Changement
by Larmes-Noire
Summary: Nico Robin, jeune enseignante en histoire, découvre son petit ami en plein délie d'infidélité et décide de tous quitter. Nouvelle vie, nouveau boulot, nouveau amis et qui sais, peut être, nouvel amour ? (Univers Alternatif)
1. Chapter 1

Abasourdi ? Choqué ? Sans voix ou encore prise d'une envie de meurtre ? Oui, c'était à peu près ses émotions qui traversaient la brune. Malgré tous ce flot elle n'arrivait pas à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil. Elle ne tremblait même pas alors que la colère venait monter en flèche en elle. Sont future ex copain, qui ne le savait pas encore mais qui devait s'en douter, se leva précipitamment.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Robin.

_Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? Que ton pénis s'est accidentellement glissé entre les cuisses de ma, désormais ancienne, meilleure amie ? »

Domino voulut intervenir mais Robin lui lança un regard désapprobateur en lui intimant de se la fermer. Crocodile la fixait durant de longues minutes avant que la brune ne reprenne la parole.

« N'essais même pas de me retrouver. »

Elle tourna les talons rapidement claquant la porte pour descendre rapidement les marches de l'escalier. Elle entendit la voix de son ex résonner en l'appelant. Ni prêtant guère attention elle continua son chemin. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, s'éloigner de cet homme, de cette maison, de cette ville, le plus rapidement possible. Elle ouvrit et franchit la porte d'entrée traversant le jardin avec efficacité. Heureusement qu'elle connaissait le chemin car il faisait nuit noire. On ne pouvait même pas voir à plus de deux mètres.

« Robin ! »

Elle accéléra montant dans sa voiture. Elle l'entendait marcher derrière elle, enfin, descendre les marches en courant après avoir enfilé un pantalon. Tant pis si elle devait laisser ses affaires ici, elle repasserait plus tard quand elle se serait calmé et qu'il serait partis travailler. Elle claqua la porte démarra avant qu'il n'arrive devant la voiture et partis après lui avoir fait un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Elle vit sa silhouette s'éloigner dans le rétroviseur. Son cœur était douloureux pourtant son visage ne laissait rien paraître, jusqu'au premier feu où elle dû s'arrêter. Pour sa plus grande joie, elle était seule sur cette route donc lorsque le feu passa au vert, elle put continuer de pleurer de tout son saoul.

Là contre le volant, sur le siège avant de sa voiture. Elle se lâchait, tremblant et criant comme une petite fille. Elle avait compris qu'il y avait un problème depuis quelques temps. Il avait été distant et fuyait son regard. Elle ne venait plus lui embrasser le cou quand elle lisait ni l'enlacer juste comme ça. Il n'avait plus passé ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer légèrement quand il avait eu une dure réunion. Non, plus depuis plusieurs semaines contrairement aux cadeaux et aux bouquets de fleurs qui avaient déferlé en masse. Le premier bouquet lui avait fait réellement plaisir, le deuxième aussi, puis le bracelet la toucha. Mais quand le nombre fut plus important, les cadeaux plus couteux et plus grands…

Son regard se posa sur la bague à annulaire. Elle la retira rageusement et la jeta au-dessus de son épaule. Le bijou se perdit dans la voiture et c'était tant mieux. Robin renifla légèrement et elle essuya ses joues d'un revers de main. Elle reprit son sérieux et respira profondément pour ensuite reprendre sa route. Elle devait trouver un endroit où dormir cette nuit. Sinon … Elle s'arrêta sur le côté de la route et pris son portable et composa un numéro rapidement. Elle remarqua les messages et les nombreux appels qui avaient été passé durant l'instant où elle avait quitté la maison et maintenant. Futile, elle ne voulait pas le revoir encore moins attendre ses excuses bidons.

« Allos ? »

Robin mit quelques secondes avant de répondre à son tour, essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

« Hina, c'est Robin. Je sais qu'il est tard mais, pourrais-je venir chez toi ce soir. »

Un silence lui répondit, puis la voix inquiète d'Hina lui parvenus.

« Il y a un problème Robin ?

_...

_Je t'attend. Mais tu m'inquiète.

_Je prendrais une bouteille de Vodka et je ne sais quoi d'autre sur le chemin.

_Tu seras là combien de temps ?

_Deux heure, deux heure et demi. Merci Hina.

_Pas de quoi. A tout à l'heure. »

Robin raccrocha et repris sa route, éteignant au passage l'appareil. Inutile de préciser qu'à peine raccroché il avait de nouveau sonné. Elle roula encore et encore quittant Tokyo pour descendre un peu plus encore, encore, encore…. Le plus loin possible. Elle s'arrêta dans un supermarché avant de reprendre son voyage. Même pas de musique, juste le silence. C'est tous ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment, le calme et le silence. Elle voyait enfin la ville d'Asahi et y entra. C'est en plein milieu de la ville qu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose et freina soudainement.

« Merde j'ai oublié d'appeler pour dire que je n'irais pas travailler demain. »

Elle se gifla mentalement, elle venait de surprendre son petit ami en pleine infidélité et elle pensait au boulot alors qu'elle quittait la ville. Elle était trop sérieuse. Elle s'appuya à nouveau sur le volant et grogna légèrement. Elle fut interrompue dans sa réprimande mentale par deux petits coups donnés à sa fenêtre et releva le visage précipitamment. Elle dévisagea l'homme qui venait de frapper à travers la vitre. Blond, enfin, il n'avait que des cheveux sur le haut de son crâne, le reste avait l'air rasé ou imberbe. Il avait une aire blasée et une petite barbe naissante. Et ses yeux, deux perles turquoise assez impressionnantes. L'homme la regardait avec scepticisme et Robin comprit qu'elle devait baisser la vitre, ce qu'elle fit.

« Tous va bien ?

_Oui, excusez-moi…je…j'ai …. » Elle passa ses mains sur son front, soupira puis glissa ses cheveux en arrière après avoir repris son calme. Elle se tourna vers l'homme et lui sourit aimablement. « Je suis désolé. Je vais reprendre ma route et arrêter de boucher cette dernière ainsi qu'éviter de recommencer. Encore pardon et bonne soirée.

_Vous êtes sûre ?

_Certaine, où en tous cas, cela ne vous regarde pas. »

L'homme resta pantois devant cette phrase et recula en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches après un signe de tête. Elle y répondit et comme promis quitta la route pour continuer son chemin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir cet homme un instant. Vu ses habits et le nombre d'hommes qui semblaient l'appeler, il devait faire une sortie entre amis. Sur que son freinage n'avait pas dû passer inaperçus.

Elle arriva finalement à destination. Une petite maison près de la forêt, quartiers tranquille et sans problème. Hina avait emménagé ici il y a maintenant six ans. Avec son mari depuis un an. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui ouvrit à Robin lorsqu'elle sonna. Il lui laissa le passage après lui avoir fait une rapide bise.

« Bonsoir Smoker. Désolé de débarquer comme ça mais j'avais vraiment besoin de m'éloigner.

_Ce n'est rien, elle est dans le salon. Elle se ronge les ongles depuis ton appel. Il y a intérêt à ce que tu es une bonne raison.

_Compte sur moi. Tiens, je t'ai pris des cigares au passage pour me faire pardonner. »

L'argenté sourit en prenant le paquet, allant directement sur la terrasse pour profiter de ce petit plaisir qu'il avait développé depuis des années. La brune alla jusqu'au salon, elle connaissait les lieux depuis le temps. Hina était sur le canapé fumant tranquillement en lisant un magazine, elle releva le nez en entendant le bruit de pas et se leva en voyant Robin.

« Robin, enfin ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Robin sortit la bouteille de Vodka et sourit tristement avant de venir se blottir contre son amie et de lui murmurer la vérité. Hina écarquilla les yeux en écoutant, sa respiration se coupant durant un instant. La colère qui la prit fut aussi immense que celle de Robin un peu plus tôt, elle faillit appeler Crocodile mais Robin l'en dissuada en lui annonçant qu'elle était simplement partis. Ce qui rendit Hina plus en colère qu'auparavant.

Lorsque Smoker rentra dans sa demeure, il fut légèrement surpris de trouver sa femme et leur amie complétement saoul. Ce fut un léger casse-tête pour comprendre la raison de cette beuverie. Entre la rose qui crier à tous va qu'elle tuerait le petit copain, pardon, l'ex, de Robin et celle-ci qui était en larmes et inconsolable. Ça nuit fut courte et très animé mais pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il laissa les deux femmes dans leur chambre et préféra le canapé. Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain, il prépara deux verres d'eau avec doliprane et une bonne carafe de café.

Robin se réveilla en première. Dire qu'elle avait mal au crâne était un doux euphémisme. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Un petit coup d'œil à Hina, qui ne portait qu'un T-shirt et un slip, lui fit comprendre qu'elles s'étaient pis un sacré cuite. Elle se leva lentement et faillit crier d'horreur en voyant son reflet. Des cernes, les yeux gonflés de larmes et les cheveux tout ébouriffé. Sa frange pourtant toujours bien rangé était en bataille de plus elle portait toujours ses vêtement d'hier. Elle grimaça et s'aida du mur pour partir à la cuisine. Le choc de la lumière du jour contre sa rétine lui fit lâcher un grognement douloureux. Smoker l'accueillit avec un sourire moqueur et lui tendit un verre qu'elle but sans broncher malgré le goût écœurant.

« Ai-je dit quelques choses de compromettant ?

_Pas pour toi, non. »

Robin parût soulagé un instant et se servit une bonne tasse de café. Hina se réveilla plus tard et avec une tête aussi affreuse que Robin, voire pire. Ce qui fit rire les deux présents à cet instant. Smoker finit sont petit déjeuné et se tourna vers Robin.

« Même si je n'ai eu que des bouts très désordonné, j'ai plutôt bien compris la situation. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

_Je ne vais pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

_Et tu vas aller où ? Tu ne connais personne ici à part nous. » Déclara Hina.

« Il y a un hôtel ici et je vais chercher un endroit où me poser pour ensuite aller récupérer mes affaires. J'irais poser ma démission au travail et en chercherais un autre.

_Et tu vas te poser où ? » Demanda la rose.

« Aucune idée. » Avoua franchement Robin avec un grand sourire.

Un soupire fut partagé par le couple. Lorsque Robin disait une chose aussi sérieuse avec un tel sourire c'est qu'elle n'avait réellement aucun plan de secours. Finalement Smoker lui parla d'un appartement à loué dans le centre-ville.

« L'un de mes supérieurs vit là-bas, enfin, il y vivait avec ses petits-fils maintenant ils n'y a que ces trois démons vu qu'il a été muté et qu'eux avaient leur vie ici. D'après lui le quartier et agréable et le loyer peu chère. Ça conviens pour du temporaire.

_J'irais jeter un coup d'œil.

_Oh ! Il recrute du monde au lycée de ce que j'ai entendus. Peut-être ils auraient besoin d'un remplaçant peut-être pour l'histoire avec un peu de chance. » Informa Hina avec amusement.

Robin sourit remerciant ses amis d'un regard. Smoker interrompit cet instant en faisant remarquer l'heure. Hina se leva en criant de panique pour aller se préparer. Son conjoint pour sa part n'attendait que ça conjointe pour partir au travail. Une fois prête ils laissèrent Robin et la jeune femme prit une bonne douche bien chaude avant d'aller chiper des vêtements à Hina. Elle retourna dans sa voiture pour récupérer son sac à main qu'elle avait laissé la veille. Son portable annonçait soixante-quinze sms, dix-huit messages vocales et pas moins de quatre-vingt appel manqués. La priorité fut d'appeler son travail.

Elle s'excusa de son absence et expliqua que, par des problèmes familiaux, elle quittait la ville et qu'elle déposerait sa lettre de démission le plus tôt possible. Evidemment son patron fut plus que décontenancé encore plus en sachant qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée un certain brun était venu demander si la jeune femme était venus. Robin s'excusa à nouveau et attendit que son patron raccroche, ce qu'il fit. La jeune femme s'étira et bailla, mais ce n'était plus l'heure de dormir.

Elle sourit en remarquant qu'Hina avait oublié son sac à main qui apparemment, après fouille, contenait son badge, son portemonnaie et d'autres précieux outils et documents dont elle avait besoin pour travailler. Se décidant à sortir, elle prit les affaires de son amie et partit au poste de police. Hina et Smoker y travaillaient. Elle déposa le sac à l'accueille et fut accueillis par son amie.

« Comme je n'avais rien, ils n'ont pas voulus me laisser entrer ! Et Smoker est un traître ! Il ne m'a même pas attendu.

_Il faut bien que l'un de vous deux y aille. Tu aurais l'adresse ?

_Ah, oui. Smoker me l'a donné ce matin. La propriétaire s'appelle Nojiko. J'espère que ça te plaira.

_Merci, j'irais faire un tour. A ce soir. »

Hina lui répondit d'un clin d'œil. Robin quant à elle, se remit une nouvelle fois derrière le volant. Elle avait rapidement écrit ça lettre de démission sur l'ordinateur de Smoker. Elle devait aller à Tokyo pour passer à son travail et ensuite revenir sans croiser son ex. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévus c'est qu'à peine sortit de la ville, ça voiture rende l'âme. Récapitulons la situation. La voiture venait de rendre l'âme, la ville était à dix minutes en voiture, le triple à pied et, oh, joie bonheur, à force d'encaisser les appels et les messages, son portable n'avait plus de batterie.

Elle sortit de la voiture en claquant fortement la porte, lâchant juron sur juron, criant son désarroi et frappant le pneu avant de crier douloureusement. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire l'avant dernière action. La malchance s'acharnait sur elle. Elle soupira et se décida à relever le capot et voir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Peine perdu. Elle avait beau connaitre l'histoire, de la préhistoire à l'époque actuelle en passant par l'Egypte et la renaissance, les moteurs de voitures étaient de véritable casse-tête chinois. Elle grimaça relevant ses lunettes sur son front, bon sang qu'il faisait chaud, le soleil et la température était caniculaire. Dans la merde, elle l'était et jusqu'au cou cette fois. C'est alors qu'une musique lui parvint. Forte et assez déconcertante. Elle leva le nez et faillit pleurer de joie en voyant un véhicule arriver. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant elle et un homme aux cheveux bleu électrique sortit.

« Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Mais qui voilà ! C'est le suuuuuuuuuper FRANCKY ! »

Robin sortit son spray au poivre et en aspergea l'homme qui hurla douloureusement en se frottant les yeux. Robin s'excusa lorsque l'homme lui expliqua qui il était.

« Le mécanicien de cette ville !

_Excusez-moi, je vous ai pris pour un pervers exhibitionniste.

_Quoi ?!

_Un homme chantant étrangement, avec une coupe en banane et ne portant qu'un slip avec une chemise hawaïenne. Le doute peut-être permis.

_Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses !

_Je m'excuse à nouveau. »

Francky grimaça, rinçant une nouvelle fois ses yeux avec l'eau de sa bouteille. Il regarda le moteur par la suite et déclara simplement.

« Le moteur est mort, sans doute à cause d'un freinage trop violant. Une chance pour vous, les freins aurait pu lâcher avant le moteur. Vous auriez finis dans un arbre, seule et suuuuuuuuuuper triste. »

Robin ignora la dernière phrase et soupira de nouveau. Qu'elle journée de merde, elle commençait à les collectionner.

« Vous voulez que je vous dépose ?

_Oui, ce serait fort aimable de votre part. »

Malgré l'incident, l'homme n'avait pas l'aire trop hostile, Robin remis ses lunettes sur son nez avant de monter dans le camion. Pire, il ne fit que de parler en chantant fortement jusqu'au garage. Robin cru qu'elle allait sauter du véhicule avant la fin mais ne fit pas une seule remarque et ne montra pas un instant son désespoir. Elle devait sourire et être aimable encore plus lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, enfin.

« Par hasard, pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve le bureau de poste ?

_A l'angle de la rue, un peu plus haut. Vous ne le manquerez pas.

_Merci.

_Je vous contacte où pour la voiture ?

_Je repasserez demain. Vous pourriez également m'indiquer l'adresse de cet endroit ?

_Ah oui, en face du bar de Shakky, vous prenez à gauche à l'angle de la poste et vous remonté deux rues. Là vous passerez devant le lycée et ensuite vous prenez à gauche après avoir passé le super market et deux rues plus bas, à gauche et c'est là.

_Merci. Au revoir.»

Robin s'inclina respectueusement et s'éventa avec l'enveloppe contenant sa lettre de démission, il faisait une chaleur accablante. Elle était en sueur mais se motiva pour suivre le chemin qu'avait indiqué le mécanicien. Elle déposa sa lettre, satisfaite d'avoir pu faire quelque chose sans qu'il ne se produise une éventuelle catastrophe mais c'est en passant devant le lycée qu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose.

« …_vous prenez à gauche à l'angle de la poste et vous remonté deux rues. Là vous passerez devant le lycée et ensuite vous prenez à gauche après avoir passé le super market et deux rues plus bas, à gauche et c'est là._ »

Gauche, remonter deux rues, gauche, deux rues plus bas, gauche… Le salop ! Il l'avait fait tourner en rond pour se venger du spray. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et, ayant déjà fait la moitié du chemin, reprit sa route non sans maudire l'homme aux cheveux bleu électrique. Alors qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il y avait devant elle, elle bouscula un adolescent qui venait de sortir du bâtiment éducatif. Brun, tous comme ses yeux, une petite cicatrice sous l'œil gauche et un énorme sandwich dans la bouche.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention.

_Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous allez bien ?

_Oui, je cherche cette adresse, vous connaissez ? » Elle la lui montra.

« Plutôt, oui. J'habite là-bas avec mes frères. »

Robin laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échapper. L'adolescent sourit, apparemment la brune avait dû en baver. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il lui proposa son aide et contrairement au mécanicien qui portait des lunettes, elle pouvait clairement voir que le petit brun était sincère.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin se pencha un peu en arrière, laissant sa tête sortir à l'extérieur et le vent faire flotter ses cheveux. Cette sensation était très agréable, surtout avec cette canicule qui s'était bien installée et rendait l'air étouffant. Robin soupira légèrement et s'éventa avec son dossier. Elle était arrivée depuis deux semaines et n'avait pas chômé. Elle avait visité le petit appartement, charmant d'ailleurs et tout à fait dans ses moyens. La dénommé Nojiko était des plus agréable et très sympathique, elle lui avait parlé de tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile et n'avait pas cherché à savoir les raisons qui avaient poussé une jeune femme à quitter Tokyo pour Asahi. L'appartement avait encore quelques petits travaux et donc ne serait habitable que dans une semaine voir deux. Pour sa voiture et bien, heureusement que la location existait.

Pour Crocodile… Il avait finalement appelé tout le répertoire et maintenant le portable de Robin était inutilisable tant il recevait d'appel ou en tout cas elle pouvait se voir chanceuse quand elle pouvait contacter quelqu'un. Hina et Smoker dirent simplement ne pas l'avoir vu depuis la dernière sortie qu'ils avaient fait. Et quand ils demandèrent s'il y avait un quelconque problème, il répondit que non ou en tout cas que ça ne les concernait pas.

« Nico Robin ? »

Elle releva les yeux et se leva, offrant au directeur du lycée un agréable sourire. Elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et confirma d'un signe de tête. Il la fit entrer dans le bureau et la fit s'assoir.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer . J'espérais que mon CV attire votre attention.

_ Il l'a fait. Une jeune femme ayant enseigné à l'université de Todai, je ne pouvais pas le manquer. C'est d'ailleurs assez étrange. Comment se fait-il que vous veniez ici ? C'est…

_ D'un autre niveau ?

_ Oui. »

Robin sourit, gardant son masque d'éternelle politesse.

« J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels et Tokyo serait devenu insupportable pour moi.

_ Je comprends. Bien, le poste que nous proposons est juste pour remplacer le professeur actuel qui est en congé pour une durée indéterminée.

_ Que lui est-il arrivé ?

_ Dépression nerveuse. Nous avons quelques élèves difficiles et il a eu des problèmes familiaux. »

Robin hocha doucement la tête. Ils continuèrent à parler encore un long moment. L'entretien se passa vraiment bien aux yeux de Robin. Le lycée était vraiment agréable et malgré quelques agitateurs, il n'y avait aucun problème. La brune quitta finalement le bureau puis le bâtiment. La sonnerie retentissant dans les couloirs à cet instant. Elle reconnut l'adolescent qui l'avait conduit à l'appartement. Lui aussi l'aperçu et il vint directement à sa rencontre avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Robin. Comment tu vas depuis l'autre jour ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'es pas trop vieille pour y être ? »

Elle rit devant le flot de question dont Luffy la fusillait.

« Et bien en premier lieu, je vais très bien. Ensuite, il y a un poste qui m'intéresse, je voulais tenter ma chance et enfin, oui je le suis mais il n'y a pas d'âge pour aiguiser son savoir et ses connaissances.

_ Oh, d'accord. T'es une intello. Alors tu vas être une voisine ?

_ Normalement mais je vais devoir récupérer mes affaires.

_ Ah. Si tu as besoin d'aide je peux venir, mes frères aussi. Et puis je pense que Marco, Thatch et les autres pourraient aussi venir donner un coup de main.

_ C'est très aimable mais j'ai des amis qui m'aideront et puis je n'ai pas grand-chose à prendre. Des vêtements, des livres, quelques documents et surtout mon chat.

_ T'as un chat ?

_ Oui. Marshmallow.

_ C'est drôle comme nom. Shishishi ! Ah, donc du coup tu es professeur ?

_ Oui. »

Luffy fit une petite moue. D'ailleurs un de ses amis, avec un long nez, l'appelait. Luffy lui fit un signe et le brun haussa les épaules et partit sur son vélo. Luffy se tourna de nouveau vers la brune.

« Un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle.

_ Bah, ma moyenne n'est pas brillante. Ça embarrasse pas mal ma famille. Surtout mon grand-père et mon père. J'aimerais bien …

_ Tu veux de l'aide ?

_ Oui.

_ Et bien je n'emménage que dans une semaine donc tu devras attendre un peu. Tu peux déjà me dire dans quelle matière tu aurais besoin d'aide.

_ A peu près toutes, sauf le sport. Mais si j'arrive à améliorer les matières principales ce serait déjà bien. »

Robin sourit.

« Je ferais mon possible pour t'aider.

_ Merci ! T'es vraiment sympa !

_ Ce n'est rien. Tu veux que je te ramène ? Je dois aller voir Nojiko, ça t'éviterais de faire le chemin à pied.

_ Il n'y a pas à dire. T'es géniale. »

Robin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comme promis, elle emmena Luffy avec elle. L'adolescent ne cessait de parler, surtout des cours et des autres élèves. Ce qui permit à Robin de récolter pas mal d'information sur les adolescents qu'elle pourrait avoir si elle avait le poste. Elle descendit en même temps que Luffy qui la remercia encore une fois. Par contre, trois hommes devant l'immeuble la regardèrent avec méfiance.

« Ace ! Sabo ! Thatch ! Salut ! »

Robin le laissa y aller et saluer les hommes d'un signe de tête avant de frapper à la porte de Nojiko. Cette dernière lui ouvrit et sourit un peu avant de rire.

« Ça tombe bien, j'allais t'appeler. L'appartement à été terminé plus tôt que prévu. En fait ce n'était rien et du coup ça retire un nombre assez important de travaux.

_ Oh. Et bien c'est génial.

_ Un problème ?

_ Je vais juste devoir prendre mes affaires plus tôt que prévu. » Elle réfléchit un instant, une chance que Hina ne travaille pas demain. « Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

_ Ce n'est rien. Bon alors… à demain ?

_ Oui. Bonne soirée. Merci encore.

_ Robin. » L'interpela la bleu alors qu'elle partait. « Tu veux prendre un tasse de thé ? Vu que tu risques de rester ici un moment, ce serait plus simple de bien s'entendre. »

La brune écarquilla les yeux mais à contrecœur dû refuser.

« Je dois rejoindre une amie au bar de Shakky.

_ Ah ! Vous y êtes déjà allé ?

_ Non mais d'après ce que m'a dit mon amie, ils servent de très bonne bière.

_ Tout à fait. Sans doute les meilleurs du japon.

_ Si ça vous fait plaisir, vous n'avez qu'à nous rejoindre tout à l'heure.

_ Sans problème. Je pense que ma sœur se joindra à nous. Vous allez l'adorer. Elle est un peu… radine mais elle est adorable et je pourrais te donner les clés de ton appartement par la même occasion.

_ J'ai hâte dans ce cas. 19h30. »

Nojiko lui sourit et rentra dans son appartement après un rapide clin d'œil. La brune aimait bien cette femme. Elle songea rapidement à comment annoncer la nouvelle à Hina concernant l'appartement. Smoker allait sans doute sauter de joie vu que sa femme refusait de dormir avec lui par solidarité féminine. Ce qui signifiait, pas de sexe non plus pour son plus grand désarroi. Pas qu'il était obsédé ou complètement accro mais bon, un coup de temps en temps, ça ne faisait jamais de mal. Encore moins avec sa propre femme.

Robin s'étira légèrement. Quand elle y pensait ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait de jogging, un peu d'exercice lui ferait le plus grand bien.

« Robin ! »

Elle releva les yeux sur Luffy et alla à sa rencontre une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je voulais te présenter mes frères. Alors voici Ace, » Ce dernier fit un signe de tête auquel Robin répondit. « Et Sabo. Ace est pompier et Sabo bibliothécaire.

_ Oh ? Je pense que nous entendrons bien.

_ Luffy nous a dit que vous étiez sa prof et notre future voisine. » Informa Sabo.

« Future voisine oui, professeur moins sûr. Mais en tout cas je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

« Je compte pour du beurre ? » Demanda l'homme châtain à côté d'Ace. Il se leva et s'inclina devant Robin. « Thatch, un collègue de Ace. Pour vous servir,_mademoiselle_. »

Robin sourit un peu.

« Enchantée. Excusez-moi mais je dois y aller. En tout cas je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré. »

Elle les laissa tranquille pour revenir derrière son volant et aller chercher Hina. Smoker travaillant tard ce soir, Hina avait eu la gentillesse de lui laisser la voiture.

« Hina est crevée ! Hina veut boire un coup et ensuite dormir.

_ Hina est toujours fatiguée.

_ C'est pas faux. Hina approuve. Hina demande à Robin de la conduire chez elle.

_ Hina me prend pour sa servante ?,

_ Robin squatte le lit d'Hina depuis deux semaines, elle est en manque.

_ Robin ne t'a jamais empêché de te faire plaisir avec ton mari. »

Hina écarquilla les yeux et grogna avant de rire.

« C'est pas faux. Tu sais Robin. Tu devrais te lâcher un peu, ce soir tu prends un homme au hasard et tu te le fait.

_ Hina, où est-ce que je devrais le faire ? Dans ton lit ? Ou la chambre de bébé ? »

La rose s'arrêta dans son geste et regarda son amie avec surprise.

« Co…

_ J'ai visité un peu la maison et je suis tombé dessus. »

Hina détourna le regard et jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis combien de temps.

_ On essaye depuis trois ans et plus sérieusement depuis le mariage. Après ce n'est pas non plus urgent mais c'est une envie qui grossit encore et encore.

_ Vous êtes encore jeune.

_ J'ai trente-deux ans Robin. Une carrière et une chouette maison. Un mari que j'aime malgré nos disputes et la seule chose que je n'ai pas c'est mon bébé.

_ Il est juste lent ou tous les deux vous l'effrayez. »

Hina ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu sais je me dis que je suis bien lotis pour le moment. Toi tu n'as ni boulot, ni maison et ton petit copain est un goujat. »

Robin sourit, heureuse que son amie est reprit des couleurs. Elles rentrèrent tranquillement. Robin informa la venue de Nojiko et de sa sœur pour la soirée qu'elles avaient prévue. Hina ne broncha pas et puis elle avait déjà vu Nojiko à de nombreuses reprises, cette femme était normale et n'avait pas de casier judiciaire. Sa petite sœur par contre…

« Vole ?

_ Oui et escroquerie mais au final les victimes n'étaient que des fripouilles. Et puis maintenant elle nous aide pas mal.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Tu sais les fouines qui prennent en photos ce dont nous avons besoin ou qui récoltent des témoignages et preuves que nous ne pouvons pas récolter et bien elle, s'en charge. »

Robin fut rassurée et s'arrêta un instant en voyant le numéro affiché. Elle décrocha avec hésitation.

« ?

_ Bonsoir, excusez-moi si je vous dérange mais je voulais vous l'annoncer maintenant. Vous avez le poste.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ah, vous avez trouvé mieux c'est ça. Je suis dé…

_ Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Je suis libre ! Enfin, je veux dire que oui j'accepte ! Je veux ce boulot.

_ C'est fantastique. Pour les papiers…

_ Demain à la première heure.

_ Ah. Et bien très bien. Alors à demain.

_ Oui. Merci infiniment. »

Elle raccrocha à son tour. Surprise ? Largement, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse aussi rapide. Hina venait de franchir la porte de la cuisine quand elle entendit son amie hurler de joie. Tout s'arrangeait enfin pour elle. Elle se lâcha enfin, sautant et dansant dans toute la maison en prenant Hina avec elle pour l'entrainer dans son bonheur. Elle avait maintenant un boulot et un appartement. Bon le point négatif c'est qu'elle allait devoir retourner là-bas pour récupérer un maximum d'affaire. D'ailleurs elle commençait déjà à en faire la liste. Hina, elle, se disait que c'était une raison supplémentaire de faire la fête ! Un appartement et un boulot dans la même journée, on ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Elles partirent à l'heure convenue au bar où Nojiko les attendait, sa sœur à côté d'elle.

« C'est plutôt simple pour nous vu que nous habitons juste en face du bar. Tu vas adorer Shakky elle est vraiment géniale. Bonjour Hina.

_ Bonjour Nojiko. Nami.

_ Hina. Robin, je suis ravi de te rencontrer. C'est un plaisir de nous savoir bientôt voisine.

_ De même, Nami. »

La rousse sourit s'inclinant pour saluer la brune. Elles s'installèrent tranquillement commençant à discuter.

« J'ai demandé à Makino de nous rejoindre mais elle avait trop de monde ce soir. » Précisa Nojiko.

« Makino ? » Demanda Robin.

« La gérante du restaurant. Elle est très gentille et je suis sûre que tu te serais bien entendu avec elle. Enfin ici on est dans une ville assez petite donc on se connait tous. Tu verras, tu te plairas ici. » Précisa Nami.

_ Je m'y plais déjà. »

Elles continuèrent de parler encore longtemps. Hina et Nami dérivant souvent sur le boulot mais vite repris en voyant le sourire des deux autres femmes présentes. Finalement la dénommée Shakky vint se joindre à elles et fut ravis de connaitre la nouvelle venue. Elles parlèrent encore et encore, n'abusant pas de l'alcool pour ne pas être trop grisées. Lorsque Robin et Hina rentrèrent, Smoker n'était toujours pas rentré. Mais bon tant qu'il était là demain pour les cartons il n'y aurait aucun problème.

C'est donc avec de belles lunettes de soleil sur le nez qu'elle arriva au lycée pour signer son contrat et ensuite à son ancienne demeure avec ses amis. Crocodile n'était pas là, comme elle l'avait prévu mais elle rentra avec anxiété. La dernière fois qu'elle avait franchi cette porte elle avait surprit Crocodile et Domino. Un peu normal qu'elle ne désire pas rester plus longtemps. Hina partit chercher les vêtements de pendant que Robin s'occupait des livres et documents importants avec Smoker. Le chat fut rapidement capturé après une course poursuite à travers la maison. Lorsque tout fut bouclé et mis dans le coffre, ils repartirent. Robin avait pris soin de laisser une note pour prévenir un minimum Crocodile de son passage et laissa les clés dans le bureau de ce dernier. Maintenant, elle pouvait partir sans regret.

« On te dépose directement à l'appartement ? » Demanda Smoker.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît.

_ Et pour les meubles ? » Interrogea Hina.

« J'en rachèterais d'autre. Et comme c'est un nouveau départ autant recommencer à zéro. »

Hina approuva d'un signe de tête alors que son époux jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour regarder son amie. Le trajet fut bien calme, Robin se sentais plus légère et n'arrivait plus à se défaire de son sourire.

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez animés entre l'arrivée des nouveaux meubles et la prise de repaire pour son nouveau travail, Robin n'eut pas une minute à elle. Elle avait dû modifier légèrement le programme pour pouvoir rattraper le retard qu'avait laissé son prédécesseur. Luffy et ses frères étaient passés lui souhaiter la bienvenue et la jeune femme avait dès la deuxième semaine prit le brun en cours du soir. Luffy était plutôt bougeant et il avait énormément de mal à se concentrer. Mais la brune s'en était accommodée et puis, Luffy n'était pas méchant et faisait de son mieux.

Les classes qu'elle avait étaient assez animées mais elle avait réussi à s'en accommoder et avait même capté suffisamment l'attention pour que ses élèves soit attentifs et surtout intéressés par le cours. Il était déjà arrivé qu'un élève vienne lui demander de l'aide mais pour une autre matière que l'histoire. Ce travail lui plaisait énormément, elle avait réussi à s'adapter et vivait à Asahi depuis maintenant un mois et demi.

« Fini ! »

Elle prit la feuille que Luffy lui tendait et souris en voyant le peu d'erreur. Elle corrigea deux, trois détails et rendit la feuille au brun en lui en donnant une nouvelle qu'il commença à lire et à remplir. En attendant elle se leva pour aller se refaire du thé. Elle ouvrit tranquillement l'eau, laissant la bouilloire se remplir tranquillement malheureusement, lorsqu'elle voulut fermer le robinet ce dernier resta coincé. Elle força un peu, Luffy vint même l'aider mais rien à faire. Robin posa la bouilloire et tenta une nouvelle fois. Cette fois le robinet lui resta dans la main et un geyser explosa dans l'appartement, provoquant un bruit assourdissant. Robin lâcha un cri et tomba au sol à cause de l'élan. Luffy, malgré la situation, explosa de rire. Robin se leva et sortis de la cuisine, ouvrant la fenêtre au passage et courut dans le couloir. Son chat ne se fit pas prier pour la suivre et le brun, pour sa part, récupéra d'abord ses cours pour ne pas les perdre. Les voisins sortirent à cause du vacarme. Une chance pour elle et son appartement, Ace et ses collègues avaient décidés de manger chez ce dernier. C'est donc tout naturellement que les pompiers d'Asahi furent rapidement prêts à intervenir.

Dans le lot de bras, la jeune femme reconnu le blond qu'elle avait rencontré le soir de son arrivée.

* * *

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impression sinon je vais croire que je n'écris que de la merde.

Merci à Lisen-chan pour la correction.

Sinon, à propos de l'autre fiction avec One piece version Mafia, les chapitres ne seront pas aussi réguliers qu'avec Renewal ou Père et fils, donc s'il vous plaît, patience.

Merci de m'avoir lu et bonne journée.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin, Luffy, Marshmallow, Nojiko et Nami avaient trouvés refuge dans la cour derrière l'appartement. Les trois premiers étaient trempés et Nojiko avait eu la gentillesse de leur donner des serviettes. Nami était penchée sur un cahier à compter combien pourrait rapporter un procès contre l'ancien réparateur et combien dépenserait-elle pour les nouvelles réparations. Luffy essayait de sécher le chat et ce dernier montrait son mécontentement avec de grand grognement.

« C'est bon on a fini. » Déclara Ace en les rejoignant avec ses collègues.

Robin se tourna vers eux avec un léger sourire gêné.

« Désolée pour tout ça et d'avoir gâché votre repas.

_ Tu rigoles ? Thatch allait se plaindre de son ex.

_ Encore ? » Ajouta Nojiko avant de rire. « C'est la combien ?

_ Merci. C'est charmant, Nojiko. » Dit Thatch qui essorait son T-shirt. « Il n'empêche que je l'aimais.

_ Tu vas vite tourner la page, comme à chaque fois. » Intervint Nami.

Le pompier grogna en retirant son T-shirt pour évacuer l'eau, comme le reste de ses collègues ce qui offrait un spectacle alléchant aux yeux de ses dames. D'ailleurs les deux sœurs se rinçaient pas mal l'œil. Ace se leva finalement, le haut sur son épaule.

« Alors Robin. Tu connais déjà Thatch, voici Joz, Izou,… » Les noms se suivirent mais Robin, malgré sa mémoire, ne put tous les retenir. « Et enfin, Marco. »

Robin l'avait déjà reconnu.

« Vous êtes…

_ Effectivement, excusez-moi de vous avoir aussi mal parlé ce soir-là.

_ C'est rien, vous aviez l'air… yoi. » Et avec ses mains il fit signe de « bof ».

Robin acquiesça ne pouvant pas détacher son regard durant un instant mais ils furent interrompus par des cris.

« Nojiko ! Il pleut dans notre appartement ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Pourquoi on se retrouve avec tous les pompiers à moitié nus ?! »

Un homme aux cheveux rouge vif suivit d'un aux cheveux vert et un autre avec un masque descendirent. Eustass Kidd, Roronoa Zoro et Killer. Ces trois-là étaient colocataires et tous trois avaient des caractères assez… particuliers.

« Désolée Eustass mais il y a eu une fuite au-dessus, le robinet a rendu l'âme.

_ Encore ?!

_ Tu sais qu'à force notre appartement va finir en aquarium ? » Interrogea Zorro.

« Je sais, je sais. Je suis désolée les gars mais je n'y peux rien. Je vais appeler Yasopp et il viendra réparer ça. »

Le roux s'était approché pour commençer une dispute avec la propriétaire. Les autres s'étaient installés, Sabo avait descendu les bières avec un grand sourire et tous venaient se servir sauf Luffy qui était encore mineur. Robin commença à discuter avec les pompiers mais à un moment, Kidd fit un grand geste et Robin, qui se trouvait à cet instant juste derrière lui, se prit un grand coup dans le nez. Tous paniquèrent alors que Robin tombait au sol à cause du choc. Sabo et Izou se précipitèrent vers la brune.

« C'est bon je vais bien.

_ Mais Robin tu saignes ! » S'écria Luffy.

Effectivement, elle saignait du nez. Marco prit son t-shirt et le lui mit sous le nez pour limiter le flot d'hémoglobine.

« Merde, on fait quoi ?

_ Son nez est peut-être cassé. Je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital.

_ C'est bon, c'…

_ Je ne te laisse pas le choix et ce ne sera pas long si ce n'est rien. »

Il l'aida à se lever gardant son T-shirt sous le nez de l'enseignante. C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans une salle d'attente. Assis côte à côte en silence. Marco regardait le plafond, une chance pour lui, Ace lui avait prêté une chemise et Nojiko un t-shirt à la brune, ce qui était moins génial pour eux deux, la clim ne fonctionnait pas et ils crevaient de chaud de plus, la nuit venait tout juste de tomber.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes la femme grâce à qui la moyenne de Luffy commence à avoir un visage convenable ?

_ Oui. J'enseigne dans son lycée comme professeur d'histoire et je lui donne des cours.

_ Donc vous n'êtes pas là depuis longtemps.

_ Vous avez assisté à mon arrivée.

_ C'est vrai. D'après Ace vous venez de Tokyo.

_ Oui. »

Il y eu un silence. Marco jeta un petit coup d'œil sur la brune et détourna rapidement le regard. A cause de l'humidité et de la chaleur, sans oublier le reste de l'eau du robinet, le t-shirt collait à la peau de la femme, mettant ses formes en valeur, très même. Le blond regarda la montre à son poignet, ils étaient là depuis une heure. Finalement Marco reprit la parole car apparemment la brune n'allait pas entamer la discussion.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous partie de Tokyo ?

_ Des problèmes personnels.

_ Je l'avais compris à l'instant où je vous ai vu. Et puis freiner comme ça en plein milieu de la route ce n'est pas pour rien. »

Robin regarda le blond avant de baisser les yeux. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre à part Hina et Smoker. Marco avait l'air d'être gentil et une personne de confiance. D'ailleurs Luffy lui avait beaucoup parlé du blond.

« J'ai surpris mon petit-ami en pleine infidélité.

_ Hein ?! Yoi. Mauvais.

_ Oui.

_ Et…

_ Rien, je suis partie. On peut dire que j'ai même fuis.

_ Je dirais plus pris une distance considérable. »

Robin échangea un regard avec le pompier avant de rire. Luffy avait raison, Marco était vraiment gentil. Un brun entra à cet instant dans la salle et leur fit signe pour ensuite les conduire dans la salle d'auscultation.

« Je suis Trafalgar Law. C'est moi qui suis chargé de m'occuper de vous. Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda l'interne avec un regard suspicieux à l'encontre de Marco.

Robin expliqua l'accident dans les grandes lignes et quoi que légèrement septique au début, le brun finit par croire les dires de l'enseignante. Au final, le nez n'était pas cassé mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Robin fut rassuré. Arrivée avec un nez cassé et le pansement qui va avec en cours, pas très glorieux. Ses élèves serait partis au quart de tours. Ils purent ressortir sans accros et avec juste un petit pansement pour la jeune femme. Marco s'installa derrière le volant et partit tranquille.

« Tu veux boire un coup ?

_ C'est une invitation ?

_ Oui. »

Robin le détailla un instant avant de sourire.

« Peut-être une autre fois, je suis épuisée pour le moment et je n'ai qu'une envie s'est d'aller me plonger dans un lit douillet.

_ C'est compréhensif après ce qui s'est passé.

_ Demain ou samedi ?

_ Samedi ça m'arrangerait. Je suis d'astreinte demain.

_ Bon courage. »

Le blond fit un simple « yoi » en remerciement. Ils parlèrent encore un peu, de tout et de rien. Robin aimait vraiment bien le pompier, il était calme et posé, ne parlait pas des choses qu'il savait gênante. Robin s'appuya contre la fenêtre commençant à s'endormir pour finalement sombrer dans le néant.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin alors que son portable vibrait sur la table à côté. Elle se leva, l'esprit encore goguenard. Elle fut prise de panique en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre avant de se rappeler de l'incident d'hier. Elle se leva après s'être frotté les yeux et avoir baillé. Nojiko et Nami étaient dans la cuisine, les deux sœurs sourirent en voyant la brune.

« Bonjour.

_ Bonjour Robin, bien dormi ? La chambre te convient ?

_ Oui, merci Nojiko.

_ C'est le moins que nous puissions faire.

_ Comment ..?

_ Marco t'a porté telle une princesse. Romantique et galant. » Glissa Nami avec un sourire malicieux.

Robin haussa légèrement les sourcils et pris la tasse de café que lui tendait la bleu.

« Tu t'es endormi durant le retour et il n'a pas osé te réveiller. Un parfait gentleman. » Expliqua Nojiko. « Du coup nous t'avons directement mit ici, par contre… » Elle sortit un objet de sa poche. « Ton portable est tombé est à rendu l'âme. »

La brune grimaça en récupéra l'objet. L'écran était en mille morceaux et il manquait quelques touches.

« Je vais devoir m'en racheter un. »

Elle soupira puis s'étira un peu avant de boire une gorgée de café, un coup d'œil à sa montre et elle se leva précipitamment. Elle s'habilla à une vitesse inouïe.

« On aurait peut-être dû la réveiller avant huit heure. » Dit Nami à sa sœur.

Elle prit ses cours et disparut derrière la porte d'entrée. Elle réussit à arriver au lycée en un temps record, s'excusant du retard auprès des professeurs et des élèves. Luffy était dans la première classe qu'elle eut. Elle lâcha un léger soupire lorsque ses élèves paniquèrent en voyant le pansement sur son nez.

« Du calme, j'ai eu un petit accident mais ce n'est rien. Par contre… » Elle sortit les devoirs de son sac. « C'est plus grave, ça. »

Les élèves commencèrent à grogner, lâcher des plaintes de détresse et soupirer bruyamment.

« Usopp, je peux savoir ce qu'est le roi Wasopp ? » L'adolescent baissa les yeux en grimaçant. « Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher. Allez, ne te décourage pas. »

Elle continua de distribuer les résultats avant d'arriver au dernier devoir, s'arrêtant devant le bureau de…

« Monkey D Luffy. »

Il avala sa salive avant de relever le visage et grimacer.

« Je me suis encore croûté ?

_ En beauté, tu as la meilleure note. »

Un silence se répandit dans la classe. Une mouche aurait pu être entendue à cet instant. Luffy se leva brusquement pour se saisir de la feuille et écarquiller les yeux.

« Félicitation, pas une seule erreur. »

Ce fut l'explosion dans la classe, tous venant féliciter l'éternel cancre. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Après quelques minutes, le calme pu enfin revenir et Robin pu commencer son cours sérieusement. Luffy était encore ahuris devant la note mais autant le laisser comme ça pour le moment.

La cloche sonna la fin de la journée et Robin se laissa retomber sur la chaise. Elle passa ses mains dans sa nuque et s'étira longement. Le directeur était venu lui poser quelques questions sur son retard et la féliciter sur le résultat de Luffy, ce dernier ayant couru dans tous l'établissement en hurlant sa réussite. Un choc à la porte lui fit relever la tête.

« Oh, Lucci ? Un problème ?

_ Non, je viens te féliciter pour Luffy. Avec un peu de chance, son bulletin pourra être regardé sans que ses ainés ne dépriment.

_ Ce n'est rien, il faut juste le prendre comme il faut.

_ J'ai dû réussir, vu que le sport est la seule matière avec laquelle il n'a pas de problème. Jusqu'à récemment.

_ Je t'ai froissé ?

_ Non. Mais les autres professeurs, oui.

_ Nico Robin ! » Hurlèrent plusieurs voix.

Elle se leva alors que Brook, le professeur de musique, Ener, le professeur de techno/informatique, Hawkins, celui de philosophie et encore bien d'autre, débarquèrent dans la classe. Kuro, professeur de japonais, la prit par les épaules, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Comment ? Par quelle miracle, as-tu réussit à lui faire retenir quelque chose de ton cours ? »

Tous approuvèrent, Robin se sentait extrêmement embarrassée. Ses collègues lui firent passer un interrogatoire des plus remarquable, Lucci lui s'était accoudé à la porte et était hilare. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin libre, la jeune femme ne pus que rire tant la situation avait été comique. Lucci lui tendit son sac.

« Merci.

_ Fait attention, maintenant ils vont te surveiller de très près pour savoir comment tu as fait.

_ J'arriverais à gérer.

_ Ah, par contre il y a un certain Crocodile qui a appelé ici pour t'avoir. »

Robin releva les yeux pour regarder Lucci.

« Je lui ai dit que nous n'avions pas de Nico Robin ici. J'ai bien fait ?

_ Oui, très bien même. Merci Lucci.

_ Pas de quoi, bon, excuse-moi mais faut que j'y aille. Bonne soirée Nico.

_ Bonne soirée à toi Rob. »

La brune resta encore une bonne heure après le départ du professeur de sport. Elle avait préféré corriger quelques fiches et revoir ses cours. En réalité, elle voulait s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à son ex. Elle soupira en se souvenant qu'elle n'avait plus de portable, il fallait qu'elle aille en chercher un neuf au plus vite. Il était dix-huit heures et la boutique n'allait pas tarder à fermer. Elle rangea ses affaires et partit rapidement arrivant de justesse. Le vendeur fut compréhensif et lui fournit le nouveau mobile avec un magnifique sourire mielleux. C'est lessivée qu'elle rentra à l'appartement, elle ne perdit pas son temps pour régler l'appareil, Nojiko lui donnant quelques conseils.

« Excusez-moi, je vais passer un coup de fil urgent et après un petit jogging ne me ferait pas de mal.

_ Tout va bien Robin ? »Demanda la bleu.

_ Oui, je vais bien. »

Elle lui lança un léger sourire et sortit de l'appartement pour ensuite s'appuyer sur un mur à l'entrée. Elle mit son appareil en mode anonyme et tapa le numéro rapidement.

« Allo ? Qui est-ce ?

_ Je pensais avoir été très claire la dernière fois et dans mon mot. N'essayes pas de me retrouver. C'est fini.

_ Robin ?! Écoute-moi, avec Domino…

_ Je ne veux pas savoir. C'est terminé. Au revoir.

_ ROBIN ! »

Elle raccrocha et ferma les yeux venant ensuite glisser sa main sur son front. Elle tremblait et ça l'énervait plus que tous. Après un mois elle était toujours enragée par lui et à cause de lui. Elle soupira et se mordit la lèvre.

« Dure journée ? »

L'enseignante sursauta et releva le nez. Accoudé à la barrière, Sabo l'observait silencieusement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle acquiesça et haussa les épaules. Le blond la rejoignit finalement.

« Je viens vous remercier pour la note de Luffy, j'avais essayé de lui inculquer quelques trucs mais il n'a rien retenu.

_ Vous lui direz que ce soir je ne lui ferais pas court, j'ai besoin de me défouler un peu.

_ Défouler ?

_ Je vais courir.

_ Bon courage alors. Si vous passez devant la caserne, vous pourriez donner ça à Ace ? » Il sortit une feuille de sa poche.

« Bien sûr, si je ne le croise pas je le glisserais dans votre boite à lettre.

Il sourit un peu et la remercia alors qu'elle commençait son parcours. Ça faisait vraiment du bien. Courir, juste courir. Ne plus faire attention à l'environnement ou à ses problèmes. Ne se concentrer que de sa respiration, de ses pas. Pousser son corps jusqu'à la limite pour pouvoir se vider la tête. Sentir le vent contre son visage, chaque muscle travailler. Le temps ne comptait plus, elle ne remarquait même pas le soleil se coucher petit à petit.

« Hey ! Robin ! »

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan, sortant de sa bulle pour redresser la tête. Tatch. Il s'approcha les bras remplis de cartons de pizza.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille ?

_ J'avais besoin de courir un peu.

_ Ah ?

_ Si je ne me trompe pas la caserne est ici du coup ?

_ Tout juste ! Ton évier à encore lâché ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

Elle sourit et lui proposa son aide en prenant quelques cartons.

« Non, Sabo m'a demandé de donner un papier à Ace et j'aimerais remercier Marco pour hier.

_ Suis moi. »

Tatch la fit entrer dans l'imposant bâtiment. Apparemment les pompiers n'attendaient plus que Tatch pour manger et ils furent surpris de voir Robin. L'enseignante les salua d'un sourire aimable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Robin ? » Demanda Izou.

« Je faisais mon jogging et Sabo m'a demandé de donner ça à Ace. » Elle donna le papier au brun qui avait déjà pris une part de pizza. « Et je voulais remercier Marco. » Elle se tourna vers le blond, Joz venant la débarrasser de la nourriture. « Merci pour hier soir, c'était très aimable, je m'excuse de m'être endormie.

_ C'est rien, yoi. Après une telle soirée n'importe qui aurait été lessivé.

_ Merci tout de même. »

Il détourna le regard un instant avant de se gratter le menton, étrangement le silence avait été fait durant l'échange. Ace avait la part de pizza dans la bouche et dépliait le papier, il resta bloqué sur ce qui était écrit et Jiru le remarqua.

« Portgas ? Tu vas bien ?

_ Pas possible. »

Robin regarda le brun avec inquiétude.

« Un problème ? »

Ace reprit ses esprits et regarda Robin. Il montra la feuille que Robin reconnu comme étant le devoir de Luffy.

« Je rêve pas ? Il a la note maximale là ?

_ Oh, oui. D'ailleurs ça a été une sorte d'événement au lycée. »

Tous les pompiers lâchèrent une exclamation surprise et attaquèrent presque Ace pour voir la copie. Robin en profita pour s'éclipser, croisant au passage un homme avec une étonnante moustache et une imposante taille. Elle le salua d'un signe de tête et put reprendre sa course tranquillement. C'est seulement après dix minutes qu'elle remarqua que quelqu'un essayait de la rattraper.

« Marco ?

_ Excuse-moi de te courir après mais tu es partie assez vite.

_ Désolée. Un problème ?

_ J'ai menti à Nojiko. »

Robin haussa les sourcils.

« Il n'est pas tombé de ta poche c'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber.

_ Ah ? Comment …?

_ Il a sonné et j'ai décroché pour que tu ne sois pas réveillé. »

Il détourna le regard, apparemment légèrement embarrassé, et une pointe de colère passa dans ses yeux.

« Ton ex, il s'appelle bien Crocodile ? »

Un frisson d'effroi parcourus la colonne vertébrale de Robin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? » Robin tentait de garder son calme alors que le blond détournait un peu plus le regard.

« Il a juste été légèrement rustre et il a commencé à m'insulter et te demander avec beaucoup d'insistance.

_ Tu lui as dit que j'étais à Asahi ?

_ Ça m'a échappé. »

Robin eu la respiration bloquée durant un instant. Elle s'assit sur un muret proche car ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Marco posa sa main sur son épaule pour essayer de la calmer car la brune avait commencé à trembler dangereusement. Elle avait porté ses mains à son visage et sa respiration de faisait chaotique. Elle suffoquait et n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement.

« Robin ? Il faut que tu te calme. Respire.

_ Je… je n'y arrive pas… je… »

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors que ses poumons prenaient feu. Elle étouffait, elle avait l'horrible impression de se noyer. Il savait où elle était. Il allait venir la chercher. Il allait la ramener. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne. Il allait lui faire ses discours remplis de belles paroles et de magnifiques tournures. Et elle allait retourner dans cette vie où aucunes imperfections n'étaient permises. Elle allait être enchaînée. Encore une fois.

Trouver Crocodile et Domino avait été une libération pour elle. Elle avait eu l'opportunité de tout quitter, l'excuse idéale pour ne pas rester dans cette maison, dans ce quartier, dans cette ville ! Dans cette vie ! Elle n'entendait plus rien, juste le bourdonnement qui résonnait dans son crâne. Elle ne voyait plus rien à part Crocodile l'enfermant de nouveau sous son joug, la contrôlant, l'oppressant, la manipulant…

Puis soudainement, elle fut réveillée. Un souffle d'air s'infiltra dans ses poumons. Elle écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'elle recommençait à voir ce qui l'entourait, ce qui se passait. Des lèvres, douces, sur les siennes…

Marco s'écarta lentement en sentant que Robin respirait de nouveau correctement.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Que répondre ?

* * *

Donc voilà le chapitre trois ^^ j'espère que vous avez aimé.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser questions, suggestions et autres ^^

Merci à Lisen-chan pour la correction.


	4. Chapter 4

Penché sur les devoirs, Robin tentait d'oublier un peu ses problèmes. Honteuse, elle l'était. Paniquée ? Toujours autant même après deux semaines. Incapable de réfléchir sans s'énervé, également. Hina était-elle amusé par ce comportement ? Largement. D'ailleurs elle avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire. L'enseignante rangea sa dernière copies et se servie une nouvelle tasse de café avant de se rassoir en face de Hina.

« Et tu l'as giflé ?

_Je n'ai pas réussis à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

_Après tu es partie en vitesse ?

_Oui.

_Tu as fuie.

_Oui.

_En plus tu as attendus deux semaine pour m'en faire part.

_Excuse-moi. »

Hina sourie venant souffler sur le nuage de buée provoqué par le café dans sa tasse. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son amie s'en fut trop. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Robin s'enfonçait dans sa gêne, ses joues prenant des teintes cramoisies ce qui amplifia le fou rire de l'agent.

« Tu as giflé Marco Fenikkusu.

_Arrête je m'en veux assez. Quand il vient voir Ace je n'arrive même pas à croiser son regard.

_Mais c'est que tu es vraiment morte de honte ?

_Oui » Elle s'écrasait un peu plus.

Robin soupira un peu avant de venir appuyer sa tête contre son bras.

« Tu vas t'excuser. »

Elle se redressa regardant son amie avec surprise.

« Quoi ?!

_Tu vas t'excuser Nico Robin ! Hina te l'ordonne !

_Mais !? »

La rose s'était levé et avait saisi la brune pour la forcer à se lever.

« Hina à facilement les nerfs à cause du traitement et donc Robin va lever son petit cul et aller s'excuser ! Hina a vu les pompiers venir donc Hina va te tirer par la peau du cul jusqu'à Fenikkusu s'il le faut. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La policière tira l'enseignante montant les escaliers jusqu'à la porte. Mais après sept coups, aucune réponse. Par contre le voisin d'en face n'hésita pas à ouvrir sa porte. Hina lâcha une petite exclamation.

« Tashigi ?

_Les garçons sont partis un peu plus tôt. Vous les avez loupés de peu.

_Quel dommage. » Glissa subtilement Robin.

Hina enrageait de son côté, finalement elle préféra partir avant de faire une bêtise et rejoindre les bras musclés de son tendre époux. Robin ria légèrement et regagna son appartement. Bon, Hina n'avait pas tort, elle allait devoir s'excuser tôt au tard. L'enseignante soupira en s'installant sur le rebord de sa fenêtre avec un bon livre. Jane Austen orgueil et préjugés, à l'eau de rose.

L'attention de Robin fut finalement attirée par son portable. Certes des appels, elle en recevait beaucoup moins, mais le numéro qui s'affichaient était l'un des rares qu'elle avait gardé de son ancien portable. Déjà que cette personne n'appelait que très rarement en réalité c'était toujours les autres qui devaient l'appeler d'ailleurs. Avec une légère hésitation elle prit l'appareil, il ne devait pas appeler si ce n'était pas important. Robin décrocha finalement. Mais la voix à l'autre bout n'était absolument pas masculine, posé et calme.

« Hancock ?

_Bonsoir Nico Robin. Je viens prendre des nouvelles, Crocodile est assez perturbé et ça deviens assez pesant. Déjà que nous ne sommes pas très accordé dans le cabinet mais maintenant c'est pire, de plus, il refuse de nous donner des nouvelles de toi. Alors je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour toi.

_Ah ? Je suis toujours vivante et c'est normal qu'il ne vous donne plus de nouvelle de moi.

_Comment ça ? » Cette voix, c'était celle de Moria. « C'est tout de même ton petit ami, il doit avoir un minimum de renseignement.

_Plus depuis maintenant deux mois. »

Un silence prit place puis un cri commun.

« Quoi ?! » La voix était monté dans les très aiguë, Hancock avait dû percer les tympans de ses collègues. « Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? Mais il a dit que tu l'accompagnerais pour la soirée donné pour l'œuvre de charité !

_Je ne le savais pas, j'imagine qu'il se débrouillera sans moi. En tous cas, je vais bien, je suis toujours vivante et j'ai retrouvé des repères.

_Où ? »La voix du propriétaire du portable, Dracule Mihawk.

« Demandez à Crocodile, il le sait depuis récemment. »

Hancock reprit le contrôle de l'appareil, interrompu de temps en temps par Moria où Jimbei ainsi que Doflamingo et Robin se décida à sortir de l'appartement pour prendre un peu l'aire en allant devant l'immeuble. Elle profitait de la brise nocturne alors que Boa lui parlait de la nouvelle affaire qu'elle avait en cours. Puis une nouvelle voix interrompit la discussion.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? On a du pain sur la planche là. » Il y eu un légers silence. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Mwéhéhé, Croco, tu nous avais pas dit que Robin et toi vous étiez séparé. »

Un long silence lui répondit.

« ROOOOOOOOBIN ! »

La brune releva les yeux, Luffy revenait avec ses frères et des collègues d'Ace. Pas besoin d'avoir une vision nocturne pour reconnaitre Marco dans le lot.

« Je vous laisse, bonne soirée et pas besoin de vous inquiéter. »

Elle raccrocha alors que Crocodile venait tout juste de retrouver sa voix. Luffy arrivait à hauteur de l'enseignante.

« C'était qui ?

_Des amis qui voulaient prendre des nouvelles de moi.

_Oh, chouette ! Bon j'ai faim ! »

Et il partit sans se soucier plus que ça. Robin ne put s'empêcher de sourire via le comportement innocent de l'adolescent. Ace et Sabo passèrent devant l'enseignante lui accordant un petit « salue » et elle eut le droit à un signe de tête de la part des collègues pompiers. Lorsque Marco passa devant elle, elle le saisit par la manche, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer son chemin. La brune gardait le visage bas, ses yeux étant légèrement cachés par sa frange.

« Un problème ? » Demanda Thatch.

Le blond lui fit un signe comme quoi il devait continuer sans lui. Le châtain haussa un peu les épaules et disparut dans les escaliers comme tous les autres. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Robin prit son courage et releva les yeux.

« Je te demande pardon, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. C'était déplacé et tu n'avais rien fait de mal.

_J'ai été un peu brusque aussi. Après ce que tu as vécus j'aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus et te donner un sac en papier.

_Tu n'en avais sans doute pas sur toi à cet instant. En tous cas… »Elle s'inclina un peu ce qui mit Marco très mal à l'aise. « Je m'excuse sincèrement.

_Pas besoin d'en faire autant. Je te l'ai dit, c'est rien mais si tu tiens tant que ça à te faire pardonner… On est samedi et nous n'avons toujours pas bu ce verre. »

La brune se redressa, Marco lui tendit un bras.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'en voudraient si je m'éclipse en ta compagnie. »

Robin sourit légèrement et saisit donc le bras du pompier. Ils partirent tranquillement, ignorant qu'à cet instant plusieurs personnes, dont des voisins de Robin, avaient le nez collé à la vitre. Marco conduit l'enseignante jusqu'à un restaurant.

« Je croyais que nous n'allions que prendre un verre ?

_Je meurs de faim, je n'ai pas mangé depuis six heure ce matin. »

Robin fit une petite moue compatissante et suivit Marco jusqu'à l'une des tables. Il fit signe à une femme aux cheveux verts.

« Sinon, le travail ?

_Tous va bien, je vais peut-être avoir un travail à long terme vu que j'ai des résultats satisfaisant.

_On voit ça avec les notes de Luffy. Ace danserait bien à chaque fois qu'il reçoit l'un des devoirs. Par contre je meurs d'envies de voir la réaction des ainés.

_Les ainés ? Ace et Sabo sont au courant pour les notes.

_Je ne parle pas d'eux. Je parle du grand-père et du père de Luffy.

_Ace et Sabo seront là pour le protéger de leur père.

_C'est seulement celui de Luffy. »

Là, elle fut surprise.

« Mais… Luffy, Sabo et Ace sont frères.

_C'est plus compliqué. Hm… » Marco se grattait le menton. « Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler.

_Alors ne le fait pas, c'est une histoire entre les trois frères je n'ai donc pas à m'en mêler sauf si il accepte que j'entre dans la confidence.

_Sage décision. »

Il lui sourit un peu et Robin lui répondit de la même façon. La serveuse vint enfin les voir.

« Bonsoir Marco.

_Bonsoir Makino. Comment vas-tu ?

_Très bien, un peu fatigué vu le monde que l'on a en ce moment mais je m'en sors. Heureusement que Sanji cuisine rapidement. Oh, vous devez être Robin, j'entends beaucoup parler de vous.

_J'ai entendus parler de vous également, Makino. Luffy vente votre politesse et votre gentillesse régulièrement.

_Luffy. Toute une histoire ce garçon. »

Elle acquiesça et Makino se retira pour faire passer la commande. Marco et Robin continuèrent de discuter.

« Le vieil homme qui était à la caserne, qui était-ce ?

_Edward Newgate. Un ancien. Il ne va plus sur le terrain et reste dans les bureaux mais il reste en forme.

_Tu as l'aire de l'admirer.

_Dans la caserne on le considère tous comme un père. Et il fait de même en nous considérant comme ses fils. Je l'admire depuis tout petit. » Marco parlait avec admiration, dans un dessin animé il aurait presque eu des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Tout petit ?

_Je viens de la DAS. Ma mère m'a abandonné devant l'hôpital quand je suis né. L'orphelinat où j'ai grandis a pris feu et c'est Newgate qui m'a sorti des flammes.

_Un « héros ».

_Oui, on peut dire ça. Et toi Robin, ta famille ? »

Robin détourna le regard un instant, Makino leur déposa les plats et l'enseignante commença à pousser les aliments avec sa fourchette. Elle ne parlait que rarement de sa famille.

« Je ne sais rien de mon père, on m'a juste dit qu'il était mort quelques temps après ma venue au monde. Ma mère était archéologue, pour ne pas me perturber avec les voyages elle m'a laissé avec mon oncle. Autant lui était gentil autant sa femme était piquante. Je n'ai vu ma mère que très rarement et de mes quatre à huit ans, jamais. Je ne lui en veux pas. C'était le travail. » Elle soupira un peu.

« Donc mère absente.

_Oui. Je me souviens de la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Elle était magnifique et son sourire restera gravé dans ma mémoire.

_Etait ?

_Il y a eu un incident. L'avion qu'elle avait pris avec son équipe s'est écrasé. Evidement lorsque la famille de mon oncle avait décidé de partir en voyage avec elle et sa famille. Aucun survivant.

_Mais ?

_J'étais malade, un ami de ma mère s'était occupé de moi durant cette période. Kuzan Aokiji. Mais les lois oblige j'ai finis à l'orphelinat moi aussi.

_Une chose en commun. »

Le diner passa sans accros. Ils parlèrent de tous et de rien, Robin s'amusa énormément grâce à Marco. Entre les anecdotes et les souvenirs pas très glorieux dont certain assez humiliant, Robin cru qu'elle allait finir par mourir de rire même si elle minimisait ses expressions pour ne pas avoir l'aire d'exagérer. Petit à petit, les minutes défilèrent et ils sortirent après deux heures de l'établissement.

« Je dois avouer ne pas avoir ris ainsi depuis longtemps.

_Moi non plus sauf avec les âneries d'Ace.

_Merci pour cette soirée Marco.

_C'est rien. Je te raccompagne.

_Merci.

_Makino, tu mets ça sur ma note s'il te plaît.

_Compris Marco. Bonne soirée à vous deux.

_Bonne soirée. » Répondirent-ils.

La nuit était fraîche, ce qui fit légèrement frissonner l'enseignante. Le blond le remarqua et lui donna sa veste.

« Je ne suis pas frileux. »

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête. Marco détourna le regard en se grattant le menton avant de s'étirer.

« Je suis lessivé. Avec ce qu'on a fait ce matin et demain jogging.

_Tu cours.

_Tu n'es pas la seule à en faire.

_Marco ?

_Hm ?

_Demain, ça ne te gêne pas si je cours avec toi ? »

Ils venaient d'arriver devant l'immeuble.

« Non, ça ne me gêne pas. Huit heures ici ?

_J'y serais et je t'invite pour le petit déjeuné.

_Ça marche, d'ailleurs tiens. » Il sortit son portable et lui montra l'écran. « Mon numéros, je n'ai pas pensé à te le donner après l'hôpital et comme tu t'es endormis et que j'ai cassé ton ancien portable...

_ C'est noté. Merci. Bonne nuit Marco.

_Bonne nuit. »

Elle osa poser ses lèvres sur la joue du blond qui rapidement écarquilla les yeux avant de rougir très légèrement. Robin n'attendit pas pour rentrer à son appartement. Mashmalow l'accueillis avec un langoureux miaulement, miaulement signifiant qu'il n'avait pas eu à manger. La brune ria légèrement avant de satisfaire le félin. Elle entendit des coups à sa porte et ouvrit. Blocage ? Oh oui…

« Hancock !?

_Robin ! »

Et la femme se jeta dans les bras de l'enseignante qui elle était complétement prise au dépourvus.

« Crocodile nous as dit que tu étais à Asahi et j'ai décidé de venir ici pour te rendre visite.

_Mais comment ?

_Ma chérie, nous sommes des avocats, nous avons des petits espions à droite à gauche. Si moi je t'ai rapidement retrouvé imagine l'autre. Ah la là ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver. »

Robin ne put faire autre chose car Hancock ne la lâcha pas un seul instant.

« Mignon, oh c'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus petit que ton ancienne maison mais ça a son charme. Coucou Marshmallow. » Et elle continua son monologue.

Robin n'essayait même pas de l'arrêter. Elles discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Robin prêta sa chambre à l'avocate et prit le canapé. Evidemment, Hancock avait bien vu que Robin recevait et envoyait beaucoup de message au court de la soirée.

Le lendemain Robin se leva tôt, elle réussit à ne pas réveiller Hancock et à se glisser en dehors de l'appartement pour arriver au point de rendez-vous avec quinze minutes d'avance. Heureusement, Marco arriva lui aussi un peu en avance. Ils parlèrent un peu et partirent. Robin faisait de son mieux pour rester à côté de lui mais elle se faisait rapidement distancer, ce que le blond remarqua. Il s'adapta alors à l'allure de la brune qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de courir, à chaque fois elle avait l'impression de revivre. Marco partageait ce sentiment mais il préférait ne rien dire et se concentrer sur les foulées, tous comme Robin. Ils ne virent même pas le temps défilé et quand ils arrivèrent, Luffy était devant l'immeuble avec ses amis, elle reconnut plusieurs de ses élèves dont Vivi Nerfertari, Usopp, Margaret et Chopper, un petit génie.

« Oïe Robin ! Marco ! Bonjour !

_Bonjour Luffy.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble ?

_Un jogging. » Répondit Marco en allant boire à la petite fontaine.

« Ah, d'accord, au fait Robin, il y a un cinglée qui te demande dans l'immeuble.

_Une cinglée ?

_ROBIN ! »

Elle se doutait déjà de l'identité de la personne. D'ailleurs, c'est sans aucune surprise qu'elle fut enlacée par l'avocate.

« Bon sang, où étais tu ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver ton fer à lisser ! Quel appartement affreux ! Tu n'as même pas de télévision et je n'arrive pas à utiliser la cuisine ! Et la salle de bain ? Elle est minuscule finalement ! »

Robin sourit en essayant de calmer Boa. Luffy se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Tu la connais ?

_Oui, c'est…

_Comment ose tu poser cette question petit cloporte ?! Je suis Boa Hancock la plus belle femme du japon et la meilleure avocate de ce pays ! »

« Aïe » songea Robin, voilà qu'Hancock repartait dans son monologue et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, pas faute d'avoir essayé. Les personnes présentes avaient écarquillé les yeux sous la surprise alors que la jeune femme continuait de se vanter et de se mettre en valeur. Mais, aussi incroyable que cela puisse être et pour la première fois au monde, Boa Hancock fut interrompus avec succès.

« Bof. »

Un silence s'installa. Boa se redressa doucement en dévisageant avec effrois l'intervenant.

« Pardon ?! »

Boa s'était presque étouffée, sa voix grimpant dans les plus qu'aiguë. Robin nota que Ace et Sabo était sorti eux aussi et qu'Izou était aussi là. Et les autres voisons arrivaient à leur fenêtre. Elle entre aperçue Killer, Kid, Zorro, Tashigi, Bonney, Doctorine, Fullbodie, Nojiko, Nami et encore beaucoup d'autre.

« J'ai dit que je te trouvais « bof ». T'auras beau être surdiplômé et être belle si à l'intérieur tu es pourris alors tu ne vaux pas l'intérêt. »

Les hommes présents, à quelques exceptions, s'étaient figé près à crier contre le jeune garçon. C'est vrai qu'Hancock pouvait avoir n'importe quel homme à ses pieds. Les rejets, elle n'en avait jamais eu.

« Tu insinues que tu ne m'aimes pas.

_Je te connais pas mais là franchement, j'ai pas non plus envie de te connaitre. T'as l'aire inintéressante. »

Cette fois le silence ne fut même pas interrompis par ne serait-ce qu'une mouche. Boa tremblait de rage, l'enseignante était certaine que Hancock allait faire un meurtre et porter plainte contre Luffy.

« Ton nom. » La voix de l'avocate tremblait.

« Hancock, c'est juste…

_Ton nom ! »

Robin recula, cette fois, Hancock ne sera pas facile à calmer. Luffy remit son chapeau de paille correctement. Il fixait l'avocate et elle faisait de même.

« Monkey D Luffy. »

Boa sourit et retourna dans l'appartement de Robin en faisant claquer la porte. Personne n'osait bouger, ni parler et beaucoup hésitaient à respirer. Marco posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

_Je vais la calmer. Une autre fois pour le petit déjeuné. Bonne journée.

_On s'appel pour le prochain jogging ?

_Oui.

_Bye. »

Le pompier repartit alors que Robin partit dans son appartement sous l'œil inquiet de ses voisins. Surtout d'Ace et Sabo qui eux, craignaient que leur frère est fait une énorme bêtise. Robin entra avec prudence et fut surprise de trouver son amie assis à table à faire des cercles sur le bois avec son doigt. Ses joues étaient rouges et elle avait un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

« Boa ? »

Elle lança un regard à Robin et soupira.

« Il s'appelle Monkey D Luffy. Aaaaah~… »

Alors là…

_L'amour ?_


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un légers clin d'oeil par rapport à l'une de mes fiction avec l'apparition d'un des personnages fétiches de "_Renewal_".

Encore un grand merci à Lisen-chan qui donne un visage humain à ma fiction.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et également me dire s vous aimeriez voir certains personnages apparaître.

* * *

Déjà deux semaines. Depuis deux semaines Hancock avait pris position dans l'appartement et espionnait Luffy dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Évidemment elle adorait quand l'adolescent avait cours avec Robin, moins depuis que ce dernier avait demandé à les faire chez lui, loin du regard pesant de Boa. Du coup Boa harcelait Robin au téléphone durant ce laps de temps. L'enseignante avait continué de courir avec Marco, ils avaient pris l'habitude de prendre le petit-déjeuner juste après chez Makino. La jeune femme était réellement charmante et Robin aimait bien lui parler de temps en temps.

« Dis Robin ?

_ Oui ?

_ Hancock reste encore longtemps ?

_ Je l'ignore, j'ai appelé un ami pour qu'il la ramène à Tokyo. Il devrait arriver dans la journée normalement.

_ Génial. C'est pas trop tôt. Hier elle m'attendait derrière le lycée et elle voulait me faire signer un truc.

_ Je sais elle me l'a dit.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait lui faire signer ? » Sabo venait s'installer avec eux.

« Un contrat de mariage. »

Ace qui lui cuisinait à cet instant, s'étouffa à moitié avec son café.

« Quoi ?! Un contrat de mariage ? Pourquoi ?

_ Apparemment elle a eu le coup de foudre.

_ Coup de foudre ? » Demanda Luffy. « Elle s'est électrocutée ?

_ Non, fait attention tu as fait une faute. J'ai réussis à détruire les copies mais elle ne se découragera pas. »

Ils commencèrent à débattre sur l'avocate et Robin riait franchement. Ils reprirent enfin leur sérieux et Robin reprit son explication avec Luffy à propos de la leçon. Une bonne odeur se faisait sentir, le repas était bientôt près. Sabo lisait en jetant des petits coups d'œil à la télévision tandis qu'Ace finissait de préparer le repas. Luffy avait presque fini son exercice lorsque le bruit d'une clé insérée dans une serrure se fit entendre. Les trois hommes se figèrent soudainement, ne faisant plus aucun geste ce qui intrigua fortement l'enseignante.

« Un pro… »

Luffy posa sa main sur la bouche de Robin.

Ace éteignit le gaz et ouvrit la fenêtre menant aux escaliers de secours. Robin n'avait jamais vu les trois frères aussi calmes et surtout, aussi silencieux. Elle les suivit du regard alors que le blond venait de sortir par la fenêtre et Luffy allait le suivre, il allait le faire sauf que…

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire bande de sales mioches ! »

Sabo recula vivement bousculant Luffy alors qu'un vieil homme rentrait par la fenêtre. Trois chocs, trois bosses, trois hommes à terre lâchant des grognements douloureux. Robin écarquilla les yeux alors qu'un vieil homme s'étirait en plein milieu du salon, ricanant fortement.

« Ha ha ha ha ha ! Vous croyiez que je n'avais pas prévu le coup ? Depuis le temps vous savez qu'aucun de vous ne peux m'échapper ! » Et il ria de nouveau avant de remarquer la jeune femme. « Ah, c'est la copine duquel d'entre vous ? Vous vous protégez au moins ? »

Robin n'arrivait même pas répondre tant elle était choquéé. Ce fut Sabo qui se releva le premier.

« Mais non, c'est Nico Robin, la voisine.

_ Une nouvelle tête ? » Il ricana à nouveau et s'inclina légèrement avant de s'assoir en face de l'enseignante. « Monkey D Garp ! Le grand-père de ces trois vauriens.

_ Ra..a..ravie de faire votre… connaissance. »

Les trois frères s'étaient relevés pour retourner à leurs occupations.

« Luffy ! »

Le brun releva le nez de ses cahiers avec une légère lueur craintive dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

Garp restait immobile à scruter son petit-fils.

« Tu étudies ?!

_ Bah, oui.

_ Alors « ceci »… »Il posa une feuille sur la table. «N'est peut-être pas une erreur du lycée ? »

Ils se penchèrent sur la feuille. Le bulletin de note de Luffy, la moyenne générale du l'élève étant de 11.2.

« Pas possible, il a plus que la moyenne. » Déclara Ace.

« Il a jamais eu plus de dix et encore quelques fois il était à même pas à neuf. Ouah… » Annonça Sabo avec admiration.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai faillis faire une crise cardiaque en le voyant, j'étais certain qu'il y avait erreur. Alors ? Je peux savoir par quel miracle c'est possible ? »

Les trois garçons relevèrent leurs yeux sur la brune et Garp suivit leur regard. Luffy sourit finalement avant de se jeter dans les bras de son professeur.

« Merci ! Robin t'es vraiment géniale ! T'es trop forte ! »

Robin était largement embarrassée, balbutiant des remerciements alors que ses joues étaient un peu rougis. Finalement le brun prit la feuille et sortit de l'appartement pour aller frapper à la première porte du voisinage. Ace ricana avec Sabo tandis que Garp fixait la brune.

« Vous êtes ?

_ Nico Robin, la professeure d'histoire remplaçante, comme je suis une voisine j'ai accepté d'aider Luffy pour ses cours.

_ Vous avez provoqué un miracle, je pense que même mon idiot de fils viendra vous remercier dès qu'il en aura le temps.

_ Dragon ? » Interrogea Ace avant de ricaner amèrement. « Comme s'il allait prendre la peine. »

Garp se leva rapidement pour frapper l'arrière du crâne du pompier.

« Tu appel ton père par son prénom ? » Demanda Robin en voyant là une occasion de satisfaire sa curiosité par rapport aux trois frères.

« Dragon n'est pas mon père.

_ Oh, alors tu à la même mère que Luffy et Sabo alors.

_ Non. »

Robin n'osa pas aller plus loin vu qu'une certaine tension était née dans la pièce.

« Je devrais peut-être y aller. En tout cas je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Monsieur Monkey. Ace, Sabo. Bonne journée. »

Elle s'inclina et repartit avec un léger regret par rapport à l'ambiance qu'elle avait instauré par son indiscrétion. Elle referma la porte alors que Garp recommençait à parler. Luffy passa devant elle avant qu'elle ne descende les marches. Il la remercia encore avant de frapper à l'appartement de Doctorine. Robin sourit et arriva enfin à son appartement. Hancock était folle de joie car Luffy lui avait annoncé sa réussite et l'avait enlacé dans l'élan de joie.

« Je vais dehors. » Informa Robin après avoir reposé ses dossiers.

Hancock était trop prise dans ses illusions pour remarquer le départ de son amie. Robin ne put s'empêcher de laisser un soupire lui échapper. Elle espérait qu'il arriverait bientôt et que l'avocate, même si elle l'aimait bien, ne serait plus dans son appartement d'ici ce soir.

« Robin ?

_ Bonjour Nojiko, comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien, j'ai vu que le grand-père des garçons était revenu.

_ Oui, j'ai assisté à son arrivée. Il est assez impressionnant.

_ Oui, ah, Marco a déposé ça pour toi. Il m'a dit que tu l'avais oublié chez lui avant-hier. »

La brune récupéra l'objet.

« Mon gilet, je me demandais justement où il était.

_ C'est que ça commence à devenir séreux entre vous

_ Pardon ?

_ Je ne suis pas aveugle Robin, je vois très bien son regard quand il te regard et tu as le même lorsque tu le regardes.

_ Je…

_ Tu as un faible pour lui. »

Robin rougit furieusement avant de rire nerveusement et de finalement se rendre compte que Nojiko avait raison. La brune détourna le regard.

« Allez Robin, ne me dit pas que tu n'y as pas songé ?

_ Pas vraiment…

_ Lance toi.

_ Pardon ?

_ Lance toi, après ce que t'as fait ton ex, Marco serait un bon renouveau. Il est gentil, serviable et j'ai déjà pas mal louché sur son postérieur.

_ Nojiko…

_ Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux. Vous traînez souvent ensemble et tu viens de le reconnaître, tu n'es pas insensible à son charme. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

_ D'être un peu plus sûre de moi sans doute. »

Nojiko sourit légèrement.

« J'y pense mais tu es arrivée ici depuis trois mois maintenant.

_ Effectivement.

_ C'est fou comme le temps passe vite. J'ai entendu dire que Nefertari songeait à t'engager pour de bon.

_ C'est exact, il m'a donné le contrat hier pour la fin de l'année et la prochaine. Apparemment le professeur Don Krieg a décidé de prendre des congés sans être malade.

_ Comment le directeur l'a sut ?

_ Facebook et youtube.

_ Oh. Ça lui apprendra. »

Elles discutèrent encore un moment quand soudainement une petite voix fluette appela Robin. L'enseignante se tourna avant d'accueillir un petit garçon dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Josh. »

Le petit garçon lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Coucou, tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, et toi ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici.

_ Qui est ce petit bout de chou ? » Demanda Nojiko en s'approchant alors que Josh se cachait un peu derrière Robin.

« Nojiko, je te présente Dracule Josh. Josh, je te présente mon amie, Nojiko.

_ Dracule ? Comme l'avocat ?

_ C'est mon papa. » Glissa Josh avant de sourire. « Il a dit qu'il devait régler un truc avant de venir ici et comme je t'ai vu et qu'il parlait avec un autre monsieur je suis partit te voir.

_ Il parlait avec qui ? » Demanda l'enseignante.

« Un monsieur aux cheveux vert. »

Robin identifia Roronoa Zorro avec facilité.

« Tu veux une mandarine poussin ?

_ Pas poussin, je m'appelle Josh.

_ Désolé, alors Josh ?

_ Oui je veux bien.

_ Je vais t'en chercher quelques-unes. »

Nojiko se retira avec un léger sourire.

« Alors comment ça va à la maison ?

_ Toujours pareil, papa travail et Shae s'occupe de moi quand je ne suis pas à l'école. Je m'ennuis un peu.

_ Et l'école ? »

Le garçon détourna le regard apparemment gêné par le sujet.

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas fait d'ami ?

_ Non et puis les autres sont méchants et ils disent des trucs comme quoi quand on est riche on est supérieur aux autres. En plus ils s'amusent à frapper d'autres élèves.

_ Tu en as parlé à ton père ?

_ Parler ? À papa ? Il travaille tous le temps, je ne veux pas le déranger.

_ J'ai la mandarine et je t'en ai pris un petit sac pour le voyage de retour. »

Josh parut soulagé de cette intervention. Il accueillit le fruit avec joie et commençait déjà à l'éplucher, s'asseyant sur le muret avec Robin.

« Dit moi tu as quel âge ? » Demanda Nojiko.

« J'ai huit ans depuis une semaine.

_ Mais c'est génial. »

Nojiko continuait de parler avec le garçon alors que Robin repérait son père arriver à l'angle de l'immeuble. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et paru amusé durant un instant. Il vit Robin et la salua d'un signe de tête. Robin serra la main qu'il lui tendait.

« Désolée de t'avoir appelé mais je ne voyais personne d'autre pour la déloger de chez moi.

_ C'est beaucoup plus petit que …

_ Oui mais ça me plaît. Beaucoup. »

Mihawk lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'acquiescer vaguement.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu emmènerais Josh avec toi.

_ La nourrice n'était pas libre aujourd'hui, j'ai dû m'arranger. »

Josh baissa les yeux légèrement et croqua un morceau de mandarine. Nojiko continuait de sourire et se présenta rapidement avant de les laisser tranquille. Josh descendit du muret et suivit les deux adultes. C'est avec une légère crainte que Robin ouvrit la porte. Elle fut bousculée par une tornade brune. L'adolescent restait collé au mur, sa respiration était saccadée et son visage plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

« Luffy ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Hancock apparut alors, elle se stoppa en voyant Mihawk, hurla et claqua la porte en s'enfermant dans l'appartement de l'enseignante laissant les personnes présentes pantois. Josh ria un peu mais bien vite regretta de s'être manifesté car la porte se rouvrit et il fut tiré dans l'appartement. Luffy réagit légèrement en essayant de rattraper l'enfant.

« Elle m'a sauté dessus et j'ai rien pu faire qu'elle essayait déjà de me déshabiller ! Elle va pas faire pareil avec lui ?!

_ Non, elle ne le fera pas. » Une aura dangereuse entourait Mihawk.

Même si l'avocat travaillait énormément, il considérait son fils comme son plus grand trésor. Certes il était maladroit au niveau de leur relation et pas très à l'écoute. Autant il se fichait pas mal de ce qui pouvait arriver à la terre entière, autant son fils était une autre histoire. Il sortit se sa poche un mini kit et crocheta la serrure avec facilité. A peine rentré, il saisit Boa par le bras et l'écarta du gamin.

« Vous, restez dehors. »

Josh opina et sortit dehors avec Robin et Luffy. L'enseignante s'assura rapidement que Josh n'avait rien alors que Mihawk fermait la porte de l'appartement.

« Ils en auront pour un moment je pense. » Annonça Robin. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Luffy, je m'excuse à la place de Boa, elle exagère souvent.

_ D'accord.

_ Elle va partir.

_ Enfin. » Il soupira et la remercia avant de partir.

« Tu veux manger quelques choses ? Une glace ?

_ Je veux bien. »

Il la prit par la main et Robin le conduisit au restaurant de Makino. Hina était làe avec Shakky, Tashigi, Makino, Nami, Kalifa et Bonney. Elles fondirent toutes pour le gamin et son sourire. C'est à cet instant que Robin remarqua une nouvelle tête. Makino remarqua son coup d'œil et lui sourit en venant se placer aux côté de la jeune femme.

« Robin, je te présente Lily, une de mes cousines. Elle est de passage en ville.

_ Ravie de te rencontrer.

_ De même. »

La jeune femme sourit un peu et Robin la détailla. Cheveux vert, le teins légèrement brun, des yeux bleu et un grand sourire. Elle était aussi très grande, plus que toutes les femmes présentes en tout cas. Sanji arriva pour leur servir des glaces, payant de sa poche au passage. Les femmes discutèrent entre elle tranquillement. Hina parlant de son traitement qui amplifiait ses émotions et annonçant que maintenant elle pleurait d'un rien, Nami du boulot et de l'argent qu'elle avait réussi a gagné lors d'une partie de poker, Bonney et Lily de la nourriture, Makino et Shakky des affaires et des clients, Kalifa et Robin les écoutaient attentivement alors que Josh mangeait sa glace avec délice.

Puis, il fut temps pour l'enseignante et l'enfant de partir. Ils retournèrent à l'appartement après un dernier au revoir aux femmes. Mihawk était à l'extérieur tandis qu'Hancock descendait ses bagages avec une grimace grognonne.

« Vu qu'elle avait pris le train pour venir je la ramènerais personnellement et de cette manière nous serons sûr qu'elle ne fera pas demi-tour. » Expliqua le père.

« Merci. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

_ Maintenant la question est réglée. Josh, tu montes dans la voiture.

_ Oui papa, au revoir Robin. » Il embrassa rapidement la joue de l'enseignante avant d'obéir à son père.

« Mihawk ? Tout va bien là-bas ?

_ Oui, nous avons quelques affaires coriaces mais nous allons en venir à bout.

_ Je parlais de ta vie privée, avec Josh.

_ Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Il ne se passe rien de particulier ou en tout cas, Josh ne m'a rien dit. »

Robin soupira un peu avant de dire au revoir à Hancock et Mihawk. Ils partirent et Robin fut soulagée en entrant dans son appartement de ne plus voir Boa. Elle s'étira paresseusement et se décida à appeler Marco pour lui proposer une sortie cinéma. Elle saisit l'appareil, composa le numéro et attendit patiemment.

« Allo ? »

Ah, ce n'était pas Marco. Robin reconnus la voix de Lily.

« Lily ?

_ Oui ?

_ C'est Robin, est-ce que Marco est là ? » Elle entendit un petit rire à travers l'appareil et un grognement masculin.

« Désolée mais il n'est pas disponible pour le moment. » Elle rit encore un peu et raccrocha.

Robin resta quelques secondes immobile, restant avec son téléphone contre l'oreille. Elle l'écarta finalement pour ensuite fixer l'appareil. Elle lâcha un léger soupire avant de le reposer, elle n'avait pas dû appeler au bon moment. Elle resta tranquillement dans son appartement profitant de son dimanche après-midi en lisant avec son chat sur les genoux.

« Robin ? »

Elle sortit soudainement de sa bulle. Lucci la regardait avec une légère inquiétude.

« Désolée, je pensais à quelque chose, tu disais ?

_ Je te demandais si tu avais déjà une idée pour la sortie scolaire de cette année.

_ Oh, à vrai dire non pas du tout. Je vais devoir m'y mettre. »

Il sourit un peu et acquiesça en continuant le repas. Nous étions vendredi, il pleuvait et Robin n'avait pas osé rappeler le blond et lui n'avait pas non plus donné de nouvelle. La brune se pencha un peu sur son repas, ce que Lucci remarqua. Depuis que les résultats de Luffy avaient remontés la plupart des professeurs boudaient Robin, à part Lucci et Brook. Du coup Robin avait pris l'habitude de manger avec le professeur de sport le midi.

« Tu es souvent dans les nuages en ce moment.

_ Ah ?

_ Oui. »

Robin sourit et finit son repas. Ce soir, elle s'était décidée à mettre les choses aux claires avec Marco et lui dire tout. Elle parla encore un long moment avec Lucci avant de retourner en classe. La journée se passa calmement, Robin rappela que la réunion parents-professeurs aurait bientôt lieu et qu'il lui fallait les papiers de confirmation dans les plus brefs délais. Luffy vint la voir à la fin du cours, apparemment embarrassé.

« Un problème ?

_ Bah, mon père ne pourra peut-être pas se libérer, mon grand-père non plus alors si c'est Ace ou Sabo qui viennent, ça ne gêne pas ?

_ Non, je dois avouer que j'aurais aimé voir l'un de tes parents mais s'ils ne sont pas libres je ne peux pas les forcer à venir. »

Luffy sourit et commença à partir.

« Luffy ?

_ Oui ?

_ Et ta mère ? Tu n'as pas parlé d'elle. »

Luffy resta silencieux avant de sourire avec une légère pointe de tristesse.

« Papa n'a jamais voulu m'en parler.

_ ... Tu vas à la caserne ?

_ Oui.

_ Je t'emmène ? Je dois parler à Marco.

_ Moi ça marche. »

Robin rangea ses affaires et ils partirent jusqu'à la voiture de l'enseignante.

« Dis-moi, Luffy, Lily reste longtemps ici ?

_ Je sais pas, elle reste une à deux semaines, quelques fois plus ça dépend.

_ Elle et Marco sont proches ?

_ Ouais, ils sont sortis ensembles pendant un temps. »

Si Robin n'avait pas gardé son sang-froid, elle aurait freiné un grand coup.

« Ah ?

_ En plus ils étaient super ensemble. Ça a duré un an je crois mais Lily a dû partir pour le travail. Elle est photographe pour un magazine de mode. »

Luffy continuait de parler mais Robin n'écoutait plus vraiment. Alors Marco et elle avaient été ensembles. Du sérieux en plus. Elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car ils arrivèrent à l'établissement. Ace et d'autres pompiers, dont Marco, étaient à l'extérieur. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Robin ce fut la chevelure verte. Lily Enstomach. La jeune femme se faisait enlacer par le blond qui lui embrassait la joue avec un grand sourire. Cette fois, les doutes de Robin s'étaient transformés en conviction. Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble.

« Robin ? Tu viens pas ?

_ Non.

_ Tu ne voulais pas dire quelque chose à Marco ?

_ Non, ce n'est plus nécessaire et ce n'était vraiment rien. J'y vais, bonne soirée Luffy. »

Et elle partit. Quand elle arriva chez elle, la brune fit comme si rien ne s'était passé alors qu'intérieurement elle était en morceaux. Elle décida que ce soir elle sortirait, elle devait vraiment sortir. S'éloigner juste le temps d'une soirée.

C'est ainsi qu'elle sortit en boite. Qu'elle dansa et bu un peu trop. Sans doute beaucoup trop même. Et s'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva le lendemain matin dans un lit ne lui appartenant pas. Elle écarta les draps en remarquant que la chemise qu'elle portait appartenait à un homme. Un peu paniquée elle se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté d'où venait quelques sons signe que quelqu'un cuisinait. Elle le reconnut avec facilité.

« Lucci ? »


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre ^^

Désolé de l'attente mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration

J'espère qu'il vous plaira (j'en suis certaine vu que j'ai mis un petit quelque chose pour me faire pardonner)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Et gros merci à JackB pour le coup de pouce ! Un plaisir de travailler avec toi ^^

Remerciement à Lisen-chan également pour les correction (dieu que la fiction serait illisible sans elle)

Et dernier merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça me fait drôlement plaisir.

* * *

« Bonjour, Robin. »

La brune n'arrivait même pas à répondre, essayant tant bien que mal de se souvenir de sa soirée après le troisième verre.

« Tes vêtements sont là et je t'ai préparé un doliprane avec une tasse de café, j'espère que tu aimes les œufs brouillés.

_ Euh, oui… »

Elle prit ses vêtements, ils avaient l'air d'avoir été fraichement lavé.

« Je dois avouer que je ne t'avais jamais vu dans un tel état.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_ Je t'ai trouvé en boite complètement bourrée. Tu repoussais un homme assez entreprenant et je suis intervenu. Comme tu n'étais plus capable de me dire où tu habitais, je t'ai ramené chez moi.

_ Lucci, avons-nous … ? » Elle n'osait pas finir, surtout avec la migraine qui remontait vicieusement jusqu'à son crâne.

« Non. Tu t'es mis à dégueuler dans ma voiture alors sans te vexer, tu n'étais pas des plus appétissante. J'ai réussis à te faire enfiler une de mes chemises et j'ai lavé tes vêtements. J'ai dormi dans le canapé. »

Robin n'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer en s'asseyant à table.

« C'est qui Marco ? »

Elle se redressa vivement.

« Tu as parlé de lui, beaucoup. Aussi de Crocodile mais de manière bien plus fleurie et tu as également pleuré un bon moment. »

La brune resta silencieuse et se laissa retomber sur la table en se maudissant pour ne pas s'être saoulée seule chez elle. Lucci déposa l'assiette devant la jeune femme et s'assit en face d'elle en prenant une gorgée de café.

« Je vais te faire reboire, tu étais bien plus bavarde cette nuit.

_ J'ai dit beaucoup de chose ?

_ Assez oui, même plus mais tu es restée très vague sur le dénommé Marco, tu t'es surtout auto flagellée. » Il ria légèrement. « C'était assez amusant. »

Elle s'empourpra et se recroquevilla une peu plus en passant une main devant ses yeux ce qui fit de nouveau rire Lucci.

« Je découvre une nouvelle facette de ta personnalité. Bon, alors ? Tu sais, tu m'as parlé de ton adolescence en détail donc en ce qui concerne cet homme, il y a peu de chance pour que ça me choc.

_ J'avais le béguin pour lui mais j'ai mis trop de temps pour le lui dire et maintenant il est prit.

_ Aïe.

_ Effectivement. J'ai donc décidé de noyer mon idiotie dans l'alcool mais ça l'a plus fait ressortir qu'autre chose.

_ Je confirme. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du reste de cette sublime journée ?

_ Rentrer chez moi.

_ Donc te morfondre. Bon je me charge de te changer les idées. Mange et après on s'arrêtera à ton appartement pour que tu puisses te changer. »

Il finit de boire son café et partit dans la salle qu'elle identifia comme salle de bain. Durant le laps de temps où Lucci s'absenta, elle en profita pour détailler l'appartement. Un salon bien rangé dans les tons taupe, avec un bureau sur le côté, une grand baie vitrée donnant sur une terrasse et une vue sur la baie. La cuisine était fonctionnelle et moderne, dans les tons aussi neutres que le salon. Robin se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre, il pleuvait, ce qui enfonça légèrement l'enseignante dans sa déprime. Elle reprit ses affaires et partit se changer dans la chambre de Lucci. Il y avait quelques vêtements çà et là mais sinon l'ensemble était bien rangé et propre. Pas de photos ni d'objets personnels. Très sobre.

« Au fait Robin… ah…. Pa….pardon. »

Le propriétaire était entré sans frapper, bien mal lui avait prit car l'enseignante n'avait pas fini de s'habiller. Il était sorti précipitamment après quelques secondes de blocage, le temps que son cerveau puisse faire monter l'information. Robin n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire contre toute attente. Elle enfila ses vêtements avec rapidité et sortit de la pièce. Lucci était assit sur son canapé et se leva quand elle arriva.

« Tu disais ?

_ Euh..tu… le… » Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Ton portable à pas mal sonné depuis ce matin.

_ Ce matin ? Il est quelle heure ?

_ Une heure de l'après-midi. »

La surprise pouvait facilement se lire sur son visage. Elle grimaça un peu et passa une main sur sa nuque. Lucci lui indiqua le sac d'un mouvement de main. Elle le prit et consulta l'appareil. Effectivement, Hina l'avait appelé, Hancock aussi et elles lui avaient laissé des messages. Marco aussi l'avait appelé mais pas de message par contre. Elle sourit à Lucci et il la conduit jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Je ne sais pas où était la tienne donc je suppose qu'elle est au même endroit qu'hier.

_ J'irais la rechercher plus tard.

_ Bien, donc un cinéma ça te dit ?

_ Tout à fait. Un film d'horreur ?

_ Soit. Si tu as trop peur ne m'en veux pas. Pour aller chez toi ? »

Robin rigola un peu et lui indiqua le chemin. Le retour fut des plus calmes et Lucci fut fort agréable, se moquant un peu de Robin en lui parlant de ses délires de la veille, c'est que mine de rien, elle avait dit beaucoup. Ils arrivèrent finalement et Robin fut surprise de trouver Smoker avec le grand père des garçons devant l'immeuble.

« Robin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sais qu'Hina est complètement hystérique ?

_ Désolée. » Elle lui fit une rapide bise, saluant le plus vieux d'un signe de tête. « Je n'ai pas été raisonnable cette nuit et Lucci me ramène.

_ Bonjour. » Glissa rapidement ce dernier.

« Ah, mais c'est le professeur de sport ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, sempai ? »

Ils relevèrent les yeux, Luffy était accoudé au balcon avec Izou et Sabo.

« Je ne viens pas pour toi si ça peut te rassurer Luffy, je ramène Robin.

_ Pourquoi ? » Demanda Luffy. « D'ailleurs Robin, tu m'as pas fait cours hier, t'étais pas là ?

_ Non, je suis sortie.

_ Hina va vouloir savoir où. » Glissa Smoker.

_ Robin a une vie et n'est pas obligé de tout dire à Hina. »Répondit Robin avec un grand sourire.

« Hina saura, tôt, ou tard. »

Robin opina derechef. Elle retourna à son appartement, Lucci sur ses traces. Marshamlow accueillit sa maitresse comme une déesse, se frottant à sa jambe avec passion en ronronnant comme une locomotive. Le félin regarda le brun un instant avant d'imiter le même geste.

« Fais comme chez toi, je me prépare et j'arrive.

_ Prends ton temps. »

La brune sourit légèrement avant d'aller chercher des vêtements propres dans sa chambre avant de gagner la salle de bain pour une bonne douche bien chaude. Ça lui fit un bien fou. L'eau glissant sur sa peau, nettoyant la saleté de sa soirée, détendant doucement ses muscles. Elle savourait cette sensation et la quitta à contrecœur, elle n'allait tout de même pas faire poireauter Lucci pendant trois heures. Marshmallow était étalé sur les jambes du brun qui lui caressait le ventre alors que le félin ronronnait fortement. Il releva les yeux en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur Robin et il lui accorda un léger sourire.

« Prête ?

_ Oui, à moins que tu ne préfères rester avec lui. » Elle désigna le chat d'un signe de tête.

« Non c'est bon, il est charmant mais pas mon type. »

Robin rit un peu et le brun se releva. Ils quittèrent l'appartement et arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble.

« Robin ? »

L'enseignante se stoppa avec son camarade. Marco se tenait un peu plus loin avec Lily juste à côté, cette dernière lui tenait la main et avait un magnifique sourire collé au visage. Lucci remarqua que Robin avait déjà pris son masque de politesse ce qui signifiait que cet homme ne pouvait être que la cause de l'état de la jeune femme cette nuit.

« Bonjour Marco.

_ Tu vas bien ? J'ai essayé de joindre ce matin mais tu n'as pas répondu.

_ Elle n'était pas vraiment en état de répondre à qui que ce soit. » Intervint Lucci.

« J'ai été imprudente et Lucci m'a ramené.

_ Tu étais chez lui ?

_ Oui. On y va Robin ?

_ Oh, oui. Bonne journée vous deux. »

Lily lui fit un grand signe avant de tirer Marco avec elle. Robin leur tourna le dos suivant Lucci d'un pas rapide. Lucci avait vraiment bien choisit le film, Robin avait eu des frissons de terreurs à plusieurs moment. Lucci lui-même avait eu un mal de chien à se retenir de sursauter durant l'une des scènes et lorsque ce fut bien gore les deux eurent une moue légèrement écœurée. Ils sortirent en riant, décrivant les scènes les plus marquantes avec amusement. Puis de fils en aiguilles, tous deux finirent par dîner ensemble, ils rigolèrent beaucoup en lorsque Lucci raconta quelques anecdotes glissant des petits sous-entendus de temps en temps. La brune passait vraiment une bonne soirée, Lucci était quelqu'un de drôle et d'assez gentil. Ils rentrèrent ensemble, Robin trouvant que le lit du brun était bien plus confortable que le sien. Drôle d'excuse mais peu importe.

Ils franchirent le pas de la porte en silence, Lucci alluma la lumière du salon pendant que Robin fermait la porte à clef. Il se retourna vers la brune et s'approcha doucement avant de lui saisir le menton pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les lèvres de Lucci étaient douces et une envie se réveilla en Robin, elle approfondit le baiser se délectant de ce qu'elle ressentait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas ressentit ce désir, ce plaisir car même avant sa rupture d'avec Crocodile ce dernier ne l'a touchait plus depuis trois bon mois. Lucci la fit sortir de ses songes en la plaquant contre la porte avant de glisser ses mains sous son chemisier.

Leurs langues dansèrent fougueusement, elle le provoqua en lançant de petit regard appuyé et le brun réagit rapidement en accélérant la cadence. Il commença à défaire le chemisier qu'elle portait, s'empêtrant avec les boutons, il finit par lui arracher sauvagement. Brisant le baiser, il se sépara de son haut pour se retrouver torse nu pour revenir bien vite se presser avec envie contre la jeune femme qui s'accrocha à ses épaules. Leurs lèvres revenaient de fusionner en un ballet endiablé attisé par l'envie et la passion.

La poitrine de la brune se pressait contre le corps musclé de Lucci qui caressait doucement son dos avant de venir habillement dégrafer son soutien-gorge libérant la généreuse poitrine, des mains expérimentées songea Robin un instant. Lucci soupira de plaisir en voyant le buste avantageux et, quittant ses lèvres, il l'emmena jusqu'à son canapé où ils tombèrent de concert en rigolant doucement avant que le brun ne vienne masser avec envie la poitrine offerte. Il passa ses pouces sur les boutons roses déjà excités de sa partenaire qui eut quelques soubresauts sous la caresse. Puis sa langue vint continuer le travail, se délectant des réactions de la brune, de ses soupirs, de ses gémissements étouffés, des frémissements de sa peau et de ses mains qui venaient se perdre dans ses boucles. Il mordilla une des perles du bout des dents et sentit Robin se contracter très légèrement, portant une main à sa bouche pour ne pas gémir plus fort. Apparemment elle était sensible ici songea l'homme. Il adorait voir la brune réagir à son toucher.

Il descendit plus bas, parcourant de sa langue le ventre divin, titillant le nombril de la jeune demoiselle qui rigolait de plaisir tout en se tortillant d'envie. Il commença à défaire le pantalon qu'elle portait, puis le fit glisser le long de ses longues jambes finement sculptées. Ses doigts caressèrent le corps délicat de la jeune femme, courant sur sa peau douce et sans imperfection qui frémissait sous ses doigts en partant de sa nuque, descendant jusqu'à la clavicule pour ensuite effleurer une nouvelle fois sa poitrine puis survoler ses côtes. Robin appréciait, elle se redressa avant de murmurer sensuellement à l'oreille du brun.

« On passe aux choses sérieuses ? »

Lucci ricana et embrassa doucement Robin pour répondre à sa question avant de glisser ses doigts sur le sous-vêtement en dentelle restant, passant en premier lieu sur le tissu. Il les glissa bien vite en dessous en sentant la brune lui mordre la lèvre pour exprimer son impatience. Ça faisait presque six mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relation. Il vint doucement pincer son bouton de chair et la sentit réagir et gémir doucement entre deux baisers. Le professeur se décida à explorer le corps de son amante plus en profondeur, ses lèvres venant se poser dans son cou alors qu'un léger cri lui échappa.

Dieu qu'il était habile de ses mains pensa Robin, il allait la rendre folle s'il continuait. Lucci embrassa de nouveau la brune mais elle relâcha bien vite les lèvres du professeur pour souffler et gémir de tout son saoul, surtout quand il commença à taquiner sérieusement son intimité. Voyant à qu'elle point elle aimait ça, le brun se fit plus aventureux, rajoutant un nouveau doigt. Elle réagit en retour, d'abord en gémissant plus fort puis en commençant à déboucler la ceinture de Lucci.

Lorsqu'il remarqua l'impatience plus qu'ardente de sa collègue il ricana un peu, retirant sa main pour la soulever et l'emmener dans sa chambre plus adaptée pour ce qui allait suivre. Il l'étendit sur le lit avec délicatesse et retira le bas pour ensuite la rejoindre. Son sexe était en érection et commençait déjà à perler d'excitation mais il n'oublia pas pour autant de se protéger. (C'est important !) Robin posa ses mains sur le corps de Lucci lorsque ce dernier vint passer au-dessus d'elle, lui demandant d'un regard son accord avant de l'embrasser avidement. Et leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un, s'épousant parfaitement.

Elle écarta légèrement les jambes, se mordant la lèvre ne pouvant retenir un cri. Il commença quelque vas et vient et accéléra en entendant Robin laisser sa voix s'entendre en de plaisantes plaintes. La pièce fut rapidement remplie par des soupirs veloutés, des gémissements, des râles rauques et, petit à petit, par des cris féminins. Les rayons lunaires filtrant entre les rideaux pour venir découper les formes des deux corps. La femme s'agrippant au dos de l'homme en y plantant ses ongles tout en fermant les yeux pour ressentir d'avantage de sensations. Elle adorait quand le brun embrassait et mordillait son cou, quand ses mains remontaient le long de son corps, provoquant une vague de chaleur plus intense en elle. Elle se perdait totalement dans ses bras.

Ils arrivèrent à la jouissance, leurs voix laissant entendre leur plaisir comment dans une divine mélodie. Ils restèrent immobiles suite à cet électrochoc, leurs souffles saccadés venant balayer le silence de la pièce. Lucci se retira doucement de sa partenaire et s'allongea à ses côtés. D'un geste, il invita son amante vint se blottir contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et savourant sa peau si douce sur son corps avant de resserrer cette étreinte protectrice.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'ils venaient de faire, ils n'avaient fait qu'un et ça leur avait grandement plût. Ils s'endormirent doucement l'un contre l'autre, savourant dans leur veine les derniers plaisirs de la jouissance.

La brune se réveilla doucement, les rayons du soleil venant se glisser sur sa peau. Elle se frotta légèrement les yeux avant de tenter de se relever. Évidemment, les bras de Lucci qui l'entouraient l'en empêchèrent un peu. Le brun dormait paisiblement son torse nu était parfaitement bien dessiné, Robin se retourna pour y faire glisser doucement ses doigts. Le professeur de sport bougea légèrement et grogna un peu. Robin sourit continuant son petit jeu pour remonter jusqu'au visage de Lucci. Elle joua avec ses cheveux avant de réussir à se défaire de sa prise.

Elle prit la chemise à terre et l'enfila pour ensuite sortir de la chambre et laisser Lucci dormir encore un peu. Elle ramassa quelques vêtements laissés çà et là dans le salon et les laissa sur le canapé avant de commencer à fouiner un peu dans le frigo. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose mais elle pouvait au moins faire des pancakes. Son amant dût être attiré par l'odeur car il sortit de la chambre après quelques minutes.

« Bonjour. »

Il répondit d'un signe de tête et bailla un peu. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Robin avant de se blottir contre son dos et de déposer un petit baiser sur sa nuque.

« Bonjour…

_ Tu n'es pas du matin.

_ Non, pas trop. » Il bailla à nouveau avant de se blottir une nouvelle fois contre l'épaule. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Pancakes. Le café est presque prêt. »

Lucci grogna légèrement avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur la peau de Robin.

« On retourne se coucher plutôt ?

_ Je dois aller récupérer ma voiture et j'ai Marshmallow qui va me faire la tête.

_ Tu fais passer ton chat avant moi ?

_ Non, mais si je le laisse mourir de faim je m'en voudrais. »

Lucci rit un peu et s'écarta, sortant les bols pour ensuite installer la table. Elle finit tranquillement le plat et s'installa sur les jambes du brun.

« Bien dormi ?

_ Je n'avais pas dormi comme ça depuis des mois. Merci. »

Lucci prit sa tasse de café et bu tranquillement alors que Robin attaquait les pancakes.

« Donc je vais être obligé de te ramener à ta voiture ?

_ Si tu veux, tu peux rester chez moi cette nuit.

_ Avec les cours demain ? Je n'ai rien préparé pour cette semaine. » Il soupira passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Il faut que je prépare les cours, j'avais complètement oublié. »

Robin ria un peu alors que Lucci commençait à essayer de répertorier les classes dans l'ordre chronologique. L'enseignante était assez amusée et décida de le taquiner un peu en passant sa main sous le boxer. Lucci arrêta de parler sur le coup, relevant la main posée sur ses yeux pour regarder Robin.

« Tu ne vas pas m'aider en faisant ça.

_ Je sais. » Elle avait un éblouissant sourire. « Mais c'est le but. »

Lucci sourit avant de s'approcher des lèvres de Robin.

«Tu es sûre ? »

Elle réduit l'espace entre leurs lèvres rapidement venant jouer avec la langue du brun, sa main se retirant du boxer pour remonter sur le torse de son amant.

« Le petit-déjeuner va devoir attendre. » Confirma la jeune femme.

Puis le temps passa. Lucci et Robin s'étaient mis d'accord sur une chose, entre eux, ce n'était pas sérieux. Contrairement à Marco et Lily qui eux commençaient à parler de choses plus que sérieuses quoique Luffy ait laissé sous-entendre que finalement Lily ne l'était sans doute pas tant que ça. Robin avait caché ses émotions derrière son masque de politesse et avait pris la décision de ne plus courir avec le blond. La réunion parents-professeurs avait eu lieu et comme l'avait dit Luffy, ni son père ni son grand-père n'étaient venu. Et la routine s'était installée pour l'enseignante, traîner avec les filles, faire les cours du soir à Luffy, papoter régulièrement avec quelques-uns de ses voisins, courir lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, retrouver Lucci quand tous deux le pouvaient, boulot, manger et enfin dodo. Et cette routine convenait parfaitement à Robin même si Hina le lui reprochait souvent.

Le seul détail qui avait légèrement gêné Robin, c'était cet homme qui lui avait fait des avances très mal placées pendant plusieurs jours et à qui elle avait donné une violente gifle alors qu'elle se trouvait devant le garage de Franky, ce dernier ayant trouvé une nouvelle voiture à la brune. L'homme lui avait juré de le lui faire payer très cher cet affront mais Robin n'avait pas pris cette menace au sérieux. Franky avait eu l'air un peu plus inquiet de cette intervention car l'homme n'était autre que Spandam. Un flic pourri qui n'avait pas les mains immaculées, avait-il précisé. Il avait même conseillé à la jeune femme de faire très attention à ses arrières. C'était un homme qui lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, l'avait, et ce par des moyens peu orthodoxe. Hina et Smoker avait confirmé cela.

La brune bailla légèrement en se levant de son siège. Elle avait fini de corriger les devoirs, Luffy s'en sortait de mieux en mieux, elle s'attaqua ensuite à la préparation du voyage aillant décidé d'un séjour de trois jours à Kyoto, pour le patrimoine historique. Lucci avait déjà pris la décision de l'accompagner. Il avait eu un petit sourire suggestif en se proposant. En tous cas, la nouvelle avait plu à tous ses élèves, certes certain avaient été septique mais l'enseignante avait eu le dernier mot. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa montre, déjà une heure du matin, elle passa sa main sur l'arrête de son nez avant de bailler. Elle allait se servir un café mais fut interrompu par des coups à sa porte. Plus qu'étonnée par une visite à cette heure tardive, elle alla ouvrir. Sa surprise s'amplifia de plus belle en voyant Marco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le blond avait le rouge aux joues et sentait l'alcool.

« Lily…. »

Robin fronça les sourcils attendant qu'il continus malheureusement, elle n'allait pas pouvoir entendre la suite avant le lendemain matin car Marco s'écroula dans ses bras. Elle le rattrapa au mieux et réussi à le trainer jusqu'au canapé. Le pompier marmonnait des choses incompréhensives, grognant de temps en temps alors que Robin l'observait toujours avec autant de surprise se posant une seule question.

Et maintenant ?


	7. Chapter 7

« Donc voilà… » Conclu Robin.

Ace soupira en passant sa main dans son cou en murmurant un « on n'est pas sorti d'affaire ». Tatch ricana un peu et saisit les jambes de Marco et Ace les bras.

« On va l'emmener chez moi. Désolés du dérangement.

_ Ce n'est rien, vous me tiendrez au courant.

_ Oui, de toute façon il y a de grande chance pour qu'il vienne s'excuser dès qu'il sera de nouveau sur pieds. » Informa Ace avec un léger rire.

« Dès qu'il aura décuvé. » Compléta son collègue. « Bonne journée Robin. »

Et ils sortirent de l'appartement tandis que Marco grognait un peu sous leurs rires. Quand enfin ils furent partis, Robin s'écroula sur son lit. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi à cause de la présence du blond. De ce qu'Ace lui avait raconté, Lily était partie hier après qu'ils se soient violement disputés, comme la dernière fois avait-il ajouté. Après, Marco avait marmonné quelques bribes d'informations mais tellement désordonnées et peu que ce n'était pas vraiment un début de réponse. La brune s'habilla rapidement, on était samedi donc pas de cours et elle avait un programme chargé ce week-end. Ses sacs étaient prêts et Nojiko avait accepté de s'occuper de Marshmallow durant son absence.

Elle descendit jusqu'à la voiture de location et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ça avait pris du temps mais ce serait son dernier trajet avec grâce à Franky. Le mécanicien lui avait trouvé une petite voiture peu chère et à son goût. Il lui avait aussi rendu sa bague de fiançailles en la félicitant avant de se rendre compte de sa bourde et de s'excuser. Elle le remercia tout de même et fini par prendre la route. Direction Tokyo.

Mais laissons la jeune femme tranquille durant ces deux petits jours. Intéressons-nous à une autre personne quelques minutes avant que Robin ne quitte l'immeuble pour son week-end.

Autre personne qui commençait à avoir une sérieuse migraine, non pas à cause de la gueule de bois qui s'était réveillé au moment où il avait ouvert les yeux, non plus à cause de la télévision et de la radio allumées à fond mais bien par le petit brun énergique et son frère ainé qui s'engueulaient à vive voix alors qu'une énième personne au cheveux châtain riait aux éclats comme une baleine.

« De toute façon je ne vous laisse pas le choix. »

Et Marco grimaça de nouveau alors que la porte claquait fortement et que Sabo poursuivait son frère en hurlant. Le blond passa sa main devant ses yeux et se releva encore un peu engourdi. Il entendit le dernier frère lâcher quelques « merde » et « je ne le sens pas ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Marmonna-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que Luffy a fait ? »

Thatch lui donna un verre d'eau qu'il but lentement.

« On peut te retourner la question. Tu ne te retrouves même pas dans ta maison.

_ Au moins c'est celle d'Ace.

_ Loupé. »

Le pompier regarda son collègue, perplexe.

« Pardon ?

_ Tu as frappé chez Nico Robin et tu t'es écroulé dans ses bras avant de gerber sur son parquet. »

Marco fut mortifié par cette révélation. Il but cul-sec le verre et commença à se lever mais le châtain l'en empêcha.

« Elle est partie pour le week-end, tu vas devoir reporter tes excuses. »

Il soupira et passa de nouveau sa main sur son crâne.

« Alors ? »

La porte claqua et Sabo rentra en grognant avant de s'assoir dans le fauteuil en face de Marco.

« Alors ? Pourquoi tu t'es beurré la gueule ?

_ T'as l'air de mauvaise humeur. »Fit remarquer Marco. « Un problème avec Luffy ?

_ Luffy a décidé de continuer ses études. » Annonça Ace.

« Et alors ? C'est bien.

_ A Tokyo. » Fini l'autre frère morose.

« Aujourd'hui il y a une porte ouverte à l'université qu'il souhaite rejoindre. Tu sais, celle où tu y passe deux jours et une nuit avec pré-inscription. Bref, Sabo a décrété que c'était hors de question. Mais Luffy a déjà fait compléter l'inscription par grand-père quand il était présent l'autre jour du coup Sabo le prend mal. »Expliqua le brun.

« Surtout que Luffy ne vous en a parlé que ce matin. » Précisa Thatch.

_ Ouais. Il n'est pas si « stupide » que ça. Il a bien calculé chaque étape, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que Sabo le surprenne quand il allait partir et lui fasse louper le train.

_ Tu en pense quoi toi ?

_ Moi je pense que Luffy est assez grand pour décider tout seul de son avenir. Et puis, depuis le temps, c'était prévisible qu'il parte un jour où l'autre. Sabo a juste du mal à se faire à l'idée que Luffy n'a plus sept ans.

_ Et là, Luffy est où ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réussis à le rattraper. » Avoua Sabo. « J'imagine qu'il va aller chez Usopp ou Zoro. Peut-être chez Franky. »

Marco hocha vaguement la tête et s'excusa en se recouchant. Comment tout ça était arrivé ? Ah ! Oui, Lily était partie une nouvelle fois. Pourtant lorsqu'elle était arrivée, tout allait bien. Au début il était resté assez distant mais avait facilement pardonné et puis après tout ce temps, il n'était plus l'heure de lui faire la tête, c'était du passé. Et puis Lily fut de plus en plus attentionnée et leur complicité était revenue. Ils s'étaient finalement remis en ensemble et avait évidemment couchés ensemble, d'ailleurs Robin avait appelé durant l'un de ses échanges ce qui l'avait mortifié alors que Lily avait tranquillement répondu. Après ça, Robin n'était plus venue le voir, l'appeler et elle avait même demandé à ne plus courir avec lui. Sans oublier ce Rob Lucci. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas celui-là. Les voir dans la rue, un restaurant ou encore à travers la vitre de l'appartement de l'enseignante quand il venait rendre visite à Ace. Une torture.

« Marco ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Ace le dévisageait.

« Oui ?

_ Tu commences à faire une drôle de tête, c'est à cause de Lily ? Tu es rongé par la colère ?

_ Non, je me dis juste que j'étais vraiment un abruti pour penser qu'elle serait sérieuse cette fois-ci.

_ Dommage, ça avait l'air d'aller cette fois-ci.

_ J'ai fait l'erreur de lui demander de venir habiter chez moi. J'aurais dû y penser, se lancer dans un truc sérieux ça l'a effrayé. Par exemple lorsqu'elle a eu sa proposition d'embauche chez ce magazine, il lui a fallu du temps pour accepter.

_ Bon, tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Boire ? Mouchoir ?

_ Je t'emmerde. Je vais rentrer chez moi et appeler Robin pour m'excuser. Douche, appeler Lily pour lui faire comprendre de ne plus revenir et ensuite dodo.

_ Bon programme, je te rappelle juste un petit détail auquel tu n'as absolument pas songé.

_ Quoi ?

_ T'es d'astreinte aujourd'hui et cette nuit avec moi.

_ Merde. » Murmura le blond en soupirant fortement.

Il avait oublié.

« Demain on se fait une bouf entre gars devant le match de baseball, tu viendras ?

_ Je risque de m'endormir.

_ Tant mieux ce sera chez toi de toute façon. »

Il ne put que laisser un râle rauque pour montrer son désaccord. Ace ricana et lui montra l'heure d'un mouvement de tête.

« Moi au moins il y a des chance pour que je ne sois pas en retard.

_ Je t'emmène ? »

Le brun acquiesça et ils partirent à la caserne après avoir fait un saut chez le blond. Izou les attendait avec un grand sourire.

« Alors ? Comme ça tu t'amuses à frapper à la porte de Robin quand tu es saoul et refaire son parquet ?

_ Qu…Thatch. »

Ce n'était même pas une question, plus une évidence. Lorsqu'un de ses collègues se trouvait dans une situation cocasse il était toujours là pour le faire partager et le rappeler régulièrement. Avec photos à l'appui, si possible. En soit un concept très humiliant et pourtant hilarant. Izou ricana en se recoiffant légèrement.

« Tu restes avec nous ?

_ Oui. »

Tout se passait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Quoi ?! »

Enfin jusque-là. Les personnes présentes relevèrent les yeux pour admirer un Ace épouvanté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »Demanda Teach. « Un problème ?

_ Luffy n'est ni chez Usopp, ni chez Francky et Sabo à déjà fait pratiquement tout son répertoire mais personne ne l'a vu. »

Autant dire que le brun n'était pas très coloré habituellement, cette fois-ci, c'était pire. Marco était presque certain que s'il tendait sa main, cette dernière passerait à travers le corps de son collègue. Mais en attendant ce dernier sortit de l'établissement pour parler sans être écouter et essayer de calmer son frère. Marco soupira un peu, ce n'était pas la première bêtise de Luffy, sans doute pas la dernière. Marco prit la tasse de café qui lui faisait des clins d'œil depuis un moment et le bu d'une traite. Teach recommença à faire à se goinfrer de tarte à la myrtille alors qu'Izou jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux en fixant son écran d'ordinateur.

Le blond s'étira un peu avant de se remettre au travail, Ace reviendrait et leur dirait ce qu'il se passe de toute façon. En attendant, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à autre chose car il avait lui-même des problèmes dans sa vie. Lily Enstomach en faisait partie désormais. Il allait devoir l'appeler, mettre les choses au claire. Il se massa la nuque et lâcha un nouveau soupire. Deux mains se posèrent violement sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter.

« Coucou ! »

Durant un instant, il avait cru que c'était Lily mais son illusion s'effaça rapidement en voyant Whitey Bay ce qui le soulagea énormément.

« Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je viens faire la voix de ta conscience. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire en s'installant sur une chaise à côté. « Thatch me l'a dit et Izou m'a envoyé un sms. Et comme je suis en permission j'ai pris la liberté de venir te voir.

_ La chance. » Dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie en lançant un regard meurtrier à son collègue efféminé.

Whitey était un sacré bout de femme, sa mère voulait qu'elle soit danseuse étoile, son père institutrice et elle… Elle était entrée dans l'armée de l'air en mettant une raclée à tous ceux qui ne la pensait pas digne d'y être par le simple fait qu'elle soit une femme. Une femme plein de vie et de confiance avec qui il faisait les quatre-cent coups quand il était petit.

« Alors ? Alors ? Lily a encore joué avec ton cœur parait-il ?

_ Il paraît oui. Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant ?

_ Sms et Lily m'a aussi appelé. Je peux te parler de sa part ? »

Il jaugea son amie d'un regard et acquiesça avant de se lever et de la suivre. Ils allèrent à l'étage dans un des bureaux inoccupés. Whitey s'assit sur le bureau et sortit une barre de céréale qu'elle croqua.

« Alors ? »

Marco s'accouda au mur en face d'elle.

« Eh bien, Lily est partie pour deux raisons. Premièrement, elle a eu peur et ne voulait pas aller dans quelque chose de sérieux.

_ Je l'avais deviné. La deuxième.

_ Elle m'a dit qu'une autre femme te rendrait plus heureux. »

Marco leva les sourcils avant de retenir un rire.

« Pardon ?

_ Ce sont ces mots :

_« Je me sens coupable de le garder pour moi alors que je vois très clairement qu'il se ronge les ongles de ne pas être avec elle. Il doit la retrouver et je suis sûre que tous les deux ils seraient vraiment bien. Je ne serais pas une gêne pour eux. Marco a largement le droit d'être heureux lui aussi et je suis la seule gêne à ce bonheur. »_

Mais je ne suis que porte-parole donc ne me frappe pas si ça te démange. »

Mais le blond n'avait absolument pas envie de le faire, en réalité il était plongé dans ses pensées. Que voulait dire Lily ? Whitey Bay claqua sa langue contre son palais et grogna un peu avant de venir lui pincer la joue.

« Arrête !

_ Nico Robin. »

Il se stoppa alors que la jeune femme relâchait sa joue.

« Nico Robin… ? » Murmura-t-il en répétant les mots de Whitey.

Et sous ses yeux il vira au rouge vif bien malgré lui, posant sa main sur sa bouche comme s'il essayait de digérer la nouvelle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire en le pointant du doigt.

« On dirait un adolescent sur le point de se faire dépuceler ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

Et elle continua de rire à gorge déployée alors que Marco se sentait de plus en plus gêné et détourna le regard afin de calmer ses rougeurs.

« Pourquoi elle a dit ça ? »

La cendré s'étira un peu et jeta l'emballage de sa barre de céréales.

« Elle a dit qu'elle a commencé à se douter de quelque chose quand tu l'as presque engueulé quand elle avait décroché au téléphone. Mais, elle a préféré faire comme si de rien n'était et te garder pour elle.

_ Continue.

_ Ensuite quand vous l'avez croisé avec un autre homme, dont j'avoue honnêtement ne pas avoir retenu le nom, tu as faillis broyer sa main.

_ Je ne l'ai pas fait.

_ De son point de vue, si. Après tu es devenus irritable, grincheux et très distant. »

Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se rendait compte que ces paroles étaient véridiques. Il avait délaissé Lily alors que Robin venait occuper la moindre de ses pensées.

« Lily n'a pas tort, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es amoureux mais pas d'elle. »

La sorcière des neiges le jaugea un instant comprenant qu'elle devait le laisser seul. Le blond se laissa glisser contre le mur. Bon sang, comment avait-il pus ne pas faire attention à ça ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, avant que Lily ne revienne et que ses sentiments pour elle ne fassent des siennes, il n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Seulement elle. Bon sang….

Les deux jours s'était passés sans problème, Robin avait profité de son week-end au maximum. Bon, elle avait eu une belle frayeur lorsque Luffy s'était levé de sa banquette arrière à mi-chemin de son trajet. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il lui avait expliqué la situation et prié, supplié, de l'emmener à destination. Elle avait posé pas mal de questions et même appelé le grand-père du brun mais au final aucune réponse, elle avait cédé dans un soupir et avait réjoui le garçon en le déposant. Elle roulait tranquillement sur le chemin du retour, Luffy, sur le siège passager, écoutait tranquillement sa musique, essayant mentalement de prévoir les réactions de ses frères et les voyant bien lui casser la gueule. En plus il avait oublié son portable dans sa chambre et craignait trop une engueulade téléphonique pour les contacter via l'université.

D'ailleurs son séjour là-bas lui avait énormément plût. Il avait hâte de la rejoindre et était encore plus motivé pour réussir les examens de fin d'année avec une mention. Cette nouvelle résolution enchantait Robin, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Luffy saurait se débrouiller seul une fois là-bas.

Le seul point négatif de ses deux jours était le mauvais pressentiment qui la tenaillait depuis ce matin, comme s'il était arrivé quelque chose sans qu'elle n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Asahi était enfin en vue.

« Tu as tout intérêt à leur faire comprendre que tu m'a embrigadé contre mon gré.

_ T'inquiète c'est prévu et je préciserais que c'est moi qui ai démoli ton portable quand tu as voulus les appeler. Ce qui est vrai au final. Mais je le repaierais ! Vu que c'est moi qui l'ai cassé, volontairement en plus, il est de mon devoir de t'en racheter un.

_ J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop durs avec toi.

_ Pas Ace, par contre Sabo, ce sera une tout autre histoire. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin au pied de l'immeuble. Luffy sortit avec un grand sourire, sourire qui s'effaça quand il vit Nojiko sortir de l'appartement. Robin elle-même eu un frisson en voyant son visage. Les cheveux défaits, des poches sous ses yeux rougis par des traces de larmes. Ses lèvres étaient écorchées par endroit comme si elle se les était mordues à sang, ce qui devait être le cas. En voyant Luffy elle écarquilla les yeux et porta ses mains à sa bouche. Quelque chose de grave était arrivée. L'enseignante en était certaine.

* * *

Voilà, voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^

un petit mot fait toujours plaisir


	8. Chapter 8

« Sabo !

_ Luffy ! »

Le grand frère attrapa son cadet dans une forte étreinte. Lui aussi avait les yeux rougis et il avait l'air si fatigué. Izou était assit dans la salle d'attente avec une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus presque blancs. Le brun avait les coudes posés sur ses genoux et la tête dans ses mains, sa voisine lui frottait doucement le dos. Nojiko, que Robin avait emmené, les rejoignit venant partager une rapide étreinte avec Kingdew. L'enseignante préférait rester à l'écart, le silence était trop pesant et la situation bien trop familière à son goût. Elle reconnut Namur et Blenheim. Les pompiers étaient tous dos à elle mais elle pouvait deviner leurs visages sombres.

« Robin ? »

Elle sursauta, Rakuyou l'observait et en l'appelant les autres se retournèrent vers elle.

« Euh… je… »

Elle bégaya encore un peu avant de baisser la tête et de tourner les talons en vitesse. Non, elle ne pouvait pas y aller, ce n'était pas correct. Nojiko lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt ce matin et comme elle l'avait pensé, c'était grave. Très grave. Elle rentra dans sa voiture et posa sa tête sur le volant avant de soupirer fortement en retenant sa crise d'angoisse. Elle entendit des petits coups contre sa vitre, Izou, il prit place sur le siège passager.

« Ça va aller ? »

Elle hocha vaguement la tête.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ?

_ Teach. »

Izou soupira, réfléchissant un instant comme s'il cherchait par où commencer. Robin se redressa en regardant un point fixe.

« Nous avions reçu un appel et étions partis sur place. Une mémé qui avait perdu connaissance dans un ascenseur alors que ce dernier venait de tomber en panne entre deux étages. Teach est resté à la caserne avec Tatch et Newgate. »

Il resta silencieux un instant et ferma les yeux.

« Depuis quelques temps Teach était bizarre et il buvait beaucoup. Du coup il partait dans des colères noires facilement. Bref en pleine intervention un nouvel appel d'urgence, c'était la caserne qui avait prit feu.

_ Comment est-ce possible ?

_ Teach a pété un câble, il a poignardé Tatch alors que ce dernier l'empêchait de boire. Edouard qui était là à cet instant, a de suite essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Marco, Ace, Vista, Curiel et Joz sont partis là-bas en vitesse pendant qu'on s'occupait de la vieille dame. On ne sait pas comment le bâtiment a pris feu mais ça a été rapide, trop même. A partir de là, nous ne savons rien d'autre. Quand nous sommes arrivés Tatch avait été sorti des flammes par Joz mais en contrepartie, son bras droit a été gravement endommagé. Comme Teach essayait de s'enfuir, Ace a voulu l'attraper, Vista a voulu le retenir mais il n'a pas réussit. Au moment où il a traversé, nous rentrions. »

Izou trembla légèrement en se mordant fortement la lèvre, des larmes venant rouler sur ses joues. Robin gardait le regard fixe mais les larmes mouillaient son visage, pourtant elle restait silencieuse voulant entendre la fin, entendre toute la vérité. Izou réussit a se calmer après un moment, il était encore tout retourné.

« Je revois encore son visage juste avant que…. Je peux ne même pas oublier ses yeux, cette expression… On l'a renversé. On a écrasé Ace. »

Il pleura de nouveau et Robin le pris dans ses bras.

« On l'a rapidement embarqué et c'est là que Blamenco a remarqué l'absence de Newgate et de Marco. Ils étaient encore dans le bâtiment en feu. Marco a réussit à sortir Père du feu mais il était gravement brûlé et blessé. Et quand on est arrivé à l'hôpital, c'était déjà fini. Newgate… Père est mort… Il est mort. »

Robin resserra son étreinte ne retenant plus ses larmes. Edouard Newgate était mort aujourd'hui alors qu'il tentait de sauver Tatch. Ce dernier était dans un état critique, toujours au bloc opératoire tout comme Joz, Ace et Marco. Izou n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer et tremblait de plus en plus. Robin remarqua que Kingdew lui faisait signe, elle réussit à calmer le brun et tous deux retournèrent dans la salle d'attente suivant calmement le basané. Ils les regardèrent arriver.

« Désolé j'ai paniqué durant un instant.

_ On est tous un peu perdu. » Déclara la femme que Robin ne connaissait pas. « Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre sans rien faire et c'est frustrant. »

Robin acquiesça et s'assit près de Luffy, l'adolescent était anéanti mais ne pleurait pas pour autant. Sabo avait disparu avec Vista, Rakuyou l'informa qu'ils étaient partis chercher un café. Ils restèrent silencieux et petit à petit, les heures passèrent, angoissantes et interminables. Luffy s'était finalement endormi sur l'épaule de Sabo qui lui sommeillait comme tous les pompiers présents. Robin était à son sixième café et discutait à voix basse avec Nojiko, Vista et la dénommé Whitey Bay. Elles parlaient à voix basse.

« Marco s'est écroulé durant le trajet. Il a dit qu'il avait reçu des débris en sortant Newgate du bâtiment. Il avait quelques trucs de planter dans le dos mais il a assuré que ce n'était pas grave. Quel idiot j'ai été de l'écouter. J'aurais dû le forcer à me montrer ses blessures au lieu de l'écouter. »

Depuis plusieurs minutes, le brun s'auto flagellait tout seul, inconsolable et incapable de dormir.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Une jeune femme venait d'entrer, frêle et peu assurée et ils se levèrent tous d'un même mouvement.

« Je suis le docteur Kobato. Je… » Elle soupira légèrement essayant de réprimer ses tremblement. « Je me suis occupé du cas de Diamond Joz. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions mais malheureusement nous avons été obligés de lui amputer le bras droit, il reste dans un état grave mais il a de grande chance de s'en sortir. Le plus dur sera d'accepter son handicap. »

Elle continua de parler, essayant de rassurer chacun d'eux avec douceur, ne voulant pas les brusquer. Robin se rassit lentement, venant passer ses doigts autour de la tasse de café de ses mains tremblantes. Lorsque le docteur Kobato eut fini, elle se leva et partit marcher un peu. Il lui fallait de l'air frais, sentir le vent sur sa peau et surtout s'écarter durant un instant pour souffler. En arrivant dehors elle réprima un frisson, c'est vrai, l'hiver était là et son froid lui mordait la peau. Elle se posa contre le mur et se laissa glisser, ses coude restant contre ses genoux, elle commença à se frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le ciel nocturne, quelle heure était-il ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre, vingt-trois heures quarante et une. Seulement… Elle aurait juré que ça faisait bien plus longtemps qu'elle tournait en rond dans ce bâtiment, à attendre.

« Robin ? »

Elle releva les yeux sur Whitey et la jeune femme posa sa veste sur les épaules de Robin.

« Tu l'as oublié, je me suis dit que tu en aurais besoin.

_ Merci Whitey.

_ Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ça va aller ?

_ Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air.

_ Je te comprends. Rien de plus normal dans une telle situation. Moi-même j'ai un peu de mal à rester calme, si je pouvais, je jetterais tout ce qu'il y a dans la salle d'attente contre les murs… Robin ?

_ Excuse-moi, je … J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je ne reverrais plus Edward. »

Bay se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête doucement.

« Je pense que c'est ce que tous les garçons vont avoir du mal à accepter. Il a fait tant pour eux.

_ Marco m'a raconté et j'ai pu parler un peu avec lui. Cet homme était fort admirable.

_ Oui, il m'a aussi aidé. »

Robin passa sa main sur son front, relevant quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Elle se souvenait avoir échangé quelques mots avec Edward, Marco le considérait comme son père et l'aura qu'il dégageait ne faisait qu'accentuer cette impression. Ses yeux brillaient de fierté dès qu'ils se posaient sur l'un des pompiers et chacun de ses regards étaient justifiés. Chacun de ses garçons avaient repris le droit chemin grâce à lui et tous étaient devenus des hommes accomplis.

« On devrait y retourner ?

_ Vas-y, je vais rester encore un moment.

_ Comme tu veux. »

Whitey retourna à l'intérieur. Robin se leva et marcha lentement, faisant le tour de l'hôpital en ne désirant que se vider l'esprit durant un instant. Elle fit le tour du bâtiment et rentra finalement pour retrouver ses immondes et interminables murs blancs. Kingdew lui fit signe et Nojiko s'était endormie contre l'épaule d'Izou.

« Il y a eu du nouveau ?

_ Non. La doc nous a autorisés à aller voir Joz mais une personne à la fois donc nous avons laissé la place à Fossa.

_ Et pour Edward ?

_ Blamenco, Atmos et Vista sont partis le voir. Je préfère attendre un peu pour ma part. »

Elle hocha vaguement la tête avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Quelle sensation désagréable que de se sentir inutile.

« Ton portable a sonné quand tu n'étais pas là.

_ Ah ? J'écouterais mes messages plus tard.

_ Et le boulot ?

_ Ce sont les vacances d'hiver.

_ Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Déjà, et Noël dans une semaine. Joyeux Noël tout le monde. » Dit-il avec amertume. « Heureusement que Luffy dors toujours.

_ Hm. »

Robin approuva d'une moue avant de soupirer. Après plusieurs minutes, elle s'endormit à son tour. Se laissant bercer par la respiration du propriétaire de l'épaule.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut en premier lieu aveuglée par la blancheur des lieux, puis par la forte odeur de désinfectant. Elle referma les yeux et grimaça. Elles se frotta les yeux rapidement et tenta de nouveau l'expérience en ouvrant un œil. Elle était encore dans la salle d'attente. Un soupir et un léger grognement la firent se redresser vivement.

« Marco. »

Un petit rire attira son attention. Elle se retourna, Haruta lui souriait.

« Tu as dormi comme un bébé, Kingdew avait peur de bouger et de te réveiller mais il fallait qu'il y aille. Le boulot malgré tout. Il est presque midi, tu avais vraiment besoin de repos.

_ Nous avons eu des nouvelles ?

_ Oui, Tatch est sortit d'affaire, de justesse et il est dans le coma mais c'est déjà ça. Le docteur Belladonna nous l'a annoncé juste après que tu te sois endormie.

_ Ace ?

_ Il est sorti du bloc en état critique et sous étroite surveillance. C'était le plus touché. Trafalgar et Doctorine sont prêts à intervenir si besoin.

_ ...

_ Joz est toujours endormis et on fait à tour de rôle pour les voir.

_ Et… Marco ? Comment va Marco ?

_ Il va bien. Il s'est même réveillé durant un court instant. »

Le soulagement put se lire sur le visage de Robin.

« Sabo a voulu te réveiller pour que tu entendes mais on a préféré attendre que tu te réveilles de toi-même. Lui et Luffy sont rentrés chez eux, leur grand-père ne devrait plus tarder.

_ Mais, les parents d'Ace ?

_ Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ?

_ Hm, je pense que depuis le temps que tu es là… Ace est orphelin, il a été adopté par Garp quand il était bébé. Le père d'Ace était Gol D Roger.

_ Ah ?! Le ?

_ Oui, l'un des plus grand criminel connu mais qui s'est rendu il y a vingt ans. La mère d'Ace est morte en couche et Garp a recueilli Ace à la demande de Roger. Il ne voulait pas que son fils soit malheureux par sa faute.

_ Mais, Sabo ?

_ A aussi était adopté par Garp, le vieux n'a de lien de sang qu'avec Luffy. Sabo a été abandonné par ses parents, des bourges imbus d'eux-même qui n'arrivaient pas à accepter la mentalité de leur fils. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur contrairement à la famille que lui a offert Garp.

_ Mais et Luffy ?

_ Il est le fils de Dragon, le PDG multimilliardaire. Le problème c'est que le grand-père et le père ne sont pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde et Garp ne voulait pas que son petit-fils devienne un gosse pourri gâté ou encore qu'il grandisse seul vu que Dragon voyage beaucoup, du coup, c'est lui qui l'a élevé. Pour sa mère et bien… on n'a jamais rien sut d'elle, même Luffy ne connait pas son identité.

_ Quelle étrange famille.

_ Oui, mais c'est ça qui les rends uniques et attachants.

_ Hm.

_ Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Robin. Pour le moment on ne peut qu'attendre.

_ Oui. Tu as raison et puis je suis toute engourdie à avoir dormi ainsi.

_ Tu m'étonnes. Hm… tu pourrais raccompagner Nojiko ? Je pense qu'elle n'est pas en état de conduire.

_ D'accord. Au fait, où est Lily ?

_ Ils ne t'ont pas mise au courant ? Elle est partie, comme la dernière fois. Donc elle et Marco s'est définitivement fini.

_ Oh… je… je vais chercher Nojiko.

_ Ok. A plus tard. »

Robin pris son sac, salua les personnes présentes et intercepta Nojiko. Elles entrèrent dans le véhicule de l'enseignante et prirent la route. Nojiko restait silencieuse, le front appuyé contre la vitre, soupirant régulièrement.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

Elle sursauta, se retournant vers Robin.

« Pardon ?

_ Avec Tatch, depuis combien de temps ?

_ Un mois. Comment ?

_ Tu es trop inquiète, vous ne l'avez dit à personne ?

_ Non. On était bourré et puis finalement, c'était plus fort que nous. Et nous avons préféré ne rien dire pour être tranquille. »

Robin hocha la tête sans pour autant quitter la route des yeux.

« Nami est au courant ?

_ Non, elle est trop prise par son travail en ce moment. Tu ne diras rien ?

_ Tu t'es trahie toute seule. Je pense qu'ils ont tous compris là-bas. »

Nojiko soupira de nouveau et reposa sa tête contre la vitre.

« Et toi tu es toujours désespérément amoureuse de Marco. Lucci le sais ?

_ Oui, il le sait.

_ Entre vous deux s'est « sex friend » ?

_ Oui. »

Nojiko sourit un peu avant de bailler et s'essuyer les yeux.

« Tu veux rester chez moi ?

_ Avec plaisir, je ne pense pas pouvoir rester toute seule.

_ Moi non plus. »

Et plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent lentement, longs, interminables. Ace faillit perdre la vie à plusieurs reprises tout comme Tatch. Les deux hommes étant toujours sous étroite surveillance, surtout le plus jeune. Joz pour sa part était parfaitement conscient, il avait admirablement bien encaissé les nouvelles, la mort de Newgate, la perte de son bras droit et l'état critique du trio. Les pompiers passaient à tour de rôle pour les visites, Nojiko venait dès qu'elle finissait son travail et restait jusqu'au bout du temps limite des visites. Garp faisait de même à la différence qu'il avait pris un long congé pour ne pas quitter son petit-fils adoptif. Quant à Newgate, son enterrement avait eu lieux quelques jours plus tôt, Robin n'avait jamais vu autant de monde. Il était aimé et respecté par énormément de personnes. C'est là que Robin put faire la connaissance de Shanks, l'époux de Makino. Un homme tout aussi droit que Newgate. Et puis, il avait eu Noël, la reprise des cours et le nouvel an.

Les doigts de Robin passaient doucement sur la page, tournant cette dernière en continuant son récit dans un murmure. Marco était allongé en face d'elle, le bip strident confirmant les battements de son cœur, son torse se soulevant régulièrement dans un souffle rassurant. Il gardait un bandage sur le crâne, seul preuve de l'horrible évènement. Elle stoppa sa lecture un instant. Hier, Lily était venue frapper à sa porte. Elles avaient longuement parlé, la photographe expliquant son départ précipité avec franchise. Ça avait prit Robin au dépourvu et elle était complètement déboussolée. Elle en avait parlé à Lucci qui avait fait entendre raison à la jeune femme, il était temps qu'elle reste avec le pompier et qu'elle lui avoue ses sentiments.

Elle soupira, passant sa main sur son front avant de recommencer à lire d'une voix posée. Même si Marco dormait et ne pouvait pas peut-être entendre, elle aimait ce petit rituel qu'elle s'était habituée à pratiquer. Laisser sa voix remplir la pièce et effacer le son des machines. La main de Marco bougea imperceptiblement et elle glissa ses doigts au creux de ceux-ci avec un léger sourire. Elle bailla un peu, regardant les flocons tomber à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà nuit.

« Robin ? »

Elle se tourna, Izou.

« Tu es encore là ?

_ Oui. J'ai corrigé les copies de mes élèves et je lis un peu.

_ Et tu lis quoi là ? »

Elle releva le bouquin pour permettre au brun de lire le titre. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire.

_ Je rentre maintenant ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

_C'est très aimable de me le proposer mais je vais rester encore un peu.

_ Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit. A demain.

_ A demain. »

Il s'en alla après un petit sourire. Il avait maigri et des cernes avaient pris place sous les yeux du brun. Comme tous ses collègues. L'enseignante soupira de nouveau avant de s'étirer et se lever pour marcher un peu. Elle était restée assise trop longtemps, ses jambes étaient endolories. Le blond bougea de nouveau, attirant le regard de la brune. Il devait faire un cauchemar pour s'agiter ainsi. Elle passa ses mains sur sa nuque avant de se rassoir en replongeant derechef dans sa lecture.

« Hm… »

Elle sursauta et se retourna en fixant le blond. Il grimaçait, non, il se réveillait. Ses paupières papillonnaient, commençant à découvrir ses pupilles furtivement. Robin se leva brusquement pour venir appuyer sur le bouton d'urgence. Elle détailla le blond qui avait finalement réussit à ouvrir les yeux.

« Ro…bin.. ? »

Le sourire qu'elle eut à cet instant valait tout l'or du monde. La jeune femme laissa ses larmes rouler sur ses joues.

« Marco. »

* * *

Voilà le chapitre, désolé de vous avoir fait poireauter mais il le faut, il y a plus de saveurs.


	9. Chapter 9

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était tellement heureuse que rien ne pouvait entacher son bonheur. Il était réveillé, les yeux ouverts et l'avait fixé durant un moment qui lui parut infini, jusqu'à l'arrivée des médecins. Ils l'avaient fait sortir rapidement pour pouvoir faire leur boulot et elle avait coopérée à contre cœur, s'écartant du blond pour rejoindre la salle d'attente. Elle passa sa main sur ses joues pour essuyer les larmes de joie qui lui avaient échappé. Elle avait de suite appelé Whitey et Izou pour leur annoncer le réveil de Marco et le brun avait lâché un nombre de juron assez conséquent vu qu'il était parti quelques temps avant l'évènement.

« Nico Robin ? »

Elle releva les yeux de son portable et croisa le regard de Trafalgar Law. Un fin sourire s'étala sur son visage.

« Désolé de l'attente. Il est fatigué mais réveillé et en bon état, mieux que ce que nous avions prévu, c'est assez surprenant d'ailleurs. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le désirez.

_ Oui, de toute façon mes affaires sont encore là-bas. »

Il la salua d'un signe de tête alors qu'elle repartait dans la chambre du pompier, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Mais il disparut bien vite et elle ralentit petit à petit. Dans quel état devait-être Marco ? Il venait de perdre l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père… deux de ses amis étaient encore dans un état critique et le responsable de cette catastrophe toujours en liberté. Elle se retourna alors vers le jeune médecin.

« Vous lui avait dit ?

_ Oui. Je pense qu'il a besoin de votre soutien. »

Elle hocha la tête et reprit son chemin, calmant sa respiration, appréhendant l'état de Marco. Elle arriva finalement devant la porte et jeta un coup d'œil avant de frapper discrètement. Marco regardait ses mains, assis sur le lit, le regard vide. Il releva la tête en entendant les coups contre la porte, écarquillant les yeux en reconnaissant Robin. Elle lui fit un mince sourire et s'approcha.

« Robin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je… Tu te sens bien ? Enfin, non sans doute pas. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'imposer comme ça. Tu es réveillé maintenant donc ça devrait aller. Non, je… Pardon, je m'emmêle les pinceaux et je n'arrête pas de parler. C'est que… j'ai vraiment eu peur. »

Elle se laissa retomber sur la chaise en passant ses mains sur son visage un instant. Elle renifla un peu puis se redressa. Marco l'observait en silence, ses doigts se resserrant sur les draps.

« Je suis soulagée que tu sois réveillé.

_ Newgate est mort. »

Elle se stoppa et baissa les yeux, confirmant d'un signe de tête.

« Les médecins m'ont dit que Ace et Tatch n'étaient pas dans un état brillant et que Joz avait perdu un bras.

_ Oui.

_ Et Teach ?

_ Il court toujours, je peux t'assurer que tout le poste de police le traque. Ils ne mettront plus très longtemps à l'arrêter. Smoker est sur l'affaire et il ne lâchera rien tant que Teach ne sera pas derrière les barreaux. »

L'homme resta silencieux. Il ne bougea plus d'un cil. L'enseignante l'observait calmement, scrutant chacun de ses imperceptibles gestes, un battement de paupière, le tremblement de ses mains, son torse se soulevant calmement au gré de sa respiration.

« Je suis désolée.

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas ta faute, en aucun cas. C'est nous qui aurions dû être plus attentif et prudent. Nous savions que Teach buvait mais nous n'avons rien fait de sérieux pour l'aider à arrêter.

_ Marco.

_ J'ai vraiment été idiot de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. À cause de moi… »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car Robin se leva vivement pour prendre son visage dans ses mains et l'obliger à la regarder.

« Non. Ce n'est pas non plus ta faute, tu as risqué ta vie pour les sauver. Tu as sauté dans ce bâtiment et tu es resté dans le coma pendant un moment, entre la vie et la mort. Et tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait l'une des plus grandes peurs de toute ma vie ! Alors, Fenikkusu, tu ne te laisses pas ronger par le remord ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Rétablis-toi pour faire face à Teach quand il sera devant le juge pour ses crimes ! »

Ahuri, oui, c'était le mot pour définir l'expression qu'arborait Marco. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment ainsi, cette proximité ne les gênant absolument pas, jusqu'à ce que Robin suppose que cela puisse déranger le blond.

« Excuse-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs avec les examens et ce qui est arrivé. »

Elle reprit ses affaires.

« Izou ne devrait pas tarder, je ne vais pas déranger plus longtemps.

_ Reste encore un peu. »

Elle le regarda avec surprise mais obéit, se reposant de nouveau sur le siège à côté de Marco.

« Que s'est-il passé durant mon coma ? Je veux tout savoir. »

Alors Robin lui raconta. Les premiers jours, l'enterrement d'Edward Newgate, l'état d'Ace et de Tatch restant statiques. Le rétablissement de Joz qui malgré la perte de son bras avait réussit à continuer de vivre. La traque sans fin de Teach. Noël, le nouvel an, la reprise des cours et les examens arrivant. L'arrivée de Shanks et de Garp à Azahi. Et l'une des meilleures choses annoncées depuis la catastrophe, la grossesse d'Hina qui était bien moins joyeuse du point de vue de Smoker. L'alité ne put s'empêcher de rire sous certaines anecdotes. Ça faisait chaud au cœur de le voir sourire et rire un peu. Même, juste le voir bouger.

« Marco ! »

Ils se retournèrent dans un même mouvement, Izou et Vista. Le premier vint se jeter sur son collègue en reniflant avec une inélégance jamais égalée. Vista ricana en venant poser sa main sur l'épaule de Marco, lui arrachant une légère grimace. Ils rigolèrent un peu, Izou lui passant un savon des plus remarquables alors que Robin s'éclipsait discrètement. Elle se sentait de trop. Enfilant son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet, elle rejoint alors le froid nocturne. Certaine que personne ne la verrait, elle sauta de joie en riant tellement elle était heureuse. Un raclement de gorge la réveilla. Doctorine. Robin prit une teinte rouge, s'inclina et s'excusa rapidement avant de regagner sa voiture.

Elle regagna son appartement, allant annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Nojiko même si cette dernière avait été mise au courant via sms.

« Robin ? »

Elle releva les yeux, Luffy. L'adolescent avait l'air étrange et elle monta les escaliers rapidement pour le rejoindre.

« Tu t'es disputé avec ton grand père et Sabo ?

_ Hm. Les examens ont lieu dans une semaine et maintenant papy a décidé que je ne devais pas quitter Asahi, je devais rester… pour Ace.

_ Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

_ Non, que je reste où que je parte, ça ne le réveillera pas.

_ Tu veux un conseil ?

_ S'il te plaît.

_ A ta place je ne changerais pas mes plans pour l'instant. Adapte toi si besoin est.

_ C'est bien ce que je voulais faire. Merci Robin.

_ Pas de quoi. Autre chose ?

_ Tu vas sortir avec Marco ? »

La brune écarquilla les yeux et ricana un peu. Elle fit un vague signe de la main et regagna son appartement. Marshmallow venant rapidement se frotter à sa jambe. Elle lui fit de ses papouilles tant elle était joyeuse pour le plus grand plaisir du matou. La soirée se passa calmement et Robin se réveilla en sueur le lendemain, en retard de plus. Avec le réveil de Marco elle avait complètement oublié de mettre son réveil. Elle se prépara à la va-vite, les cheveux attachés en un chignon défait. Elle renifla quelques vêtements, ayant par la même occasion oubliée de faire une machine. Elle trouva des vêtements propres et les enfila avant de descendre les escaliers et de se précipiter au lycée.

Ses élèves avaient pris place dans le couloir, s'asseyant à même le sol, mp3 et portable en main. Ils sourirent en voyant l'enseignante arrivée.

« Pardon du retard, panne de réveil.

_ Oh l'excuse. Même Usopp trouve mieux. Dîtes le simplement sensei, vous ne vouliez pas quitter les bras de votre amoureux. » Laissa échapper Margaret avec un léger sourire.

«Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

_ Allez sensei, pourquoi vous ne nous racontez pas votre vie sentimentale ?

_ Je le ferais si vous avez tous la moyenne aux examens. »

Des cris indignés lui répondirent mais elle n'en fit pas cure et rentra dans sa classe. Les élèves s'installèrent et le cours commença sérieusement, avec les exams pas de quartiers. Elle ne faisait plus aucun cadeau, à la dure et ses élèves suivaient le rythme sans broncher, pleinement conscient qu'elle faisait ça pour leur bien. Elle était impatiente de finir sa journée pour ensuite aller à l'hôpital. Revoir Marco.

« Toc, toc. »

Elle releva les yeux, Lucci entra dans la pièce et posa des cafés sur son bureau.

« Alors ? Marco s'est réveillé de ce que j'ai appris.

_ Oui. Hier soir. »

Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Donc plus de sexe, même pas un peu ?

_ Non. Plus de sexe, ni de gâterie dans la remise ou de rencontre « fortuite » près des voitures.

_ Dommage, ça veut dire que les galipettes à Kyoto sont annulées. Alors tu lui as dit ?

_ Non, pas encore avec ce qui est arrivé, je pense qu'il a besoin de temps.

_ Tellement de temps que finalement ça va faire plusieurs mois que vous jouez au chat et à la souris sans vous en rendre compte.

_ C'est vrai.

_ Je pourrais y aller à ton avis ? Même si nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde, Marco et moi, je l'aime bien.

_ Je pense que tu peux, moi je dois aller voir Hina. Les autres ne diront rien vu qu'ils t'aiment bien. »

Lucci sourit en saisissant sa tasse de café pour en boire une bonne gorgée. Robin fit de même, finissant rapidement le liquide amer. Lucci la salua et quitta la pièce après avoir rapidement poser ses lèvres sur son front.

« S'il te fait du mal, je suis là et je n'hésiterais pas à lui casser la gueule, infirme ou non. »

Robin ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle rangea ses affaires et rapidement se trouva dans le salon de son amie. Hina lui montrait la photo dont elle était si fière. Sa première échographie.

« Je vais la plastifier et l'encadrer.

_ Ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

_ Non ! Pour lui rien ne sera exagéré ou encore de trop !

_ J'imagine. »

Elle avait eu du mal à séparer la photographie des doigts de l'agent de police. Smoker était dans la cuisine, une tasse de café bien séré et fumante en main.

« Du coup, plus de cigarette ou de cigare. D'après le médecin s'était l'un des facteurs qui nous empêchaient de le concevoir. Maintenant qu'il est là je ne le laisserais pas partir. »

Et elle sourit un peu plus en admirant l'image au-dessus de l'épaule de Robin.

« Je suis sûr que ce sera une petite fille, une grosse tête de mule comme son père et sage comme sa maman. »

Robin se retint de rire et échangea un regard entendu avec le conjoint d'Hina. Elle ou Smoker, les deux étaient de vrai dur à cuire et se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient se l'avouer. En attendant, Hina dégageait une aura des plus charmantes et on pouvait voir qu'elle était heureuse même si les nausées matinales n'étaient pas son fort. Heureusement que Smoker était là même si, lorsque Hina piquait des crises contre ses employés, il était plié de rire.

« Avec des boucles roses ?

_ Oui ! Il faut bien ça. »

Et la future jeune maman s'allongea dans le canapé avec l'image du fœtus.

« Tu manges avec nous ce soir ?

_ Je ne voudrais pas déranger et puis j'aimerais passer…

_ Voir Marco ? »

Elle regarda Smoker qui lui souriait avec amusement.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? Je suis venu récupérer le témoignage des pompiers et comme ils tournent pour qu'il y en ait au moins un à l'hôpital, j'ai dû passer plusieurs soirées là-bas. Je t'ai vu plus que chacun d'eux.

_ Tu m'espionnes ?

_ Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. »

Cette phrase fit sourire Robin.

« Tu sais bien que je ne touche plus à « ça » depuis longtemps. Je ne veux plus retourner dans les « ténèbres » et puis j'aime trop ma vie de maintenant pour la gâcher stupidement.

_ Tu n'es plus une adolescente en perdition. »

Elle sourit un peu et s'étira.

« Alors, « papa » ? J'ai le droit d'y aller ?

_ Très drôle, tu es assez grande, je n'ai pas à te surveiller.

_ Que tu dis. » Intervient Hina avant de rire. « Allez Robin nous n'allons pas te retenir plus longtemps, va rejoindre ta belle au bois dormant. »

Hina embrassa la joue de Robin et la poussa hors du canapé.

« Tu le salueras de notre part. »

Elle acquiesça et après de dernière embrassade repartit en direction l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Lucci sortait au même moment.

« Nous avons discuté un bon moment et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Robin et disparut après un dernier signe de main. Elle dû attendre un peu avant d'aller voir le blond, Fossa, Vista et Blamenco étant déjà là-bas et les visites étaient limitées à trois personnes en même temps. Nojiko restait le plus longtemps possible avec Tatch et tous s'étaient accordés pour qu'elle ait toujours une place dans la chambre. Pour patienter, l'enseignante s'assit sur l'une des chaises pour ensuite prendre un café. Les choses allaient s'améliorer maintenant… Son portable sonna et elle décrocha rapidement.

« Oui ?

_ Ici Crocodile.

_ ...

_ Tu peux raccrocher mais retourne toi avant. »

Lentement, elle se retourna…

Les choses allaient s'améliorer ? Maintenant elle en doutait un peu.

* * *

Ta da ! Avec l'arrivé fracassante de Crocodile et maintenant, je vais vous faire poireauter de nouveau parce qu'il faut que j'écrive le prochain chapitre du parrain. Shishishishishi! Je sais, je suis maléfique, démoniaque et sadique.

Merci encore à Lisen-chan ^^ (que ferais-je sans toi)

Si vous voulez m'incendier les reviews sont là pour ça ^^

Sur ce, à la prochaine


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous avez bien mijoté. Savourez-le, délectez vous de tous ses mots.

Si ça m'a amusé de vous faire poireauter comme ça ? Oh oui, largement et ça en valait le coup XDDDD

Sur ceux, bonne lecture et grand merci à Lisen-chan.

* * *

L'objet glissa de ses doigts pour venir s'écraser au sol. Robin était horrifiée, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Elle fit un pas en arrière, son corps commençant à légèrement trembler. Crocodile franchit la porte de l'établissement médical. Il s'arrêta devant Robin, levant doucement la main pour venir effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Bonsoir Robin. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, aucun sons ne franchissaient ses lèvres. Elle le fixait sans réussir à faire quoi que ce soit. Son ex-fiancé remonta lentement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, un sourire rassuré aux lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Elle se reprit à cet instant et s'écarta vivement et écartant la main de Crocodile.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ?

_ Te parler et j'ai une affaire qui nécessite ma présence ici.

_ Oh, une pierre deux coups. Dommage tu viens de manquer un ricochet, pars.

_ Pourrais-tu au moins me laisser parler ?

_ Tu as couché avec Domino, je t'ai surpris, je suis partis sans oublier de repasser prendre mes affaires et maintenant j'ai refait ma vie et elle me plaît même si tu n'y es pas.

_ Je sais, j'ai fait ma petite enquête.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Reviens. »

Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils et répondit à sa question par un mouvement de tête négatif. Elle vit Fossa et Blamenco arriver, ce qui la soulagea. Elle s'écarta du brun pour venir les saluer, ignorant désormais l'avocat.

« Il t'attend. Je ne sais pas ce que lui a dit Lucci mais il ne tiens presque plus en place et attendait ton arrivé.

_ Désolée j'étais passé voir Hina, elle a fait sa première échographie et voulait absolument me montrer la photo.

_ Oh ! Oh ! Fait voir, j'imagine qu'elle t'a donné une copie. » Intervint Blamenco en se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule de Robin. « Un Smoker ou une Hina ?

_ Trop tôt pour le dire. Hina veut une fille.

_ Hina ne peut pas choisir. » Ricana Fossa avant de rire franchement. « Vous imaginez s'il est aussi tête de mule que ses parents. On risque de bien rire.

_ Bon… » Blamenco regarda Fosse avant de soupirer. « Bon, il est perdu là. Tu devrais y aller.

_ Oui. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son ex. « Bonne soirée. »

Les deux pompiers acquiescèrent vaguement, le fou rire de Fossa ayant contaminé Blamenco. Robin tourna le dos aux trois hommes et s'enfonça dans le couloir d'un pas rapide. Elle se laissa retomber contre la porte de chambre et soupira lourdement. Bon sang, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Elle calma les battements de son cœur.

« Robin ? »

Elle releva les yeux, c'est vrai, Vista était dans la chambre de Marco, avec ce dernier. Elle resta quelques secondes interdite et se releva avec un sourire scotché aux lèvres.

« C'est rien, juste de la fatigue. Les examens et Hina m'ont épuisés. Excusez-moi.

_ Si tu veux je peux appeler un médecin, ce petit bouton m'en ramène toujours une dizaine quand j'appuis dessus. » Informa Marco.

« Tu le fais souvent ?

_ Quand je m'ennuis.

_ Quand il est tout seul et que nous ne le surveillons pas. Donc, souvent. » Corrigea Vista.

Robin sourit, amusé par la petite moue que fit Marco. Vista frappa dans ses mains avant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre avec un sourire.

« Je vais vous laisser tranquille, ma femme m'attend à la maison et si je veux manger quelque chose de chaud non carbonisé, je dois partir maintenant. »

Et il disparut, les laissant seuls. Le silence se glissa vicieusement dans la pièce, Marco était sur son lit et regardait Robin, alors que cette dernière admirait ses pieds les joues légèrement rosées.

« Je ne vais pas te mordre.

_ Désolée de ne pas être revenue depuis ton réveil. J'avais peur de te déranger.

_ Ils me l'ont dit tu sais, que tu es venu tous les jours. »

Elle passa à l'écrevisse et rit nerveusement.

« Pas tous les jours. Ils exagèrent.

_ Tu es comme même venue et puis, tu étais là à mon réveil, yoi, ce n'est pas rien.

_ Je me sentais un peu coupable d'avoir agis comme je l'ai fait après que tu te sois remis avec Lily. C'était puéril.

_ Je m'excuse d'avoir massacré ton parquet dans ce cas. Venir frapper à ta porte après une bonne cuite n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux.

_ Je fais pareil quand quelque chose me dérange et que je ne veux pas en parler dans l'immédiat. Qu'on dit les médecins ?

_Qu'ils ont hâte de me voir quitter l'hôpital et qu'ils n'ont jamais eu de patient aussi agaçant à se rétablir aussi bien.

_ Ce devrait-être le contraire, non ?

_ Je crois. »

Un nouveau silence remplit la pièce, Robin s'approcha du lit et Marco l'observa avec intérêt. Ses doigts fins, sa peau sans imperfection, la courbe de sa silhouette, sa poitrine généreusement proportionnée, son menton puis, ses lèvres rosées. Il croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré cette fameuse nuit, il arrivait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Robin était préoccupée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Rien.

_ Tu as répondu trop vite. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et fuyait son regard.

« Robin ? »

Il saisit la main de l'enseignante avec délicatesse. La brune fut surprise de ce geste mais ne s'en défit pas, resserrant même ses doigts. Ce simple contact était des plus agréables. Elle chercha ses mots, bredouillant un peu. Alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, la porte s'ouvrit sur Crocodile. Autant dire qu'elle sursauta alors que Marco et elle écarquillèrent les yeux sous la surprise.

« Bien, tu ne veux pas me parler ni me voir, je comprends. Tu es toujours autant en colère, c'est normal. Mais j'ai le droit de te parler et d'essayer de m'expliquer. Oui, j'ai couché avec Domino ! Si je le regrette, amèrement. Et… Qui est cet homme ? »

Ils restèrent silencieux, dévisageant l'avocat.

« Robin. »

Elle resserra ses doigts sur la paume chaleureuse du pompier. Ce dernier reprit pied et tendit sa main libre vers Crocodile.

« Fenikkusu Marco, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Vous êtes ?

_ Crocodile. »

Le blond resta interdit mais par pure politesse sera la main de l'ex-fiancé de Robin.

« Son ex, elle m'a déjà parlé de vous. J'ignorais que vous étiez de passage à Asahi.

_ Moi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous.

_ Marco est… »Commença Robin.

« Son actuel petit-ami. »

Le visage de Crocodile se décomposa et il perdit quelques couleurs en écarquillant les yeux. Marco échangea un regard avec Robin et un léger sourire. Voir ça, n'avait pas de prix.

« Qu…quoi ?

_ Je suis le petit-ami de Robin.

_ C…combien de…

_ Trois mois et demi.

_ Quatre. Nous avons mis un peu de temps à nous avouer ce qu'il se passait.

_ Un peu, beaucoup. »

Crocodile n'arrivait même pas à faire le tri dans ses pensées tant ils y en avaient à se bousculer dans son esprit. Robin était avec un autre homme ? Elle avait tourné la page ? C'était hors de question ! Il soupira et la saisit par le bras en la tirant avec lui sans ménagement, ignorant les appels du blond ou les paroles de protestation de la brune. Il passa rapidement dans les couloirs jusqu'à sortir du bâtiment et saisir la femme par les épaules. Sa voix résonnait dans l'obscurité de la nuit, alors que quelques flocons dissidents glissaient dans l'air.

« Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je refuse ! Tu es à moi ! »

Robin grimaça, essayant de faire entendre raison à l'avocat mais non, il hurlait de plus belle refusant de laisser cette femme partir. Robin grimaçait, fermant les yeux en essayant de se libérer de cette prise douloureuse.

« Lâche-moi ! »

S'il avait su, il l'aurait rattrapé cette nuit-là. Il l'aurait empêché de partir pour la garder précieusement contre lui. Domino n'était qu'un passe-temps et une énorme erreur. Il l'avait amèrement regretté et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts jusqu'à l'os. Mais il était hors de question de la laisser partir aussi facilement, ce blond estropié ne la méritait pas, en aucun cas. Robin demanda à nouveau que Crocodile la lâche mais sa poigne se fit plus forte et ils arrivèrent à la voiture du brun. Il ouvrit la porte et essaya de faire rentre Robin de force.

« Hey ! »

L'instant d'après, Crocodile se retrouva projeté par un poing contre sa voiture. Marco se tenait là, son souffle formant un nuage de vapeur alors que ses épaules se soulevaient. La rage qui se lisait dans ses yeux était des plus effrayantes.

« Robin ? Tout va bien ? »

L'enseignante était en larmes et se laissa faire quand Marco la prit contre lui. Elle blottit son visage contre la clavicule du blond et il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brune. Il jeta un regard à Crocodile.

« Robin n'est pas un objet. Vous ne pouvez pas vous pavaner avec lors des soirées mondaines ! Elle n'est pas un trophée à exposer ! Ne l'approchez plus !

_ Vous m'avez cassé le nez.

_ Quelle chance, l'hôpital est juste derrière, avec un peu de chance on sera voisin de chambre ! »

Et il se retira, gardant Robin contre lui. La jeune femme tremblait comme une feuille, pleurant malgré elle. La peur lui avait broyé les entrailles et le faisait encore à cet instant, seul Marco lui permettait de ne pas perdre pied, jusqu'à ce qui l'a prenne dans ses bras en comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à marcher tant ses jambes tremblaient. Sans accorder un regard à Crocodile, le pompier retourna dans l'établissement. Les médecins avaient essayé de l'empêcher de partir mais Trafalgar Law était intervenu et il avait pu sortir mettre son poing dans la figure de cet homme turpide. Law l'attendait, appuyé contre un mur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors ?

_ Je lui ai peut-être cassé le nez.

_ Et toi ?

_ Ma main est douloureuse mais sans plus, ça va passer, c'est juste le choc.

_ Bien. Soulagé ?

_ Pas totalement. »

Ses bras se contractèrent un peu plus sur Robin qui ne broncha pas le moins du monde. Law regarda la brune et interrogea le protecteur d'un regard.

« Elle est secouée mais je pense qu'elle n'a rien de plus. Une grosse frayeur. »

Le médecin hocha la tête et partit à l'extérieur, pour sa part Marco retourna dans sa chambre, gardant la brune contre lui, la calmant avec douceur, lui chuchotant des mots doux pour la rassurer. Il s'assit sur le lit, la gardant contre lui. Robin se blottit un peu plus, les yeux et les joues encore humides de larmes. Elle renifla un peu contre le haut du pompier.

Crocodile n'allait pas lâcher prise, elle le savait. Il allait tout faire pour qu'elle lui revienne, de gré ou de force. Elle se réfugia un peu plus profondément dans cette étreinte, essayant de calmer ses tremblements. Elle sentit la tête de Marco se poser sur le haut de son crâne, sa main continuant de se perdre dans ses cheveux corbeau, l'autre main frottant le bras de l'enseignante avec douceur.

« Je ne le laisserais plus te faire du mal. »

Elle agitait vaguement la tête sachant parfaitement ce qui risquait d'arriver.

« Robin ?

_ Ne bouge plus, s'il te plaît… restes comme ça. »

L'alité sourit et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Seuls, l'un contre l'autre, le silence de la pièce n'étant plus aussi oppressant que précédemment, non, il était apaisant à cet instant. Petit à petit, les soubresauts de Robin s'atténuèrent pour finalement disparaitre. Marco cru à un moment qu'elle s'était endormie mais son illusion fut vite balayée quand il croisa son regard azuré. Son nez était légèrement rosé, tout comme ses joues.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête essuyant ses yeux d'un revers vers de main.

« Merci.

_ C'est pas grand-chose. Et puis, avec tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur lui, mon poing me démangeait un peu, maintenant je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

La brune rit un peu avant de croiser le regard du blond. Les deux rougirent imperceptiblement, n'arrivant plus à se quitter des yeux. Ils se rapprochèrent doucement, la main de Marco quitta les cheveux de Robin pour se poser sur sa joue, leurs lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques millimètres de distance.

« Coucou !... Oh. »

Nojiko referma la porte, disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Le cramoisie s'installa sur le visage des deux adultes. Ils détournèrent le regard, Marco se racla un peu la gorge et Robin descendit du lit en riant nerveusement.

« Dé…désolée.

_ Non c'est moi qui… Je… »

Ils se fixèrent à nouveau et le blond se leva, venant saisir le visage de Robin pour venir poser ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Baiser qui s'enflamma rapidement pour devenir passionné. Ils avaient attendu cet instant depuis si longtemps sans jamais oser franchir cette ligne. Mais durant cette seconde, plus rien n'existait, juste eux et ce contact électrique des plus agréable. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade alors qu'ils se quittèrent finalement, à court de souffle. Puis ils réitérèrent cette douce gourmandise, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau et les interromps. Doctorine.

« Bon les jeunes c'est pas que ça nous fait plaisir d'interrompre vos mamours mais il est vingt-deux heure passé, les visites sont terminées et Mademoiselle va devoir quitter les bras du prince charmant pour rentrer chez elle. Les au-revoir ont été faits de ce que je vois alors zou ! Dehors ! »

Et sans même demander la permission elle entraina Robin avec elle dehors. Nojiko l'y attendait avec un grand sourire.

« Alors ? Dis-moi que vous avez continué sinon je vais avoir des remords.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ça nous a surpris mais n'a rien interrompus.

_ Et ? »

Robin répondit par un sourire mystérieux faisant soupirer son amie qui se jura de lui faire cracher le morceau.

« Tu veux bien me raccompagner ? Je suis venu à pied et vu qu'il commence à faire vraiment froid.

_ Aucun problème. »

Robin se glissa dans sa voiture tranquillement, prenant la route alors que Nojiko baillait un peu.

« Pas d'amélioration ?

_ Non, il bouge de plus en plus mais rien d'autre. Au moins son état ne s'aggrave pas. Par contre tout à l'heure j'ai entendu un homme hurler dans les couloirs, ça faisait froid dans le dos.

_ Ah ?

_ Oui, je crois qu'il hurlait sur sa femme ou quelque chose comme ça. Trafalgar m'a dit que maintenant il avait le nez cassé. »

Robin faillit écraser la pédale de frein.

« Oh.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ C'était moi et mon ex. »

La bleue lâcha une exclamation surprise après quelques secondes de silence, le temps qu'elle décrypte les paroles de la brune.

« Quoi ? Mais ? Tu lui as cassé le nez ?

_ Non, Marco s'en est chargé.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Un peu retournée mais Marco a réussi à ma calmer.

_ Il t'a embrassé ?

_ Oui. »

Robin se mordit la lèvre alors que Nojiko jubilait, ça avait été plus simple et plus rapide que prévu. Des étoiles plein les yeux, elle commençait à parler des deux adultes et du temps qu'ils leur avaient fallu pour accepter leurs sentiments communs. Elle se stoppa soudainement.

« Mais, et ton ex ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_ Je dois retrouver un truc, lui rendre et continuer de vivre.

_ Lui rendre quoi ?

_ Un bijoux. »

Nojiko regarda l'enseignante avec curiosité mais comprit qu'elle n'en tirait rien de plus. Avec un léger soupir, elle se remit à contempler le paysage hivernal, ses pensées se tournant vers un certain châtain. Une fois arrivé dans son appartement, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Nojiko, Robin commença ses recherches. Où pouvait-bien être la bague ? Elle se rappelait l'avoir posé sur un meuble mais Marshmallow avait joué avec et du coup, le précieux anneau avait disparu. Elle retourna l'appartement entièrement mais rien à faire, ni sous les meubles, ni dans les plantes, pas entre ses livres et encore moins dans le linge sale. Rien à faire ! Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé, bon, tant pis, elle était déjà bien crevé, elle chercherait demain. Elle se leva du meuble et partit dans sa salle de bain, une douche, manger, dodo. Allongée sous les draps, elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, passant délicatement dessus en se remémorant le baiser de Marco. Ses lèvres tentatrices et sa douce chaleur. Elle rougit et s'enfonça dans les draps pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Même si finalement, ses rêves la menèrent dans ceux du blond.

Le miaulement de Marshmallow réveilla Robin, le félin se frottait contre elle en se plaignant fortement. C'est vrai, elle avait oublié de le nourrir et les croquettes ne devaient pas avoir survécus à la gloutonnerie de la boule de poil. Robin soupira un peu, repoussant son animal pour ensuite enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller. Quelle nuit. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi un seul instant. Elle cacha sa gêne dans son oreiller et finalement se décida à se lever pour nourrir le félin avant qu'il ne lui fasse une syncope. Il était allongé sur le dos, roulant sur le sol en regardant sa maitresse avec amour. La jeune femme regarda son portable une fois le repas et le petit-déjeuner servit. Son chat ne la colla plus comme par magie.

Samedi. Déjà ? Elle soupira et s'étira avant de manger la brioche qui lui faisait de superbe clin d'œil. Elle se massa les tempes, une migraine lui montait au crâne.

« J'espère que l'autre idiot va partir. » Soupira-t-elle avant de se souvenir de son rêve et de rougir furieusement.

Un éclat attira alors son regard, juste en dessous du frigo. Les rayons du soleil étaient réfléchis par quelque chose. Robin se leva et s'accroupit jusqu'à être à hauteur. Elle saisit le petit objet et sourit de toutes ses dents. La bague était maintenant entre ses doigts. Elle regarda son chat qui feignait l'ignorance avant de replonger dans son repas. L'enseignante passa ses doigts dans sa fourrure blanche. Elle allait pouvoir rendre la bague et faire un trait définitif sur Crocodile. En tout cas, elle l'espérait très fort. Surtout qu'elle et Marco s'était enfin accordé.

* * *

Voilà voilà ^^ Enfin ! Alors ? Alors ? Reviews? Reviews ?


	11. Chapter 11

Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Comme je le dit à chaque fois, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça m'intéresse !

Si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite, je suis tout à votre écoute. (je suis en pénuries d'idée ^^ )

* * *

Robin passa une nouvelle fois son regard sur la classe. Les élèves étaient silencieux, penchés sur les feuilles de devoir. Seul le crissement des crayons courant sur les pages perturbait le silence presque religieux de la pièce. L'enseignante voyait quelques élèves en difficulté, soupirant de désespoir ou comptant les chewing-gums lancés au plafond par les élèves des années précédentes ou même de cette année-ci. La brune se leva alors, provoquant un frisson d'effroi chez certains adolescents. Elle passa entre les bureaux, jetant un coup d'œil sur quelques copies. Son regard tomba sur Luffy, le brun n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde son devoir des yeux, son visage montrant sa volonté de réussir et un sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Sans doute avait-il gardé toute sa frustration et sa rancœur pour pouvoir se concentrer un maximum sur les examens. Il avait bûché, ça oui, Robin en était témoin tout comme le grand-père et le frère du garçon. Aucune amélioration du côté du dernier de la fratrie. Autant dire que sa famille se rongeait d'inquiétude, du coup Robin entendait régulièrement des disputes de son appartement et Luffy venait directement chez elle pour réviser sans avoir les deux hommes sur son dos. Les deux ainés désapprouvaient de plus en plus le prochain départ du plus jeune mais il n'en démordait pas, tenant le coup à chaque dispute.

Un soupire plus prononcé attira son attention et elle se tourna vers Usopp. Il essayait de répondre à une question mais rien à faire, il bloquait. Robin le voyait coincer son crayon entre ses lèvres et son étrange nez. La jeune femme avait voulu rencontrer ses parents concernant quelques matières où il n'arrivait pas à avoir la moyenne, comme l'histoire par exemple et aussi à propos des nombreux mensonges qu'il inventait pour justifier ses retard, devoirs en retard ou encore absences. Bon, il n'était pas un mauvais élève, il brillait dans beaucoup de matières mais pas la sienne. Quand il lui avait dit que sa mère était morte, elle avait d'abord cru à un mensonge grossier, encore plus lorsqu'il déclara que son père n'était pas présent si souvent que ça. Mais Luffy avait déclaré qu'Usopp ne mentait jamais sur ses parents.

Elle retourna derrière son bureau laissant ses élèves respirer un peu. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le bois, jusqu'à l'objet de sa hantise. La bague, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la redonner à Crocodile… enfin si, elle aurait pu dimanche dernier mais arrivé devant l'hôtel elle avait eu un frisson d'effroi et avait fait demi-tour pour retrouver les bras réconfortants de Marco. Leur histoire avait été publiquement officialisée dès que Nojiko eu franchis le seuil de sa porte avec son fidèle portable. Elle avait envoyé un message à tout le monde au plus grand désarroi des deux principaux concernés.

La bague glissa à son doigt. Des souvenirs nostalgiques refirent surface…

* * *

« Robin ? »

La brune releva les yeux, Domino venait d'arriver. Robin était assise à la terrasse d'un petit café en centre-ville, juste à côté de la faculté où Robin suivait des cours dans l'espoir de devenir professeur d'histoire. Un point de rendez-vous quotidien pour elles. L'enseignante connaissait Domino depuis toute gamine mais avec la mort de sa mère, elles s'étaient quittées de vue jusqu'à ce que le destin les réunisse côte à côte durant un cours des plus rébarbatifs en terminal.

« Coucou, comment vas-tu ?

_ Épuisée. On a un nouveau venu au cabinet.

_ Ah ? C'est vrai Hancock m'en avait parlé. Il est comment ?

_ Brillant mais casse-burne. Il m'a pratiquement engueulé quand j'ai déplacé une caisse de dossier. Soi-disant que ce n'était pas sa place et que je n'avais pas à toucher à ça. Il n'empêche que c'est mon boulot de trier et d'organiser son boulot. Je suis secrétaire pas boniche !

_ Respire.

_ Je respire…merde !

_ Un problème ?

_ J'ai oublié un truc là-bas. Faut que j'y retourne, ça ne te gêne pas d'attendre un peu ?

_ Je viens avec toi, ce serait plus pratique et nous irions manger au Jackson.

_ Vendu. »

Robin paya le café qu'elle s'était prise, rangea ses affaires puis suivit Domino jusqu'au cabinet. Aujourd'hui était vraiment une bonne journée, un super mercredi après-midi. Un soleil haut et pas l'ombre d'un nuage. Elles arrivèrent dans le cabinet assez rapidement, leur point de rendez-vous était à égale distance de leur lieu de travail respectif. Elles montèrent les étages du building pour arriver dans les bureaux privés.

« Robin !

_ Bonjour Hancock.

_ Tes visites sont de plus en plus rares.

_ Désolée, j'ai appris que tu avais quitté Puzzle.

_ Oui, il m'énervait et je suis bien trop belle pour un homme comme lui. Je vaux largement mieux !

_ Comme tu dis. »

Boa repartit avec un grand sourire jusqu'à son bureau. L'enseignante parcourut la pièce des yeux tandis que Domino cherchait son bien dans ses affaires. Même si elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ce genre de boulot, la brune aimait particulièrement cet endroit, un mélange de moderne et de rustique, des étagères en bois finement décorées et recouvertes de divers ouvrages plus au moins imposants. Le plus important, une vue imprenable sur la capitale sans nuit. Elle observait un peu plus les personnes présentes. Hancock, la brillante avocate spécialisée dans les affaires de divorces et Moria, s'occupant des héritages mal répartis et donc des réclamations ennuyeuses. Un mouvement sur la gauche et elle vit Jimbei et Kuma, tous deux parlant calmement d'une affaire qu'ils avaient apparemment en commun. Jimbei était le plus vieux mais malgré son imposante carrure était, comme Kuma, un homme très sensible. Elle dévia à nouveau son regard. Doflamingo s'occupait des cas peu reluisants mais qui devaient être fait, souvent difficiles mais il avait des contacts partout et une présence qui faisait que personne ne pouvait l'ignorer. Puis, il y avait Mihawk qui lui s'occupait de son fils… son fils ?

Robin ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle. Mihawk était au téléphone, tenant son fils de son bras libre. Le petit mordait à pleine … gencives dans un doudou bleu, regardant le visage de son père en laissant quelques gazouillis lui échapper. Une vieille dame sortit du bureau, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant Robin.

« Bonjour Robin-san.

_ Bonjour Shae-san, il garde Josh aujourd'hui ?

_ J'ai rendez-vous, ça risque de prendre du temps et donc il y a des chances pour que le petit s'ennui. Au moins il aura de la distraction ici.

_ Vu l'air « paniqué » de son père, je regrette un peu d'aller en cours cet après-midi et de ne pas pouvoir voir comment il va s'en sortir. Il a quel âge maintenant ?

_ Quatre mois mais c'est un bébé facile qu'il a eu. Je pense que Josh ne va pas trop poser de problèmes, peut-être pour les couches. Bref, je dois y aller. Bonne journée Robin-san.

_ Bonne journée. »

La vieille dame partit tranquillement. Robin reporta son attention sur son amie qui farfouillait toujours, lâchant des petits « je vais le trouver », elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant la quantité astronomique de bazar sur le meuble. Pas étonnant que son nouveau patron ne lui fasse pas confiance pour le rangement de ces affaires, du point de vu de tous elle était désordonnée et en même temps elle arrivait à se retrouver dans ce bazar avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle était efficace et très sérieuse lors des situations critiques ce qui faisait d'elle une personne de confiance et talentueuse dans son travail, une pro.

« Raaah, attend, je reviens, j'ai dû le laisser en haut. »

L'enseignante acquiesça légèrement en venant passer son regard sur le bureau et saisit les livres en vue. Elle les rangea vite fait, avec un peu de chance ça permettrait de désencombrer l'espace. Alors qu'elle replaçait les ouvrages dans la bibliothèque un homme sortit du bureau. Grand, brun, la trentaine passée, sans doute la quarantaine en approche. Il la fixa avec étonnement et elle fit de même jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche un soupire et dépose un lourd carton à côté d'elle.

« Classez moi ça, il me le faut dans une heure. »

Robin écarquilla les yeux de surprise et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. L'homme la regarda avec surprise avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous faire rire ?

_ Robin ! J'ai trouvé mon porte-monnaie ! »

Elle se stoppa en voyant le brun, tenant son porte-monnaie en main, bras levé.

« Monsieur ? Euh… Robin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ce fut trop, Robin ne put s'empêcher de rire, expliquant rapidement à Domino ce qu'il en était. Autant dire que son amie ne tarda pas à la suivre dans ce fou rire, tandis que l'avocat comprenait doucement son erreur et commençait à en rougir. C'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait. Elle avait été attiré par cette aura d'assurance, ce style classe et ses yeux confiants, évidemment, la maladresse de cet homme avait pas mal joué dans cette première impression, car sinon elle l'aurait trouvé odieux et sans intérêt.

* * *

La cloche fit entendre son timbre stridant, sortant l'enseignante de ses souvenirs. Les élèves lâchèrent des soupirs défaits ou des exclamations joyeuses. Luffy relisait son devoir avant de reposer sa copie et de pencher sa tête en arrière et de sortir de la pièce tous comme ses camarades. L'enseignante récupéra les feuillets et posa les nouveaux sujets sur les tables tandis que ses élèves profitaient de la petite pause pour souffler. Robin se réinstalla à sa place, scellant les copies dans une grande enveloppe. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur l'anneau doré orné d'un petit diamant discret. Quand avaient-ils commencés à parler de mariage ? Ah, oui, lors du mariage d'Hina et de Smoker.

* * *

Les tables venaient d'être écartées pour laisser place à un large espace et ainsi permettre aux nouveaux mariés de danser sur une magnifique mélodie. Hina rayonnait dans sa robe blanche et entre les bras de son nouveau mari. Smoker n'arrivait même pas à paraître sérieux, il dansait avec la femme qu'il aimait. Sa femme. Quoique, « danser » était un bien grand mot, ils essayaient surtout de suivre le rythme sans trop se marcher sur les pieds. Robin regardait ce spectacle avec attendrissement, assise sur les genoux de Crocodile qui déposait régulièrement de petits baisers sur son épaule.

« Ils se sont vraiment bien trouvé tous les deux. » Annonça la voix grave du brun.

« Oui.

_ Allez viens, ne les laissons pas se ridiculiser comme ça plus longtemps. »

Il se leva en l'entraînant sur la piste de danse, recevant un regard reconnaissant de la part de Smoker. Robin posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amant venant frôler les lèvres de ce dernier avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils sourirent, suivant la lente symphonie, d'autres couples venant se joindre à eux. Les mains de Crocodile descendaient doucement le long de son dos, caressant sa peau nu.

« Si on s'éclipse discrètement, ils nous en voudraient ?

_ Certainement. Hina nous garde à l'œil.

_ Dommage, et bien je vais me faire un plaisir d'aller la féliciter en lui accordant un meilleur danseur que son nouveau mari. »

Il embrassa Robin et échangea de cavalière avec Smoker.

« Alors ? Nous faisons un massacre ?

_ Vous avez donné une nouvelle définition au mot « danser ». Ne regarde pas trop tes pieds, ça te trahit pas mal. Tout est dans le regard.

_ Le regard, d'accord. D'autre conseil ?

_ Complimente là régulièrement, elle aime ça.

_ Vous avez fait quoi pour l'enterrement de jeune fille ? »

Robin ria un peu répondant par un mystérieux sourire. Ce qu'elles avaient fait hier soir ? Beaucoup de choses. Des petit gâteaux aux formes suggestives et deux, trois stripteaseurs très doués. Pas mal de cadeaux contenant de la lingerie fine pour Hina. Une soirée riche en rire, alcool et souvenirs mais dont les hommes n'auraient aucuns détails.

« Je ne tirais rien de toi ?

_ Rien de rien. Est-ce que je t'interroge sur ce que vous avez fait pour ton enterrement de vie de garçon ?

_ Non. »

Elle lui pinça la joue affectueusement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hina est désespérément amoureuse de toi. Elle t'aime trop pour te tromper. »

Smoker rougit imperceptiblement et détourna le regard. Le rire de Robin s'accentua.

« Bon, tu y arrives finalement, à danser. »

Il acquiesça et finalement libera Robin pour reprendre sa femme. Robin se dirigea vers le buffet pour se servir à boire. Elle sentit les bras de Crocodile passer sur sa taille et ses lèvres se poser sur sa nuque. Il prit une coupe de champagne et fit retourner Robin vers lui.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée ? » Demanda la brune.

_ Très agréable. Ça me donne des idées.

_ Quel genre ?

_ Une maisons chaleureuse, deux petits chérubins, peut-être trois. Un grand jardin avec une magnifique balancelle où tu pourrais lire tranquillement.

_ Il faut plein d'autre chose avant ça.

_ C'est vrai, un mariage, la maison et les enfants.

_ Tu prévois ça à l'avance ?

_ Plutôt oui. »

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant de se glisser discrètement jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient pris pour l'évènement. Ils réveillèrent plus tard dans la matinée, l'alcool et la courte nuit jouant pas mal sur ce réveil tardif. Crocodile passait ses doigts sur le dos de Robin, lisant rapidement un dossier qu'il avait emmené, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard dans son travail. Mais ça ne gênait absolument pas la jeune femme qui faisait de même en écrivant sa thèse. Ils bossaient tous les deux très dur même si Crocodile avait une bonne réserve d'argent, Robin préférait avoir son propre travail. Ils pouvaient se séparer et elle ne voulait pas rester dépendante d'un homme, hors de question, elle en avait déjà fait la bêtise et ça avait très mal fini.

« A quoi penses-tu ?

_ Rien de très joyeux.

_ Ah ?

_ Ce n'est rien, des mauvais souvenirs. »

Le brun vint embrasser son front tendrement.

« Si je te faisait ma demande, tu dirais oui ?

_ Ça dépend.

_ De quoi ?

_ Mon humeur, les circonstances et si notre relation est véritablement stable. Et de toi.

_ Moi ?

_ Lorsque tu dois prendre une décision importante tu réfléchis toujours beaucoup. Donc d'ici là, les choses peuvent changer et je veux d'abord avoir un travail stable pour m'engager dans un mariage.

_ C'est vrai que tu as assez de stress avec les examens et ta thèse.

_ Et toi tu as cette affaire à classer. »

Il reposa le dossier et vint se poser contre le dos de Robin.

« Épouse-moi.

_ Pas aujourd'hui, tu es encore grisé par l'alcool, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la bouteille de whisky ?

_ Donc une demande en mariage sobre et quand tu aura le travail que tu désires ?

_ Exactement.

_ J'attendrais alors. »

* * *

Le souvenir se fana et Robin se retrouva de nouveau dans sa salle de classe. Les élèves de nouveau le nez dans leur devoir, le dernier d'aujourd'hui et de la semaine d'ailleurs. La sonnerie annonça la fin du supplice. Les adolescents ne se firent pas prier pour quitter leur bureau et la salle. Robin récolta les dernières copies et les scella elles-aussi dans une grande enveloppe. Elle croisa Lucci dans le couloir et ils parlèrent en ramenant les copies à la salle des professeurs. Le brun remarqua alors la bague que tenait Robin.

« Marco a déjà fait sa demande en mariage ? »

La brune le regarda avec surprise avant de comprendre.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a donné.

_ Ah ?

_ Crocodile.

_ Marco m'a dit qu'il était ici, à Asahi.

_ Oui, je dois lui rendre la bague mais je n'y arrive pas.

_ Marco m'a dit qu'il sortait aujourd'hui.

_ Effectivement.

_ Tu devrais y aller avec lui. Quand on est seul, on a dû mal à faire face à ses peurs. »

Robin acquiesça derechef avant d'entrer dans la salle et poser les enveloppes devenues épaisses. Lucci lui proposa de l'accompagner et elle accepta volontiers car elle avait laissé sa voiture à l'hôpital la veille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Marco durant votre entrevue ?

_ Qu'il devait se décider car sinon je te garderais pour moi. Et que s'il te faisait du mal, je serais là pour lui refaire le portrait assez fort pour qu'il ne puisse plus manger qu'avec une paille.

_ Tu l'as menacé ?

_ Disons juste poussé pour qu'il se décide enfin. Tous les deux vous êtes des cas.

_ Désolée.

_ Pas besoin de t'excuser. On vous a tous donné un petit coup de pouce mais maintenant, face à ton ex, vous allez devoir faire face tous les deux. Je crois que Marco a bien compris que tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule. »

La brune descendit du véhicule de Lucci et il abaissa à la vitre pour continuer de parler un peu.

« Merci.

_ De quoi ?

_ De tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je connais peu d'homme qui ferait ce genre de chose.

_ Disons que tu es un peu comme une petite sœur maintenant.

_ Alors tu pratiques l'inceste ?

_ Ha, ha, je suis mort de rire. Allez, bonne soirée Robin.

_ Bonne soirée, Lucci, à lundi. »

Il lui fit un signe de main et reparti. Robin s'étira un peu avant d'entrer dans l'établissement hospitalier. Marco l'attendait, habillé normalement avec un grand sourire.

« Prêt ?

_ Oui, je n'en pouvais plus de rester enfermé dans cette chambre. Il était temps que je sorte d'ici.

_ Kureha doit penser exactement la même chose.

_ Sans aucun doute. »

Il vint l'embrasser tendrement.

_ Alors ? Les examens ?

_ Dur mais je pense qu'ils vont s'en sortir sans trop de dommage.

_ Certainement avec toi comme professeur. »

La brune rit doucement avant de venir embrasser à son tour le bond. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur quand Trafalgar pénétra dans la pièce, donnant des derniers conseils au pompier. Et enfin Marco put quitter ces murs avec soulagement. Ses collègues étaient venu le féliciter à deux trois exceptions près. Kingdew posa la question qui chatouillait la langue de tous.

« Du coup tu vas rentrer chez toi là où tu restes sous la surveillance de Robin-chan ?

_ Je vais retourner chez moi pour l'instant.

_ Et moi je vais le surveiller là-bas, Luffy a accepté de s'occuper de Marshmallow en attendant.

_ Bon, on ne va pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Allons-y les gars, les tourtereaux ont besoin d'être seuls. » Déclara Izou en poussant ses collègues plus loin.

Ils se séparèrent du couple en les laissant partirent avec un grand sourire. Marco posa son sac sur le siège arrière et s'installa au côté de Robin avec un léger sourire. Il se sentait bien avec elle et savait que c'était réciproque. Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser et Robin prit la route, connaissant déjà le chemin pour se rendre chez le blond.

« Ça t'ennuis si nous faisons un détour ?

_ Non, tu veux aller où ?

_ Poche droite de ma veste. »

Curieux, il glissa sa main dans l'endroit indiqué et fut des plus surpris d'en sortir un anneau. Il jeta un regard perplexe à la brune.

« C'est la bague qu'il m'avait offerte. Je dois la lui rendre mais…

_ Tu n'y arrives pas.

_ Je suis terrifiée. »

La main du blond se posa sur celle de son amante, il lui sourit tendrement.

« Faisons donc ce détour. Il sera bénéfique pour tous, sans aucun doute. »

Robin regarda Marco et lui sourit, si elle n'était pas derrière le volant, elle l'aurait embrassé comme jamais.

* * *

Encore un énorme merci à Lisen-chan ^^ sur ce, à la prochaine.


	12. Chapter 12

Robin et Marco étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un canapé dans le salon de la suite qu'avait réservé Crocodile pour son séjour à Asahi. Le silence dans la pièce était si intense qu'on aurait pu aisément le trancher, la tension si imposante que la jeune femme se sentait toute petite au milieu de ses deux hommes qui se toisaient de part et d'autre d'une table basse vide.

Dire que Crocodile avait été surpris de voir Robin aurait été un euphémisme, par contre la voir aux côtés de son nouvel amant lui colla des frissons de colère et des envies de meurtres. Las de cette atmosphère, la brune se décida enfin à briser le silence en tendant à son ex-petit ami la bague qu'il lui avait offerte.

« Tiens. »

Crocodile regarda le bijou puis la jeune femme et encore une fois le bijou mais il ne fit aucun geste pour le prendre.

« Elle est à toi. Ma demande est toujours valable.

_ Crocodile, s'il te plait, ne rend pas cette situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est.

_ Pour moi, elle est simple. Tu rentres avec moi et on continu là où on s'était arrêtés. J'ai fait une erreur. Une énorme erreur. Mais je pense mettre suffisamment excusé et je t'ai suffisamment prouvé que j'étais désolé. Alors arrête ton numéro de petite fille pourrie gâtée maintenant et rentrons. »

De son coté, Marco serrait les poings et se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas en placer une. Pendant le trajet en voiture, Robin lui avait demandé de ne pas intervenir dans la conversation sauf s'il lui était directement demandé quelque chose. Elle connaissait assez Crocodile pour savoir qu'il ferait en sorte de le pousser à bout et l'inciter à le frapper et pouvoir ainsi le faire arrêter pour coup et blessure et l'éloigner d'elle. Crocodile se leva finalement, allant au mini bar pour se servir un verre de whisky en posant un devant Marco.

« J'espère qu'elle vous a racontez son passé au moins une fois. »

Marco hésita un instant, oui, Robin lui avait parlé du fait qu'elle avait été orpheline mais il n'y voyait aucun problème. Il échangea un regard avec la brune et cette dernière fit un léger mouvement de la tête. Marco comprit que Crocodile ne faisait pas référence à cette partie là de sa vie. Le brun sourit légèrement, portant à ses lèvres le liquide ambré.

« Le fait qu'elle se soit trempée dans des histoire pas très jolies.

_ Crocodile.

_ Non, il faut bien que quelqu'un lui dise ! Tu ne m'en as pas parlé à moi et je l'ai découvert en farfouillant dans de vieux dossiers. Il est _naturel _de l'informer des antécédents juridiques de la femme avec qui il va vivre.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi de lui parler de ça, j'ai l'intention de lui raconter cette part d'ombre.

_ Une part d'ombre ? C'est plus que ça, c'est un gouffre sans fond. Heureusement que Aokiji était là, je n'ai aucun doute sur l'endroit où tu serais à cet instant sinon. A ton avis ? Six pieds sous terre ou encore à trembler dans ses bras ?

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre. J'ai réussis à m'en sortir et je suis ici. Maintenant reprend ta bague, je décline ta proposition. »

Crocodile ricana doucement, ses yeux se posant sur le petit objet.

« Tu as l'air frustré ma chère Robin.

_ Un peu normal, tu es exaspérant.

_ Je voulais dire sexuellement. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore inventer ? Le blond était lui aussi perplexe. Savoir que Robin avait un casier l'avait hautement surpris mais il avait compris que c'était une pique pour le faire sortir de ses gongs. Il échangea un rapide regard avec Robin, se préparant déjà à encaisser les prochaines attaques. Bien que le passé dont parlait Crocodile ait piqué sa curiosité à vif, il savait que Robin lui en parlerait tôt ou tard, quand elle serait prête.

« Je me demande s'il a déjà remarqué ton grain de beauté en forme de pétale de fleur. »

Là Robin eu un léger sursaut quand elle comprit où il voulait en venir. C'était un coup bas. Très bas. Marco, lui, ne voyait pas vraiment où l'avocat voulait en venir, Robin avait un grain de beauté et alors ? Lui aussi en avait et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il fut sorti de ses songes par le ricanement du brun qui but une nouvelle gorgée de whisky en posant ses yeux sur l'enseignante qui elle, avait viré rouge. Bon sang, où était donc ce grain de beauté pour qu'elle passe à une telle couleur ?

« Donc, vous n'avez pas encore couché ensemble.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » Interrogea Marco avec suspicion.

_ Vous ne savez pas où est le grain de beauté. Contrairement à moi et le dénommé … » Il sortit un dossier de derrière le siège et le consulta rapidement « Rob Lucci ? »

_ Tu as fait des recherches sur mon entourage ?!

_ Évidemment, je voulais mettre des noms sur ceux qui seraient passés entre tes cuisses. Je suis assez satisfait de n'avoir qu'un seul à retenir. Tu devrais regarder un peu plus le passé de tes « amis ». Portgas D Ace par exemple est le fils d'un grand criminel, il a était arrêté avec ses frères à de nombreuses reprises pour vol, aucune retenue grâce à leur grand-père et effacée grâce au géniteur du plus jeune.

_ Ça ne me regarde pas, s'ils veulent m'en parler, ils le feront, je n'ai pas à savoir ça !

_ Nami, fille d'une gentille flic, a était arrêté pour chantage et tentative de meurtre sans parler des nombreux petits vols à son actif.

_ Crocodile !

_ Jewelry Bonney, doute sur son appartenance à un ancien réseau de prostitution. Eustass Kidd, meurtre. Fossa Malard, coup et blessure, tout comme la majorité des pompiers de cette ville, une chance qu'Edward Newgate ait pris leur défense. Et tu te laisses une nouvelle fois avoir par l'un des plus mauvais garçons du tas d'insectes que tu côtoie ! Et encore si j'approfondissais mes recherches je découvrirais bien plus d'horreurs.

_ Ça suffit ! Ce ne sont pas des insectes mais mes amis. Tu n'as pas à les insulter ou les dénigrer, j'ai appris à les connaitre pour ce qu'ils sont et non pas pour leurs erreurs ! Si on ne regardait que ça alors personne ne viendrait me voir !

_ Moi je suis là et tu n'as pas besoin de ses soi-disant amis !

_ Mais moi je ne veux pas de toi ! Reprend cette fichue bague et fiche moi la paix ! Retourne à Tokyo derrière ton bureau et tes affaires ! Mais n'espère en aucun cas que je revienne avec toi dans ton monde parfait ! »

Elle avait crié, c'était la première fois que Marco la voyait hors d'elle, tout comme Crocodile. Robin qui était toujours calme et réfléchi, qui ne perdait jamais son sang-froid et son sérieux venait de se mettre en colère et de remettre en place l'avocat. Le brun la fixait avec ahurissement et Marco avec admiration. La brune reprit contenance et releva les yeux.

« J'aime Marco. Je dois d'ailleurs te remercier, si tu ne m'avais pas trompé je n'aurais jamais pu faire la connaissance de cet homme exceptionnel. Qu'il ait un casier ou non, je m'en fiche. Je suis… complètement folle de lui et en même temps je suis terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir rester avec lui. Alors je ne te laisserais pas me prendre ce bonheur. Oublie-moi Crocodile, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire. »

Un silence s'installa, Robin se tourna vers Marco et tous deux quittèrent la suite pour ensuite regagner la voiture, laissant l'avocat sous le choc. La brune fulminait encore, comment avait-il pu dire autant d'horreur ? Parler de son passé passe encore, du sexe aussi mais il n'aurait jamais dû critiquer ses amis ! Le blond s'installa derrière le volant en voyant que Robin était bien trop perturbée pour conduire sans risque. Quand il vit qu'elle s'était calmée, il eut un léger sourire.

« Il est où le grain de beauté ? »

Elle releva les yeux en rougissant ce qui fit rire le blond.

« Dans un endroit embarrassant ?

_ L'intérieur de la cuisse. »

Le pompier sourit un peu plus en s'arrêtant au feu rouge, il se tourna vers l'enseignante et l'embrassa langoureusement. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne à cette heure.

« Tu étais incroyable tout à l'heure, je suis vraiment fière d'être ton petit-copain.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce qu'il a dit.

_ Moi je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas lui dont je suis tombé amoureux mais de toi. »

Et une nouvelle fois, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact pour un langoureux échange. Robin glissa ses bras autour du cou de Marco, venant effleurer sa nuque du bout des doigts. Maroc vint enlacer la brune avec douceur, ses mains passèrent sous le chemisier pourpre. C'est là qu'un coup de klaxon les interrompit. Ils s'écartèrent prestement l'un de l'autre. Marco reprit la route après avoir fait un signe de la main au conducteur derrière eux.

« On est plus très loin de chez moi.

_ Je sais.

_ Je pense que ce doit être en désordre.

_ Tu veux dire un ou deux vêtements à terre ?

_ La dernière fois que je suis allez chez moi, c'était… »

Avant l'accident, avant la mort de Newgate, la traitrise de Teach, l'amputation de Joz, le coma d'Ace et de Thatch. Avant tous ses sombres évènements. La main de Robin se posa sur la sienne, elle lui fit un mince sourire.

« Tout ira mieux maintenant. Il faut juste être patient.

_ Comme toi. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. Marco alluma la lumière et resta un moment à observer son appartement. Rien n'avait changé, même pas un grain de poussière sur les meubles. Il posa son sac au sol et vint ouvrir la fenêtre pour faire partir cette odeur de renfermé. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé après un lourd soupire, Robin vint s'accroupir à côté de lui.

« Blenheim et Atmos sont venus le plus souvent possible pour que l'appartement reste propre.

_ Je les remercierais quand on se croisera.

_ Ils ont ajouté que tu pouvais prendre ton temps pour revenir travailler.

_ Rakuyou m'a dit qu'ils reconstruisaient le bâtiment.

_ Oui, ça avance lentement mais surement. Tu veux quelques choses ? Je peux faire du thé ou à manger.

_ Si j'avais faim je nous aurais arrêtés à un fast-food pour un bon hamburger plein de matière grasse.

_ Pas très équilibré.

_ La nourriture de l'hôpital était immangeable.

_ Malheureux, c'était peut-être une vengeance des infirmières pour les appeler toutes les dix minutes.

_ Je leur donnais une bonne occupation. Elles ne s'ennuyaient pas.

_ Là c'était du harcèlement, Kureha t'aurait viré à coup de pied si elle avait pu.

_ C'est vrai. Mais finalement je suis parti avant son arrivée.

_ Oui, désolé pour Crocodile. Il a été odieux et indiscret.

_ Mais pas toi. Je suppose que nous devrions parler de ce dont il a fait allusion mais pas ce soir et pas tant que tu ne le veux pas.

_ Merci. »

Le blond saisi le poignet de son amante pour la tirer à lui et Robin se retrouva à califourchon sur le pompier. Ils se regardèrent un instant, leur pupilles se fixant, dévorant l'autre du regard. Puis doucement Marco attira Robin jusqu'à lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent ensemble dans un plaisir non contenu. De petits gémissements s'échappaient de leur bouche et presque machinalement le blond ramena la brune à lui en la tirant par les hanches pour qu'elle se colle à son corps, ce qu'elle fit sans résistance, se sentant bien dans les bras rassurant de son amour.

Le baiser se fit alors plus pressant, plus passionné et plus envieux. Marco caressait son dos et se délectait de la peau douce et des gémissements de la brune. Cette dernière passait ses doigts sur la nuque du blond et descendait progressivement vers son dos avant de remonter et de glisser cette fois ci sur son torse. Passant ensuite ses mains sous le vêtement encombrant, elle savoura la sensation des muscles dessinés et chauds. Au même moment Marco défaisait l'attache de son soutien-gorge et la brune ne put retenir un petit rire quant à son impatience. Mais avouez aussi qu'elle non plus n'avait pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps.

Elle quitta à contrecœur les lèvres brûlantes de son amant et entreprit d'enlever son haut sous le regard gourmand du blond qui admirait les courbes fines et parfaites de sa dulcinée. Cette dernière fit glisser doucement son soutien-gorge le long de ses épaules et dévoila sans gêne sa poitrine ferme et envoûtante. Sans quitter des yeux Robin, Marco enleva lui aussi son haut, avant de passer avec envie ses mains sur sa peau veloutée.

Ses lèvres capturèrent encore une fois celle de la brune, puis il descendit progressivement dans son cou, glissa sur sa clavicule, raclant ses dents sur la peau blanche freinant une envie de mordre. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses cotes et remontèrent vers les deux seins charnus de sa compagne. Il les massa avec envie avant de s'y attaquer avec sa bouche, glissant sa langue sur les deux petits bouts de chairs roses qu'il suçota, provoquant un frisson à Robin qui se délectait de cette attention. Leur bassin se rencontrèrent avec envie, la brune effectuait de langoureux mouvement en se frottant à l'érection naissante du blond qui gémissait d'impatience et d'envie se retenant d'être plus fougueux.

Mais c'est Robin qui passa à l'étape supérieure en déboutonnant le pantalon de son homme, presque sauvagement, il ricana doucement et s'attela lui aussi à la déshabiller. Il retint un gémissement quand elle passa sa main sous ses vêtements et saisit son sexe dur entre les mains. Elle sourit à sa réaction et commença à le caresser doucement. Rapidement Marco reprit le contrôle et allongea sauvagement la brune sur le canapé. Il lui retira tous ses vêtements avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser, il glissa ensuite progressivement sur son corps, laissant sa peau marquée d'un ou deux suçons montrant clairement que Robin lui appartenait. Il mordilla les tétons puis vint goûter son ventre et son nombril. Robin se cambra sous la sensation délicieuse et la chaleur intense qui se réveillait en elle. Marco commença à caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisses, il chercha des yeux le grain de beauté en forme de pétale et sourit doucement tout en se délectant des gémissements de plus en plus prononcé que Robin poussait alors qu'il caressait son sexe, l'excitant assez pour qu'elle soit de plus en plus humide.

Robin adorait les caresses mais elle voulait plus et n'hésita pas à le demander en incitant Marco à aller plus loin. Le blond s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses et la poussa à s'attacher à ses épaules, puis il la souleva, la tenant sous les fesses et la fit glisser sur son sexe tout doucement. Robin gémit quand il la pénétra et lui retint un gémissement se concentrant sur les réactions délicieuses de sa compagne. Puis il commença à bouger les hanches pour entamer un mouvement de vas et vient qui fut accompagné par ceux de la brune. Ils entrèrent ainsi dans une danse sensuelle, douce et passionnée. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, tandis que leur respiration se faisait plus haletante, plus chaude et plus saccadée.

Le plaisir montait entre eux, et ne tarderait pas à les emporter. Mais leur désir s'enhardissait de plus en plus, les faisant monter progressivement. Leur corps enfin unit et les douces caresses qu'ils se donnaient, les rendaient fou. Déjà Marco n'en pouvait plus, il était presque au paroxysme, mais se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, préférant attendre sa belle qui le chevauchait avec autant de dextérité. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus rauque et bruyant, tentant de retenir ses gémissements pour se délecter de ceux de Robin. La brune vibrait de plaisir, elle aussi arrivait prés de l'orgasme et voyait bien que le blond faisait des efforts pour l'attendre. Elle l'incita à accélérer le mouvement tandis qu'elle s'accrochait fermement à son dos. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant d'enfin se libérer et de jouir ensemble. Robin se cambra et bascula sa tête en arrière, accueillant la semence de son amant qui lui mordillait la clavicule de la brune et grogna de plaisir sous un dernier coup de rein.

Il l'allongea ensuite tout doucement sur le canapé et s'installa à ses côtés pour lui caresser les cheveux. Ils se regardèrent d'un œil espiègle n'osant parler pour ne pas briser ce moment, les sourires aux lèvres, encore brûlant du plaisir qu'il venait de s'offrir. Ils avaient mis du temps mais autant dire qu'ils n'y avaient pas de mots pour décrire cet instant. Marco vint embrasser le cou de Robin et tous deux partirent dans la chambre en riant un peu. Cette journée n'était pas finie.

Robin tenait une épaisse enveloppe, tapotant dessus avec ses doigts. A l'intérieur, la raison de toute cette tension, ses élèves la fixaient avec des suées d'angoisse. Quelques-uns avaient pâlis, d'autre se mordaient la lèvre et d'autres encore se balançaient nerveusement sur leur chaise. Robin s'avança dans les rangs, elle voulait les faire mijoter encore un peu. Après tout, ils avaient bien profité durant le séjour à Kyoto. Une course folle dont le but était de retrouver les élèves dispersés, Luffy en principal agitateur. Lucci avait bien rit avec elle.

« Vous savez tous ce que j'ai dans cette enveloppe ? »

Les élèves acquiescèrent très lentement comme si un seul mouvement pourrait changer les résultats des examens. L'enseignante regagna l'estrade et retira le cachet.

« Bien, j'ai déjà vu les notes comme vous pouvez vous en douter. J'ai été surprise mais ne ferais aucun commentaire. Les résultats seront affichés dans le couloir comme pour les précédents trimestres. Je ne peux que vous souhaitez bonne chance pour la suite et j'espère vous avoir aidé convenablement durant cette courte période. Sachez que si vous avez encore besoin de moi pour vos orientations professionnelles ou autre je suis à votre disposition. Dans la limite du possible. »

Elle déposa les résultats un a un, le dos de la feuille face aux élèves avant de reprendre sa place derrière son bureau. Les adolescents fixaient leur feuille. Luffy se leva soudainement, prit une grande respiration avant de faire face à ses peurs.

« Oh putain ! »

Pris d'un élan de courage, ses camarades retournèrent à leur tour leur copie. Un sourire vint fendre les lèvres de l'enseignante. Tout l'établissement avaient dû être retourné par cette exclamation de joie. La brune avait fait du bon boulot, personne ne pouvait en douter. Tous les élèves avaient réussis à avoir la moyenne et un peu plus de la moitié au-dessus de quinze. Autant dire que rien ne pouvait tuer leur joie à cet instant.

« Merci Sensei ! »

La dénommée releva les sourcils.

« Merci de quoi ?

_ Et bien, nous étions étiquetés comme des cas désespérés mais grâce à vous on peut montrer avec fierté que non. Même Luffy a eu la moyenne, ce n'est pas rien ! » Déclara Usopp en riant légèrement.

_ D'ailleurs, qui sont les trois meilleurs ? » Demanda Camie.

_ Chopper en premier, mais ce n'est pas une réelle surprise, en deuxième… Monkey D Luffy. »

De nouvelle exclamation de surprise traversèrent la pièce, Robin ne put s'empêcher de rire. Autant dire que quand le directeur avait vu ça, il avait failli pleurer. C'était tellement inattendu et en même temps si incroyable, le cancre finissait deuxième du classement. La sonnerie interrompit cette effusion de bonheur et les élèves quittèrent la pièce après une série d'au revoir. Mais Luffy ne bougea pas d'un pouce, restant assis à sa place à regarder la copie.

« Luffy ? »

L'enseignante vint poser sa main sur l'épaule du brun, il tremblait un peu et elle n'arrivait pas à voir ses yeux. Elle remarqua les perles salées glissées sur la table et comprit ce qu'il se passait. L'adolescent venait de relâcher toute la tension accumulée au court de ces mois. Luffy passa sa main sur ses yeux en tremblant comme une feuille.

« J'ai réussis. »

Il renifla un peu avant de se plier sur lui-même.

« J'arrive pas à arrêter. Je pleure comme un bébé, Ace se moquerait trop de moi.

_ Ça va passer, laisse toi aller et tu iras mieux après. »

Il hocha la tête, continuant de pleurer en reniflant sans élégance. Il se calma après plusieurs minutes.

« Toujours pas d'amélioration ?

_ Aucune. Traffy a dit qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il se réveil avant mon départ.

_ Tu lui laisseras un dossier et des photos, comme ça à son réveil, il saura ce qu'il a loupé.

_ C'est une bonne idée, il va être aussi vert que les cheveux de Zoro.

_ Certainement. Allez, debout Luffy. Ton grand-père et ton autre frère attendent le résultat. »

Le brun réussit à essuyer ses yeux et se leva saluant poliment la jeune femme. Il quitta la pièce, rejoignant ses camarades dans la cour. Voilà, les vacances venaient de commencer. La remise des diplômes aurait lieu la semaine prochaine, le temps de tout organiser et préparer. En attendant, Robin posa ses yeux à travers la vitre et sourit. Contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'était pas Marco mais Hina.

Son amant était parti régler la paperasse, la nouvelle caserne allait ouvrir et il avait été décidé que Marco s'occuperait d'en être le patron. Il s'en serait passé mais en y repensant, il avait compris que son père aurait sans doute désiré cela. Il avait alors accepté le poste.

La brune arrivait devant son ami. Hina tapotait nerveusement sur un paquet de chewing-gum à la fraise, elle remonta ses lunettes avec une légère moue.

« T'es en retard.

_ Désolée, les hormones ?

_ Hina veut une cigarette ! Non, en fait, une tartine de Nutella, beurre de cacahouète, chantilly et wasabi.

_ Je n'ai pas ça sur moi Hina. Tu vas devoir t'en passer. Smoker travail ?

_ Oui. Ils ont fait une descente et ont gagné le gros lot. Hina est forcée de rester derrière un stupide bureau !

_ Calme toi, je n'y suis pour rien.

_ Ils m'énervent ! Hina prit la route tranquillement. Toutes les cinq secondes à me demander si je vais bien ou encore si j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Hina veux-tu te reposer ? Hina a-t-elle besoin d'un café ou d'un chocolat ? D'un oreiller ? J'ai un têtard dans le bide ! Je ne suis pas mourante !

_ Respire. Donc nous allons acheter des vêtements pour la maman du têtard ?

_ Oui, je suis devenue énorme ! J'ai les seins qui me font mal et ça m'énerve !

_ Courage il te reste quatre mois à tenir !

_ Tiens, tu sais que Momonga a dit la même chose à Smoker ?

_ Ah, étonnant. »

Enfin pas tant que cela, Smoker se pliait en quatre pour sa femme.

« Alors ? Tout va bien avec Marco ?

_ Oui, très et pas l'ombre d'un crocodile pour gâcher notre relation.

_ Il est encore à Asahi ?

_ Plus depuis ce matin. Pour ma plus grande joie mais je sais que ce n'est que partie remise, il va revenir. Il n'aime pas perdre.

_ De toute façon, on sera là pour vous aider, s'il y a le moindre problème appel-nous.

_ Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de dire ça ?

_ Hina a encore quatre mois ! Hina va être maman et Robin sera marraine !

_ Oui. »

Elles arrivèrent au magasin et firent du shopping jusqu'à la fermeture. Hina déposa Robin à son appartement, la lumière était allumée, Marco devait être là. Toujours avec une légère euphorie elle monta les marches quatre à quatre. Elle et Marco faisaient des allés et retours d'un appartement à l'autre mais ça devenait de plus en plus pénible. Elle pénétra dans son appartement et sourit.

« Bonsoir. Tu veux garder ce vase ?

_ Non, tu peux le mettre dans ce qui est à vendre. »

C'est pour ça qu'elle et son amant avaient décidé d'emménager dans l'appartement de ce dernier. Robin passa ses bras sur les épaules du blond et l'embrassa.

« Dure journée ?

_ Non, la paperasse n'avait pas de fin mais j'en suis venu à bout. Et toi, tes élèves ? Les résultats ?

_ Disons que tous mes élèves ont eu la moyenne et que j'ai un travail pour l'année prochaine.

_ Génial, tu veux fêter ça ? Restaurant ?

_ Soirée télé entre tes bras ?

_ Vendu. »

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Les yeux de l'enseignante se posèrent sur les nombreux cartons qui avaient pris place dans l'appartement. Marshmallow avait disparu dans le désordre mais elle entendait le frottement du pelage contre un carton de temps en temps, signe qu'il était toujours vivant. Marco se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'y sentait à sa place, aucun doute. Elle était réellement heureuse.

* * *

Donc voici le dernier chapitre ^^ j'espère qu'il vous à plus.

Un grand merci à Lisen-chan et à JackB pour le coup de main.

Merci de laisser vos impression, ça fait toujours toujours toujours (vraiment ! vraiment !) plaisir. Même si ça vous énerve, prendre cinq secondes pour laisser un mot c'est vraiment sympa.

Merci à **Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, la vague folle, Hikaru Chesire, Kyona-sama **et **minimilie. **

Sur ce, bonne journée.


	13. Chapter 13

Donc voici le nouveaux chapitre.

Excusez pour la phrase dans le précédent je voulais dire le dernier chapitre "publié à à ce jour" si s'était la fin de la fiction je l'aurait clairement dit ^^. (Bon au moins j'aurais bien ris.

Remerciement à Lisen-chan qui m'a énormément aidé. (Je ne te remercierais jamais assez je pense)

Ensuite, je remercie également les personne ayant eu la sympathie de me laisser un petit mot:

**Mlle Portgas D Ace, Gun d'Ange, joky, Jyanadavega, Hikaru Chesire, minimilie, Kyona-sama, Shayll, la vague folle.**

_Et toute mes excuses à celle qui ont pensé que c'était la fin. (non mais j'ai encore plein de truc à leur faire subir moi XD)_

* * *

« Doucement ! »

Un grognement répondit à ce murmure étouffé.

« Si Sabo où le vieux nous entendent je peux dire adieux à mes études !

_ Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme la dernière fois tout simplement ? » Demanda Blamenco en essayant de ne pas faire cogner la caisse contre le mur et provoquer un bruit d'enfer.

_ Parce que là j'ai beaucoup plus d'affaires et que je ne vais pas revenir dans deux jours mais aux prochaines vacances.

_ La vache c'est lourd ton truc, il y a quoi dedans ? » Interrogea Kingdew.

_ Des livres et de la bouffe en avance.

_ Donc pratiquement que de la bouffe. » Conclu Marco.

Un grincement de parquet leur fit stopper tous gestes. Bon sang, faire un déménagement comme celui-ci n'était pas de tout repos. L'adolescent avait fait un tour à Tokyo au début des vacances où il avait trouvé un logement peu onéreux et un travail à mi-temps. Le problème restait toujours ses ainés alors avec l'aide des pompiers et de ses amis, il déménageait en toute discrétion cette nuit. L'imposante malle arriva enfin en bas de l'immeuble, Kidd et Killer se chargeant de la remorquer dans la camionnette. Robin souriait, amusé par la situation en sirotant une petite limonade avec Nami, Bonney et Tashigi. Izou s'arrêta près d'elles et finalement se joignit à elles. Les hommes mirent plusieurs minutes avant de finir le travail. Voir les affaires de Luffy être descendues via l'escalier d'urgence avait été assez comique.

« C'était le dernier carton. » Annonça Zoro.

_ Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se casse. » Déclara Kidd.

_ Il ne sera pas seul de toute façon. » Informa Zorro.

_ C'est vrai que tu vas rejoindre Tokyo toi aussi. Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé plus tôt d'ailleurs ?

_ Parce que les études ça coûte cher et que j'ai bossé pour me faire une réserve d'argent.

_ Du coup, on va se retrouver moi et Killer dans l'appartement alors que lui va squatter chez l'autre singe.

_ Tu vas pleurer Kidd ? Un mouchoir ?

_ Crétin. »

Les déménageurs improvisés arrivèrent près d'eux. Marco vint embrasser Robin avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille et de regarder Luffy.

« Donc, tu es sûr ?

_ Ouais !

_ Pas grave si tu n'es pas là au réveil d'Ace.

_ Il avait qu'à le faire plus tôt ! Et puis j'ai plastifié mes résultats avant de les mettre dans sa chambre avec les photos de l'appartement et de l'université sans oublier un mot. S'il n'est pas content, tant pis pour lui !

_ Oublie pas de nous donner des nouvelles.

_ Comptez sur moi !

_ Sinon, ton plus grand regret en quittant Asahi ? » Demanda Fossa.

_ Que ma valise ne soit pas assez grande pour que je puisse embarquer Robin. J'espère que mes résultats ne vont pas trop chuter. »

Marco resserra Robin contre lui.

« Bon si Ace se réveille tu seras l'un des premiers au courant.

_ S'il se réveille et qu'il veut me voir vous lui direz qu'il attendra les vacances, si je ne travaille pas pendant. »

Luffy salua tout le monde, les remerciant de leur compréhension et fut encouragé pour la suite. C'est ainsi qu'en ce soir de printemps, alors que les cours allaient reprendre dans une semaine, Luffy et Zoro quittèrent la ville.

« On va se boire un verre chez Shakky ? Sanji ça va aller ? Le marimo ne sera plus présent pour vos fameux échanges.

_ T'inquiète, c'est qu'une algue stupide, il va se perdre le premier jour et on le retrouvera ici parce qu'il aura reconnu un peu.

_ C'est pas faux, il y a des chances pour que ça arrive. » Ricana Kingdew. « Le connaissant. »

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment au profit du bar où Shakky les accueillis avec un grand sourire.

« Luffy-kun est partit ?

_ Oui. Rayleigh ne pourra plus l'embêter.

_ C'est plutôt le contraire ! Il me collera plus aux basques ce sale gosse. » Annonça le vieil homme avant de boire cul sec son verre. « Bon sang mais je vais m'emmerder !

_ Je saurais te divertir, darling ». Glissa subtilement Shakky en venant lui masser les épaules. « Bon tournée générale ! Je la mets sur l'ardoise de Garp ! »

Autant dire que la barman fut acclamée par toutes les personnes présentes. Un coup à boire gratis on ne peut laisser passer.

« Abuse pas trop Marco, on sait tous où tu as finis à ta dernière cuite. » Avertis Blenheim.

_ Ouais dans l'appartement de mon actuelle petite copine.

_ C'est génial quand même, ça fait deux mois et vous vivez toujours le parfait amour.

_ Jaloux Izou ?

_ Un peu. J'ai hâte de trouver l'homme de ma vie moi aussi.

_ Tu le trouveras un jour ou l'autre. » Robin embrassa rapidement son amant en lui tendant un verre dont il but une gorgée.

« Je me rappelle le jour où on a découvert ton homosexualité.

_ Ne continue pas, je t'en supplie c'est super humiliant !

_ Pourquoi ? » Interrogea la brune.

_ Nous l'avons « interrompu ».

_ Oh, ils s'embrassaient.

_ Non. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas. » Ricana Haruta.

_ Arrêtez ! » S'étouffa Izou en rougissant furieusement.

Robin se resserra contre Marco, le fou rire se généralisa au grand dam du brun qui aurait préféré se planquer dans un trou de souris. La fête dura jusqu'à minuit où chacun retourna chez soi, profitant de leur dernier élan de lucidité pour se trainer au lit ou profiter encore un peu.

* * *

Robin releva la tête, son esprit encore embrouillé et elle se frotta les yeux en cherchant son portable. Ses doigts tapotèrent sur le bois de la table de nuit, elle grogna légèrement et pus enfin saisir l'appareil. Durant un instant, elle avait cru que c'était son réveil. Les cours avaient repris depuis trois semaines et ses classes étaient assez éreintantes. Marco était de garde aujourd'hui et il n'allait pas revenir avant plusieurs heures. Elle décrocha son portable, l'esprit encore embué par le sommeil.

« Allos ?

_ Robin ! C'est Nojiko !

_ Nojiko ? » La brune se releva et se gratta l'arrière du crâne en baillant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Il s'est réveillé ! Thatch vient de se réveiller !

_ Tu as appelé les autres ?

_ Non, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je….je.j.e Robin, je fais quoi.

_ J'arrive, envoie un message aux autres, je serais là dans dix minutes. »

La brune trébucha en sortant du lit et s'écroula par terre dans un grognement douloureux. Elle se releva prestement et pris un jogging et une chemise. Comme promis, elle ne mit pas longtemps à arriver dans le centre hospitalier. Nojiko était dans la salle d'attente à tourner en rond et quand elle vit Robin elle se stoppa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Je jouais sur mon portable quand la machine s'est mise à bipper. J'allais appeler l'infirmière quand il a ouvert les yeux. Il m'a regardé et il m'a fait « Hey ».

_ Et ensuite ?

_ Je l'ai giflé et je l'ai engueulé. »

Robin ne sut que répondre et faillit rire mais elle réussit à se retenir.

« Tu as appelé les autres ?

_ Non, je sais plus où j'ai mis mon portable après t'avoir appelé. »

C'est là que le café de la bleue fit des bulles. Bon un mystère de résolu. Après avoir réussi à sortir l'appareil et l'avoir mis dans l'évier à égoutter pour évacuer le liquide, Robin se chargea d'appeler les autres. Le docteur Nakoh arriva avec un léger sourire.

« Il est crevé et a mal à la joue mais sinon il est en forme. Sa plaie lui tire un peu mais bon ce n'est pas ça qui va le tuer. Vous pouvez le voir. »

Nojiko se leva et courut jusqu'à la chambre, l'enseignante préféra la suivre au cas où.

« Tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiète ! J'ai cru que t'allais crever espèce de sale abruti ! »

Robin entra dans la pièce et retient son amie de justesse.

« Respire, calme toi !

_ J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! »

La brune réussit à la calmer alors que Thatch essayait vainement de se lever. Sa plaie était douloureuse et du coup il ne pouvait pas faire un mouvement sans grimacer et retenir un grognement. La brune s'écarta finalement laissant Nojiko s'installer sur le lit et caresser les cheveux de Thtach.

« Où est Newgate ? C'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne.

_ Pour le moment, tu vas te rétablir.

_ Les médecins ont dit que ça fait un peu plus de trois mois que je suis dans le coma.

_ C'est exact.

_ J'ai dû louper beaucoup de chose. Racontez. »

Nojiko se mordit la lèvre et d'une voix calme commença à lui raconter. Les doigts te Thatch se serrèrent sur les draps et il pleura contre le corps de Nojiko, Robin était sorti en laissant la porte entre ouverte. Haruta arriva rapidement trébuchant à cause de l'euphorie et l'inquiétude.

« Il va bien ?

_ Nojiko lui parle, il lui a demandé de tout lui raconter.

_ Ça risque de prendre du temps.

_ Il va lui en falloir. Comme pour Marco et Ace lorsqu'il se réveillera.

_ Oui.

_ Je pense que tu peux y aller, moi j'attends l'appel de Marco, je sais qu'il ne tardera pas.

_ C'est vrai qu'il est coincé derrière le bureau. Bon sang il doit être intenable.

_ Qui est avec lui ?

_ Rakuyou, Vista, Namur, Curiel et Speed Jiru.

_ Beaucoup de monde, l'agitation sera générale. »

Haruta approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Ils vont se jeter sur la première affaire où ils pourront passer par ici.

_ Oui, je le pense aussi. »

Robin sourit un peu avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce, elle toqua à la porte, leur faisant relever les yeux.

« Haruta est là, je pense qu'il aimerait bien voir Thatch lui aussi.

_ Oh, oui, désolé. Je me le suis accaparée.

_ C'est rien. Thatch ! »

Le châtain se précipita vers son ami avec inquiétude. L'enseignante le salua brièvement avant de décrocher son portable, comme elle l'avait deviné, Marco l'appelait. Elle trouva un coin plus calme et s'y posa. Ils parlèrent longuement, Robin lui donnant toutes les informations qu'il demandait, répondant de son mieux à ses interrogations et essayant de le calmer pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à quelques occasions, Marco disait des choses assez déconcertantes et amusantes lorsqu'il paniquait. Elle retourna finalement dans la chambre du réveillé et lui confia l'appareil.

« Tu as faim ? Demanda Nojiko.

_ Oui, un peu. Je vais rentrer manger quelque chose, je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

_ D'accord, à tout à l'heure dans ce cas.

_ Je lui laisse mon portable, il risque d'avoir pas mal d'appel.

_ C'est le cas de le dire. »

La brune sourit et se retira tranquillement en regagnant sa voiture. Elle glissa les clés dans la porte pour l'ouvrir et vit une silhouette se découper sur la vitre. Elle se retourna vivement et fit face à un homme. Les cheveux gris violet, long et détaché, de très légers cernes sous les yeux, un nez étrangement marron et un sourire effrayant. Elle le reconnut comme l'homme qui l'avait collé au train pendant plusieurs jours. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre et la peur commença à l'envahir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?!

« Bonjour Nico Robin. Vous devez vous souvenir de moi ?

_ Oui, je vous ais giflé il y a quelques mois parce que vous étiez trop entreprenant.

_ Je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. J'ai oublié de me présenter, je me nomme Spandam. »

La brune écarquilla les yeux, la dernière fois elle n'avait pas fait de rapprochement mais au vu des derniers évènements et à la remémoration de son passé, ce non venait lui tordre les tripes.

« Ah, vu votre expression vous venez de faire le rapprochement avec mon père, Spandim. C'est lui qui s'était chargé de l'affaire dans laquelle vous étiez impliquée.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_ Et bien, je suis chargé de retracer l'enquête suite à la demande du prisonnier Hodi Jones.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Il a fait appel. Après tout ce temps c'est normal qu'il désire sortir d'entre ses quatre murs. Je vais vous demander de me suivre.

_ Je veux voir votre mandat. »

Il parut surpris et eu un rire nerveux.

« Pardon ?

_ Votre mandat. Je veux le voir.

_ Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, il est au poste, suivez-moi comme même.

_ Non. » Spandam serra les dents et attrapa Robin par le bras.

_ Vous me suivez point barre ! »

Robin lui porta un coup de genoux dans le ventre et le frappa ensuite avec son sac avant de s'enfermer dans sa voiture et de rentrer chez elle rapidement. Elle le vit se relever dans le rétroviseur et hurler de mécontentement, normal mais elle n'avait pas à le suivre s'il n'avait pas une preuve de la réouverture de l'affaire. Elle arriva chez elle et prit rapidement le téléphone composant le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis des années. Une voix endormies répondit après quelques secondes.

« Oui ? Ici Aokiji Kuzan.

_ C'est Robin.

_ Robin ? » L'homme s'était étouffé. « Pourquoi m'appel-tu ?

_ Un homme est venu me voir en me disant qu'Hodi Jones avait demandé la réouverture de l'affaire. Je voulais savoir si c'était vrai, tu dois le savoir.

_ Une seconde… » Elle patienta, entendant le bruit d'un clavier d'ordinateur sur lequel on tapait précipitamment. « Non, l'affaire n'est pas en réouverture. Mais il a effectivement demandé à pouvoir profiter de la liberté conditionnelle. Qui est la personne qui est venu te voir ?

_ Spandam.

_ Je me souviens de lui, fait attention, son père n'a pas digéré le fait que tu n'es pas été enfermée toi aussi. Il doit venir pour essayer de finir le travail de son père.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_ Rien pour le moment, il va tout faire pour te mettre derrière les barreaux même si ce n'est pas en rapport avec la première affaire.

_ Un malade.

_ Fourbe, tordu et ….ah… je ne sais plus mais je te conseille de rester à distance. Je vais venir dès que possible en espérant qu'il ne serait pas déjà passé à l'action.

_ Merci.

_ Hm… ah… Bon courage.

_ Merci, bonne journée Aokiji.

_ Toi aussi. »

Elle reposa le combiné et soupira en passant sa main sur son front et releva ses cheveux. Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'elle était enfin épanouie ? Elle soupira et comme elle l'avait prévu au début, se prépara à manger. Ce fut très silencieux, elle n'avait même pas allumé à la télé. Le miaulement de son chat la fit sursauter, bon sang elle était à ce point perturbée ? Elle passa ses doigts dans la fourrure de l'animal et se leva soudainement après plusieurs minutes. Elle rendit son repas tant elle était troublée. Devant l'évier, ses yeux se posèrent sur son reflet, elle essuya sa bouche rapidement et détourna le regard en grimaçant. Quelques coups furent donnés à la porte de la salle de bain la faisant sursauter.

« C'est moi Robin, je suis rentré plus tôt. Tout va bien ? J'ai à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte que tu te précipitais à la salle de bain.

_ C'est rien. Je n'ai pas digéré mon repas.

_ D'accord.

_ Tu es passé voir Thatch ?

_ Non pas encore, je voulais prendre un bain avant d'y aller. Je lui ai dit que j'arriverais dans vingt minutes. Mais nous avons pas mal parlé via ton portable. J'entre. »

Il glissa dans la salle et trouva Robin appuyée contre l'évier. Avec inquiétude il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Un malade qui est venu m'aborder sur le parking de l'hôpital.

_ Il t'a …

_ Rien fait, juste parlé de ce dont je ne voulais plus entendre parler.

_ Le truc avec Hodi Jones ?

_ Oui. »

Robin n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de lui dire ce qu'il en était. Marco l'avait écouté calmement, il n'avait porté aucun jugement en déclarant que Robin n'était plus la même et que ça ne l'empêchait absolument pas de l'aimer. Autant dire que ce fut un soulagement pour elle. Maroc vint poser ses lèvres sur le haut de son crâne, ses mains frottant doucement son dos dans une étreinte protectrice.

« Je ne travaille pas cet après-midi. Nous avons le temps, je ne pense pas que Thatch me tiendra rigueur du retard. Alors ? »

Elle lui raconta alors l'altercation, Marco ricana en imaginant bien dans quel état il avait pu être.

« C'était de la légitime défense.

_ Je sais mais c'est que tu montres les griffes. Elle détourna le regard et le blond la prit dans ses bras. Bon je me prépare et on va voir Thatch.

_ La douche est toute à toi. Je vais me prendre un truc pour ne pas vomir à nouveau.

_ Ce ne serait pas très classe de le faire devant les autres.

_ Ils pourraient s'imaginer des trucs. »

Marco ricana en commençant à se déshabiller, le regard de la brune descendit sur le postérieur de son petit-ami. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de se faire plaisir. Le pompier remarqua le regard appuyé de sa copine et sourit en venant l'embrasser.

« C'est bon, autant être bien en retard. »

Ils arrivèrent après une heure. Thatch fut ravi de voir Marco et les autres présents se retirèrent, Marco était le plus apte à lui parler.

« Il avait dit que vous seriez là dans dix minutes. » Fit Nojiko en la regardant avec suspicion. « Mais c'était il y a une heure.

_ Nous avons eu un imprévu.

_ Un imprévu ? » Intervenus Haruka.

Il n'eut pas plus de réponse mais Nojiko et Robin échangèrent un regard avec un léger sourire. La soirée se passa agréablement bien même s'ils auraient adoré que Ace se réveil à son tour dans l'élan. Luffy avait été franchement heureux d'apprendre celui de Thatch et l'avait appelé rapidement. Sabo lui avait préféré attendre pour venir. Nojiko regagna la chambre et Robin se permit de la suivre. Thatch les félicita rapidement, laissant un petit rire lui échapper.

« Désolé de faire le rabat joie mais nous devons rentrer.

_ J'osais pas vous le demander. » Ricana Thatch alors que des cernes avaient pris place sous ses yeux. « Je suis crevé.

_ Je sais ce que s'est, j'étais pareil après le coma. Je reviendrais demain.

_ Sauf si tu as de nouveau un « imprévu ». Taquina Nojiko en regardant Robin.

_ Je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y en pas. » Répondit Robin en glissant ses doigts dans ceux de Marco et poser sa tête sur son épaule. « Dans tous les cas, rétablis toi rapidement, Nojiko a vraiment besoin de ta présence pour être bien.

_ Je le sais. » Thatch caressait doucement la main de sa compagne.

Ils se retirèrent en les laissant en paix. Robin eut à peine le temps de franchir les portes de l'hôpital que Marco la saisit par les hanches et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils rentrèrent sereinement. C'était une bonne journée, légèrement mouvementée mais bonne dans l'ensemble. Robin enfila sa nuisette et vint se blottir dans les bras de Marco. Il la ceintura tranquillement en venant embrasser son épaule et reporter son attention sur le film.

Soudain, des coups furent violement donnés contre la porte, attirant leur attention. Il était vingt-trois heures et quelques, qui pouvaient venir à cette heure ?

« J'y vais. »

La brune se leva à contre cœur et ouvrit, elle fut des plus surprise de ce trouver nez à nez avec des policiers.

« Bonsoir, il y a un problème ?

_ Nico Robin ?

_ C'est moi-même. »

Le policier força un peu la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand et se placer derrière Robin pour lui passer les menottes. Marco arriva à cet instant et vu tout aussi surprise que notre héroïne.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour voie de faits sur un officier dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, si vous ne voulez pas exercer ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être utilisé contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens un avocat commis d'office pourra vous être accordé par la cour. Avez-vous compris ce que j'ai dit ? Voulez-vous répondre à nos questions sans un avocat ?

_ Non, Marco, appel Mihawk avec mon portable.

_ Yoï, c'est une blague là ? » S'exclama le blond encore tous retourné.

C'est exactement ce que se demandait Robin.

* * *

Donc voilà voilà le chapitre 13. J'espère qu'il vous a plût.

Encore toutes mes excuses mais vous voyez il y a encore des choses à faire ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**_Donc voici la suite ^^ encore gros merci à lisen-chan et tous ceux qui ont la sympathie de lire et laisser une review ^^_**

* * *

Robin soupira à nouveau, ses doigts tapotant sur le bois de la table. La salle était d'un gris terne des plus déprimants et peu chaleureux. Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce à par une table, une chaise et le verre d'eau que Robin avait fini depuis maintenant une heure. Il devait être sept heures du matin maintenant, elle avait été arrêtée sur les coups de vingt-trois heures. Personne n'était venu depuis son arrivée et elle avait toujours ses menottes. Elle grogna un peu, Hina allait la tuer sans aucun doute. Elle avait réussi à dormir mais trop peu, en plus avec sa nuisette et son petit gilet on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait chaud. La porte s'ouvrit finalement et Robin se redressa correctement.

« Restez assise. Vous êtes bien Nico Robin ?

_ Oui.

_ Vous savez de quoi vous êtes accusée ?

_ Oui, votre collègue a eu la sympathie de me le dire.

_ Je suis Mozombia, c'est moi qui suis chargé de votre cas. Vous reconnaissez cet homme ? » Il fit glisser une photo devant Robin.

« Oui, il m'a dragué à plusieurs reprises et lors d'une de ses tentatives je l'ai giflé pour bien lui faire comprendre que je n'étais absolument pas intéressée. Hier matin il est venu m'aborder sur le parking de l'hôpital et je lui ai donné un coup dans les parties et un coup de sac. Pourquoi ?

_ Une gifle ? Un coup de sac et de genoux ? Madame, ça ne donne pas ce genre d'ecchymoses. »

Une nouvelle photo atterrie de nouveau devant l'enseignante. Cette fois-ci le visage de l'homme était méconnaissable comme si quelqu'un l'avait roué de coups.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

L'officier ricana fortement.

« Spandam vous suspectait d'être une dealeuse. Il vous prenait en filature et quand il a voulu vous interroger vous l'avez roué de coup jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus parler correctement.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?! »

Robin n'avait pas pu cacher sa surprise.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Je ne touche pas à ça ! »

Le policier sortit un dossier et le posa sur la table.

« Vraiment ? Votre casier dit le contraire.

_ J'étais jeune et stupide. J'ai changé en douze ans.

_ Il n'empêche que cette histoire était allée loin. Vous avez failli mourir d'une overdose sans oublier le gang dans lequel vous êtes entrée.

_ Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'étais enfoncée, j'avais seize ans. Une adolescente sans cervelle qui a cru un homme qui disait l'aimer. Mais au final je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec ce dont vous m'accusez. Je n'ai fait que me défendre. »

C'était un coup monté pour sûr.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça et j'attends toujours mon avocat.

_ Bien. »

L'homme quitta la pièce après avoir repris les photos et le dossier. L'enseignante remarqua le sourire de l'officier avant qu'il ne franchise la porte. Robin soupira, au moins il avait eu la gentillesse de lui retirer les menottes et elle se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Elle avait le droit d'appeler quelqu'un normalement. La brune regarda son reflet un instant avant de se rassoir. Elle qui pensait que ses idioties d'adolescente ne reviendraient jamais la hanter, elle s'était étalée en beauté.

Durant sa crise d'adolescence, Robin avait largement dévié du droit chemin. Elle avait commencé à fréquenter les mauvaises personnes et prendre de très mauvaises habitudes. D'abord la cigarette, puis l'alcool, quelques fois elle se réveillait dans des endroits qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle s'était laissé aller dans les bras des garçons, se fichant de qui ils étaient tant que pendant un instant elle oubliait sa vie.

Et puis, elle l'avait rencontré. LE mauvais garçon. Le garçon qui te plonge encore plus profondément dans la merde mais ce, sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Hody Jones. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle était jeune, jeune et stupide. Tellement que quand il lui avait demandé si elle voulait essayer la drogue, elle n'avait pas hésité. Elle l'avait suivi, encore et encore. L'esprit étouffé par toutes ses merdes, elle avait commencé à remarquer des changements dans le comportement de son petit ami. Il avait le regard fuyant, était de plus en plus stressé et violent. Durant cette période, lorsqu'elle se regardait dans un miroir, son visage était toujours marqué par son passage. Et puis elle l'avait vu. Il avait tué une femme sous ses yeux. A cet instant, l'amour se mua en une crainte sans nom. Il la gardait près de lui en permanence pour qu'elle ne le trahisse pas.

Mais elle avait finalement réussis à s'échapper. Elle avait ensuite pris le bus pour Tokyo et avait frappé à la porte de la seule personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance pour ce genre de situation. Kuran Aokiji. Il l'avait aidé, sortit de l'alcoolisme, de la drogue et avait par la même occasion annihilé son envie de nicotine. Le petit ami avait été arrêté grâce au témoignage de Robin. Grâce à son bienfaiteur, la brune avait repris ses études sérieusement et elle avait recommencé à vivre. Elle avait appris à revivre normalement et à chaque fois qu'elle avait été tentée, Kuran l'avait aidé à ne pas replonger.

« Nico Robin, votre avocat est là. »

Ah ? Marco avait dû réussir à contacter Mihawk, la roue de la fortune avait peut-être tournée !

« Bonjour Robin.

_ Banqueroute. » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire à voix haute en voyant la personne qui était désormais son avocat. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Crocodile ? Où est Mihawk ? »

Il ne répondit pas lui lançant son manteau à la figure.

« T'inquiète je ne suis pas le seul à être venu. L'autre à directement appelé le cabinet ce matin.

Crocodile s'assit en face de Robin et lui demanda de lui raconter les faits en détails. Il l'écouta en silence, les bras croisé, appuyé au dossier de la chaise et resta silencieux un petit moment quand elle eut fini, réfléchissant.

« Ta version et la sienne ne se ressemblent pas le moins du monde...

_ Je sais.

_ Il a une mauvaise réputation mais il fait partie de la maison et dans ces cas-là, tout le monde est plus enclin à croire un flic, même ripoux, qu'une suspecte avec un casier long comme le bras.

_ Si tu es venu pour m'enfoncer, tu aurais pu t'abstenir. »

Crocodile se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire ironique.

« Si tu étais restée avec moi, rien ne serait arrivé. »

Robin soupira profondément passant ses mains sur son visage.

« Ne recommence pas... c'est fini, c'est comme ça et je ne reviendrais pas... alors si tu ne veux pas m'aider, rentre à Tokyo et envoie moi Boa ou même Doflamingo. »

Crocodile se raidit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je m'abaisserais à te laisser croupir en taule plutôt que te laisser avec cet abruti? Je veux te voir à mes côtés, pas à travers des barreaux ! »

Il soupira lui aussi et se pencha en avant, prenant doucement les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes puis il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Fais-moi confiance, pour l'instant du moins.

_...D'accord... et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ?

_ Tu vas devoir passer une nuit peu sympathique en prison en attendant une parution devant un juge demain dans la matinée où il sera fixé les conditions et le montant de ta libération sur caution. Je ne vais pas te mentir Robin, tu risques gros sur ce coup-là. »

La jeune femme fit des gros efforts mais peine perdue, elle éclata en sanglots en serrant un peu plus fort les mains de son ex-petit-ami.

« J'ai peur, Crocodile, j'ai très très peur...

_ T'en fait pas, je vais tout faire pour te faire sortir de là. »

Un officier entra peu après et emmena Robin vers la cellule qui lui servirait de chambre pour le reste de cette nuit horrible. Crocodile serra les dents en la regardant s'éloigner, les mains menottées, emmitouflée dans son manteau. Il alluma son cigare et quitta la pièce, lançant un discret regard à un certain agent de police aux cheveux gris. Smoker allait devoir veiller sur leur amie le temps qu'elle restera ici, l'autre pourri risquait de tenter quelque chose pour l'enfoncer un peu plus. Il sortit et monta dans la voiture qui l'attendait.

« Éteints ta clope, je ne supporte pas l'odeur et je n'ai pas envie que ma voiture empeste.

_ Fais pas ta chochotte. Si t'es pas content t'avais qu'à appeler Mihawk directement au lieu du cabinet, ton message ne serait pas resté sur le répondeur et nous n'aurions pas eu le loisir de tous l'entendre.

_ Je ne pouvais pas savoir.

_ Maintenant merci de te la fermer, je dois réfléchir. »

Marco grogna un peu mais obtempéra, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire des manières. Robin avait besoin de leur aide et même si l'idée l'insupportait, il devait faire fît de leur rancœur et travailler sans se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ce qui était très difficile mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Le trajet fut des plus silencieux, l'avocat s'évertuait à ignorer le blond et réfléchir à tout ce qu'il pouvait être possible de faire pour Robin, le pompier lui essayait juste de ne pas provoquer un accident pouvant mettre fin au jour de Crocodile.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent chez le blond sans échanger un mot. A l'intérieur, Mihawk, Hancock, Doflamingo et Jimbei attendaient patiemment. Moria, Kuma et le nouveau venu Baggy étaient resté à Tokyo pour s'occuper des affaires en cours. Doflamingo releva ses lunettes en posant ensuite son regard sur les deux hommes.

« Alors ?

_ Elle n'est vraiment pas tirée d'affaire. Je pense qu'on va avoir beaucoup de boulot. » Il jeta un lourd dossier sur la table basse. « Je pense que l'on va devoir utiliser toute nos compétences, surtout toi, Doflamingo. Ce mec utilise des coups encore plus bas que toi.

_ Un adversaire coriace mais contrairement à moi il fera forcément une erreur.

_ Du rapport que m'ont fait mes filles, ce mec a trop confiance en lui. Il a tendance à vendre l'ours avant de l'avoir chassé. Espérons qu'il sera trop fier pour se taire.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » Demanda Marco.

_ Les hommes ont tendance à beaucoup parler lorsqu'ils sont comblés, bourrés et euphoriques encore plus lorsqu'il y a un joli décolleté sous leur yeux.

_ Le fait qu'il soit flic va compliquer un peux toute cette histoire. J'irais fouiller dans les autres affaires sur lesquelles il aurait travaillé, il y a des chances pour qu'il en ait trafiqué d'autres.

_ Ce qui voudrait dire que Robin ne serait pas la seule sur qui il se serait acharné. » Termina Jimbei.

Marco n'avait pas tout saisi à ce qu'ils avaient dit mais apparemment ils savaient parfaitement de quoi ils parlaient. L'attention du pompier fut détournée par des coups à la porte, il alla ouvrir et fut surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec Hina, son ventre de cinq mois lui allant comme un gant. Elle avait une moue colérique et ses doigts étaient crispés sur un paquet de clope, elle en avait d'ailleurs une en bouche.

« Hina, je ne pense pas que la cigarette soit …

_ Hina s'en fiche, il sera petit et puis tant pis. Hina préfère ça que de voir sa marraine derrière les barreaux ! »

Marco s'écarta pour la laisser passer et les avocats la dévisagèrent avec surprise. Mihawk allait faire la même remarque que Marco sur sa cigarette mais la rose lui lança un regard sévère.

« Toi, tu ne fais pas de remarque à Hina sur les clopes ! Occupe-toi de ton fils correctement et on en reparlera !

_ Je te demande pardon ?!

_ A rester coller derrière ton bureau, tu peux dire à Hina la couleur préférée de Josh ? Son aliment préféré ? Le nom de son meilleur ami ? Non, incapable de le faire donc en attendant tu fiches la paix à Hina et son têtard ! Maintenant Hina veut savoir ce qu'il va se passer avec Robin parce qu'elle a été mise à l'écart et qu'elle a les nerfs si on la contrarie ! »

Elle s'assit à côté d'Hancock et personne n'osa parler. Elle lança alors un regard sévère à tous et le débat repris.

* * *

Plus loin dans le restaurant de Makino l'ambiance était tout autre. La jeune femme cuisinait tranquillement, son époux ayant passé ses bras autour de sa taille et la regardait faire avec un grand sourire. Elle lui fit gouter un morceau de pomme qu'il croqua avant d'embrasser sa nuque. Sanji passa derrière et soupira, pourquoi était-il encore célibataire lui ? La porte s'ouvrit, faisant tinter violement la clochette et sursauter les trois personnes. Garp apparut soudainement posant ses mains sur le bar en faisant face au couple, blanc comme un linge avant d'hurler.

« C'est toi qui a donné cette idée stupide à mon petit fils ?!

_ Laquelle ?

_ Celle de se lancer dans une carrière musical ! T'es malade ?!

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne voulait pas vous en parler. Oui, Luffy fait des études en musique pour devenir musicien-chanteur et composer ses propres morceaux. Comme moi quand j'étais jeune.

_ T'es plus jeune, t'as bientôt quarante ans et même pas encore de gosses ! Les idées comme ça tu les gardes pour eux ! Moi je sue sang et eau pour en faire de bon officier de police ! Bon j'ai foiré pour Ace mais il se rattrape en pompier. Pour Sabo, c'est une tête et il est bien que dans les livres mais Luffy ! Luffy était mon dernier espoir ! Sale briseur de rêve ! »

Shanks libéra sa femme et la laissa rejoindre la cuisine avec un léger sourire.

« Luffy n'avait pas besoin que tu lui impose ça ! Il le dit clairement depuis qu'il a trois ans qu'il ne veut pas être un poulet !

_ Je t'interdis de dire ça !

_ Et tu vas faire quoi ?! Les cours ont commencés depuis un mois !

_ Je vais le ramener par la peau du cul ! Il va voir, le sale garnement !

_ Luffy est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul ! La preuve, il n'a pas encore appelé pour demander de l'argent ou annoncer qu'il était viré de son université !

_ Mais j'ai bien remarqué et c'est ça qui me fait royalement chier ! »

Shanks allait répliquer mais cette phrase le stoppa dans son élan. Il dévisagea le vieil homme remarquant qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer.

« Tu viens m'engueuler parce que t'es frustré que Luffy n'ait plus besoin de toi ?

_ Ouais ! Mon petit fils a dix-huit ans ! Il se débrouille sans moi ! Je suis plus qu'un vieillard aigris et d'ici quelques années je serais un arrière-grand-père pourris gâté, c'est désastreux.

_ Tu veux que je te serve un verre ?

_ Oui, bien volontiers. »

Le roux se retient de rire et servit un verre de saké au plus âgé des D Monkey. Il retenait difficilement ses rires quand l'homme lui sortait des idioties ou les bêtises qu'avaient fait ses petit-fils. Makino souriait dans son coin avec Sanji et ils retournèrent en cuisines. Garp s'apitoyait sur son sort et Shanks tentait de le réconforter sans se moquer. Après une heure, Marco arriva avec les avocats dans le restaurant, étonnant les propriétaires. Il expliqua ce qu'il se passait dans les grosses lignes autant dire qu'avant la tombée de la nuit, toute la ville était au courant.

* * *

Robin soupira, laissant sa tête cogner contre le mur. Elle détestait ça, être enfermé dans un espace clos. Elle passa ses doigts dans sa nuque et grogna un peu en se ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas réussie à dormir, surtout qu'un ivrogne avait pris place dans la cellule en face, hurlant toutes les cinq secondes et il avait même uriné en plein milieu du couloir en lui faisant des œillades. Bref, un cauchemar. La porte grinça et une femme arriva, Kalifa si elle se souvenait bien. La blonde lui lança un regard désolé.

« Ton avocat a déposé des vêtements pour ton audience devant le juge. Je pense que la nuisette ne va pas t'aider.

_ Merci.

_ Je vais te remettre les menottes et je te conduirais dans une salle plus calme pour te changer.

_ Compris. »

Robin coopéra docilement et suivit la blonde jusqu'à ladite pièce où elle se changea rapidement puis Kalifa la conduisit ensuite vers le juge.

* * *

« C'est une blague ? » Demanda Vista.

_ Je crains que non. Robin va être incarcérée durant l'enquête. La libération sous caution a été refusée par le juge. Comme Spandam a joué de ses relations, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps pour récolter les preuves. » Résuma Jimbei.

_ Mais elle n'a rien fait ! » S'écria Nami. « Je sais que Robin n'est parmi nous que depuis un an mais je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait ça !

_ Maintenant, non, il y a quelques années… C'est une autre histoire. » Décréta Marco.

_ Oui, on a entendu. Mais elle n'est plus comme ça. » Dit Izou.

_ Je suis d'accord, même si elle a un casier, je l'ai prise comme enseignante parce que je voyais très bien qu'elle n'avait rien de dangereux. La preuve, elle a remis en selle à elle seule la classe de délinquant de l'année dernière et elle commence déjà avec celle de cette année. » Informa Cobra Nefertari. « C'est l'une des femmes les plus sérieuses et droites que je connaisse.

_ Vous, vous le savez, mais les jurés et le juges non et l'avocat de Spandam ne fera rien pour essayer de leur faire croire autre chose. » Expliqua Hancock. « Robin sera rabaissée et ils vont croire des choses plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Nous vous avons dit ce qu'il y avait à savoir et la vérité, ce qui sera dit là-bas par l'avocat adverse sera sans doute un ramassis d'absurdités.

_ Mais vous avez dit qu'on pouvait encore éviter le procès. » Se souvient Kidd.

_ Ce n'est pas totalement sûr. Il faut d'abord trouver de quoi prouver l'innocence de Robin. » Informa Mihawk.

_ L'autre aà dû demander à la personne l'ayant tabassée de prendre des gants pour ne pas laisser de traces. » Supposa Shanks. « Donc il n'y aura ni cheveux ni empreintes ou ADN à récolter.

_ Tu portes bien ton titre d'inspecteur privé. » Siffla Bleinhem. « Bon, en attendant que faisons-nous ?

_ Eh bien, à part donner votre soutien… il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. »

Dans la salle, une certaine rouquine fronça les sourcils. Elle, elle n'allait pas rester inactive. Foi d'espionne, son appareil capturait le moment où Spandam se trahirait.

* * *

Robin descendit du bus le visage bas. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de relever les yeux pour voir cette bâtisse grise. Évidemment elle n'était pas seule, il y avait une dizaine d'autres femmes avec elle. Certaines plus effrayantes que d'autres mais Robin n'allait pas se laisser faire. Les gardiens les conduirent directement aux douches. La brune se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau, fraiche mais tolérable. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il avait fallu que ce soit cette prison. Lorsque Robin avait témoigné contre Hodi, il n'avait pas été le seul à être arrêté et emprisonné. Ici, elle n'avait aucune amie ici, absolument aucune. Ses pensée dérivèrent sur les femmes d'Asahi, Hina, Nojiko, Nami, Kalifa, Makino, Tashigi, Bonney et encore tant. Puis de fil en aiguille, elle arriva à Marco. Son amant… son Marco. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle aurait largement préféré être dans ses bras en ce moment même. L'embrasser tendrement et continuer à filer le parfait amour.

Elle fut sortie de ses songes par la voix d'une gardienne. Cette dernière demanda à ce qu'elles enfilent la combinaison mise à disposition. Robin enfila les sous-vêtements et les chaussettes, puis le débardeur blanc et c'est avec une réticence dissimulée que la combinaison orange vint épouser les formes de son corps. Elle suivit les autres détenues. Alors qu'elle passait devant la cour elle eut un frisson d'horreur. Trois femmes la regardaient avec un sourire fou, merde, elles l'avaient reconnue. Robin n'allait pas pouvoir être discrète comme elle en avait l'habitude, cette fois elle allait devoir prendre le taureau par les cornes. Une femme l'insulta et notre héroïne saisit cette opportunité. Elle se jeta sur la femme venant lui donner un coup de genoux, s'excusant rapidement sans que les autres n'entendent. La femme lui donna un coup au visage, lui fendant la lèvre. Elles furent séparées et Robin fut conduite en isolement.

Assis sur son lit, elle essuya d'un revers de main sa lèvre. Au moins ici, elle aurait la paix et avec un peu de chance jusqu'au procès. Elle effleura sa joue du bout des doigts et grimaça, ça commençait déjà à gonfler. Le coup que l'autre lui avait porté au ventre était lui aussi désagréable mais c'était le prix à payer. Elle releva lentement les yeux au plafond, repensant à ses amis et son amour. Faites qu'ils ne se préoccupent pas trop d'elle.

* * *

Nami relevait ses lunettes en plissant les yeux et fit exploser la bulle de son chewing-gum. Elle espionnait Spandam depuis déjà une semaine et rien à faire le couard lui filait entre les doigts comme une anguille. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était cet abruti là-bas ? Calmement, elle prit son sac et sortit de sa voiture. D'un pas assuré et félin, elle s'avança jusqu'au blond posé sur un mur un peu plus loin, il avait un certain côté rebelle, peut-être ses lunettes. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil avec méfiance, celle-ci se justifia lorsque la rousse passa ses bras autour de son cou pour venir lui murmurer doucement.

« Pas les pattes, c'est mon affaires et il est hors de question qu'un abruti vienne compromettre mon boulot.

_ Parce que quelqu'un t'a engagé pour espionner ce gugusse ? »

Nami s'écarta avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, gardant ses mains autour du coup de son adversaire.

« Il se trouve que pour une fois je travaille gratuitement, pour une amie.

_ Oh, je vois. C'est bien généreux, moi je suis payé et je ne bâcle pas mon travail.

_ Moi non plus mais je n'y peux rien si ce mec ne laisse pas un seul indice intéressant derrière lui.

_ Ah, tu n'as rien trouvé.

_ Parce que toi si ? » Il eut un sourire, venant passer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

_ Je dois avouer que non. Mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire pour autant. » Nami fait passer ses doigts sur le torse assez avantageux du blond.

_ Moi non plus. Je pense qu'une association temporaire pourrait être la bienvenue. » Elle remonta son genou contre la jambe de l'homme.

_ Je pense que je ne suis pas contre. Bellamy.

_ Enchantée, Nami. »

Ils se serrèrent discrètement la main. Ainsi commença leur alliance pour traquer les faux pas du flic pourris.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Bien le bonjour ^^ voici un nouveau chapitre. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer maintenant je posterais tous les mercredi ^^ _**

**_Ainsi je pourrais vous faire mijoter correctement à chaque chapitre._**

**_Je remercie comme toujours Lisen-chan qui m'aide énormément en ce moment pour cette partie difficile, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point._**

**_Et également ceux qui ont la bonté de me laisser leurs avis, envies et plaisir dans une review._**

**_Sans oublier ceux qui lisent ma fiction._**

* * *

Mihawk était le nez dans d'imposantes caisses en carton, il en avait sorti déjà plusieurs dossiers, un café juste à côté à porter de main, noir et bien serré. Il passait en revue toutes les affaires sur lesquelles Spandam avait été impliqué, contrairement aux autres, il préférait faire ses recherches lui-même pour être certain de ne rien laisser passer. Ça lui prenait beaucoup de son temps mais en contrepartie il n'avait encore jamais perdu une seule affaire. Il posa ses yeux sur son portable et grimaça légèrement, déjà vingt-trois heure quarante. Il passa sa main sur son visage, il avait oublié d'appeler son fils pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Ce n'était qu'une futilité de toute façon, ça irait comme d'habitude.

La porte s'ouvrit et il fut surpris de voir Smoker entrer. Le gris s'installa aux côté du brun.

« T'as besoin d'un coup de main ?

_ Si tu es aussi pointilleux que moi, oui.

_ Je le suis.

_ Avec ton travail ?

_ Je ne suis pas sur l'affaire vu que je suis personnellement impliqué dedans. »

Ils commencèrent donc à se pencher sur les dossiers ensemble remplissant, résumant tout ce qu'ils trouvaient sur un calepin. Smoker s'arrêta après plusieurs heures. Il fixait Mihawk avec appréhension et semblait hésiter. Finalement il prit son courage à deux mains.

« Comment tu l'as vécu ?

_ De quoi ?

_ La grossesse de ta femme. » Mihawk s'arrêta d'écrire et releva les yeux, il hésita un instant avant de continuer à écrire.

_ Je n'ai rien vécu, se sont les services sociaux qui m'ont contacté. Sophia et moi étions en froid.

_ Désolé.

_ Tu n'en savais rien.

_ Mais les premiers mois et tout ça ?

_ Aurais-tu peur ?

_ Ouais, je suis terrifié. Je suis effrayé à l'idée de mal m'y prendre.

_ Il ou elle ne sera pas en porcelaine. Ils sont plus résistants qu'ils en ont l'air et ils savent nous faire plier d'un regard. » Mihawk relisait un dossier qui l'avait intrigué.

_ Tu parles par expérience ? » Ricana le gris.

_ Oui. Excuse-moi, connaitrais-tu les dénommés Iceberg et Cutty Flam ou plutôt Franky ?

_ Le premier est architecte avec sa propre entreprise de construction et Franky est le mécanicien d'Asahi. Un peu excentrique, pourquoi ?

_ Cinq secondes. » Mihawk se leva et pris son portable pour contacter l'un des autres avocats. « Jimbei, je crois que j'ai une piste.

_ Il est presque cinq heures du matin. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

_ J'irais. Bonne fin de nuit. » Il se retourna vers Smoker. « Je reviendrais demain, tu devrais retourner avec ta femme.

_ Oui. J'espère avoir pu aider un minimum.

_ J'espère avoir fait de même pour toi. Même si mes connaissances sont limitées dans ce domaine. La seule chose d'utile que je pourrais te dire c'est qu'une fois que ton bébé sera là, il deviendra ton plus grand trésor. »

Mihawk enfila son manteau et termina son café avant de regagner l'hôtel. Il posa ses affaires sur le lit avant de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. En espérant que Jimbei n'ait rien oublié de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

* * *

La porte du garage était fermée ce jour-là, pas que Franky ne voulait pas travailler mais plutôt qu'il en était incapable. Il broyait du noir, assis là derrière son bureau avec une bouteille de cola mélangée à de la téquila. Combien de bouteille avait-il déjà vidé ? Bonne question. Il soupira, passant sa main sur son visage en grimaçant et laissant un grognement sourd lui échapper. Il se leva en titubant fortement, il sifflota un air de rock avant de rire amèrement. Il saisit sa caisse à outil et la jeta contre le mur en criant.

« Fait chier ! Sale connard ! »

La porte principale de garage s'ouvrit, la lumière éblouie le bleu qui lança l'une des bouteilles encore pleine juste à côté.

« Ferme cette putain de porte et dégage ! Je veux être seul !

_ Calmes-toi Franky, c'est moi.

_ T'es le seul chieur qui oserait poser un pied dans mon garage en ce moment ! Même mes employés ont compris que c'était congé aujourd'hui ! Baka-barg !

_ Tu sais que tu es effrayant quand tu es bourré.

_ Et j'en ai tout les droits ! Ce connard de fils de pute à recommencer ! Il va détruire Nico Robin sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'en sortir !

_ Bien vas-y, défoule-toi maintenant, il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait connaitre l'histoire de Tom.

_ Pourquoi faire ? Il y aura aucune preuve ! Ce connard sait très bien ce qu'il fait et il le fait à la perfection !

_ Tu veux aider cette femme ?

_ Évidemment mais je connais l'adversaire et je sais que c'est perdu d'avance ! »

Le mécanicien s'assit sur l'une des caisses posées sur le côté, il reprit une bouteille et la bue d'une traite. Icebarg s'assit à côté de lui et se servit à son tour une bouteille mais la bue avec bien plus de retenu. Ils restèrent silencieux, Franky réfléchissait, ses yeux fixant un point inexistant. Il soupira.

« Fait donc entrer ce mec, je ne veux pas que Robin finisse derrière les barreaux alors que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose.

_ Sage décision. »

L'ainé se leva et partit chercher l'homme. L'avocat salua poliment le mécanicien d'un signe de tête.

« Je me prénomme Jimbei, je suis avocat et un ami de Nico Robin. L'un de mes collègues a farfouillé dans les affaires auxquelles Spandam a été mêlé et à découvert que vous étiez tous deux liés à l'une d'elle. L'affaire sur…

_Tom. » Termina Cutty Flam à la place du brun. « A votre place, je m'assiérais et je prendrais aussi une bouteille. C'est une longue et pénible histoire. » Icebarg et Franky fermèrent doucement les yeux, cette histoire, ils s'en souvenaient comme si c'était hier.

« Icebarg ! Franky ! Descendez maintenant ! J'ai besoin d'un coup de main ! Ramenez vos fesses avant que je vienne vous les botter et arrêtez de vous crêper le chignon.

_ Tom ? Appela Kokoro.

_ Oui !

_ Ils sont juste derrière toi depuis vingt minutes. »

Les trois personnes le regardaient avec curiosité, depuis quelques temps, leur tuteur avait perdu un peu de sa joie de vivre, il était irritable et stressé. Souvent, il s'isolait dans son bureau et faisant ensuite les cents pas pour ensuite s'assoir dans un fauteuil. Il avait peur, les deux adolescents en étaient certains, ils avaient interrogés Kokoro mais cette dernière n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait. Icebarg se leva rapidement et pris son repas du midi.

« Allez Abruttus, on y va. »

Franky grogna et obtempéra malgré tout, dur journée de boulot à prévoir aujourd'hui. Ce fut le cas. Le plus jeune s'épongea le front et se décida à aller pisser. Il passa devant le bureau de son mentor et s'arrêta en entendant des éclats de voix. Il écouta attentivement en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Vous devriez réfléchir Tom ! Vous savez où est la planque de Roger ! Vous le savez parce que vous l'avez construit !

_ Je n'ai rien à déclarer ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne savais rien ! Certes grâce à Roger j'ai pu lancer mon affaire mais en attendant je ne l'ai jamais aidé dans ces magouilles !

_ Vous devriez vous creusez un peu plus les méninges car il risque sinon d'y avoir des accidents. Accidents qui pourraient impliquer vos fils adoptifs.

_ Je vous interdit de les toucher ! J'ai bien compris votre petit jeu. Vous n'êtes qu'un petit flic sans doute que vos supérieurs ne vous laissent que récurer les toilettes. Vous vous dîtes que l'argent qu'il a laissé derrière lui pourrait vous permettre de grimper les échelons jusqu'au sommet bien plus rapidement.

_ C'est votre dernier mot ?

_ Allez-vous faire foutre Spandam ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Franky s'écarta d'un bond. L'homme sortit en le bousculant. Le jeune homme toqua à la porte voyant bien que son mentor était dans un état lamentable.

« Tom ?

_ Toi et Icebarg, vous ferez très attention lorsque vous sortirez. Rasez les murs et ne restez jamais seul dans des endroits peu fréquenté.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Un pourri. Je suis vraiment content d'avoir deux grands garçons comme vous. Je me souviens encore du jour où tu as frappé à ma porte, tes parents t'avaient laissé avec les papiers d'adoption et t'avaient balancé dans un quartier au pif. Tu as frappé à la première porte venue. Chez moi et avec ta bouille de gamin tu m'as ordonné de t'adopter. Je n'ai jamais autant ris ce jour-là.

_ Tom, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Rien pour le moment. Il est tard, vous devriez rentrer avec Icebarg, je reviendrais plus tard. Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais que vous reveniez, je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.

_ D'accord. »

Franky alla chercher son frère adoptif et tous deux rejoignirent le bureau, Tom les attendait avec un doux sourire.

« Je vais montrer un point sur une carte, vous ne devrez jamais l'oublier et ne jamais en parler. »

Il étala la carte et posa son doigt sans aucune hésitation. Les deux jeunes hommes enregistrèrent immédiatement les coordonnées. Tom rangea la carte et les congédias. Encore tout étourdis, ils quittèrent le chantier, s'interrogeant l'un et l'autre du regard. Alors qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver chez eux, un groupe d'homme les arrêtèrent, des chiens de Spandam. Ils furent tabassés, Franky en prit plus qu'Icebarg car il tenta de se défendre lui et son frère, il fut même balancé sous une voiture pour contraindre l'autre à ne pas faire plus. Ils restèrent une semaine dans le coma.

« Quand on s'est réveillé, Tom avait fracassé le crâne de Spandam en apprenant ce qu'ils nous étaient arrivés.

_ Il s'est fait arrêter pour le même motif que Nico Robin et à comme par hasard il a été condamné à une peine à perpétuité. Il est mort poignardé deux mois après. » Termina Icebarg. » Nous n'avons jamais vraiment réussis à nous en remettre.

_ Qui aurait pu ? Spandam est un pourri et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de chercher des preuves pour prouver l'innocence de Tom. Ce connard n'a laissé aucune trace, rien. Je pense que si vous voulez avoir quelque chose, il vous faudra l'enregistrer.

_ Je vous remercie sincèrement de tout ce que vous venez de me confier. Nous allons utiliser ses renseignements précieusement. » Affirma le brun. « Si nous réussissons, l'innocence de Tom sera mise en évidence aux yeux de tous. »

Les deux hommes lancèrent un regard à l'avocat, quelque chose à mi-chemin entre la reconnaissance et le désespoir. Comme si ça allait être facile, les gens n'allaient pas changer leurs points de vue sur une personne décrite comme un agresseur de flics depuis tant d'années. Franky se leva finalement et commença à travailler sur le moteur d'une vieille voiture, pour lui, la conversation était close, Baka-barg préciserait le reste.

* * *

Thatch s'ennuyait ferme dans cette chambre, ne pouvant même pas faire quelques pas sans se faire remonter les bretelles par les infirmières ou pire par la sorcière, cette vieille pie de Kureha. Il grogna et se renfrogna, Law avait pourtant assuré que sa plaie ne s'ouvrirait pas, qu'il pouvait bouger autant qu'il le voulait sans pour autant exagérer. Mais bon, tout le monde savait que la vieille peau suivait une seule et simple règle : prudence est mère de sureté. Seulement il en avait ras la casquette, autant il avait comprit les premiers jours autant maintenant c'était de l'acharnement. Et Nojiko n'arriverait pas avant un moment.

En y repensant il avait toujours aussi mal à la joue. La marque de la claque qu'elle lui avait infligé était resté imprimé sur son visage pendant deux jours. Mais bon, c'était le prix à payer pour l'avoir fait autant pleurer. Il l'attendait avec impatience chaque jour, elle venait se blottir contre lui et ils restaient des heures dans cette position, elle écoutait ses battements de cœur et lui glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec un sourire doux. Il avait également une vue plongeante sur son décolleté appétissant.

Il quitta son lit avec rage, marchant quelques pas en s'étirant. Rester là à ne rien faire surtout en ce moment, avec ce qui arrivait à Robin, c'était intolérable. Marco l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt ce matin pour lui faire part des avançées, apparemment Spandam était vraiment un petit malin et quand ils trouvaient des témoins, ces derniers étaient trop terrifiés pour parler à l'exception de Franky et Icebarg qui avaient été rapidement mis dans un endroit sûr. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il l'ouvrit de lui-même et fut enchanté de voir sa petite-amie.

« Kureha a dit que tu devais rester allongé.

_ Kureha exagère, il y a trois médecins qui disent que je peux marcher autant que je le veux. Law a même dit qu'il aimerait me faire sortir d'ici trois jours.

_ Je me suis permise de déménager tes affaires chez moi. »

Thatch s'écarta pour la laisser passer, la jeune femme l'embrassa puis partit s'assoir sur la chaise après avoir posé un sac. L'hospitalisé repris sa place sur son lit et la regarda sortir les fruits.

« Nami va bien ?

_ Oui, elle fait mumuse en traquant Spandam.

_ Gratuitement ?

_ Robin est notre amie, la savoir derrière les barreaux est inadmissible. Même en sachant ce qu'elle a fait étant adolescente. Le temps a passé et nous sommes tous témoins de sa personne. C'est une femme forte, respectueuse, sérieuse et une amie fidèle.

_ On te croirait déjà en plein milieu d'un procès.

_ Je dirais exactement la même chose s'il doit y en avoir un. »

Elle posa son sac à main sur la table de nuit et alla nettoyer la pomme rapidement avant de revenir s'assoir près de son aimé. Nojiko éplucha la pomme tranquillement, Thatch observait ses gestes avec un sourire attendrit, la bleu le regarda un instant et lui répondit par un regard malicieux. Elle se leva et vint s'assoir sur le côté du lit.

« Allez, ce sont les meilleurs de la saison. »

Thatch croqua le fruit sans la quitter du regard. Bon sang, il n'en pouvait plus. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les doigts de son amante. Il glissa ses doigts sur son poignet et descendit lentement le long de son bras, la faisant frissonner. Elle retira finalement son bras et lui pinça la joue.

« Kureha t'a ordonné de ne pas faire de gros efforts.

_ Ce n'en est pas un.

_ On est comme même à l'hôpital. Tu n'as pas honte ?

_ Non, je t'aime. »

Le bleu le fixa puis rougie doucement, elle embrassa le front de Thatch puis se mit à califourchon sur lui.

« Rapide, je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous surprenne.

_ Ça marche. »

Nojiko était si sérieuse mais c'est ce qui avait charmé le châtain ainsi que ces magnifiques boucles bleues. Il passa sa main sur la joue de sa compagne, venant ensuite l'embrasser avec tendresse, un baiser retenu. Restant au-dessus, Nojiko retira son T-shirt d'elle-même et remonta sa jupe. Thatch se déshabilla rapidement lui aussi, pas besoin de prendre son temps que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils en avaient envie et rester dans la même pièce tout seul pendant plusieurs jours sans pouvoir profiter du corps de l'autre n'avait rien arrangé.

Il passa ses bras sur la taille de la bleue venant embrasser ses côtes mises à nue, sa peau velouté au léger goût de mandarine. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux défaits et rit un peu en sentant ses doigts remonter pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Elle lui croqua le lobe de l'oreille puis se releva pour retirer la couverture et accéder au fruit de ses désirs. Bon sang, elle avait un peu oublié qu'il était aussi bien bâtit. Thatch l'embrassa langoureusement. Il glissa ses mains sur les cuisses charnues de sa partenaire remontant sous sa jupe il lui retira lentement sa culotte. Elle le stoppa soudainement, tendant sa main vers son sac.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Juste « ça ». »

Elle déchira l'emballage du préservatif rapidement. Thatch fit une légère grimace mais obtempéra.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ?

_ Je sais le mettre t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas perdu la main à ce point.

_ Certain ? »

Thatch passa son bras autour de la bleue et la fit basculer au-dessous de lui. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et leur corps ne fit plus qu'un. Nojiko étouffait de son mieux ses cris et gémissements, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche ce qui fit ricaner un peu son amant. Elle passa sa main libre sur son dos, venant dessiner la colonne vertébrale du châtain du bout des doigts. Thatch entama ses vas et viens, comblant sa partenaire, les jambes de Nojiko se resserrant sur son bassin sensuellement. Le plaisir monta rapidement, ces mois d'abstinence y jouant pour beaucoup. La jeune femme relâcha ses lèvres pour griffer le dos du châtain qui lui, n'allait pas tarder à se libérer. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Ils sursautèrent tout comme le nouveau venu. Trafalgar Law se retourna précipitamment et fermat la porte après se l'être pris une première fois, le tout saupoudré d'un « oh, bordel de merde. Je suis désolé. ».

Ils n'osèrent pas bouger, tous deux passant par tous les degrés de rouge existant. Thatch pouffa de rire avant d'exploser alors que sa partenaire se sentait mourir de honte, jamais plus elle ne pourrait regarder le médecin dans les yeux. Elle donna une légère tape sur le crane de son amant.

« Arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle.

_ Oh, si. Si tu voyais ta tête.

_ Je vais mourir de… » Elle lâcha un léger cri.

Thatch n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur, pire, voir sa partenaire dans un tel d'embarras l'avait un peu plus excité. Il reprit ses vas et viens faisant ainsi perdre de nouveau pied à la bleue. Il ne tarda pas à se libérer dans un râle rauque alors que sa compagne étouffa un cri de sa main.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, le châtain venant embrasser sa fleur de mandarinier avec passion, celle-ci passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il s'écarta alors venant retirer quelques mèches de ses cheveux pour dégager le visage de sa douce.

« Épouse-moi. »

Nojiko écarquilla les yeux.

« J'ai faillis passer de l'autre côté du mur, je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre la mort une nouvelle fois pour crier au monde entier que je t'aime. Alors je te demande de devenir ma femme. Pour le meilleur et le pire, surtout le meilleur. Dans la maladie comme dans la santé, plus pour le dernier et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, temporairement.

_ Tu me fais ta demande dans une telle position ?

_ Faut croire.

_ C'est d'un romantique.

_ Je me rattraperais pour la demande officielle avec repas romantique et pour le mariage, en grande pompe. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement et se releva. Nojiko fit de même en récupérant son haut pour le remettre. Elle le fixa avec un doux sourire, remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Ils se rhabillèrent songeant que l'un d'eux allait devoir parler au docteur Law.

« Tu sais, je t'aime mais je veux bien une réponse. » Nojiko se retourna avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Je serais heureuse de passer le reste de mes jours avec toi…

_ Mais ?

_ Mais tu attendras la demande officielle avec repas romantique pour te dire le « oui » définitif. »

Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau de son amant, elle l'avait déjà embrassé et avait fini de s'habiller. Son portable ayant commencé à sonner depuis un moment, elle décrocha rapidement. Autant dire que ça leur avait fait du bien cette petite entorse au règlement.

« Je reviens, je vais me chercher un café.

_ Tu m'abandonnes ?

_ Pour mieux revenir. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « Sois sage. »

Et elle quitta la pièce, offrant un sourire radieux à Trafalgar lorsqu'elle le croisa dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant la machine à café, devenue sa meilleure amie depuis le temps et glissa tranquillement sa pièce.

« Coucou. »

Nojiko se retourna et fut surprise de se retrouver en face d'Hina.

« Hey, comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Les cours d'accouchement et le rendez-vous pour le suivit du têtard.

_ Smoker n'est pas là ? Tu vas faire une écho non ?

_ Non, boulot et il surveille Spandam au cas où… Allez, Hina n'a pas envie d'y aller toute seule tu viens avec elle !

_ Quoi ? Mais att…. »

Peine perdue, la bleue fut tirée par la rose jusqu'à la salle des cours. Bon, Thatch allait devoir attendre.

* * *

«Nico Robin, vous avez de la visite. »

La brune releva les yeux avec surprise, elle se leva et se laissa passer les menottes son broncher. Marco n'avait pas pu venir depuis le début et elle l'avait supplié de ne pas le faire. La situation était déjà assez humiliante, s'il l'a voyait ainsi elle se sentirait encore plus mal. De plus, son isolement s'était terminé la veille et les trois femmes ne l'avaient pas loupé à sa sortie. Ses deux semaines toute seule lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, elle avait pu réfléchir calmement mais elle n'était pas belle à voir. La gardienne la conduisit à la salle et elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

« Ah… euh, t'es pas belle à voir là.

_ Aokiji ?! »

Elle s'assit en face de lui encore largement surprise.

« Salut. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Fatiguée.

_ Je m'en doute. Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé à temps pour t'aider sans te faire passer par cette case.

_ Ce n'est rien. Et puis, je pense que Spandam avait déjà bien tout orchestré pour que j'y passe. Tout ce que j'espère c'est avoir la chance de pouvoir la quitter.

_ Tiens, je suis passé chez toi avant de venir. Enfin… » Il eut un léger sourire. « Chez « vous ». Tes amis t'ont écrit, tous. »

Il posa devant Robin un paquet d'enveloppes reliées par un fil de liège. Robin le défi et commença à survoler les noms inscrits dessus. Mihawk, Thtach et Nojiko, Nami, Makino, Kidd, Vista, Marco… Elle posa ses doigts sur l'encre avec un sourire tendre, les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Aokiji posa sa main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« C'est vraiment du sérieux cette fois.

_ Oui.

_ Je dois avouer que je le trouve bien mieux que l'autre.

_ Tu dis ça parce qu'il a fait libéré un homme que tu détestais.

_ J'en avais sué pour l'avoir celui-là. Ce sera pire avec Spandam. Je viens d'ailleurs te voir à son propos.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Il va venir te voir. Je ne sais pas quand mais je sais qu'il le fera. Il voudra voir sa réussite, jubiler franchement de son coup et ça, devant toi.

_ Vous voulez le prendre la main dans le sac.

_ La lettre que je t'ai adressée contient tout ce qu'i savoir. J'espère que tu t'en sortiras. Ton oiseau rare t'attend. Et pas qu'avec impatience. Tout comme tes amis.

_ Tu leur diras qu'ils me manquent.

_ Compte sur moi.

_ Les cinq minutes sont passées. » Déclara la gardienne.

Robin se leva et se laissa menotter, gardant le paquet de lettres dans ses mains. Kuran se leva et l'attrapa rapidement.

« J'ai promis à ta mère de te protéger, j'ai bien l'intention de le faire jusqu'au bout. »

Il s'écarta, posant sa veste sur son épaule et partit après lui avoir fait un dernier signe.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Cette fois, je me suis un peu amusé et à la demande d'une certaine personne, ce chapitre sera un peu plus centré sur un certain personnage devenus chouchou depuis sa création. (Faudrait peut-être que je fasse une pétition pour l'envoyer à Eiichiro Oda.)_**

**_Bref encore un grand (immense) merci à Lisen-chan. *.* (ma sauveuse)_**

**_Et remerciement aux lecteurs et revieweurs (ça se dit ?)_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture._**

* * *

Mihawk venait de s'assoir tranquillement, il était à Asahi depuis bientôt un mois et demi et l'affaire avançait mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Spandam n'était pas si aimé que ça au sein de la police et le nombre d'affaires douteuses auxquelles il était relié étaient impressionnant. Kuran était venu avec une caisse remplie de tous ces précieux indices. Il termina sa tasse de café et se reposa dans le canapé, sa chambre ayant été prise d'assaut par les autres avocats ce matin même.

« Au fait, Josh n'est pas en vacance ? Interrogea Jimbei.

_ Si, il l'est. Pourquoi ?

_ Tu pourrais le faire venir ici.

_ C'est inutile, il s'ennuierait. Avec l'affaire de Robin, je n'ai pas de temps à lui accorder. Je préfère qu'il reste à Tokyo pour le moment. Nous aurons tout le temps plus tard.

_ Tu as dit la même chose la dernière fois et celle d'avant également. Ricana Doflamingo.

_ Il va dans une bonne école et s'il désire quelque chose je lui achète dans la limite du raisonnable. »

Ils se turent, laissant Mihawk se replonger dans l'affaire. Entre les coups de fils, les discussions stratégiques et les engueulades, ils ne remarquèrent même pas que le soleil s'était finalement couché. Hancock se décida à faire livrer le repas mais fut extrêmement surprise en ouvrant la porte.

« Dracule ? C'est pour toi. »

Le brun, bien que surprit, daigna quitter son rapport pour venir à la porte. Effectivement, pour une surprise s'en était une. Là, sur le seuil de la porte, du haut de son mètre vingt-cinq, un petit sac sur les épaules, regardant son père avec un visage contrarié, se tenait Josh. Le père écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

_ J'ai pris le train. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit la carte de crédit que son père lui avait laissé pour les cas d'urgence.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, où est ta nourrice ?

_ Je lui ai laissé un mot et puis tu avais promis qu'on irait à la plage tous les deux pour les vacances. »

Mihawk soupira faisant rentrer son fils dans l'appartement en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. La nounou devait être dans un état, évidemment il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Josh est un enfant très intelligeant, l'une de ses fiertés. Mais ce talent avait un défaut, il était plus mature que les autres enfants de son âge, peut-être trop.

Josh s'assit sur le canapé, satisfait de son arrivée et de l'expression des autres avocats. Jimbei le prit sur ses genoux alors que le père du gamin partait appeler chez lui. Autant dire que la gardienne de Josh était toute retournée, elle avait appelé la police, était allée à l'hôpital par crainte et avait sans doute parcouru toute la capitale de long en large et en diagonal. Les pizzas arrivèrent finalement et ils mangèrent.

« On va à l'aquarium demain ?

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps Josh. Tu serais resté à la capitale, ta nourrice se serait fait une joie de t'y emmener. »

Josh fit une légère moue mais ne broncha pas, de toute façon il avait son plan. Le voyage l'ayant tout de même épuisé, il s'endormit rapidement et son père se promit de le réprimander le lendemain.

Josh se réveilla lentement, il bailla et se frotta les yeux avant de se glisser hors du lit. L'enfant se glissa dans la chambre de son père, seul la tête de ce dernier sortait des draps et encore, il fallait relever un peu la couverture, il le regarda et lui embrassa rapidement le front. Avec un grand sourire, il mangea son petit déjeuné, pris l'ordinateur de son père pour chercher un petit truc et finalement partit de l'appartement. Il descendit les marches d'un pas tranquille et quitta l'hôtel sous le regard curieux des réceptionnistes. Il traversa les rues, soufflant lorsqu'il était fatigué et utilisant le GPS de son portable pour se guider. C'est donc avec un immense sourire qu'il arriva à la caserne. La porte étant ouverte, il se glissa dans la bâtisse en toute discrétion pour aller frapper à la porte où était écrit « chef ».

N'ayant pas de réponse, il ouvrit doucement la porte pour entrer et vint s'arrêter devant le bureau. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et rigola un peu en voyant que Marco était endormi sur son clavier d'ordinateur, des cernes sous les yeux et un filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Josh se mit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer. Le blond mit du temps mais il émergea finalement en lâchant un grognement. Le pompier fixa un point devant lui avant de tourner brusquement la tête vers le garçon.

« Bonjour. »

Il hocha la tête et répondit d'une voix rauque. Il se leva et partit se servir un café, faisant un chocolat chaud pour le garçon qui le suivait tranquillement. Robin avait dit vrai dans sa lettre, il n'était pas du matin quand il était inquiet. Marco posa la tasse de chocolat sur la table et Josh commença à la boire, ses pieds se balançant dans l'air. Deux autres pompiers arrivèrent, Izou et Fossa et tous deux bloquèrent sur le garçon puis sur Marco. Le pompier grimaça et ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce, il commença à boire son café et arrivé à la moitié se stoppa et se tourna vers le garçon. Il cligna des yeux un bon nombre de fois avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Qui est-ce ? Interrogea Fossa.

_ Euh…. Fut la seule réponse du blond. »

L'enfant descendit de sa chaise en essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de manche avant de s'incliner avec un grand sourire.

« Josh. Enchanté.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bouchon ? Où sont tes parents ? Demanda Izou en se mettant à la taille du châtain.

_ Mon papa travail.

_ On va te ramener là-bas, il doit être inquiet. Dit Izou.

_ Il travail.

_ Je vais rentrer chez moi, je le ramènerais au passage. » Déclara Marco.

Josh sourit et acquiesça tranquillement. Le blond se prépara pendant dix minutes et pris la main de l'enfant après avoir salué ses collègues.

« Il travail où ton papa ?

_ A l'aquarium ! »

Marco sourit un peu, bon, ça lui changerait un peu les idées de raccompagner l'enfant. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas de siège adapté aux enfants dans sa voiture. Tant pis, il n'y avait pas un long trajet. C'est donc avec un sourire amusé qu'il escorta l'enfant.

« Il y travaille depuis longtemps ?

_ Non. Il travaille ici depuis quelques semaines, je suis arrivé hier.

_ C'est bizarre. Tu ressembles à quelqu'un que je connais depuis peu. »

L'enfant haussa des épaules. Ils arrivèrent finalement et vint l'aider à sortit, gardant sa main dans la sienne.

« Bon où est ton papa ?

_ A l'intérieur.

_ Hein ? Euh, on passe par la porte de service ?

_ Non, c'est bon, il m'a donné de quoi prendre des places.

_ Bien je te laisse alors. Le petit le saisit par la chemise, commençant à faire une tête adorable.

_ Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Je ne veux pas être tout seul. »

Il ne put qu'accepter, qui pouvait résister à une telle bouille ? Étrangement il avait l'impression qu'il venait de se faire avoir mais Josh le tirait avec un grand sourire et Marco le suivit, commençant à voir très clair dans son petit jeu. C'est pour cela qu'il s'arrêta après quelques minutes à observer les futurs sushi.

« Alors ?

_ Mon papa, c'est l'avocat de tatie Robin. Dracule Mihawk mais il est trop occupé et Robin a dit dans sa lettre que tu devais t'ennuyer tout seul. Donc, pour les vacances je voulais m'amuser et je suis venu.

_ Robin t'a écris ?

_ Ouais !

_ Ton père sait que tu es là ?

_ Je lui ai dit que je voulais venir ici.

_ Il aurait pu t'emmener, passer un peu de temps avec t…

_ « Je n'ai pas le temps Josh. », « Demanda à ta nourrisse de t'y emmener, Josh. », « Si tu veux quelques chose je te l'achèterais. », « Excuses-moi Josh, c'est le bureau, je dois y aller, on rentre maintenant. ».Pff… C'est toujours la même chose.

_ Je vois. » Marco soupira et prit son portable, il fallait au moins prévenir Mihawk, dommage que son fidèle compagnon n'est plus de batterie.

Les avocats s'étaient réunis une fois de plus dans la suite de Dracule pour travailler. Ils faisaient attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, persuadé que l'enfant était encore couché. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment que Boa se demanda pourquoi Josh ne montrait pas le bout de son nez. Curieuse, elle alla dans la chambre pour le tirer de sous sa couverture et fut surprise de ne pas l'y trouver. Légèrement affolée elle retourna dans la pièce principale, interpellant le brun.

« Mihawk, où est Josh?

_ Dans sa chambre surement, il a pris mon ordinateur.

_ L'ordinateur y est mais pas lui. »

Mihawk leva les yeux vivement et se leva pour aller vérifier par lui-même. Bonté divine ! Ce gamin allait avoir sa peau un de ses jours ! Où était-il encore partit ? Retourné chez sa nourrice ? Ou bien était-il en train de se promener tout seul dans les rues d'une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Le grand Dracule sentit une torsion dans ses entrailles, un étrange sentiment de panique, d'oppression à l'idée que son fils pouvait être seul et vulnérable... était-ce de la peur ? Était-ce ça ce qu'on appelait de l'inquiétude ? Pas le temps de se poser tant de questions, il fallait qu'il le retrouve.

Dans un réflexe, il saisit son portable et appela son fils. Le brun lui avait offert un portable dernier cri pour son dernier anniversaire. Il patienta quelques instants avant de tomber sur la messagerie. Il fronça les sourcils, abandonnant ses collègues pour aller fouiller dans l'historique de l'appareil, le téléphone toujours contre son oreille. Bien, dernier site, la carte de la ville. Il soupira avec ça il n'allait pas vraiment avancer, il chercha encore un peu et trouva finalement ce qui avait de quoi lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

L'affaire était sérieuse et difficile, ils ne pouvaient se permette de prendre trop de retard pour le bien de celle pour laquelle ils se battaient. C'est pour cela que Mihawk partit seul et puis, après tout, Josh était son fils. Il essaya encore de l'appeler mais tomba une nouvelle fois sur la messagerie de son fils.

« Jeune homme, sache que dès que je te mets la main dessus, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. Je te préviens préalablement que tu seras privé d'ordinateur, de télévision, de portable jusqu'à nouvel ordre et que tes sorties en dehors de la maison seront restreintes au maximum. »

Il raccrocha et se mit derrière le volant. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser dès le début ? Pourtant son fils lui a clairement fait la demande hier. « On va à l'aquarium demain ? ». Il se pinça l'arête du nez en fixant la route. Hina n'avait pas tort, il ne s'occupait pas assez de lui, mis avec l'affaire de Robin il n'avait pas le temps il devait rester concentré et … Il ricana un peu. Pathétique. Il se cachait derrière ses affaires pour ne pas faire face à son fils et au souvenir de Sophia. Mais l'escapade de son fils venait de lui ouvrir les yeux.

Il arriva à l'aquarium rapidement et pénétra dans la bâtisse après avoir payé sa place. Son portable se mit alors à vibrer et il décrocha rapidement.

« Oui ?

_ Ah, c'est Marco, j'essayais de te joindre depuis tout à l'heure et je profite du fait que j'ai une barre de batterie pour te dire que ton fils est venu me chercher à la caserne pour me traîner à…

_ L'aquarium, j'y suis.

_ Ah, d'ac…. »

La communication avait été coupée d'un coup. Sans doute la batterie que tirait sa révérence jusqu'à la prochaine recharge. L'avocat reprit son calme et sa marche. Au moins, son fils n'était pas seul. D'ailleurs pourquoi Marco ? Il soupira, ce n'était pas le plus important. Encore bien remonté, mais n'affichant rien de sa colère, il distingua finalement la tignasse châtain de son fils. Marco se tenait juste à côté et tous deux rigolaient devant les poissons clown. L'enfant se tourna finalement, écarquillant les yeux avant de baisser la tête en rougissant et se mordant la lèvre. Marco le salua d'une poignée de main virile.

« Je suis désolé pour ça.

_ C'est rien, ce gamin est franchement adorable et puis ça me fait un bien fou de sortir.

_ Je suis comme même sincèrement désolé.

_ Vous êtes entrain de faire sortir ma compagne de prison, faire un peu de baby-sitting ce n'est pas grand-chose à côté. Vous avez du nouveau ?

_ Pas vraiment, Spandam ne laisse rien passer à notre plus grande déception et celles des deux fouines. Mais d'après Nami, il y aurait une piste à creuser. Nous verrons plus tard, pour le moment… Il posa son regard perçant sur son fils qui lui gardait la tête basse.

_ Je ne m'excuserais pas.

_ Nous en reparlerons. » Déclara le père à son fils.

Maintenant qu'ils y étaient, autant profiter de ce petit divertissement.

* * *

«Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » annonça Doflamingo avant de rire comme un fou, passant sa main sur son front. « Avec ça, Robin sortira dans moins d'une semaine. J'appelle le juge Sengoku pour avoir une perquisition. Il va y avoir un non-lieu. Beau boulot Bellamy, tu passeras mes remerciements à la rouquine qui t'a suivie contre ton gré. »

Le blond sourit en s'inclinant humblement devant son patron.

« Merci Donquixote-sama, je lui ferais passer le message.

_ Tu peux te retirer. »

Sans plus de politesse, il se retira de la pièce laissant son patron seul. Avec un sourire satisfait il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sourit, remettant ses lunettes. Le blond descendit les marches de l'hôtel avant de s'arrêter à l'angle d'un couloir.

« Bien joué, Doflamingo te félicite et te remercie. C'était du bon boulot.

_ Merci, ce fut un véritable plaisir de travailler avec toi.

_ Comment tu as su ? Interrogea le blond en s'accoudant à côté de la rousse.

_ C'est simple un homme aussi fier de ses coups garde toujours un souvenir et les entrepose là où il peut les voir à souhait. Bon, c'est comme même toi qui à découvert qu'il louait une dépendance.

_ Je suis certain que tu l'aurais découvert un jour où l'autre.

_ Bel ?

_ Oui ?

_ On fête ça ? »

Elle donna un coup dans la porte juste derrière elle qui s'ouvrit comme par magie.

« Tu l'as réservée ?

_ Pour quoi faire quand je peux la crocheter ? »

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du blond qui s'approcha tel une bête sauvage sur sa proie. Autant fêter ça de la meilleure façon.

* * *

« Nico Robin ?

_ Oui ?

_ Vous avez de la visite. »

La brune se leva lentement, essayant de ne pas grimacer. Les trois femmes qui l'avaient dans le collimateur s'étaient une nouvelle fois acharnées sur elle dans les douches. Autant dire que ses côtes n'étaient pas dans un état très glorieux. Mais elle faisait fit de la douleur et continuait d'avancer la tête haute. Elle écarquilla tout de même les yeux en voyant qui était son visiteur, sa mâchoire se contracta et elle fronça les sourcils en retenant un grognement. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise mais elle aurait préféré qu'il se retienne. C'était avec une réticence non dissimulée qu'elle s'assit en face de l'homme abject.

« Spandam, vous venez savourer votre victoire ?

_ Tout à fait. J'adore ta nouvelle tenue, très saillante. Tes formes sont mises en valeur.

_ Qui sait, un jour, peut-être que vous en porterez une identique.

_ Je ne pense pas. Je vois que tu t'entends très bien avec tes camarades de cellule. Tu vas avoir besoin de fond de teint pour le procès.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_ Rien, juste admiré mon travail. Te voir derrière les barreaux illumine cette journée.

_ Ce n'est que partie remise, d'ici cinq ans je serais de nouveau dehors.

_ D'ici cinq ans, j'aurais créé des preuves sur un trafic de drogue auquel je pourrais te lier sans problème. C'est comme ma gueule cassée. Qui pourrait croire que toutes les preuves contre toi ont été fabriquées de toutes pièces ? Après tout, tu as agressé un flic.

_ Croyez-moi, ce n'est que partie remise. Je sortirais et vous paierez pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

_ J'aimerais bien voir cela. » Le gris ricana et se retira.

Robin n'afficha aucune expression jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte. Une fois fait, elle se leva calmement et sortit de sa poche le micro qu'Aokiji lui avait confié. Elle le donna à la gardienne.

« Il faudrait appeler mes avocats, je pense que ça les intéresserait grandement.

_ C'est bien la première fois que tu nous demande quelque chose.

_ Ce sera la dernière également.

_ Je dois te conduire au téléphone, ton amoureux est à l'heure, comme tous les soirs. »

Le regard de la brune s'illumina, elle aurait couru s'il n'y avait pas eu les gardiennes et ces maudites menottes. Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'elle posa le combiné contre son oreille et ses joues se teintèrent d'un rose prononcé.

« Marco, je suis heureuse de t'avoir.

_ Moi aussi, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu as l'air toute guilleret.

_ Toi aussi. J'ai eu de la visite.

_ Ah ?

_ Pas des plus agréable mais le méchant va bien vite perdre son sourire.

_ Spandam ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien.

_ Je vais très bien, il vient de me faire des aveux que j'ai enregistrés.

_ Et tu veux la bonne nouvelle de mon côté ?

_ Je t'aime. Glissa subtilement l'enseignante.

_ Nami et Bellamy ont trouvé des preuves pour…. Attend une seconde… Tu l'as dit ?

_ Oui, je l'ai dit. J'ai dit haut et fort que je suis désespérément, éperdument et incontestablement amoureuse de toi.

_ Tu me prends au dépourvus là.

_ J'en ai totalement conscience et je vais devoir raccrocher avant que tu me le dises pour que tu sois dans l'obligation de me le dire en face quand je sortirais.

_ Quoi ?! Mais c'est de la tr… »

Avec un sourire satisfait elle fixait le combiné et se retourna. Une fois dans sa cellule, son regard dériva sur ce petit carré de ciel. Bientôt, elle pourrait se retrouver dans les bras protecteurs de son amant. Sentir son parfum fruité et pouvoir l'embrasser avec passion comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Elle allait le retrouver, enfin…

* * *

_**Merci de laisser vos impressions et j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Concernant la relation Bellamy/Nami, ce n'est pas du sérieux du tous (Sauf si vous voulez). **_

_**Allez, Bonne journée (laissez une review au moins, même si elle ne fait qu'un simple petite phrase, ça ne prend que cinq secondes)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bon, en fait je ne tiens plus ^^**_

_**Je suis très heureuse que le précédent chapitre vous est plût.**_

_**Merci à celle et ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot.**_

_**Maintenant, je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement. Merci a Lisen-chan pour la correction ^^**_

* * *

La porte s'ouvrait doucement devant elle, la lumière filtrait doucement. Celle de la liberté. Son cœur battait la chamade, le vent faisait voler ses fins cheveux bruns, glissant contre sa peau avec soulagement. Un sourire satisfait vint glisser sur ses lèvres. Hier soir, sur toutes les chaînes d'info avaient été annoncé l'arrestation de Spandam. Les preuves contre lui s'étaient entassées vite et en force une fois la première affaire étalée au grand jour. Toutes les preuves contre elle s'étaient brisées et envolées. Ce fut un énorme soulagement lorsque la nouvelle lui parvint et elle en avait pleuré tant elle avait été heureuse.

L'éclat du soleil l'aveugla un instant, l'obligeant à passer sa main devant ses yeux et à les plisser. Une forme se découpa et son sourire se fit plus grand encore. Elle bouscula légèrement la gardienne pour venir se blottir contre lui, ses bras venant s'accrocher à son cou avec force, comme s'il risquait de disparaître à tout instant. Elle se blottit un peu plus, sentant les mains de son homme l'enlacer dans une étreinte protectrice.

« C'est bon, c'est fini. Je suis là. »

Marco ricana un peu à la voir s'accrocher avec autant de force. Mais il savait ne pas être mieux. Il avait eu tellement peur, durant ses longs jours d'attente à ne rien pouvoir faire à part l'appeler et attendre. La brune se recula légèrement et il glissa ses mains sur ses joues, lui arrachant une légère grimace.

« Elles ne t'ont pas fait de cadeau, t'es sacrément amochée.

_ Ce n'est pas grand-chose et puis maintenant, elles ne peuvent plus m'atteindre.

_ Je suis là pour te protéger maintenant. »

Il passa ses doigts sous ses yeux, effaçant ses larmes naissantes avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Baiser rapidement partagé avec autant d'ardeur. Robin offrit un magnifique sourire à son compagnon lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

« Bon, évidemment je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher l'organisation d'une fête en ton honneur. C'est donc pour cela que nous sommes dans l'obligation d'aller directement au restaurant de Makino sans que tu ne puisses te reposer avant. »

Malgré la fatigue, elle se laissa guider jusqu'au bâtiment de son amie où un sourire orna une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Ils étaient tous là, seul Luffy et Zoro manquaient à l'appel. Robin eu à peine le temps de sortir du véhicule que sa meilleure amie lui sauta dessus.

« Hina est vraiment contente que Robin soit enfin sorti ! » Elle s'écarta et écarquilla les yeux. « Law ! Ramène des glaçons ! Mon dieu, ton visage est absolument affreux. Brrr, ça fait froid dans le dos d'Hina.

_ D'anciennes connaissances. Les retrouvailles n'ont pas été tendres.

_ J'imagine.

_ En tout cas, tu es toute en rondeur. Tu es resplendissante Hina.

_ Trente-cinq semaines mais qu'est-ce qu'il prend de la place.

_ Bon, tu nous laisse profiter un peu ? » Hancock bouscula la rose pour enlacer à son tour son amie. Robin regarda Marco un instant avant de passer par de nombreux bras. Najiko, Nami, Bonney, Tashigi, Kalifa et encore bien d'autre, elle se stoppa en voyant un certain bout de chou.

« Alors ?

_ Je me suis bien amusé. On a fait l'aquarium, le zoo, la plage et même le parc !

_ Je suis contente, tu as été puni ?

_ Évidemment. Plus de télévision, d'ordinateur et de portable.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air beaucoup affecté.

_ Parce que je m'en fiche ! Je suis resté avec papa et tonton Marco et s'était super drôle. »

Elle voulait bien le croire en voyant une telle expression sur son adorable bouille. Rayleight vida un énième verre avec Shanks, Smoker et Jimbei. Nojiko s'émerveillait une nouvelle fois sur le ventre d'Hina tout comme Hancock qui rêvait déjà à de nombreux bébés Luffy. Mihawk récupéra son fils et papota tranquillement avec Vista et Fossa. Crocodile arriva à sa rencontre et les bras de Marco vinrent se glisser autour de sa taille, il montrait bien qu'elle était sienne. Shakky ricana en voyant cela, ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse et son époux.

« Je viens juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

_ On ne sait jamais. Je méfie des lézards.

_ Le lézard t'emmerde. »

Avant que les deux hommes ne puissent réagir, un autre brun pris Robin avec lui et la conduisit jusqu'au bar. Ils passèrent devant Doflamingo qui parlait avec son amante, une dénommé Momo Suppai (Acidité Extrême de ). L'ancienne détenue n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer mais elle avait eu écho de son caractère. Ce devait être une personne amusante à fréquenter. Lucci s'assit à côté d'elle en commandant une bière pour eux deux.

« Ce n'est pas très discret, Lucci.

_ Tu préfères assister à l'une de leurs disputes ?

_ Non, je suis trop fatiguée pour ça. Je ne rêve que de deux choses, un bain chaud et un lit douillet. »

Le brun ricana et Robin se tourna vers ses amis, les remerciant chaleureusement. Rapidement, les minutes filèrent, la fête battant son plein jusqu'à ce que Robin s'endorme contre l'épaule de Jimbei. Marco sourit venant récupérer sa dulcinée pour l'assoir dans la voiture. Il salua les invités et rentra chez lui, son amante ne sera sans doute pas contre un réveil dans son lit entre ses bras. Il l'aimait, aucuns doutes là dessus. Ces dernières semaines avaient été une torture, ne plus la voir, entendre sa voix trembler à travers le téléphone, se fier à la description d'Aokiji. Il l'a déposa délicatement sur le lit la changeant rapidement sans pour autant la réveiller. Elle avait réellement besoin de repos, n'importe qui pouvait le deviner rien qu'en voyant son visage.

Ces garces ne l'avaient pas loupé. Elle ne lui avait rien dit sur son séjour, pas un mot mais il l'avait senti à travers le combiné qu'elle était terrifiée. Robin lui avait dit qu'elle était allée en isolement et qu'elle avait vu certaine anciennes camarades. Robin ne les avait pas lâchés mais vu qu'elle était directement liée à la dissolution du trafic… Bref, elles n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié. La brune grimaça un peu et il s'écarta la laissant se reposer. Il prit place à ses côté, non, sans l'enseignante, il serait perdu.

Elle entendait le vibreur d'un portable contre le bois d'une table de nuit. Ce bruit bien que désagréable sonnait pour elle comme une douce mélodie. Celle du train-train quotidien. Elle n'était plus coincée entre quatre murs, plus de cris, de ricanements et de pleurs. Le bras qui la tenait par la taille se releva. Elle entendait des doigts tapoter sur la table de nuit et un léger grognement alors que Marco tentait désespérément d'attraper l'objet de sa convoitise, écrasant légèrement Robin dans sa tentative désespérée. L'ancienne détenue entendit un bruit sourd. Apparemment il avait réussi à l'attraper en écrasant l'appareil comme si c'était une mouche. La brune ouvrit un œil discrètement pour regarder l'heure, 1h47. Qui pouvait bien appeler aussi tôt ?

« Allo ? » Murmura Marco en quittant le lit, laissant le froid parcourir la peau de sa compagne. « Smoker ? »

Le déclic de la porte se fit entendre, il sortait de la chambre pour ne pas la réveiller plus qu'elle ne l'était. Passant ses bras sous l'oreiller, elle y enfonça son visage prenant la sage décision d'y poser des compresses pour soulager la douleur… plus tard… vers une heure de l'après-midi. Oui, ce serait une heure parfaite pour quitter ce nid douillet. Moelleux comme un nuage, il faut dire que c'était difficile de faire plus dur que les lits d'une cellule, peut-être des briques ? Un soupire lui échappa, elle ne devait plus penser à ça.

* * *

Elle entendit les pas de Marco revenir vers la chambre et se releva un peu pour le voir arriver, il avait l'air bien réveillé et venait tout juste de raccrocher. Il fut surpris de la trouver réveillée et eu un petit sourire avant de venir vers elle et lui embrasser le front. Rapidement le baiser redescendit jusqu'à ses lèvres mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, l'enseignante se blottit contre lui et se rendormit rapidement. Il lui avait dit quelque chose mais elle avait l'esprit tellement embrumé qu'elle ne comprit pas un mot. Marco passa ses doigts sur son front pour dégager quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Il se gratta le menton, bon Robin n'avait peut-être pas entendu pour avoir aussi peu de réaction, il attendrait demain qu'elle soit totalement éveillée.

Bon, au final elle était restée dans les bras de Morphée onze heures d'une traite. Coucher à vingt-trois heures, levées à dix. Marco avait eu la sympathie de lui préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner et un bon bain bien chaud avant de régler quelques détails au boulot. Une matinée de rêve, agréable et sans problèmes. Robin se sentait beaucoup mieux, même son visage avait dégonflé. Un peu de fond de teint et tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu. Le visage de son amant vint frôler sa nuque, ce qui lui rappela l'appel du matin.

« Qu'est-ce que Smoker voulait ?

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu étais complètement anéantie par la fatigue et tu n'as rien entendu.

_ Alors ?

_ Hina avait commencé le travail.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Je te l'ai dit ce matin mais tu n'as pas réagis et comme ce n'est que les premières heures. Smoker m'a conseillé de te laisser reprendre un visage humain.

_ Un visage humain ?

_ Tu ressemblais à un zombie.

_ ...

_ Du coup je viens tout juste de recevoir un sms, il pèse 3.6kg pour 52cm. Un beau gros bébé malgré cette arrivée précipitée. Hina te demande avec une religieuse au chocolat.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'y serais allée.

_ Justement, cet instant est réservé aux deux nouveaux parents et puis t'étais dans les choux. »

La brune soupira avant de lancer un regard méfiant vers son amant.

« Fille ou Garçon ?

_ Eh bien, tu vas prendre ton manteau, le mettre tranquillement et nous allons savoir ça en allant directement poser la question aux concernés. On ira prendre un pyjama pour bébé beige ou jaune, une couleur neutre et une religieuse au chocolat. Peut-être quelque chose pour Smoker, il a précisé être mort de faim lui aussi.

_ Tu as déjà tout prévus ?

_ Oui, je pense qu'il y aura des photos donc si tu ne veux pas terrifier le bébé avec tes bleus.

_ Je suis si moche que ça ?

_ Pas à mes yeux. »

Il se rattrapait. Calmement, elle se releva et partit dans la salle de bain. Marco l'y rejoignit et se chargea de recouvrir les ecchymoses. Il s'occupait d'elle avec délicatesse, essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible. Évidemment, elle grimaçait un peu mais au moins c'était pour la bonne cause.

« Le directeur du lycée a appelé, il galère à trouver un remplaçant et te demande si tu peux reprendre le boulot d'ici deux semaines. Le temps de te reposer correctement.

_ Je suis rassurée, j'avais peur que les parents n'acceptent plus de me voir enseigner à leurs enfants.

_ Vu que tu remontes les moyennes mieux que n'importe qui même pour les pires cancres, non. Hawkins nous a même dit qu'il y a des fleurs qui t'attendent déjà dans la salle des professeurs. Brook s'est proposé pour les déposer.

_ Je connais déjà le prix.

_ Yoi. »

Le blond l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et ils quittèrent l'appartement pour passer au magasin. Robin trouva rapidement une petite tenue adorable, de toute façon, garçon ou fille tout ce qu'il mettrait sera adorable sur lui. Tout va bien sur les bébés. Marco vint derrière elle pour lui croquer l'épaule.

« J'ai les religieuses. C'est mignon ça.

_ Je sais, c'est pour cela que je l'ai pris.

_ Une peluche en plus ou ça ira ?

_ Sa chambre en est remplie.

_ C'est vrai. On devrait se dépêcher sinon il n'y aura plus de place dans la chambre. J'imagine que le commissariat sera déjà sur place.

_ Pour une fois, ce ne sera pas la caserne de pompier.

_ C'est vrai que l'hôpital est presque devenu un lieu de rendez-vous pour nous. » Il passa son regard sur les affaires de bébé alors que Robin regardait une autre tenue tout aussi adorable que la première.

_ Pourquoi pas celle-ci ? » Elle la releva sous les yeux du blond.

_ Jolie, tu hésites ?

_ Non, je vais prendre la première, je trouvais juste qu'elle était mignonne. Ça fait un peu trop fille et si je me trompe Hina saura se moquer de moi pendant des mois.

_ Au pire tu l'achète pour le prochain.

_ Le prochain ?

_ Le prochain bébé qui arrivera. Sachant que Thatch et Nojiko vont bientôt se marier et que notre don juan est prêt à devenir un papa poule exemplaire… »

Il embrassa la brune avant d'entre lacer ses doigts dans les siens et se diriger vers les caisses.

« Ce soir on se fait une soirée canapé ?

_ Oh, oui. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ces instants m'ont manqués. Juste être dans tes bras.

_ Je vais prendre des ces chevilles à force de recevoir autant de flatteries. Suis-je devenu aussi indispensable à ta vie ?

_ Oui.

_ Je t'aime, il n'y a aucun doute la dessus.

_ Je le sais. »

Ils quittèrent le premier établissement au profit de la maternité, retrouvant Smoker dans le couloir. Le gris avait l'air épuisé et sa main droite était un peu bleuie. Il les salua avec un sourire serein et embrassa rapidement de Robin avant de serrer la main de Marco.

« Alors ? » Demanda la brune avec impatience.

_ 3.6kg et 52cm. Hina le remercie d'être arrivé plus tôt car d'après elle, à terme ses fesses n'auraient jamais pu reprendre leur splendeur d'antant.

_ Parce qu'elles sont déjà revenues ? » Robin donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amant avec un regard de reproche.

_ Non, d'après elle. Dans tous les cas, elle va bien et commence déjà à piquer des crises, j'espère que vous avez la religieuse.

_ Nous l'avons. Mais sinon, garçon ou fille ? Son prénom ? Comment est-il ?

_ C'est garçon, Shin. Hina le dit grassouillet mais que ça le fait ressembler à un gros nounours en guimauve.

_ Ça ne t'inquiète pas un peu ? Elle risque de le manger, n'est-ce pas Robin ? Ah, Robin ? »

Pas la peine, la jeune femme était déjà partie rejoindre son amie. L'impatience la rendait intenable, ce qui amusait son amant et son ami. Dans sa cellule, elle avait régulièrement effleuré du bout des doigts l'échographie de cet enfant, de son neveu. Elle ne pouvait réprimer un léger rire, il tombait à pic. Et cet enfant était tellement désiré par ses deux géniteurs que son arrivée avait été encore plus attendue. Combien de fois avait-elle consolée son amie à ce sujet, voir son regard triste en apercevant une famille rire ou un bébé lui sourire ? Mais maintenant c'était fini, il était là et ni Hina ni Smoker ne lui permettraient de disparaître comme un vulgaire tour de magie.

Enfin elle accéda à la porte. Hina releva les yeux sur elle. La jeune maman était rayonnante, les cernes sous ses yeux devenait invisibles avec l'expression de son visage. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux en un chignon lâche et portait un vieux haut de pyjama appartenant à Smoker. Dans ses bras, dormant paisiblement, son fils. Le petit bout de chou avait les joues rondes et rosies comme le bout de son nez. Hina avait raison, il était tout en rondeur. Ses petites mains potelées s'ouvraient et se refermaient doucement dans le vide, son ventre se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Sa mère passait ses longs doigts sur son front et caressait les quelques cheveux gris qu'il avait déjà.

« Il est magnifique. » Annonça la brune dans un murmure.

Hina acquiesça en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

« Oh oui, Hina le trouve aussi. Il ressemble à Smoker. »

Robin se posa à côté d'elle et lui embrassa la joue avant de passer son doigt sur le double menton du petit. Hina tiqua légèrement en voyant la boîte de pâtisserie.

« C'est pour Hina ça ?

_ Oui. »

Elle sourit un peu et confia le bébé à Robin pour attaquer la précieuse religieuse. Shin geignait un peu mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

« C'est que partie remise, je le reprend dès que j'ai finis. »

Robin rit un peu en admirant le nouveau-né, s'était un péché d'être aussi adorable.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Hina a dérouillé !

_ Tu n'as pas fait de péridurale ?

_ L'anesthésiste n'a pas réussi à me la faire. Et puis c'est que monsieur était pressé d'arriver mais à la fin il prenait tout son temps.

_ Et elle, elle hurlait qu'elle voulait cette « putain de péridurale de merde ». Intervint la voix de Smoker.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la porte, Marco venait passer derrière sa compagne pour lui aussi regarder le bébé.

_ Bon sang, jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour mais Smoker peut créer quelque chose d'adorable.

_ Je ne te louperais pas quand tu auras le tien. »

Et ils commencèrent à se lancer quelques répliques cinglantes et au final ils se stoppèrent quand le bébé commença à pleurer. Robin faisait de son mieux pour le calmer mais finalement, lorsque son père le prit avec délicatesse, comme s'il risquait de se casser par des gestes trop brusques, le nourrisson se calma rapidement, commençant à regarder les nouveaux venus avec curiosité, il avait les yeux de sa maman.

«Les médecins ont dit qu'Hina devait rester une semaine ici avec Shin.

_ Smoker ne va pas se sentir trop seul ? » Taquina Marco.

_ Non, je saurais me débrouiller.

_ Et puis il appellera Hina s'il y a un problème. » Ajouta sa femme.

Marco allait dire quelque chose mais se retient lorsque le bébé atterrit dans ses bras. Shin fit une moue assez amusante, c'est pour ça que Robin ne put réprimer un rire. Le blond n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, regardant cet enfant comme une étrangetée sans nom. Le petit continuait de le fixer ce qui était plutôt cocasse. Hina échangea un regard avec Robin, bon sang, des moments comme ça on ne s'en lassait pas. Puis les minutes défilèrent, tout comme les heures et les visiteurs. Les deux amants durent quitter le couple de nouveaux parents.

« Eh bien, j'imagine qu'ils vont avoir du boulot tous les deux.

_ Oui ». La brune bailla un peu. « J'ai hâte de rentrer.

_ Moi aus…

_ Fenikkusu ! »

Les deux adultes se tournèrent, c'était Trafalgar Law. Il reprit son souffle un instant avant de se relever avec un sourire radieux.

« C'est que ton retour fait des miracle Nico Robin.

_ Pardon ?

_ Portgas D Ace vient de se réveiller.

_ Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent les deux adultes avant de devancer le médecin en courant jusqu'à la chambre du concerné.

Il était là, assit, de grosses cernes sous les yeux, encore relié par les machines et Kureha par-dessus lui à l'examiner avec le docteur Belladonna. Marco écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il était là, réveillé, en partie du moins. Ses cheveux cachant un peu ses yeux, il les plissait comme désorienté. Il imitait les gestes vaguement, ses muscles étant toujours endoloris par ses longs mois d'inertie. Belladonna l'interrogeait avec les questions basiques et lui y répondait de sa voix éraillée, grimaçant un peu à cause de sa gorge sèche. Puis il releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Marco et Robin. Durant un instant il crut qu'il allait pleurer tant il était rassuré de voir un visage réellement familier.

Rapidement il remarqua les doigts entrelacé de ses deux-là. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Il ne se rappelait plus de grand-chose. Si, il était allé au travail tranquillement. Luffy révisait dans un coin et Sabo l'aidait avant de partir. Il se souvenait que Marco était encore un peu déprimé par cette histoire avec Robin et qu'il avait bu cette nuit là pour frapper chez elle. Et après, il y avait eu une urgence enfin… s'était brouillé. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de plus. Ça l'agaçait, énormément, il avait l'impression d'être passé à côté de plein de choses. Des choses importantes.

Kureha termina son examen et demanda au couple de ne pas trop le brusquer, il était encore très affaibli et s'était un miracle qu'il ne soit pas handicapé à vie. Robin encouragea son amant à aller à sa rencontre. Ace regardait à travers la fenêtre, pourquoi y avait-i un aussi beau soleil alors qu'ils étaient en hiver et que Noël allait bientôt arriver ? Il eut un flash, celui d'un ciel noir orné d'étoiles où des flocons venaient délicatement se poser sur sa peau mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quand s'était arrivé. C'était tellement troublant. Il regarda Marco et lui fit un mince sourire. Le blond se saisit du classeur où tout avaient réunis les évènements importants pour lui en faire part à son reveil.

« Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, Ace. »

Vu son visage grave, il n'y avait aucun doute. Robin préférait rester à l'écart, écoutant la voix grave de son amant commencer à lui raconter chaque instant qu'il avait manqué. Quand il eut terminé, le silence prit place, Ace commença à trembler légèrement avant de laisser des larmes de rage, tristesse et dépit le trahir. Marco le prit dans une étreinte virile, il savait ce qu'il ressentait, il était passé par là après tout. Ace se calma après quelques minutes, ses larmes s'effaçant peu à peu.

Robin attendait patiemment, écoutant distraitement en resserrant ses doigts sur ses bras. Entendre tout ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet, il s'était passé tant de choses en aussi peu de temps. Les pas précipités lui firent relever les yeux. Sabo et Garp ainsi que Blamenco, Namur et Blenheim. Ace ne serait plus seul. Comme elle, il avait trouvé les bons amis.

_Une sorte de seconde famille. _

Marco se tourna vers elle un instant, tendant sa main dans sa direction en l'invitant d'un tendre regard.

_Oui, elle était chez elle._

_Elle était heureuse._

_Elle était amoureuse. _

* * *

_**Maintenant, je pose une seule petite question: "Qu'aimeriez-vous avoir pour la suite ?"**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Ta da je suis gentil deux chapitres cette semaine ^^ _**

**_Bon je tiens à préciser au lectrice que cette fiction et centrée sur Marco et Robin et non pas sur Mihawk et Josh. Donc le petit chapitre où il est apparus ne veux pas dire qu'il y en aurait d'autre. (il n'y en aura pas d'ailleurs. Vous êtes prévenus mais je sais que vous l'adorez et bien envoyez des courriers à Oda je suis sûre qu'il se poserait des questions à la fin ^^)_**

**_Le chapitre est dédié à quelqu'un cette fois ci, hey oui sans son petit commentaire il n'aurait pas existé donc acclamation à CosmosAngel !_**

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort ce jour-là, comme tous les autres depuis le début de la semaine. Les fenêtres de l'appartement étaient ouvertes, laissant passer un courant d'air vivifiant dans la pièce. Le chat s'était vautré sur le carrelage de la cuisine, essayant de gratter un peu de fraîcheur, son ventre se soulevait paisiblement. Aucun son ne le perturbait, c'était calme aujourd'hui. Il souleva l'une de ses paupières pour surveiller un peu sa tendre maîtresse. Elle était revenue depuis maintenant trois semaines et toutes traces de son séjour avaient disparu. Le félin se recoucha tranquillement avant de soupirer lourdement, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud. En y repensant, il avait aussi un petit creux, hm… Allez, il avait vu un souris le narguer hier, elle allait faire un bon casse-croûte.

La jeune femme remarqua d'un petit coup d'œil que son félin quittait l'appartement par la fenêtre. Il était courageux, elle n'avait pas l'énergie de faire un seul pas sous ce soleil caniculaire. Elle eut un mince sourire, c'était assez nostalgique. Elle se souvenait clairement que lors de son arrivée à Asahi, il faisait exactement le même temps. Laissant un petit rire lui échapper, la jeune femme se décida à aller se préparer un thé glacé, avec une telle température, les boissons chaudes n'étaient pas vraiment adaptées. Elle passa ses fins doigts sur sa nuque, y passant quelques glaçons avant de poser son regard sur ses affaires. Elle commençait à travailler le nouveau programme mais c'était plus contraignant avec cette chaleur. Marco lui était à la caserne, sans doute dans un état pire qu'elle vu que lui portait l'uniforme. Elle se reposa sur le canapé, prenant ses notes pour les relire en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Ce furent des coups à la porte qui la sortirent de sa transe. Curieuse, elle se leva pour ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de se trouver nez à nez avec Hina, la jeune maman avait un grand sourire.

« Hina à besoin de toi, il me faut une nounou pour aujourd'hui et cette nuit.

_ Hein ? Quoi mais… » Shin se retrouva dans ses bras.

_ Je reviens demain promis. Shin ne fait pas ses nuits mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est un peu grognon en ce moment. J'ai mis des jouets et ce qu'il faut pour le nourrir dans le sac à langer. Désolée de te prendre ainsi au dépourvu mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est rien de grave. Allez bisous. »

La maman embrassa la joue de son fils à plusieurs reprises avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide, laissant son amie avec son filleul. La brune mit plusieurs minutes avant de percuter la nouvelle et se tourner vers le poupon. Shin faisait une petite moue, les joues gonflées et la lèvre boudeuse avec quelques larmes aux coins des yeux. Eh bien, elle était un peu embarrassée, elle ne savait absolument pas comment s'occuper d'un bébé. De plus, ainsi dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pleurer. Ce qu'il fit peu de temps après, hurlant son chagrin à chaudes larmes. La marraine garda son calme, prit le sac à langer, le lit pliant et ferma la porte derrière elle, posant le bébé sur le canapé en le bloquant de sa jambe pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Elle commença à farfouiller dans les affaires, trouvant quelques bodies et un pyjama léger pour cette nuit. Il y avait de quoi le changer et comme convenu de la nourriture.

« Bien, qu'est-ce que nous allons bien pouvoir faire ? »

Elle lui tendit la tétine que le petit ne tarda pas à garder en bouche. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était… vexé ? Elle dissimula son amusement pour caller les oreillers correctement et ainsi ranger les affaires rapidement. Shin babillait un peu, trouvant une occupation des plus étonnantes en observant ses mains. Robin le prit contre elle et lui donna son hochet au cas où avant de reprendre son travail, elle réfléchissait vaguement au fait qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve où mettre Shin cette nuit. Bah, elle verrait plus tard. En tout cas, Marco allait faire une drôle de tête en le voyant. Elle passait doucement ses doigts sur le front du poupon, lui aussi été affectée par la chaleur apparemment vu qu'il transpirait un peu. Elle lui retira sa salopette et son T-shirt pour le laisser en couche. Avec un temps comme ça, une petite douche fraîche dans l'évier pour Shin serait plutôt positive. Mais pour le moment, elle lui jeta un furtif regard, son protégé s'était endormi, elle ne tarda pas à faire de même veillant à ne pas l'écraser.

Marco venait de finir sa journée et était bien décider à profiter de la soirée avec son amante. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de la trouver en charmante compagnie, Shin le regardait avec curiosité alors que sa nounou dormait paisiblement. Il lâcha quelques petits cris indignés. Le pompier mit quelques secondes avant de sourire et de le prendre avec délicatesse, tant pis pour la soirée en amoureux, vu ce qu'il y a dans le sac à langer et après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil, dans le frigo, Hina avait dû leur laisser pour la nuit. Le blond lâcha un soupir, il en avait parlé un peu avec Smoker et ce dernier avait avoué que leur fils avait un don inné pour les empêcher de coucher ensemble. Shin grogna un peu et commença à chougner. Bon, haut les cœurs. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir par un petit bébé en couche culotte, en parlant de couche, l'odeur était suspecte.

Son amante fut réveillée par une odeur d'épices. La jeune femme ouvrit un œil discrètement en baillant un peu. Marco cuisinait, le petit dans ses bras, une main derrière sa tête alors que le nourrisson observait les gestes avec suspicion, il mâchouillait un gant de toilette humide toujours habillé d'une couche. Elle se leva discrètement et vint enlacer son homme par derrière, blottissant son visage entre ses omoplates. Ce dernier sourit en se tournant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin de mes deux mains.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Chauffer un biberon et sinon j'essayais de couper quelques légumes pour une salade thon, riz, tomate, cœur de palmier et poivrons mais vois-tu, un bébé en main change tout donc je me contente du riz et du biberon.

_ Je me charge du poupon, massacre donc ces légumes. Tu es arrivé quand ?

_ I peine une heure. Tu dormais, lui non.

_ Passé une bonne journée ? » Demanda-t-elle en reprenant le petit grincheux.

_ Épuisante. On a eu pas mal de personnes âgées en détresse avec cette chaleur. » Lui-même était torse nu d'ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la brune qui en profitait pour se rincer l'oeil. « Mais au final nous nous en sommes sortis avec brio.

_ Mon courageux pompier. »

Elle lui embrassa rapidement la joue avant de partir avec son filleul. Elle s'approcha de l'évier et commença à faire couler un peu d'eau, tiède.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je lui fais prendre un bain. »

Son amant eu un sourire en la voyant faire, elle était délicate et attentionnée comme s'il risquait de se casser. Lui s'occupait des légumes en veillant sur elle. Shin grogna un peu une fois dans l'eau mais il remarqua bientôt que c'était très amusant de voir l'eau s'éclater entre ses doigts et puis tatie Robin était toute gentille. Il commença à babiller avec amusement alors que Robin s'évertuait à le nettoyer, il était à croquer, tout en rondeur avec ses petits pieds et ses petites mains.

« Ça donne des idées. » Fit Marco en s'approchant de son amante pour lui croquer l'oreille.

_ Hm ?

_ Les bébés. » Elle releva les yeux sur lui avec une légère moue.

_ Tu en veux ?

_ Oui, un jour. J'aimerais en avoir de préférence avec toi mais pas tout de suite. Je trouve que pour le moment, nous n'en avons pas vraiment l'envie.

_ Tu as des nouvelles d'Ace ?

_ Joli détournement de conversation. » La nargua-t-il en souriant. « Oui, j'ai des nouvelles. Il commence la rééducation et ça l'énerve d'être coincé dans un fauteuil roulant.

_ Kureha a dit que c'était temporaire.

_ Oui, mais c'est Ace. Il est intenable, impatient et a tendance à s'énerver rapidement.

_ Encore un cas qu'elle va sortir de l'hôpital par la peau des fesses ?

_ Certainement. »

Marco se plaça derrière elle, passant ses bras autour de sa taille avant de la poser sur les cheveux de Shin. Le garçon releva les yeux surprise, observant les deux adultes en continuant de barboter alors que les lèvres de Marco se glissaient sur la nuque de sa partenaire. Il souffla sur sa peau, la faisant frissonner. La brune bascula la tête contre l'épaule de son homme.

« Il fait trop chaud pour ça et puis il y a mon filleul.

_ Bon, j'attendrais cette nuit. En attendant, le repas est prêt, rien de chaud et j'ai pris la liberté en revenant d'acheter des glaces.

_ Génial, tu m'aurais vu cet après-midi, j'étais en sueur à crever de chaud.

_ Je n'étais pas mieux, tous comme les gars et pour notre plus grand bonheur la climatisation a rendu l'âme.

_ Misère.

_ Eh bien, voir Stephan arriver recouvert de boue a été un prétexte pour ouvrir les vannes d'eau. »

S'imaginant très bien le spectacle, Robin sortit en riant le poupon de l'évier pour le mettre dans une serviette et le sécher un peu. Marco mit la table, finissant de faire le biberon, bon ce n'était pas une réussite, loin de là mais ce serait assez pour le nourrisson. Le dîner se passa assez bien, Shin fixait Marco avec mécontentement, d'après ce dernier mais Robin le trouvait des plus calme et se demandait comment une petite merveille comme lui pouvait faire tourner ses parents en bourrique.

Un cri déchira le calme de l'appartement. L'homme comme la femme lâchèrent un petit grognement. Le blond fut le plus motivé et se leva lentement, annonçant à son amante qu'elle pouvait rester coucher, après tout c'était elle qui y était allé une heure plus tôt. Encore dans les vapes, Morphée tentant de la forcer à rester dans ses bras, elle releva le nez, 3h21. Shin se mettait à pleurer environs toute les heures, obligeant l'un ou l'autre à se lever pour le calmer. Et c'était qu'il y mettait tout son cœur, un cri bien déchirant ne pouvant que vous réveillez. La voix de Marco murmura des choses incompréhensibles, peut-être des mots doux pour le calmer ou encore une berceuse qui sait, pas elle dans tout les cas. Elle laissa son visage rentrer une nouvelle fois en contact avec son tendre et merveilleux oreiller. Pitié, que cette nuit se termine rapidement. Au final, Shin les réveilla encore cinq fois avant de dormir un peu, leur laissant trop peu de répit.

« En tout cas merci, vous n'imaginez pas le service que vous nous avez rendu. »

Hina continuait de parler tandis que Robin lutait pour rester éveillée en buvant une nouvelle tasse de café, Marco était près de la fenêtre avec Smoker, dans le même état que la brune.

« Donc vous en avez profité pleinement ? » Glissa subtilement Marco en baillant une nouvelle fois.

_ Sache que nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. On manquait tous les deux de sommeil et pas qu'un peu. On s'est posé et on a dormi comme des souches.

_ Trois semaines que nous n'avions pas fermé l'œil toute une nuit d'une traite. Hina avait vraiment besoin d'une nuit complète la caféine ne faisait plus effet et elle risquait de faire voler le premier venu par la fenêtre. Quant à Smoker il a engueulé un nombre incalculable de personne au boulot.

_ La prochaine fois, préviens moi à l'avance. » Informa Robin.

_ Oui, oui. Mais c'est mon petit garçon d'amour. » Elle embrassa son fils une nouvelle fois, le recouvrant de papouilles sous les yeux de ses amis.

Lorsque les jeunes parents quittèrent l'appartement, Robin se laissa glisser contre la porte avec un soupir soulagé. Son amant l'aida à se relever et elle se blottit contre lui.

« Plus jamais. » Déclara-t-il.

_ Oui, plus jamais de baby-sitting.

_ C'est un démon qui a un déguisement de bébé.

_ Remarque, c'est le fils d'Hina et de Smoker.

_ Je confirme. »

Il prit Robin dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prévois ?

_ Je travaille ce soir et nous avons tout l'après-midi pour faire ce que nous voulions faire cette nuit.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Dormir. »

Et il l'emmena dans leur chambre où comme promis ils récupérèrent leur nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Récupérant l'énergie dépensée pour calmer le nourrisson. Bilan de la journée, ils n'auraient pas d'enfant pour le moment. Hors de question. Malgré ce petit imprévu, ils reprirent leur petit quotidien en profitant de chaque instant avec l'un et l'autre.

A Tokyo l'ambiance était tout autre, à la gare, deux hommes couraient à travers la foule, légèrement paniqués, bousculant les gens sur leur passage. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le train et s'écroulèrent dans leur siège en nage. Le brun se tourna alors vers son ami avec colère.

« Pourquoi t'es allé à droite ?! Je t'avais dit à gauche !

_ T'étais pas assez clair !

_ Mais gauche, c'est gauche ! T'as vraiment aucun sens de l'orientation ! Une chance que le train ait eu du retard parce que sinon on était bon pour le rater.

_ Raaah ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer et puis de toute façon on aurait eu qu'à prendre le suivant !

_ Ouais celui qui partait dans trois heures ?! Non mais tu te rends compte qu'on serait arrivé à Asahi après les heures de visite ! Moi je veux voir mon frangin !

_ Un jour de plus ou de moins t'es plus vraiment à ça près. »

Le brun renifla en s'installant plus confortablement tandis que Zoro commençait à prendre ses livres pour réviser à nouveau. Luffy soupira en portant son regard à l'extérieur, le paysage commençait déjà à défiler, il mit sa capuche sur son crâne pour ensuite tenter de dormir un peu. Cette semaine avait été riche en émotion avec tous les examens de passage, il avait révisé comme un malade même au travail. En parlant de travail, la brasserie n'avait jamais été autant prise d'assaut. C'était la folie, sans parler que des filles avaient entendu dire qu'il y travaillait et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de venir l'embêter. Il avait failli être viré à cause de ça. Ces filles s'installaient en ne commandant qu'un verre d'eau et prenaient ainsi les places inutilement, faisant croire aux vrais clients que la brasserie était bondée.

Son patron avait finalement déclaré que Luffy était en couple et habitait avec sa moitié. Évidemment son boss ne savait pas à ce moment que son employé vivait avec un homme, imaginez la tête que firent les groupies qui avaient eu l'idée de le suivre pour savoir qui était la salope vivant avec leur « prince ». Bon au moins maintenant il était tranquille, plus de mots où autres petits cadeaux dans son casier ou boîte aux lettres. Seules ses proches amies, comme par exemple Margaret, Kaya, Vivi et Manie étaient au courant de ses penchants sexuels. Elles avaient promis de ne pas l'ébruiter pour qu'il puisse avoir la paix encore un moment. Il ne put réprimer un ricanement en se souvenant des regards que les harpies avaient lancé à Zoro le jour où ce dernier avait eu l'idée de venir le chercher à la fac et il rit franchement en se souvenant la tête que le vert avait fait lorsqu'il lui avait tout expliqué.

Bon au final, ça s'était calmé, le vert lui avait fait la tête pendant quelques jours mais avait finalement arrêté vu l'entêtement de Luffy à le faire craquer. Le brun s'étira avec nonchalance et bailla avant de plonger sa main dans son sac et en sortit une imposante boîte de bento. Il l'ouvrit et commença à manger tranquillement.

« On a quand même mangé il y a moins d'une heure.

_ Ouais mais j'ai la dalle, avec les révisions j'ai loupé pas mal de repas, il faut que je rattrape ce que j'ai perdu.

_ T'as pas oublié de prendre quelques choses à manger pour ton frère.

_ Je ne suis pas un frigo sur pattes non plus.

_ Si tu l'es.

_ Tch. »

Zoro ricana en retournant dans ses bouquins.

« Au fait, tu vas leur dire quand à tes frères pour Margaret ? »

Son ami failli recracher son verre d'eau. Il se releva prestement en dévisageant son colocataire.

« Que….q..qque….. qui t'as dit …qu…

_ Panique pas, je vous ai aperçu en sortant de la librairie. Main dans la main.

_ C'est pas…

_ C'est mieux que de faire croire à tout le monde que tu sors avec moi.

_ Mais …. Je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… » Déclara Luffy en détournant le regard et sifflotant doucement.

_ Quel mauvais menteur tu fais. » Ricana Zorro. « Depuis quand ?

_... Je t'assure que je ne sais rien.

_ Bien dans ce cas tu me permets de regarder dans ton portable ?

_ Ah ! Mais il était dans ma poche !

_ Était, alors ?

_ Deux mois. » Céda Luffy.

_ Deux mois ?! Et tu ne m'as rien dit. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il faut que je te tire les vers du nez pour avoir un , félon, fourbe, hypocrite, infidèle, menteur, parjure,perfide, scélérat, trompeur. Je peux continuer, tu sais ?

_ Oui bon d'accord ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir.

_ Oh, le début se serait déjà bien.

_ Hm… »

Le début ? Luffy ne pouvait absolument pas avoir oublié ça. En fait il connaissait Margaret depuis l'école primaire mais après c'était plus une amie de Vivi que la sienne, il l'aimait bien mais n'avait jamais plus réfléchis à leur relation. Après tout, l'amour était trop compliqué pour qu'il y médite. Donc voilà, il travaillait tranquillement, une serviette sur l'épaule à essuyer quelques tables et les débarrasser. Il avait aidé Makino très souvent quand il était au lycée et même avant donc il était assez rodé sur le métier. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pu rentrer chez lui mais il ne s'en portait pas plus mal, évidemment il appelait son frère et son grand-père pour donner quelques nouvelles et il avait appris que Robin avait de gros problèmes. Mais bon, il n'était qu'un simple petit étudiant il ne pouvait donc pas faire grand-chose. Bref …

Une journée calme, pas de problème. Quelques clients encore présent auxquelles il répondait poliment. La porte s'ouvrit et il releva le nez pour saluer le nouveau client et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de faire face à Margaret. La blonde parut elle aussi surprise mais sourit rapidement en venant à sa rencontre.

« Luffy ! Quelle surprise. Comment vas-tu ? »

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre, la détaillant rapidement avant de sourire comme à son habitude.

« Margaret, ouah, ça fait une paye. Je suis content de te voir, je vais bien et toi ? T'as l'air bien, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

_ Oh, j'ai trouvé un emploi de secrétaire à mi-temps. Ce n'est pas très loin et je me suis dit que ce serait bien de venir prendre un petit quelque chose en passant. J'ignorais que tu travaillais ici.

_ Assis-toi, je vais prendre ta commande.

_ Merci, t'es toujours aussi gentil. »

Il lui fit un léger signe de la main et la jeune fille prit place tout en continuant de papoter. Margaret travaillait dans un cabinet à côté, en fait très à côté vu que la célèbre Boa Hancock était sa patronne. A cette annonce le brun la supplia de ne jamais lui parler de la brasserie, ce qu'elle promit. Ils papotèrent encore un long moment sous le regard amusé de son patron et finalement, il y eu un autre rendez-vous puis un suivant et encore un dernier. Puis après une sortie cinéma et alors qu'il l'a raccompagnait chez elle, la pluie commença à battre. Et sur le pas de la porte, alors que la blonde portait toujours le gilet de Luffy sur elle pour se protéger, ils s'embrassèrent. Un baiser chaste, la blonde rougissait autant que le brun. Il s'écarta lentement et commença à bégayer pour s'excuser, il avait agi sur un coup de tête. La voir comme ça, les pommettes rosies et les cheveux humides commençant à boucler, ses yeux noisette qui brillaient de cette lueur innocente et ses lèvres framboise, ça avait été plus fort que lui. Mais même maintenant il ne regrettait absolument pas, encore moins maintenant qu'il sortait avec elle. Il sourit en se tournant vers son ami, Zoro avait fini ses révisons et l'écoutait attentivement en buvant une canette de coca.

« Et sinon, tu en parleras quand à ta famille.

_ Jamais.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Quand Sabo est venu avec une fille, grand-père lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il est allé fouiller dans sa vie privée et son casier judiciaire si elle avait un et après deux semaines elle n'en pouvait plus et elle est partie. C'est pareil pour Ace et toutes les autres filles avec qui ils sont sortis.

_ D'où ta réticence à avoir une petite copine au lycée.

_ A quoi bon, que ce soit Ace ou Sabo, les deux me diraient de ne rien dire.

_ Et t'es un menteur talentueux.

_ Si le vieux ne sait rien il ne me posera pas de questions. »

Le vert acquiesça avant de ricaner, il avait hâte de savoir ce qui allait arriver par la suite pour ses deux là.

* * *

**_Pour ceux qu'ils l'ont demandé... dans peu de temps (ou chapitre plutôt). De quoi ? Ahah ! Je dirais rien ^^_**

**_J'espère en tous cas que vous avez aimé se chapitre, merci de laisser vos impressions et vos questions et idées._**

**_Bonne soirée._**

**_Ps: Pas de choc sur le couple Luffy/Margaret ?_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Donc nouveau chapitre. Cette fois vous assisterez sans le savoir à un grand événement. Je ne dis rien de plus._**

**_Je suis contente de toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé et comme vous avez dû remarquer maintenant je répond au question en PM si possible. Alors n'hésitez plus. _**

**_Au final, bonne lecture a tous et un gros merci à Lisen-chan pour la correction. _**

* * *

« Shin ! Reviens par-là ! »

Le petit garçon releva les yeux avant de se précipiter vers sa mère avec des pas maladroits. Hina le récupéra et de sa serviette lui retira la terre qu'il avait sur les mains avant de lui remettre la chemise dans son pantalon. Ils étaient à un mariage que diable, tout le monde devait être impeccable. Robin souriait en voyant un tel spectacle, Hina était surprotectrice avec son fils. Ce dernier ressemblait de plus en plus à son père par ailleurs et du haut de ses deux ans il montrait déjà un caractère fort autoritaire. Smoker arriva en laissant un soupir las lui échapper, ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser s'amuser tranquillement ?

Détachant son regard de la petite famille, l'enseignante savoura l'étreinte qu'elle partageait avec son amant qui avait blotti son visage contre sa nuque. La nuit précédente avait été agitée par des urgences plus ou moins éreintantes. Marco l'embrassa rapidement avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre son amie et lui le sien. Elle trouva Nojiko assise sur son siège dans la pièce mise à sa disposition. Elle avait le visage dans ses mains, pâle comme pas permis et fut soulagée de voir Robin.

« Tout vas bien ?

_ Non, je crois que je vais encore vomir.

_ Nami n'est pas encore revenue ?

_ Non et Bonney n'arrive toujours pas. Je ne vais pas me marier en peignoir tout de même ? »

Effectivement, le peignoir bleu lui allait comme un gant mais pour dire « oui » à l'homme de sa vie s'était complètement inapproprié. Lorsque Nojiko avait essayé sa robe la veille, elle s'était avec horreur rendu compte que cette dernière était trop large d'au moins deux tailles, ce qui signifiait retour chez le couturier sans détour. Bonney s'était proposée d'aller la chercher mais la rose n'était toujours pas revenue et apparemment il y avait des embouteillages monstres. Et depuis ce matin Nojiko était tellement stressée qu'elle vomissait tout ce qu'elle grignotait, d'où l'absence de sa sœur partie chercher de quoi la calmer. Tomber malade le jour de son mariage n'était pas ce qu'elle avait désiré le plus. La bleue se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre la cabine de toilette. Robin vint l'aider en lui tenant les cheveux.

« C'est affreux.

_ Tout ira bien, respire.

_ Mais je suis malade comme un chien et je vais me marier, je vais comme même pas vomir sur Thatch en plein milieu de la cérémonie ?

_ Calme-toi Nojiko. »

Mais ses nerfs avaient décidés de la tourmenter et elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes dans les bras de son amie. Hina arriva quelques minutes après avec Makino, il fallait maintenant redonner un visage humain à Nojiko. À force de pleurer et faire des aller-retours au toilette, ses cheveux et son maquillage n'étaient plus réellement présentables. Makino tenait sa petite fille dans ses bras venant rassurer la future mariée, elle aussi été passée par la même étape. Nami ne tarda pas à arriver et posa une boite devant sa sœur.

« Tu plaisantes ?

_ Non. Je veux que tu le fasses, tu es plus à fleur de peau que n'importe qui. Et puis tu vomis et je te rappelle que tu es tombée dans les pommes hier soir.

_ Parce que la robe était trop grande !

_ Fais-le ! »

Le regard de la rousse aurait pu tuer n'importe qui.

« Tu exagères, je ne suis pas irritable à ce point.

_ Va dire ça au pauvre serveur que tu as engueulé pour les serviettes de table. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Kalifa, la blonde apportait quelques petites douceurs à manger. Robin lui lança un sourire complice, qui aurait cru quelques mois plus tôt que cette charmante jeune femme serait en couple avec Rob Lucci ? Personne. Whitey la suivait de près avec Lily. Évidemment elles étaient toutes vêtues avec une grande élégance.

« Un problème ?

_ Non. » Intervient Nami en poussant sa sœur vers son désormais meilleur ami, les toilettes. « Elle nous fait juste une crise d'angoisse. »

La bleue ragea encore un peu mais obtempéra. Robin sourit en venant réajuster son chignon rapidement, elle avait dit adieux à sa frange depuis quelques temps et laissait son visage un peu plus exposé. Elle posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur Makino. La femme venait calmer sa petite en la berçant doucement, une petite rouquine très énergique et étonnement, pas aussi calme que ses parents, étonnant jusqu'à ce que Shanks avoue qu'il était l'un des pires sacripants que le monde est connu lorsqu'il était petit, ce que confirma vivement Mihawk. Le mystère fut donc résolu. Au final la petite Hime était une splendeur pour les yeux, a croquer malgré ses nombreuses crises. La brune vit son amie sortir de la pièce.

« On a plus qu'à attendre cinq minutes. » Clama la future mariée en confiant le bâtonnet à Robin. « Bon où est Bonney ?

_ Là ! » S'exclama cette dernière en rentrant dans la pièce avec la robe.

Une exclamation de joie leur échappa et Robin rangea le test dans son sac.

« Allez ma chérie, met ta robe et c'est partie pour ton mariage, les invités sont déjà tous là et la cérémonie en retard de presque une heure. Ton futur mari commence à croire que finalement tu as changé d'avis.

_ Jamais de la vie ! Donne-moi ma robe que j'aille me marier ! »

Robin l'aida a enfiler la robe, passant sa main sur le tissu pour effacer certains plis. Dès que ce fut fait, elles quittèrent la pièce au profit de la salle de cérémonie. Marco lançait quelques œillades à son amante, ils ne s'étaient pas mariés mais aucun des deux n'en voyait la réelle utilité, ils s'aiment et s'était le plus important. C'était pareil pour les enfants, ils en parlaient sans pour autant en ressentir le besoin, en réalité ils craignaient tous les deux d'en avoir, après tout, ils n'avaient pas grandi aux côtés des leurs parents. Ils se satisfaisaient de la présence de l'un et de l'autre, ils étaient tous les deux et ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus.

Nojiko apparut, rayonnante. La robe faisait ressortir sa beauté. Si Thatch avait pu, il aurait volé jusqu'à elle mais bon, Marco veillait à ce qu'il reste à sa place avec Ace. Le brun avait récupéré toute sa joie de vivre et son ardeur, il était même plus intenable qu'auparavant. Les yeux de Robin glissèrent doucement sur les invité, tous sur leur trente et un, même Shin. Ce dernier fit un éblouissant sourire à sa marraine avant de se réfugier dans le cou de son père. Les invité se levèrent devant le passage de Nojiko, s'il y avait un sourire qui pouvait égaler le rayonnement du soleil, c'était bien celui de la jeune femme. Elle arriva près de son fiancé et la cérémonie commença. Les oui furent échangés tous comme les alliances signifiant leur attachement. Thatch et Nojiko furent déclarés aux yeux de tous, mari et femme et furent acclamés par de grandes exclamations de joie et un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Quelques larmes furent discrètement séchées et pas que par des femmes, Izou avait tenté de ne pas se faire voir mais bon, avec Haruta à côté de lui…

Et la soirée se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit. Le repas fut divin, les discours très divertissant et rapidement la piste de danse fut remplie. Robin était avec Marco, dans ses bras protecteurs, sa main venant se glisser sur sa nuque avec délicatesse alors qu'ils échangeaient un énième baiser amoureux. Marco la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de la reprendre contre lui, sa main sur le bas de son dos. Ils observèrent les nouveaux mariés ensuite. Robin posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond et il lui embrassa le haut du crâne en veillant à ne pas saccager sa coiffure. Ils restèrent encore un moment comme ça avant de s'écarter doucement dans un coin plus tranquille. Thatch avait réservé une salle près de la mer, la plage à seulement quelques pas.

« Je vais me reprendre un verre de champagne, tu veux que je t'en apporte un ?

_ Non, c'est bon.

_ Je dois regarder mon portable en même temps.

_ Il est dans mon sac. »

Marco sourit en venant replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la brune avant de l'embrasser et retourner au buffet. Durant se laps de temps, la jeune femme partit dans les bras de Fossa. Elle rigolait un peu en le voyant aussi maladroit mais après quelques minutes Marco revint vers elle, s'excusant auprès de son ami pour emmener Robin dans un coin à l'écart. Il avait l'air en colère ou en tout cas décontenancé et vexé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Marco ouvrit le sac de son amante pour en sortir le test de grossesse.

« Ça, peut-être. Tu aurais pu m'en faire part.

_ Oh, il est positif ». Fit Robin avec amusement, Marco écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

_ Positif…

_ Eh bien, ce sera une journée riche en émotion.

_ ... »

La brune reprit le test pour mieux le regarder. Elle leva ses yeux sur Marco pour l'interroger du regard.

« Un problème ?

_ Tu es enceinte… Je…

_ Marco.

_ Oui ?

_ C'est le test de Nojiko. »

Le blond eu un long silence.

« Si j'étais enceinte, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je te ferais par de mes doutes sur le champ.

_ Le test de Nojiko ?

_ Oui, le test de Nojiko. »

Marco se recula en passant ses mains sur son visage, les remontant pour les passer dans ses cheveux et les garder contre sa nuque. Robin continuait de regarder le test sans émotion particulière. Donc les nouveaux mariés allaient bientôt être parents, autant de chose en si peu de temps... Marco se laissa glisser le long du mur, apparemment il était tout retourné par la frayeur qu'il s'était fait. La brune se mit devant lui en venant passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il releva son visage et l'embrassa rapidement avant de venir passer derechef ses mains sur son visage.

« Un problème ?

_ Non. J'ai juste eu un peu peur.

_ Peur ? Je suis si terrifiante ?

_ Non, c'est juste que… un bébé…

_ Ce n'est pas mon test, je ne suis pas enceinte donc tu n'as pas besoin de te torturer les méninges. »

Elle se releva tranquillement venant poser ses yeux sur les personnes qu'elle voyait à travers la porte entrouvertes. Marco finit par se relever, reprenant son calme habituel, mais Robin voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il était légèrement frustré.

« Il est tard, tu veux qu'on rentre ?

_ Je ne suis pas contre. Je crois que pour moi la soirée est finie.

_ Je vais saluer les autres et féliciter Thatch et Nojiko une dernière fois.

_ Je t'accompagne.

_ Par contre je prends le volant, tu as bu un peu trop pour conduire.

_ Je confirme, c'est pour ça que je suis parti au quart de tour. Désolé d'avoir eu une réaction aussi brusque. »

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue avant de la lui embrasser. Marco eut un mince sourire et passa son bras sur ses épaules. Comme convenu, ils saluèrent tout le monde et finalement Robin opta pour laisser le test dans le sac de son amie et lui faire la surprise. Elle allait devoir être en forme pour lundi, la classe de cette année était réellement intenable, même elle avait beaucoup de mal. De plus elle commençait à paniquer avec l'approche des examens. Ce n'était que dans trois mois mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher ce qui amusait beaucoup Marco. Bon, au final ils finirent la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

La brune était installée derrière son bureau, corrigeant quelques copies en retard, le mariage de Nojiko et Thatch une semaine plus tôt n'avait rien arrangé. Elle prit sa tasse de café rapidement, avant de se la poser sur le front, ses migraines recommençaient à revenir. Robin soupira doucement avant de relever les yeux en entendant des coups contre sa porte, Lucci. Elle eut un mince sourire et il s'assit en face d'elle.

« Fatiguée ?

_ Un peu, je dois avouer que j'ai quelques difficultés cette année.

_ Moi aussi, si tu les voyais, je regrette l'époque où Luffy était là. Les filles de cette année sont d'un superficiel. « Oh mais monsieur, j'ai oublié ma tenue de sport, en plus je me suis fait les ongles hier alors je ne peux pas faire du volley. » Dit-il d'une voix exagérément aiguë. Et les garçons se bagarrent plus entre eux qu'ils ne tapent dans un ballon.

_ Pauvre petit homme, tes élèves te délaissent, toi et ta matière. Tu crois que moi ils ont réussi à me suivre pendant combien de jours ?

_ C'est vrai. Raaah, j'espère que le voyage scolaire va les calmer, avec un peu de chance ils seront plus tenables.

_ J'espère.

_ J'ai appris que tu ne voulais pas y aller cette année ?

_ J'ai fait les deux derniers alors non, pas cette fois.

_ Dommage. Je sais qu'avec toi j'aurais bien ris.

_ Hawkins sera là.

_ Avec ses discours philosophiques sur le destin et l'avenir. Ah, il n'a aucune perspective.

_ Tu n'en as pas avec Kalifa ?

_ Si, monter au septième ciel tous les jours avec ma petite amie. Comme toi avec Marco.

_ On ne le fait pas tous les jours.

_ Vous êtes ensembles depuis presque trois ans, non ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est quelques choses de bien. Donc au niveau des projets ?

_ Pardon ? »

Lucci ricana un peu avant de se lever et ébouriffer les cheveux de son amie avant de quitter la salle. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui l'amusait mais après tout, c'était Lucci. La voix de la raison comme aimait dire Marco. Robin reprit son travail avant de rentrer chez elle, son amant n'était pas prêt de rentrer ce soir, il était d'astreinte et serait crevé en arrivant. Elle jeta la clef de l'appartement sur la table et posa ses affaires avant de farfouiller dans le placard pour chercher de quoi manger. Elle jeta un petit regard triste dans l'appartement, Marshmallow vint se frotter contre sa jambe en miaulant avec force. Elle passa ses doigts dans sa fourrure en soupirant un peu. Lucci n'avait pas tort. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'impression de temps en temps qu'il manquait quelque chose dans sa vie mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle reprit son travail bien décidé à le terminer rapidement. D'ailleurs corriger les copies lui rappelait qu'elle avait eu cinq absents aujourd'hui à cause du retour de la grippe, elle allait devoir faire attention. Si elle pouvait éviter d'être clouée au lit par un stupide virus ça l'arrangerait. Elle posa sa tasse de thé, crayonnant de rouge la copie sous ses doigts en mangeant. Son chat prit place à côté d'elle, commençant à donner des coups de pattes sur les quelques stylos. Marco arriva plus tôt que prévu et vint embrasser son amante avec amour avant de l'attirer dans la chambre avec un grand sourire.

Et deux jours plus tard, Robin était à genoux devant les toilettes, brûlante de fièvre et tremblant comme une feuille. Marco était à côté, le thermomètre dans sa main.

« Si, si. Tu es malade.

_ C'est bon, je vais aller mieux et je pourrais aller travailler.

_ Je n'en serais pas aussi sur moi. Tu as comme même 39.5°C de fièvre.

_ Je mettrais un patch anti-fièvre.

_ Tu me fais bien rire. Tu as déjà dû mal à aller du lit aux toilettes alors faire tes cours ou même aller au lycée… yoi. C'est hors de question et en tant que ton homme je te garde en otage ici. Je vais appeler ton boulot.

_ Non Marco !

_ Empêche-moi si tu peux. »

Et dans un ricanement il quitta la pièce pour prendre son portable tandis que Robin retournait vider son estomac contre son gré. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils passèrent la journée ensemble, Marco s'occupant de sa bien-aimée en se moquant de son acharnement à vouloir aller en cours et Robin maudissant l'élève qui lui avait refiler son mal. Surtout maintenant, pile à cet instant alors que son amant n'était plus présent et qu'un fou furieux sonnait à la porte sans faiblir depuis cinq minutes. La tête lourde, elle réussit à atteindre sa destination maugréant un peu plus à chaque pas. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle eut un énorme blanc, écarquillant les yeux et laissant sa bouche s'entrouvrir légèrement.

« Salut Robin. »

Là, elle tombait des nues. Comment avait-elle pu oser venir ici après presque trois ans ? La colère monta en flèche dans son esprit même si son visage ne gardait aucune marque de cela. Elle trembla légèrement, la rage ou la fièvre ? Elle ne le savait pas et s'en fichait royalement à cet instant. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ELLE était là.

« Domino… »

La gifle partit toute seule. La blonde grimaça en posant sa main sur sa joue.

« J'avais oublié que tu pouvais être rancunière.

_ Rancunière ?! Tu te moques de moi ?! Dégage ! Je ne veux pas te voir et oui je suis toujours autant remontée contre toi, même si c'est terminé avec Crocodile !

_ Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal, moi. » Se défendit la blonde.

_ Je rêve, rien fait ? Tu as tout de même couché avec mon fiancé.

_ Oh, ce n'est pas si catastrophique que ça et puis, il a pris son pied autant que moi. » Essaya de dédramatiser son ancienne amie. « Bon d'accord, j'ai un peu profité du fait qu'il était saoul la première fois mais après il était totalement consentant. »

Une deuxième gifle siffla. Robin était hors d'elle, comment pouvait-elle parler avec autant de dégagement, comme si elle n'était pas réellement impliquée dans ce qui était arrivé.

« Quand ? La première fois. » La brune croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en la regardant sévèrement faisant fit de son mal être.

_ Un peu moins d'un an avant que tu nous surprennes mais il ne m'a plus touché avant plusieurs mois. Mais je te jure Robin que je m'en suis mordu les doigts, je me suis dit que ça ne se reproduirait pas et j'étais prête à tout te dire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

_ Je voulais renouer notre lien d'amitié en te disant tout.

_ Tu te moques de moi ?

_ Allez Robin, comme si tu ne m'avais jamais fait de coups bas.

_ Pas de ce genre non, moi je me limitais à coller tes affaires sur ton bureau ou encore déchirer la page fatidique du livre que tu lisais pour te la redonner par courrier après plusieurs jours. Certes j'avais aussi remplacé ton masque de soin pour cheveux par du miel mais au final tout était justifié, sinon tu me rendais la pareille.

_ Bon d'accord, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça mais tu me connais, je m'en veux toujours un max après.

_ Oh et tu as commencé à culpabiliser quand ? La semaine dernière ou un coup de tête soudain ?

_ Robin ! Je te jure que j'avais l'intention de t'en parler mais tu nous as pris de cours avec Crocodile. Après ton départ j'ai même changé de cabinet.

_ Pauvre chose, moi j'ai changé de vie.

_ Et n'as pas l'air au mieux.

_ Domino, quand je vais te claquer cette porte au nez, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, jamais. »

Les mains de Robin se posèrent sur les joues de la blonde et la brune l'embrassa langoureusement. Domino fut si surprise qu'elle ne put même pas réagir. Finalement l'enseignante s'écarta avec un sourire radieux.

« J'ai une bonne grippe alors voici mon dernier coup bas. Au revoir. »

Et elle rentra chez elle, claquant comme promis la porte avant de la verrouiller. Sans s'occuper plus longtemps de la femme encore sous le choc sur son palier, Robin se releva péniblement, posant sa main sur son ventre et l'autre devant sa bouche. Et s'était reparti. Le déclic de la porte se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard, Marco revenait et elle l'entendait s'étouffer de rire.

A vrai dire, il revenait de la pharmacie et n'avait pas loupé une seule miette de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait vu cette femme frapper à la porte et parler vivement avec son amante. Il avait été intrigué, surtout par le fait que Robin soit autant hors d'elle. Puis elle l'avait embrassé et là, il était resté pantois. La bouche grande ouverte tout comme ses yeux, il avait presque faillit lâcher le sac de médicaments. Puis Robin avait eu ce sourire, celui qu'elle utilisait quand elle était en colère mais qu'elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Son visage de fausse amabilité. Et là elle avait claqué la porte au nez de cette inconnue. Un spectacle inoubliable. Il avait compris un peu à retardement que ce baiser était le meilleur moyen pour contaminer la blonde, quoi qu'elle ait fait, c'était une douce vengeance.

Il passa sa main dans la chevelure de Robin pour la tenir correctement, toujours aussi amusé.

« C'est pas drôle. » Articula Robin.

_ Yoi. Un baiser passionné rempli de rancune, de colère et d'amertume. Qui s'était ?

_ Tu étais là ?! Depuis …

_ Du début à la fin. » La coupa-t-il. « Alors ?

_ Domino… » Céda son amante.

C'est bon, le blond était perdu. Il n'aura jamais autant rit. Robin dû s'en accommoder et fut rapidement prise par son fou rire. Finalement, ce n'était pas une journée aussi mauvaise qu'elle l'avait cru ce matin en se levant.

* * *

**_Voilà, voilà. Vous avez rien vu hein ? Shishishishi je ris déjà dans la moustache que je n'ai pas. _**

**_Alors, réaction ? Réclamations ? Questions ? _**

**_Je suis tout ouïe et sachez que je garde toujours vos idées dans un coin de ma petite tête pour essayer de vous faire un maximum plaisir. _**

**_Encore un gros merci à Lisen-chan ! Et à tous ceux qui me lisent(évidemment) ! _**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, pile vers minuit du coup, je le poste bien mercredi.**_

_**Donc voici quelques réponses à vos questions. Et je le dit maintenant, je vous l'avez dit !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous. **_

_**Merci Merci Merci Lisen-chan ^^**_

* * *

Marco eut une légèrement grimace en sentant les bras de Robin passer sur sa taille et son visage se poser entre ses omoplates. Et dire qu'il y a une semaine à peine, elle s'endormait en plein repas et qu'il la retrouvait à dormir sur ses copies. Il arrivait même qu'alors qu'ils discutaient elle rejoigne les bras de Morphée l'instant d'après. Bon après il ne fut pas surpris de la voir se préparer certaines bizarreries pour ses repas. L'année dernière, elle avait entassé tartiflette, spaghettis et cake aux olives pour faire un repas complet et riche en nutriments. Et maintenant que les examens étaient passés et qu'elle s'était reposée pendant trois jours, elle avait un regain d'énergie impressionnant. Trop par rapport à lui qui commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

« Tu n'aurais pas abusé de la caféine par hasard ? Tu es plus énergique que Luffy.

_ Je me sens bien et puis j'ai la forme, que veux-tu ? Les examens sont terminés, j'ai mes jours de repos et je profite de toi au maximum. » Elle remontait lentement ses doigts sur son torse avant de l'embrasser.

_ Je m'inquiète. Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu t'écroulais de fatigue.

_ C'est la fin des examens. » Sa main redescendait doucement.

_ Robin, je te parle sérieusement là. » Il laissa un soupir lui échapper, bon sang, elle savait y faire.

_ Je suis aussi très sérieuse.

_ Robin…

_ Bon, si ça te rassure, je prendrais rendez-vous chez le médecin demain. Mais avant ça… »

La brune sourit à son amant. Tout le monde le savait, Marco aimait trop Robin pour lui refuser une journée de galipettes au lit mais il était bien décidé à lui faire jurer de prendre un rendez-vous là-bas. Il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas si elle n'était pas un tant soit peu forcée. Il prit une légère inspiration en sentant ses doigts passer sur sa verge.

« Robin, d'abord…

_ Plus tard. J'ai envie de toi ». Lui murmura-t-elle sensuellement en remontant l'une de ses mains sur son torse pour ensuite la passer sur sa nuque. « Maintenant. »

Il grogna un peu avant de l'embrasser passionnément. La brune sourit contre ses lèvres, elle continuait ses va et viens sur la virilité de son amant, laissant son pouce s'enfoncer un peu dans la fente du gland avant de venir titiller le frein qu'elle savait sensible. Marco lâcha un soupire et mordit les lèvres de Robin. Le blond se dégagea de la douce caresse avant de céder au plaisir, il descendit doucement en déposant de tendres baisers sur la peau de la jeune femme, il l'aimait, aucun doute. S'arrêtant sur sa poitrine frissonnante qui semblait délicieuse il passa négligemment le bout de la langue sur le bout du téton, sentant l'excitation de la jeune femme il arrêta ses petites attentions et ses doigts passèrent le long des bras de la brune. Il la souleva avec facilité pour la poser souplement sur la table continuant de l'embrasser. Leurs langues se disputaient pour savoir qui aurait le dessus et finalement à court de souffle, ils se quittèrent. Les mains de Marco se glissèrent subtilement jusqu'à l'intimité de sa compagne pour venir titiller cette zone si alléchante et il lécha rapidement le grain de beauté qui complexait tant sa compagne. Robin soupira de plaisir, venant se blottir contre l'épaule de son amant avant de venir lui croquer le lobe de l'oreille en lui susurrant de doux mots. Marco sourit en continuant son petit jeu avant de la reprendre contre lui et l'emmener rapidement dans la chambre, l'allongeant délicatement sur le lit. Il descendit pour venir torturer la fleur avec sa langue, faisant rouler le petit bouton entre ses lèvres et en jouant avec le bout de sa langue. Il se réjouit de la sentir plus tendre et plus moelleuse sous ses doigts. Robin se tortillait de plaisir, gémissant en posant ses mains dans la tignasse blonde de son homme enroulant ses doigts autour de quelque mèche et les faisant frisotter. Mais voilà, Marco s'arrêta soudainement après l'avoir pénétré de deux doigts, la regardant avec un sourire mesquin.

« Pourquoi tu ne continus pas ? » Haleta-t-elle. « Marco…

_ J'insiste.

_ De quoi ? Sur quoi ?

_ Le médecin.

_ Quoi ? Mais Marco ! Je t'ai dit que l'appellerais.

_ Oui, tu l'as dit mais tu ne vas pas le faire. Je te connais donc forcément, je te prends en traître pour avoir tes aveux.

_ Monsieur l'inspecteur, tu es pire que Smoker. Je le ferais.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Non, mais ce n'est rien, tu exagères. »

Marco secoua la tête avant de venir lui mordre la lèvre tout en continuant de lui donner du plaisir.

« Ce n'est pas bien de mentir. Allez, dis-le.

_ Je jure, j'irais chez le médecin demain. Promis. »

Satisfait de cette réponse, Marco ne la fit pas languir plus longtemps il retira ses doigts avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Son sexe vint se presser contre le sien et il s'enfonça en elle, se délectant de la réaction de la brune quand elle se cambra. Il entama un vas et vient rapide, presque violent, Robin était affamée et il était bien décidé à combler son appétit accru. Il prit ardemment possession de la jeune femme, il savait qu'elle aimait ça autant que lui. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sa poitrine se pressant contre son torse, la douceur de ses caresses mêlée à sa sauvagerie, ses cris. Ses poils s'hérissaient dans son dos. Robin, elle, adorait voir les yeux de son homme embué de plaisir, son souffle, ses dents qui venait chercher sa peau et surtout sa capacité à savoir ce qu'elle voulait à chaque instant. Leurs souffles se mêlaient sensuellement en un doux baiser, pendant qu'il passait ses mains dans le creux de ses reins pour la soulever, elle se délectait d'avoir les mains sur les siens et de sentir chaque coup qu'il lui donnait. Des coups secs, l'amenant toujours plus vers la jouissance.

Puis…

« Miaow ! »

Marco lâcha un cri des plus douloureux en s'écartant brusquement. Saleté de chat. Le félin venait de lui mordre le pied et s'était tout sauf agréable. Ça l'avait coupé dans son élan, il grimaça en prenant le matou par la peau du coup et le jeter en dehors de la chambre avant de fermer la porte à clé. Il revint près de son amante qui était amusée et n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire un peu. Le blond fit une légère moue en se grattant le menton. Pour se faire pardonner, la brune vint lui embrasser le bout du nez et l'attirer à elle, l'obligeant à reprendre place dans le lit. Où en étaient-ils déjà ?

* * *

Robin était tranquillement installé sur la chaise. Elle suivait la phrase des yeux avant de tourner la page de son bouquin. Marco exagéraient, elle n'était pas aussi énergique ou épuisée qu'il le disait. Bon c'est vrai, elle l'avait légèrement pris en otage hier, mais à juste titre. Sa libido était montée en pic sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle posa son regard sur la fenêtre et soupira avant de reprendre sa lecture. Il pleuvait aujourd'hui, même pas un petit bout de soleil, c'était d'un déprimant, surtout avec les quelques ambulances qui allaient et venaient. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur les personnes présentent, une femme et son enfant, un homme atteignant un âge honorable et une jeune femme plus verte qu'une pomme. Le secrétaire entra rapidement pour appeler l'homme avant de se retirer avec ce dernier. Robin sentit son portable vibrer, elle le saisit rapidement en voyant que c'était un message de Marco.

« Alors ?

_ Le médecin à trente minutes de retard, je ne suis donc pas encore passée.

_ Tu t'ennuis ?

_ Un peu, j'aurais préféré te rejoindre dans ton bureau. »

Elle attendait sa réponse lorsqu'elle fut à son tour appelé. La brune se leva tranquillement, rangeant son livre en glissant quelques cheveux derrière son oreille. Les couloirs tout comme le bureau était d'un blanc cassé, terne. La jeune femme derrière l'imposant meuble se leva pour venir lui serrer la main. Elle abordait une chevelure rose attachée en un chignon relâché et avait des yeux noisettes dont le gauche était décoré d'un élégant grand de beauté. La pièce était décorée avec quelques photos mais il y avait heureusement plus de matériels médicaux.

« Je suis le docteur Mule, enchantée.

_ Nico Robin.

_ Oui, j'ai entendus parler de vous, Bellamy est un ami.

_ Oh. Dans tous les cas, ravi de vous rencontrer. »

La rose se rassit tranquillement, prenant le carnet de Robin.

« Alors ? Que me vaut votre visite ?

_ Mon petit ami trouve que je suis trop énergique.

_ Trop énergique ? » Elle rit un peu. « Il ne devrait pas s'en plaindre je crois. Mais bon, nous allons le rassurer en faisant un petit check-up rapide. »

Elle commença tranquillement, auscultant l'enseignante avec professionnalisme. Avec un petit sourire elle prit quelques notes calmement, écoutant la brune attentivement.

« Par contre, quand avez-vous eu vos dernière règles ? »

L'enseignante allait répondre mais fut soudainement prise d'un doute, quand les avait-elle eut la dernière fois ? Avec les examens, elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Voyant son trouble, Mule se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« C'est qu'en fait, si j'additionne tout ce que vous m'avait dit…»

Robin écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant franchement la rose, c'était une blague ? Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. De plus, elle prenait la pilule.

« Si vous voulez, je peux faire une échographie, juste pour être sûr.

_ Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien. Je prends la pilule et je ne l'oublie jamais.

_ Je peux vous faire une prise de sang. Ce n'est qu'une formalité mais je vous assure que l'échographie serait plus sûre et plus rapide pour balayer les doutes.

_ Bien, mais je pense que c'est inutile.

_ Nous verrons. Vous avez de la chance que j'ai emprunté l'équipement l'autre jour.»

Mule eut un petit sourire et partit chercher l'appareil. Robin soupira, c'était impossible. En plus, elle voyait déjà Nojiko galérer avec sa grossesse, certes, elle en avait deux mais au final la bleue était épuisée et son ventre commençait à apparaitre. Thatch lui était aux anges, il était également aux petits soins avec sa femme, peut-être trop même. Quant à la future Tatie, elle espérait énormément que ce serait des filles et qu'elles ressembleraient à leur mère. Robin savait d'avance que ce serait une Tatie gâteau très proche de ses nièces ou neveux et qui leur apprendrait à faire tourner en bourrique leur père. Dans l'ensemble la nouvelle avait été pris plutôt bien, certes, Thatch était tombé dans les pommes mais c'était tout à fait justifié, savoir qu'il allait être papa était une chose, savoir qu'il le serait deux fois une autre.

« Voilà. » Déclara Mule en revenant avec le nécessaire. « Si vous vouliez bien remonter votre chemisier, le gel est un peu frais, ne soyez pas trop surprise. »

Robin attendait patiemment en portant ses yeux sur la fenêtre dans un léger soupir. Dehors la pluie n'avait pas cessée, elle voyait des gens passer sur les trottoirs en tentant vainement de se protéger de l'eau en remontant leur veste ou avec un parapluie. Les voitures n'aidaient pas à les garder au sec vu qu'à chaque passage, elles envoyaient des geysers sur les piétons. Elle sentait Mule appliquer la crème sur sa peau et eu un léger frisson, c'est vrai que c'était froid. Elle échangea un regard avec la médecin avant de reporter son regard sur l'extérieur, elle crut entrapercevoir Sanji avec sa Violette. Le parfait amour ses deux-là. Ils s'étaient rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt et depuis, le coup de foudre, ils ne se quittaient plus. Tous les deux étaient pris de passion pour l'autre. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Robin.

Puis elle l'entendit. Un battement de cœur, il remplit toute la pièce de son doux son.

La brune se retourna avec surprise vers le moniteur, avait-elle bien entendus ?

« Ah. Félicitation. On voit bien l'embryon, juste ici. Vu sa taille et son développement, je dirais qu'il n'est pas loin du quatrième mois.

_...

_ Tout est normal à ce que je vois, mais je vais faire des analyses pour être certaine que tout fonctionne correctement.

_ Mais, je vous jure que je n'ai pas oublié ma pilule une seule fois.

_ Vous m'avez dit avoir été malade une fois non ?

_ Oui, je l'ai dit.

_ Et bien, il y a des chances pour qu'à ce moment vous ayez vomis votre contraceptif.

_ Mais je n'ai pas couché avec Marco quand j'étais malade.

_ Vous avez eu des rapports avec lui moins de trois jours avant de tomber malade.

_ Oh bon sang.

_ C'est plus fréquent que vous ne le pensez. C'est vrai que les gens ne pensent jamais à cette éventualité. Je vais prendre un cliché. Pour que votre mari est une preuve. »

Restant silencieuse, Robin la laissa faire Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été emmené dans une autre dimension et fixait l'écran. Le fœtus bougeait un peu ses mains pour se frotter la pointe du nez. Il gigota en donnant quelques coups de pieds dans le vide. Robin voyait déjà ses lèvres s'entrouvrir un peu avant de se refermer. Les battements de cœur était telle une hypnotisant mélodie, un petit concerto des plus agréables. Les larmes roulèrent doucement sur les joues de Robin, elle renifla un peu et se moucha avec ce que lui tendait Mule.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous je pense. Je vous laisser reprendre votre calme et vous remettre pendant que je fais le dossier. Ça ne sera pas long. »

L'enseignante mis un peu de temps mais elle réussit à reprendre son sérieux. Malgré tout elle était toujours retournée par la nouvelle. C'est donc dans une sorte de semi-conscience qu'elle prit le dossier que lui tendait Mule avant de la saluer et la remercier. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était rentré chez elle et n'arrivait pas à se souvenir par quel chemin elle était passé et ne se réveilla que lorsque la porte fut fermée derrière elle.

Robin s'assit derrière la table, elle prit lentement l'échographie que lui avait fait faire Mule. On pouvait distinctement voir l'embryon, le nez, les lèvres, les mains et les pieds. Elle se mordit la lèvre en posant ses doigts sur ses propres lèvres, ces dernières tremblaient légèrement. Comment avait-elle pu ? Pourtant, elle avait toujours fait extrêmement attention, jamais d'oubli même lorsqu'elle était malade et si elle avait des symptômes elle allait directement chez le médecin pour être certaine qu'il n'y avait rien. La brune était des plus prudente, pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les enfants, la preuve étant qu'elle adorait Josh et le petit Shin, mais elle préférait quand ils étaient ceux des autres. Le papier retomba doucement sur le bois de la table et elle passa ses mains sur son front en essayant de reprendre son calme. Mais rien n'y fit, elle était bien trop paniquée pour rester impassible, comment annoncer la nouvelle à Marco ?

S'il n'en voulait pas ? De toute façon, il n'y avait plus vraiment de choix à ce propos, passé trois mois, l'avortement n'était plus envisageable et elle n'était pas pour l'adoption. Tous deux savaient très bien ce qu'il se passait si l'enfant n'était pas accueillis dans une famille et ils seraient d'accord sur ne pas lui faire subir la même chose qu'eux durant leur enfance. En fait elle n'était pas effrayée par le fait d'avoir un bébé mais par elle-même, Robin avait la certitude qu'elle ne pourrait que lui faire du mal et s'y prendre comme un pied. L'affirmation de son doute était tout de même justifié, elle était enceinte de trois mois et n'avait rien vu venir. La brune soupira une nouvelle fois en reposant ses yeux sur l'échographie. Elle y glissait doucement la pointe de son doigt, dessinant la forme de l'embryon avec délicatesse.

Elle se leva finalement après quelques minutes, prise d'une bouffé de chaleur. C'est pas vraie, voilà qu'elle fondait maintenant, elle transpirait et s'était affreux. La brune laissa un grognement lui échapper et partit dans la douche après s'être déshabillée. Elle se stoppa devant le miroir et fixa son ventre avec une petite crainte. Robin secoua rapidement sa tête pour ensuite se glisser sous l'eau chaude, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Elle se posait énormément de questions et n'avait pas beaucoup de réponses. Surtout que le temps passait et que Marco n'allait pas tarder, à moins qu'il n'ait une urgence et ne revienne que dans la nuit. Étrangement elle préférait ça, elle ne se sentait pas assez courageuse pour lui faire face pour le moment. Quand elle sortit, il était à peine dix-huit heures mais elle tombait de sommeil. La brune tenta tant bien que mal de rester éveiller quelques instants mais finalement son lit était plus confortable et elle ne put s'empêcher de passer ses mains sur son ventre en se roulant en boule. Il faudrait qu'elle achète des livres sur la grossesse et aussi sur les bébés, ça pourrait être utile.

Marco revint tard dans la nuit, il passa sa main dans sa nuque en soupirant, laissant son sac tomber près de la porte, il était crevé. Il retira son manteau, s'étirant et baillant en se décrocher la mâchoire. Il remarqua la porte entrouverte de leur chambre et vis la silhouette de son amante se découper, avec prudence il ferma la porte pour ainsi ne pas la déranger avec le bruit qu'il pourrait faire. Le blond avait le ventre dans les talons. Il plongea son nez dans le frigo, sortant une salade et quelques œufs (cannibale !). Il commençait tranquillement à cuisiner puis sortit une assiette en remarquant un objet sur la table, une petite image. Curieux il l'a pris et sourit. C'était une échographie de Shin, Robin aimait bien la coincer entre deux pages quand elle lisait. Il porta sa bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres avant de s'arrêter, pourquoi le nom de Robin était inscrit sur le côté ? Il détailla un peu plus l'image, elle était daté d'aujourd'hui et c'était bien le nom de Robin. Mais, l'embryon devait avoir, c'était aussi marqué… treize semaines, trois mois. Il laissa tomber la bouteille en écarquillant les yeux un peu plus. Il n'était plus fatigué maintenant, en fait, il était totalement réveillé. C'était … Il n'avait plus les mots, juste un gros blocage. Son esprit avait cessé de fonctionner et il y avait des chances pour que ce soit la même chose pour son cœur.

Il jeta un œil à la chambre et reposa ses yeux sur la photographie. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? La réveiller ? Non si elle s'était endormie c'est qu'elle devait être épuisée et la fatigue c'est mauvais pour le bébé. Oh bon sang, elle ne devait plus passer à la caserne, Fossa, Curiel et Rakuyou fumaient comme dix. Il posa ses yeux sur l'appartement et grimaça légèrement. Ils allaient devoir déménager, c'était trop petit pour trois. Le bébé devait avoir sa propre nurserie. Ah, voilà autre chose, les meubles. Un berceau, une table à langer et sans doute un nombre important de couches, les vêtements aussi. Il fallait prévoir quelle taille ? Mais d'ailleurs, garçon ou fille ? Il reprit la photo, le bébé n'était pas placé de façon à ce que l'on voit son sexe mais peut-être que Robin savait. Avec un peu de chance, de toute façon il s'en fichait, tant que son enfant allait bien et tout comme Robin. Ils allaient devoir trouver un nom. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur le cliché, il était si petit enfin…

Oubliant jusqu'à ranger son repas, il se déshabilla, allant rapidement prendre une douche pour effacer l'odeur de sueur et de crasse. Le blond se glissa sous les draps contre son amante, venant doucement poser ses mains sur son ventre. Il savait que le fœtus était minuscule, qu'il ne le sentirait pas mais il en avait envie. Il sentit Robin frémir et se lover un peu plus sans pour autant émerger. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour ensuite lui embrasser la tempe. Demain ils auront une longue, très longue conversation, aucun doute.

Il la sentit bouger un peu le lendemain. Elle se retournait comme pour lui faire face, venant tendrement embrasser son nez. Elle s'assit en grognant un peu avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Marco avait dû rentrer tard cette nuit, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu ou sentit arriver. La brune se glissait hors du lit mais les bras de son amant se refermèrent sur sa taille et elle se tourna vers lui avec curiosité. Le blond avait un œil ouvert mais en même temps était à moitié endormi. Elle continuait de le fixer, attendant une réaction de sa part, cette dernière arriva finalement, il se leva lentement dans un soupir avant de venir l'embrasser et la faire basculer sous lui. Robin laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise alors que son homme souriait en restant au-dessus d'elle.

« Alors comme ça nous allons être parents ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête en détournant le regard, les joues rosies. Marco lui embrassa la clavicule.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux. Certes nous allons devoir déménager mais je suis sûr que nous allons très bien nous en sortir.

_ Tu … enfin…

_ Je voulais t'en parler depuis un moment mais comme tu n'avais pas l'aire d'être prête, j'ai préféré me taire.

_ Alors…

_ Je suis comblé, tu m'offres un peu plus de bonheur chaque jour. Le seul truc négatif c'est que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment nous avons pu passer à côté de ça. »

Il saisit la photo de son enfant et passa ses bras autour de Robin pour la prendre contre son torse. Les deux amants restèrent un long moment à contempler l'image, s'embrassant et se murmurant quelques mots. La main de Marco restant fermement sur le ventre de sa compagne. Ils avaient tous deux trouvé le bonheur.

* * *

_**Je vous l'avais dit que vous aviez assister à quelque chose sans l'avoir vu ! Ta Da !**_

_**Robin est enceinte, évidemment elle ne s'en rend compte que maintenant, quoi que Marco est pas mieux. **_

_**Alors ? Alors ? Garçon ou fille ? (Moi je sais)**_

_**J'attend avec une infinie impatience vos réactions, n'oubliez pas non plus vos idées et suggestions. **_

_**Bye !**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Voilà, voilà. Désolé pour l'attente quoi que, vous savez que j'adore vous faire mijoter ^^**_

_**Chapitre remplis d'informations, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. **_

_**Merci à Lisen-chan, personnellement je continu à dire que sans toi, mes textes seraient une torture pour les lecteurs.**_

_**Sur ceux bonne lecture.**_

* * *

La jeune femme était confortablement installée dans le fauteuil mis à disposition dans la salle des professeurs. Les yeux encore rougies, la future maman renifla légèrement en passant un mouchoir sur son nez, essayant de minimiser ses soubresauts. Kuro se tenait en face d'elle avec un regard compatissant, préparant une tasse de thé pour sa collègue. La situation était assez divertissante, de son point de vue, celui de Robin différenciait. Pourtant, la journée avait merveilleusement bien commencée, les élèves avaient été impeccables et très calmes, ils l'étaient encore plus depuis que la grossesse de Robin était voyante. Mais voilà, ce texte, cette simple petite phrase, ce petit assemblement de mots... Elle l'avait lu des milliers de fois au cours de sa vie et jamais elle n'avait eu une telle réaction. Elle s'était mise à pleurer, incapable de s'arrêter ou d'articuler la raison de son trouble. Autant dire que la panique s'était rapidement imposée dans la salle, comment réagir quand votre professeur se met à pleurer soudainement sous vos yeux ?

Une chance pour eux, Kuro venait tout juste de finir son cour, certes il aurait voulu rentrer chez lui mais en voyant sa collègue dans un tel état, il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il convia les élèves à gagner la salle d'étude pendant qu'il prenait soin de la brune. Il avait réussis à la remettre dans un état convenable après plusieurs minutes mais elle restait toute retournée par sa crise. Il posa délicatement la tasse devant elle et s'assit à son tour en relevant ses lunettes de sa paume de main. Les doigts de la jeune femme se glissèrent sur l'objet qu'elle porta à ses lèvres, soufflant un peu pour évacuer le nuage de buée.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

_ Désolée, je ne contrôle plus beaucoup mes émotions en ce moment.

_ Je suis certain que tu exagères, ton self contrôle est admirable.

_ Hier j'ai pleuré parce que mon homme coupait des légumes.

_ Oh. » Il retient difficilement un rire. « Et cette fois ?

_ Il y avait juste écrit que le personnage n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte. Les larmes m'ont prises par surprise. »

Kuro tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser transparaitre son amusement. La brune glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour faire passer quelques mèches derrière son oreille avant de poser sa main sur son ventre de six mois.

« Courage, tu n'as plus que deux petites semaines à tenir et tu seras en congé. Pour aujourd'hui, c'est terminé. Je vais appeler ton mari et il va venir te chercher. Tu vas profiter du week-end pour te reposer. »

La future maman acquiesça lentement en reniflant une nouvelle fois, elle demanda un coup de main à son collègue pour pouvoir se lever. L'homme l'aida à se relever sans la brusquer. Elle grogna un peu, ce petit pouvait être monstrueux quelques fois, un tyran hormonal !

« Au fait, c'est un garçon où une fille ?

_ Garçon. C'est un garçon en excellente santé et qui adore jouer avec mon corps. »

Elle réussit à atteindre la clé de sa liberté rapidement, son bébé avait un don pour s'appuyer sur sa vessie l'obligeant à aller aux toilettes régulièrement. C'était un petit démon quand il voulait. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle s'était levée en plein milieu de la nuit parce que monsieur avait décidé de manger un morceau. Ou encore, alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément le sommeil, ce petit décidait de l'en empêcher en bougeant comme un diable. Et c'est que quand monsieur avait décidé quelque chose, il était têtu. Elle ressortit finalement de la pièce avec soulagement et remarqua que Marco était là, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils en le pointant du doigt.

« Non, tu ne ris pas ! Tu as promis de ne pas te moquer dans les situations comme celle-ci.

_ Je ne me moque pas. » Dit-il avec sérieux en échangeant une œillade avec Kuro. « On y va ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement en se blottissant contre son aimé, elle sentait le bébé donner des coups, faisant un peu grimacer sa maman.

« Je vais vous laisser, moi, je dois rentrer chez moi.

_ Tu salueras Rindo pour moi. » Marmonna la brune.

_ Je n'y manquerais pas. » Affirma le brun en sortant.

Durant le laps de temps où Robin avait fait sa crise hormonale, de gros nuages orageux avaient pris place dans le ciel et la pluie commençait doucement sa descendance. Le sol s'humidifiait, d'abords quelques tâches qui fusionnèrent finalement alors que le bruit cristallin des gouttelettes se faisait entendre. Au loin, on pouvait déjà entendre le grondement sourd d'un orage. L'amant posa sa veste sur son aimée, pas question qu'elle s'enrhume. Malgré la veste, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, ils étaient trempés et bon pour un bon bain avec plein de bulles. Le ventre de Robin dépassait un peu hors de l'eau alors que son homme y faisait doucement glisser ses mains avec un léger sourire. Le petit donnait quelques coups ce qui était des plus divertissant, elle avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et avait les paupières closes. Le blond lui embrassa la tempe alors que ses doigts remontaient petit à petit vers la poitrine de la future maman.

« Touche-les et je te mords. » Il avait déjà testé ses dires et savait qu'elle ne mentait pas.

_ Ils ont encore gonflés ?

_ Il me faut de nouveaux sous-vêtements, le soutien-gorge est devenu trop juste.

_ On ira avant les visites, j'ai vu plusieurs appartements pas mal.

_ Hm. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la brune, vu sa respiration, elle avait dû s'endormir. Il ne put réprimer un petit rire avant de continuer à se laver tranquillement, essayant de minimiser ses gestes pour ne pas la réveiller. Il était conscient que son fils empêcher son amante de dormir très régulièrement. Il l'avait déjà surprise à se faire des crêpes à quatre heures du matin. C'est à ce moment qu'elle lui avait avoué ses insomnies dû à l'inconfort que lui imposait son ventre. C'était finalement Hina qui avait trouvé la solution, étant déjà passé par là elle savait quel était l'outil vital, un polochon. Charmant mais qui avait tendance à se poser entre eux deux. Bon, il n'avait pas non plus à se plaindre, le petit ne changeait en rien leur sexualité, heureusement car six mois d'abstinence aurait été difficile. Thatch lui n'avait pas cette chance, Nojiko était clouée au lit par ordre du médecin et tout effort intense était prohibé donc pas de sexe pour eux. Marco c'était allégrement moqué de lui, ce fabulateur qui s'était vanté d'être le meilleur car il allait avoir des jumelles, maintenant c'était légèrement plus amère.

Il sentait la température de l'eau descendre et se décida à réveiller la future maman en l'aidant pour qu'elle puisse se lever. Une vraie tortue. Avec amusement, il la regarda se vêtir d'un de ses T-shirt avant qu'elle ne s'attache les cheveux en un chignon relâché. Marco s'habilla à son tour et s'assit sur le canapé après avoir commandé des pizzas. Robin avait décidé d'aller récupérer son gilet et ses lunettes avant de venir se blottir contre lui.

« Au fait, nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation de ce matin.

_ Laquelle ? Celle sur appartement ou maison ?

_ Non, sur le prénom. On a décidé qu'Edward sera en second mais il nous reste le principal.

_ Je sais. » Marco dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux du front de son aimée.

_ Hm, Léo ? C'est mignon.

_ Roy.

_ Comme dans ton roman sur Jack l'éventreur ? Attend, je l'ai lu, il meurt après être devenu fou. C'est hors de question.

_ Jack ?

_ Robin…

_ Alors Tony, comme ce gars dans le film sur les super héros ?

_ Non, trop fréquent. Connor ? Ou Kyo ?

_ D'où ça vient ?

_ Euh… J'ai fait au hasard.

_ C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, il est arrivé par hasard lui aussi. » Marco ricana en approuvant d'un signe de tête.

_ Si on continait à prendre dans les prénoms paternels, mon grand-père s'appelait Sasha.

_ Sasha ?

_ Hm… Sa… » Elle se stoppa en grimaçant, le garçon venait de lui donner un violent coup.

_ Ça va ? Tu veux ton polochon ? Du thé ? Quelque chose ?

_ Non, c'est juste qu'il s'agite. Att… Faut que je me lève. »

Il l'aida et dû faire de même vu les coups donnés à la porte, sans doute les pizzas. Il paya et referma la porte derrière lui avant de poser leur repas sur la table basse et d'aller frapper à la porte des toilettes.

« Tout va bien ?

_ Oui. » Elle sortait, remettant quelques mèches de ses cheveux en arrière.

_ Ça va ?

_ Je vais bien, c'est juste qu'il se fait un malin plaisir à me voir faire des allers retours aux toilettes.

_ Si tu es trop fatiguée je fais reporter les visites de demain.

_ Non, c'est bon. C'est bien du fromage que je sens, avec oignons et jambon ?

_ Oui et une pointe de crème fraîche. Comme tu aimes et sachant ton penchant pour les bizarreries culinaires toujours présent, ils ont accepté de rajouter de l'ananas et des morceaux de pêche. Je te promets de ne pas y toucher.

_ Bon appétit. » Déclara la brune en reprenant place sur les genoux de son amant.

_ Sinon, deuxième question non réglée, appartement ou maison ?

_ Je suis toujours favorable à l'appartement.

_ Moi je pense toujours au jardin, le petit pourrait jouer dedans et puis nous aurions plus d'espace.

_ Oui… C'est juste que je préfère…

_ Je ne suis pas Crocodile, je ne vais pas acheter une super grande maison où tu resterais seule avec notre fils.

_ Je sais.

_ Et puis même avec nos deux salaires, nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous en payer une aussi grande.

_ C'est vrai. C'est juste que pour le moment nous sommes bien ici, on peut encore rester ici un peu, au moins jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse et les premiers mois.

_ Il vaut mieux qu'on déménage, l'appartement est trop petit et nous n'avons même pas la place de mettre un berceau dans notre chambre.

_ Nous avions réussi avec Shin.

_ Oui, mais seulement pour une nuit et c'était un lit pliant, pas la même taille.

_ Mais…

_ Mais ?

_ ...

_ A court d'arguments ?

_ Tu gagnes. » Annonça-t-elle en croquant une part de sa pizza.

_ Bien, de toute façon j'avais prévus cette victoire et j'ai demandé à l'agent immobilier de nous trouver des maisons pas très loin du lycée et de la caserne, pas trop de travaux à faire et aussi avec un petit jardin si possible.

_ Tu veux vraiment ton jardin ?

_ Oui. »

La brune rit légèrement en passant une main dans les cheveux de son homme pour les ébouriffer. Marco lui embrassa le front et ils continuèrent de discuter encore un long moment avant d'aller dormir. Le blond gardait ses mains sur le ventre arrondi et lorsque Robin s'endormit finalement, il se releva et murmura de douces paroles à son fils. Il pouvait le sentir contre ses mains et à chaque fois ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Donc nous avions Roy, Connor, Sam… »

Il continua la liste jusqu'à sentir un nouveau coup à la prononciation d'un des noms. Il sourit doucement recommençant une nouvelle fois en recevant une nouvelle réponse. L'expérience recommença encore et finalement il s'endormit à son tour.

C'est dans cette ambiance apaisante et posée qu'ils continuèrent de vivre leur petit quotidien. Ils trouvèrent finalement une petite maison très coquette dans un quartier calme. Comble de joie, Nojiko et Thatch avait décidé d'emménager dans une maison non loin d'eux, du coup, Robin pouvait rendre visite à son amie très régulièrement. C'est pour ça qu'elle accepta de faire équipe avec Thatch pour convaincre la bleue d'une chose très importante.

« Allez Nojiko, on y est presque.

_ Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas utile en plus avec la chance que j'ai, j'aurais une césarienne.

_ Le doc a dit que tu n'en aurais peut-être pas besoin vu que les petites sont bien placées. » Répondit Thatch en aidant sa femme à monter les marches.

_ Mais je m'en fiche, je veux retourner dans mon canapé. Robin !

_ Allez, c'est très amusant. Tu peux comparer ton ventre avec les autres.

_ Oh, joie et faire la chienne en groupe c'est tellement amusant. » Ironisa la bleue. « En plus j'ai envie de manger des muffins au chocolat.

_ Fait pas ton enfant…

_ Je fais mon enfant si je veux ! C'est moi qui ait la bidoche éclatée et deux monstres qui m'épuisent ! Ne me touche pas ! » Thatch s'écarta. « Et puis si c'est aussi génial, il est où Marco ?

_ A l'intérieur, il avait une urgence et s'est arrangé pour l'avoir. Ainsi il est déjà sur place avant moi.

_ Bande de sale manipulateur ! Je ne veux pas y aller.

_ Il y a de quoi grignoter. » Précisa la brune en ouvrant la porte.

_ Allons-y ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Allez ! Motivé, motivé ! »

Robin échangea un regard avec le mari de son amie, comme quoi, la nourriture sera toujours le meilleur moyen d'appâter une personne. Bon, c'est vrai que pour sa part, Robin avait dû être un peu poussée par son amant pour y assister, à ses cours. Elle était personnellement convaincue qu'il n'avait pas de réelle utilité mais Marco lui avait dit qu'en tant qu'enseignante ce n'était pas très professionnel de ne pas y assister et il avait fait mouche. Elle y était allée, certes de mauvais cœur mais finalement c'était assez divertissant, le seul « hic » c'était que Marco ne pouvait pas toujours y venir et donc qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Avec soulagement elle vit son homme et vint se blottir contre lui. Elle l'entendait saluer Thatch de sa voix grave et suave et ils durent partir vers la salle de cours. Nojiko était déjà collée au buffet à se servir avec gourmandise. Apparemment sa bonne humeur était de retour.

L'enseignante se resserra contre son homme. Elle était là. Cette infirmière. Une jeune femme assez grande, très fine avec un visage remplie de candeur et d'innocence. Robin ne l'aimait pas, c'était la première fois qu'elle n'aimait pas une personne sans lui avoir adressé la parole. Il faut dire qu'elle en avait toutes les raisons, en premier lieu, cette femme s'était rapidement rapprochée de son homme, papotant toute les cinq secondes en prenant le bébé comme prétexte. Ensuite, elle avait commencé à faire quelques sous-entendus lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, encore plus quand elle entendu dire que le bébé était accidentel. Évidemment le blond l'ignorait mais il n'empêchait que la future maman était en proie à de forte angoisse. Bref, voir le visage de cette gourde avait le don de mettre Robin de mauvaise humeur. L'infirmière prit la parole, incitant les futurs parents à prendre place pour commencer les exercices de relaxation.

* * *

A des lieux de là, l'environnement était bien plus stressant. Surtout pour une certaine brune. Cette dernière se rongeait les ongles. A côté d'elle se tenait sa frêle petite secrétaire, une jeune fille pleine d'entrain et très efficace mais bon ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait pour le moment. Elle venait de l'apprendre et trouvait cela impardonnable, comment avait-elle pu passer à côté d'une chose aussi importante et pourtant, pourtant ! Elle était obligée de rester ici ! Tout ça à cause de ce couple foireux ! Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se marier ?! Quelle perte de temps. Et dire qu'il était là depuis deux ans et qu'elle n'en savait rien, à portée de main. Elle s'imaginait déjà leurs retrouvailles.

La pluie battante, elle, courant à perdre haleine jusqu'à cette fameuse brasserie où il travaillait. Ses vêtements trempés et ses cheveux collant sur son visage. Le bruit de ses pas résonnant contre le sol et les flaques. Mais rien ne l'arrêterait, elle devait le retrouver. Il le fallait. Puis elle serait arrivée, enfin mais la portes serait close et les lumières éteintes. Dans un soupir désespéré elle tomberait à genoux avant de commencer à pleurer à chaudes larmes en se maudissant pour sa lenteur. Puis après quelques secondes, la pluie ne l'affecterait plus. Elle se retournerait alors pour lui faire face, lui et son regard bienveillant, son sourire enfantin tenant un parapluie rouge. Ses lèvres s'entrouvriraient pour prononcer un mot.

« Hancock. »

Elle rougirait avant de saisir sa main et le laisser l'aider à se lever. Elle porterait ses mains sur ses joues comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une chimère.

« Hancock. »

Son cœur louperait un battement, elle baisserait les yeux puis doucement se rapprocherait de lui pour…

« HANCOCK ! »

Elle ressortit de son fantasme pour faire face à Crocodile. Mécontente d'être ainsi sortit de ses rêverie elle se leva en tapant du pied avant de montrer le brun du doigt de façon théâtrale.

« Comment oses-tu me sortir ainsi de mes songes ?!

_ Tes clients attendent que tu leur répondes depuis dix minutes. »

Effectivement les deux personnes regardait la brune avec crainte, depuis dix minutes elle rougissait et faisait des petites mimiques très inquiétantes. Grognant un peu l'avocate reprit place en maudissant son collègue qui repartait de son côté. Elle reprit son sérieux et écouta les deux personnes se plaindre l'une de l'autre. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et finalement la séance se termina enfin.

« Margaret, je veux mon rapport et que tu me remplisses le formulaire que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure !

_ Tout de suite madame. » Répondit la blonde en partant.

Boa se leva, prenant une enveloppe qu'elle avait reçue ce matin même. Elle l'avait relue encore et encore, dévorant la photographie des yeux. Finalement elle n'en pouvait plus et se leva brusquement pour venir montrer l'image à la première personne qu'elle vit, Mihawk.

« Regarde ça ! N'est-il pas à croquer ?

_ C'est ?

_ Le bébé de Robin et Marco ! »

Ils entendirent le bruit d'une tasse cassé et se retournèrent alors que Crocodile lâchait un juron.

« Pardon ?!

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Mihawk.

_ Le bébé de qui ?

_ Le bébé de Robin et Marco. Il est trop mignon. »

Le brun arracha l'image des mains de la brune pour regarder de plus près, il pâlissait à vue d'œil. Il ne rêvait pas.

« Que ?

_ Elle est enceinte de six mois et n'est pas loin des sept.

_ Sept ?!

_ Oui. » Confirma Boa. « Regarde juste là c'est son pénis, un petit gars. »

Mais Crocodile ne l'écoutait plus, il était bien trop mortifié. Ce n'était pas possible, un bébé donc Marco et Robin n'allaient pas se séparer avant un moment. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tout son plan était mis à rude épreuve avec ce monstre. Maintenant il allait devoir être un peu plus patient quoi que, ce petit allait peut-être précipiter les choses. Un enfant change toujours la vie d'un couple et il se peut que ces deux-là ne supportent pas la pression contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait penser. Les services sociaux pourraient fourrer leur nez dans leur petite vie dès le premier impaire. Mettre à très rudes épreuves leur vie sentimentale.

« C'est moi où il a un sourire de psychopathe ? » Questionna Jimbei en passant devant les trois bruns.

_ Non, ce n'est pas toi. Il a un sourire de psychopathe. » Confirma Doflamingo en s'ajoutant au groupe.

_ Il n'a pas l'air de digérer la nouvelle. A votre avis, il est toujours dans l'idée de Récupérer Robin ? » Demanda Kuma en se posant près d'eux.

_ Qui ? » Interrogea Baggy, intrigué par ce petit rassemblement.

_ Nico Robin. Il l'a trompé il y a trois ans et elle est parti. Elle est maintenant en couple avec un autre homme et va bientôt devenir maman mais Crocodile n'arrive pas vraiment à digérer tout ça. » Répliqua Kuma.

_ Mais c'est con, elle a tourné la page et l'a oublié.

_ Ouais mais l'amour rend aveugle parait-il. » Proclama Moria en tensant la boîte de Donuts à ses collègues.

Ils continuèrent de scruter les moindres expressions du brun, amusés et commentant régulièrement. C'était un bon divertissement. C'est durant ce laps de temps que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et qu'une voix parvint aux avocats. Hancock cru que son cœur allait arrêter de battre. Elle se retourna vivement, des étoiles venant déjà briller dans ses yeux et un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il était là, SON Luffy.

« Salut. »

L'esprit de l'avocate se brisa net. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ! Pourquoi Margaret lui tenait ainsi la main ?! Comment osait-elle ?! La blonde se stoppa net. Mince, normalement elle n'était pas là à cette heure. L'horreur se lit rapidement sur le visage de la jeune secrétaire. La main tremblante d'Hancock se leva lentement, ses lèvres s'entrouvraient au même rythme. Luffy, se mit devant sa petite amie, apparemment il était prêt à se défendre. Deux ans qu'il devait fuir l'avocate, qu'il avait retenu le visage de chacune de ses espionnes, évité habillement chaque endroit que cette femme pouvait fréquenter. Il ne pouvait même pas sortir librement avec celle qu'il aimait. Il était temps de mettre fin à cela.

« QU'EST-CE QUE CETTE HARPIE A FAIT A MON LUFFY D'AMOUR ?!

_ Hancock… » Commença Luffy.

_ Oh, oui~ Luffy ? Tu as dit mon nom. Alors ça signifie que tu vas m'épouser ?

_ Même pas en rêve, j'ai dit non à toutes les lettres que tu m'as envoyé. Ça fait deux ans que je fais tout pour que tu ne saches rien sur moi et ma vie amoureuse. Te connaissant, tu pourrais faire du mal à Margaret.

_ Mais Luffy ! Tu….

_ Je viens te le dire maintenant et il était largement temps. J'aime Margaret. Je ne t'épouserais jamais. » Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune avec son sourire légendaire. « Mais bon, on reste comme même potes, c'est simplement que je brise tes fantasmes avant que tu n'essayes de les appliquer.

_ Mais… a…. »

La brune trembla encore un peu. Bon sang, il avait fait ça… Il avait fait d'elle… son amante ! Un amour caché des yeux de cette pauvre créature. Mon dieu, que c'était excitant. Elle commença à rougir et faire d'étranges mimiques avant de lancer un regard langoureux et rempli de passion à Luffy.

« Je comprends.

_ Ah… chouette. »

Il retira sa main avec prudence avant de se retourner vers Margaret. Bon, ce n'était plus à prouver. Il y avait deux cas sociaux dans ce cabinet. Mihawk soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, Josh n'allait pas tarder à arriver normalement. Bon en attendant, chacun retourna à leurs occupations respectives, laissant les tourtereaux s'embrasser librement et Boa dans ses illusions. Quand à Crocodile… où qu'il soit, il valait mieux l'y laisser.

* * *

**_Alors ? _**

**_Je tiens à vous informer quand dans les prochain chapitre nous allons quitter Robin (laissons là vivre sa grossesse tranquillement) au profit des personnages secondaire, donc dite moi qui vous aimeriez lire et je ferais de mon mieux pour écrire sur eux._**

**_Sur ce, à la prochaine. _**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, désolé de l'attente mais je vous promet que le prochain sera vraiment très long (normalement)._**

**_En attendant bonne lecture. J'accède à l'une des demande à répétition ^^ _**

* * *

La ruelle était assez sombre, éclairée irrégulièrement par des lanternes vieillies. Pourtant, dans un coin, une fine silhouette se découpait. Celle d'une jeune femme avec des formes avantageuses, à demi-pliée, armée d'un appareil dernier cri. Ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire amusé, non, plutôt victorieux. On pouvait entendre le bruit que faisait l'appareil quand elle prit les clichés compromettants. Un chat passa près d'elle, d'un mouvement de main elle le fit reculer le temps de terminer son travail mais le félin le prit apparemment mal et se mit à miauler à s'en déchirer la gorge. La rouquine soupira en se cachant derrière la poubelle rapidement. Elle grimaça et rangea ses affaires prestement, il ne fallait pas que ce gang la trouve. Elle foudroya l'animal du regard alors que ce dernier venait une nouvelle fois à sa rencontre pour se frotter contre sa jambe. La rouquine glissa quelques mèches rebelles derrière son oreille en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans la ruelle. Mince, ils étaient là mais coup de chance, ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Durant un instant elle regretta qu'il ne soit pas là. Avec lui au moins, elle était sûre de ne pas se faire casser la gueule. Non mais ! A quoi pensait-elle ? Elle soupira agacé par autant de sentimentalisme. Un homme passa à côté d'elle, avant qu'il ne signale sa position elle lui donna un coup dans le tibia puis un autre sous la mâchoire. Essayant de s'en sortir sans trop de dommage, elle se glissa entre les deux hommes restant à toute vitesse avant de fuir en courant comme une dératée.

Elle ne se calma que lorsqu'elle fut dans sa voiture à des lieux de son objectif, son appareil sur le siège passager en sécurité. Ce n'était pas passé loin cette fois-ci. Sa tête retomba en arrière et elle soupira fortement en passant une main sur son front. Nami avait réellement eu peur. Tandis qu'elle reprenait un rythme cardiaque normal, son portable se mit à vibrer, elle le saisit rapidement pour le poser contre son oreille.

« Nami, c'est Nojiko. Je voulais te demander si c'était toujours d'accord pour ce soir, tu viens bien dîner ?

_ Évidemment, je passe rapidement chez moi et j'arrive. C'est moi qui dois apporter le dessert ?

_ Oui, quelque chose à la fraise de préférence. Ou sinon au chocolat.

_ Bien madame. »

Nami raccrocha avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à son appartement, en fait elle vivait désormais dans l'ancien de Nojiko. Vu que ça sœur était enceinte et marié à Thatch, ils avaient préféré s'installer dans un quartier plus calme et dans une maison, de toute façon il n'y avait pas assez de place pour sa sœur, son beau-frère et les deux petites à venir. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et pianota doucement sur la table. Il faudrait qu'elle range un peu ici, mais bon, vu qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps dehors à travailler elle n'y fit pas plus attention. De toute façon, bordel c'est, bordel ça redeviendra même si elle faisait le ménage. Elle jeta négligemment ses clés dans un cendrier qui traînait, celui de Belmer, avant de partir dans sa salle de bain.

Une fois dans son bain, elle se surprit à repenser à un certain blond avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'eau. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, agacée, elle ressortit et se saisi de son portable. Elle parcourut sa liste d'ami et se stoppa au nom de celui qui l'énervait. Elle ne l'appela pourtant pas, en fait, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle aurait dû l'effacer, ce numéros. Sauf qu'à chaque fois, elle avait un doute et se disait qu'il pourrait toujours être utile. C'était un contact de travail avec qui elle s'était amusé un temps… bon d'accord, six mois entiers avant qu'ils ne retournent chacun à leur vie respective. Mais voilà, depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose de génial. Non qu'elle soit remplies d'illusions romantiques mais elle appréciait tout de même de se réveiller au côté d'un homme le matin et plus particulièrement dans les bras de celui-là. Ce sentimentalisme lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle soupira en sortant, l'eau venant s'éclater contre le carrelage. Elle devait s'habiller et se coiffer rapidement, sans oublier qu'elle allait devoir passer au supermarché pour acheter assez de gâteau pour tous les invités. Quelle idée de faire un repas avec autant de monde au dernier moment.

Il devait y avoir la majorité de la caserne normalement. Un soupir lui échappa et elle se prépara rapidement. Maquillage, coiffure et vêtements chics sans oublier son fidèle appareil photos, sa sœur n'allait pas tarder à accoucher et pour rien au monde elle ne se lasserait de la prendre en photos avec ce ventre. Heureusement que Robin était là pour la soutenir, solidarité de femme enceinte avec Hina qui adorait s'y ajouter… Invités eux-aussi soit dit en passant. Avec leur petit monstre. En toute franchise, Nami ne voulait pas d'enfant, ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler. C'était pour cette raison que la majorité de ses mecs l'avaient quittée, parce qu'elle leur refusait ce « bonheur ». Mais avoir un bébé c'était bien trop de contraintes, déjà elle serait obligée d'abandonner sa carrière de fouineuse, métier qu'elle affectionnait énormément, pour rester auprès de ce gosse. Inenvisageable, elle était bien trop jeune, trop belle et trop occupée pour ça. Et puis réussir à garder un mec serait déjà bien avant de penser à ça. Peut-être dans dix ans.

C'est donc, l'esprit plus aéré qu'elle arriva à la petite réception avec une belle tarte aux fraises brillantes. Nojiko la prit dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Thatch lui fit un signe de tête et elle partit saluer le reste des invités déjà présents. Robin se leva légèrement étant assise très confortablement dans sa chaise, elle ricana un peu lorsque Nami fit remarquer que son garçon avait l'air de prendre plus de place que ses nièces, Marco détourna le regard un peu gêné mais il ne put réprimer un rire. Hina lâcha temporairement son rejeton pour lui faire la bise, le petit se précipita vers sa marraine pour écouter son ventre avec curiosité, se reculant finalement apeuré pour reprendre du courage dans les bras de son père. Puis Ace arriva, un peu en retard vu que Sabo était déjà présent. Il y eu quelques exclamations et sifflement alors que Nami repérait une silhouette au côté du brun. Moda.

Pour une surprise, s'en était une. La jeune fille rougissait en détournant le regard alors qu'Ace riait nerveusement aux blagues de ses camarades. Nami avait été dans la même classe que Moda au lycée, la châtain était du genre discret et réservé, elle ne se faisait que très rarement remarquer et quand c'était le cas, ce n'était jamais négatif. Dans ce cas-ci, elle ne pouvait pas se défiler, surtout que le petit couple était déjà fusillé de questions. Ils y répondaient de leur mieux jusqu'à ce que LA question soit posée, celle où ils répondirent à l'unisson.

« NON !

_ C'est pas bien Ace, de mentir à ton grand-père. Pas bien du tout. » Ricana Izou.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il la chasse et puis c'est comme ça. Même Luffy sait qu'il ne doit pas parler fille avec lui. Heureusement qu'il est encore célibataire, avec un peu de chance on pourra lui expliquer comment s'en sortir quand nous serons passé par la case démon des milles enfers.

_ Oui. » Confirma la petit-amie d'Ace. « Je pense qu'il n'est pas aussi terrible que ce que m'a dit Ace et Sabo mais prudence est mère de sureté.

_ Exactement. » Termina Ace. « On mange ou on reste plantés ici ? »

Nami s'installa près de sa sœur tandis que Thatch partait chercher de quoi alimenter sa femmes et ses filles, l'embrassant un long moment avant de la quitter. Nami regardait le spectacle avec un léger sourire, ils étaient mignons. Ce qu'elle les enviait, tous. Robin et Marco, Ace et Moda, Whitey et Doma qui n'étaient pas assez discrets. Ça commençait à la déprimer tous ses couples. Elle passa son doigt sur le haut de son verre, en redessinant son contour. Izou embrassait lui aussi son petit copain actuel, un gars dénommé Wiper si elle se souvenait bien.

« Hey, ça va Nami ? Tu as l'air déprimé tu sais ?

_ Salut, Sabo. Non, c'est juste que je me demande ce que je pourrais offrir à Nojiko pour les petites. J'avais pensé à des petites robes assorties mais je pense qu'ils vont en être blindés.

_ Pas faux. Pourquoi tu ne leur donnerais pas des peluches ?

_ Ils sont déjà blindé sur ce niveau aussi.

_ Aïe. J'y pense, tu n'aurais pas des nouvelles de Silk ?

_ Si, elle est à Paris en ce moment. Tu n'as pas gardé son numéro ?

_ Disons qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille. Garp n'a pas été tendre avec elle.

_ Elle me l'a dit, ensuite tu lui as dit que ce serait mieux que vous vous quittiez, comme ça Garp la laisserait tranquille. Bon, même si je t'en ai voulu au début, c'est tout à fait compréhensible lorsqu'on y réfléchit.

_ Ouais, dur. Je vais finir célibataire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours moi.

_ Je serais là pour te soutenir et sans doute avec le même statut. »

Sabo ricana avant de se servir un verre de bière et faire de même avec Nami.

« L'autre jour j'ai vu Bellamy, ça m'a surpris dis donc.

_ Quoi ? Bellamy était là ? Mais…. Euh…. Oublie, je n'ai rien dit.

_ Si tu le dis. »

Elle ne répondit rien, écoutant les diverses conversations avant de glisser subtilement alors que Sabo commençait à boire son verre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? »

Le blond ricana en buvant rapidement son verre.

«Il a dit qu'il travaillait sur une affaire dans le coin. Il n'a rien précisé de plus.

_ Hm. »

Nojiko capta l'attention de se sœur avec Robin. Elles parlèrent un long moment en rigolant régulièrement, Thatch venant s'assurer de la bonne santé de sa dulcinée très souvent, plus soucieux que lui, Marco. Le blond posait sa main sur le ventre de la brune avant de lui embrasser la tempe et retourner à ses conversations. La soirée prit fin après plusieurs heures. La rouquine fut raccompagnée par Sabo et Ace, ces derniers habitants au même endroit qu'elle, se fut vite réfléchis. Elle les remercia avec un sourire attendant qu'ils disparaissent dans les escaliers avec Moda pour se tourner vers la porte en fronçant les sourcils. La serrure avait été forcée, de façon très discrète mais pas assez pour elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans cette situation. Avec prudence elle sortit sa bombe lacrymogène et entra avec précaution. Méfiance. Une main se posa sur son épaule, dans un réflexe d'auto-défense elle se retourna et frappa l'intrus dans les parties avant d'utiliser sa bombe. La personne lâcha un cri rauque en se reculant d'un coup, se cogner contre le mur avant de se laisser y glisser.

« Dégagez de chez moi !

_ Quel accueil chaleureux.

_ ... Bellamy… ?

_ Ouais. » Dit-il avec ironie en grognant.

Nami alluma la lumière en vitesse et vint s'accroupir près de lui.

« Mais t'es en sang, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ?!

_ Mon œil n'avait rien mais ce n'est pas passé loin. Enfin, maintenant c'est fichu. Merde, tu ne pouvais pas regarder avant d'utiliser ça ?

_ Oh, pardon c'est vrai j'ai l'habitude d'avoir des invités qui force ma serrure !

_ Arrête de crier, il me faut ton téléphone avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ « S'il te plaît » ne t'arracherait pas la langue.

_ Nami.

_ Tch. »

Elle lui donna à contrecœur avant d'aller chercher de quoi le soigner et un torchon humide. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa conversation, elle lui lança le torchon sur les yeux et l'aida à se lever. Elle le conduit dans la salle de bain et le fit assoir sur le bord de la baignoire avant d'aller chercher du whisky. Bellamy ricanait dans son coin apparemment encore sonné par ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il ne se gêna pas pour autant en se rinçant allégrement l'œil. Les courbes de la renarde étaient toujours aussi appétissantes, ce corps lui avait manqué même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Dommage qu'il voyait aussi flou, elle ne l'avait pas loupé, d'ailleurs il la voyait revenir. Elle se stoppa en face de lui et posa ses mains sur son front.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

_ Une fouine qui jouait double jeu. Mon meilleur ami a essayé de me tuer. Coup de bol, j'ai réussis à m'enfuit à temps et grâce à toi, prévenir Donquixote-sama.

_ Génial. » Déclara Nami avec amertume. « Ne bouges pas, je vais te recoudre et oui je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois. Tiens, bois. »

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et bu de grande gorgée en riant à nouveau avant de grimacer lorsque l'aiguille se planta dans sa peau.

« Aïe.

_Ne fais pas ton bébé, ce ne sont que des points. Si tu n'es pas content tu n'avais qu'à aller à l'hôpital directement.

_ Law m'aurait fait chier toute la journée.

_ Parce que tu crois que venir ici c'est mieux ? Lui il a le matériel adapté.

_ Toi aussi.

_ Moi je ne suis pas une professionnelle !

_ Pas besoin de crier.

_ Je cris si je veux, merde ! »

L'homme préféra rester silencieux le temps qu'elle termine. Il ne voulait pas perdre un œil. La rousse lui demanda de retirer ses vêtements pour qu'elle puisse voir s'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Elle fut soulagée que ce soit le cas et repartit en lui laissant la salle de bain. Elle grogna un peu en rangeant un peu le désordre, elle avait d'autre chose à faire à une heure du matin tout de même. Dormir par exemple, elle sortit de son armoire de vieux vêtements de Thatch, son beau-frère les avait laissé quand il sortait avec Nojiko avant leur déménagement. Nami les laissa près de la porte et partit dans sa chambre en enfilant un T-shirt. Bellamy n'aurait qu'à utiliser l'autre chambre qu'elle s'était permis d'utiliser pour ses photos et dossiers, s'il farfouillait dedans elle le castrerait. Les pas de Bellamy se firent entendre contre le parquet, elle songea un instant qu'il aurait peut-être faim mais tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à ne pas faire le con. La jeune femme plongea sa tête dans son oreiller, elle méritait un peu de repos maintenant.

C'est donc avec une tête lourde et bourdonnante qu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, ça ne l'étonnait pas trop avec ce qu'elle avait bu. Ce qui l'était plus se fut les bras musclés autour de sa taille et ce souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Elle ouvrit furtivement un œil, minimisant ses gestes. Le blond était lové contre elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et se releva brusquement, faisant lâcher un grognement à l'homme alors qu'elle levait les draps pour sortir. Elle frotta ses yeux d'un revers de main et attrapa son gilet.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

_ Je peux te retourner la question, je croyais t'avoir laissé un mot où je te demandais d'aller dans la chambre d'ami.

_ Je l'ai lu mais excuse-moi cette pièce est plus un cagibi qu'une chambre. Et puis c'est bien plus confortable ici avec toi.

_ Bellamy, dégage de ma chambre sinon je porte plainte.

_ Tch, tu n'as même pas de preuve.

_ Tu as fracturé ma porte et oh ! Tu es blessé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi ? Je peux savoir au moins ?

_ Ce que j'ai, tu te fiches de moi ?! Tu disparais comme ça du jour au lendemain puis réapparais comme une fleur après un an et demi ! Il fallait te douter que je n'allais pas t'accueillir à bras ouverts !

_ Tu te fiches de moi ?! C'est toi qui a dit que ça ne marcherait pas, que nous étions tous deux trop pris par notre travail ! C'est toi qui m'as dit que je n'étais qu'un poids inutile ! Que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi et que les problèmes te poursuivaient assez sans m'ajouter au pot !

_ Mais j'étais ivre ! Je ne pensais pas un mot, espèce d'idiot ! »

Et la dispute continua de plus belle, à cran la rouquine envoya même sa tasse voler. Les éclats de voix se faisait entendre dans tout l'immeuble mais personne n'osait descendre pour calmer ses deux-là. Même Kidd qui était penché sur son livre à recompter son budget lâcha un « eh merde, ils vont se remettre ensemble. » Alors que son colocataire soupirait bruyamment en refaisant ses calculs. Tashigi enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller en grognant, elle avait encore besoin de sommeil avec sa garde de cette nuit agitée. Gin se racla la gorge en montant le son de sa télévision, espérant atténuer les voix gênantes. Ces dernières disparurent soudainement, au plus grand soulagement des habitants, certes ils adoraient les potins mais pas à huit heures du matin !

Nami se rembrunit, une nouvelle fois elle s'était faite avoir, Bellamy avait passé ses doigts dans sa nuque et l'avait fait fondre d'un baiser passionné et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ils avaient couché ensemble parce que même s'ils ne se l'avoueraient jamais, ils étaient amoureux et avaient atteint leur limite en se séparant aussi longtemps. La rouquine laissa sa tête retomber sur le bras du canapé, retraçant le contour du pansement sur le front de Bellamy, il y avait des chances pour qu'il garde une cicatrice. Elle soupira alors que son portable vibrait contre sa table basse. Bellamy l'attrapa avant elle et décrocha avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

« Elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Oh ? Sa sœur ? Enchanté, Bellamy. »

Nami tentait en vain d'attraper l'appareil mais l'homme se releva un peu avant de bloquer ses bras et l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Je lui ferais passer le message. »

Il raccrocha avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de la renarde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_ Elle a parlé de travail qui commence. »

Nami écarquilla les yeux et repoussa le blond en allant chercher des vêtements pour se vêtir le plus vite possible.

« Je peux savoir où tu as l'intention d'aller ?

_ A l'hôpital, je vais être tatie et marraine !

_ Tu ne veux pas plutôt rester ici ? Et puis tu vas devoir attendre des heures avant que le mioche arrive.

_ Non ! C'est ma sœur ! J'imagine à peine dans quel état elle doit être !

_ Elle était très bien au téléphone, pas une seule plainte ni rien qui montrait qu'elle accouchait. »

La vérité ? Eh bien, Nojiko tenait ferment ou plutôt broyait la main de son mari en tentant de garder une voix d'un calme olympien. Elle avait tenu à prévenir Nami dans la dernière ligne droite pour qu'elle n'attende pas inutilement, elle était à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha à son tour un cri lui échappa alors que Thatch tentait de dissimiler les siens et supportait de voir sa main traitée ainsi. Mais c'était le prix à payer. Sa femme dérouillait un max et les médecins lui avait annoncé que comme le travail était bien partie, elle n'aurait pas de césarienne pour couronner le tout, l'anesthésiste était surbooqué et donc indisponible avant un moment. Du coup, la bleue dégustait un maximum, essayant de réduire sa voix le plus possible mais c'était de plus en plus difficile, elle s'acharnait donc sur la main de Thatch qui lui, lui répétait sans cesse de respirer. A cran elle se retourna vers lui, rageuse en lui collant une baffe magistrale.

« Je respire déjà pauvre andouille ! Et arrête de faire tes « Aller ! Aller ! » Ce n'est pas un match de foot mais un accouchement ! Là j'expulse de mon corps deux bébés qui ont la tête de la taille d'un melon par un trou minuscule !

_ Calme toi ma chérie…

_ JE SUIS CALME ! »

Nojiko se contracta une nouvelle fois en étouffant un cri alors que ses doigts se resserraient sur la main de son homme. Elle réussit à se décrisper après un moment, soufflant pour essayer de soulager la douleur.

« Thatch, je t'aime, tu le sais hein ? Mais va me chercher ce putain d'anesthésiste avant que je ne te tue.

_ J'y vais ! J'y vais ! »

Sans même demander son reste, il quitta la pièce prestement. Dérapant un peu dans les couloirs miroitant à la recherche de ce salop qui se planquait derrière des femmes enceintes. Malgré sa course effrénée ses recherches furent veine, pas une seule trace. C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il revint vers sa femme. La sage-femme lui fit un éblouissant sourire.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée mais il est beaucoup trop tard pour la péridurale.

_ Je vous jure que je vais arrêter de pousser mais je vous en supplie, j'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais rien pour la douleur moi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais changé d'avis au dernier moment. » Gémit Nojiko le regard suppliant.

_ Désolée madame mais c'est vraiment trop tard, votre col est dilaté à neuf centimètres, vous allez devoir pousser dans peu de temps.

_ Je ne veux pas. » Couina-t-elle alors que Thatch tentait un petit massage des épaules.

_ Courage Madame, encore un peu d'effort.

_ Elles sont deux ! Deux !

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de crier, elles sont là, vous aurez un accouchement naturel même si vous ne l'avez pas demandé.

_ Thatch, il y en aura pas d'autre avant dix ans c'est clair ?

_ Très. » Répondit ce dernier.

Ils durent patienter encore un peu jusqu'à ce que toute l'équipe vienne pour se préparer, la salle grouillait comme une fourmilière. C'était l'heure. Le cœur de Thatch commençait doucement à la lâcher alors que les mains de Nojiko se resserraient sur les siennes et qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour donner naissance à leurs filles. Elle n'essayait même pas de retenir sa voix, hurlant à pleins poumons sa douleur, son front recouvert de sueur. Et la première fut mise au monde, les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Nojiko alors que Tatch souriait en tremblant. Une infirmière s'en occupa rapidement mais on pouvait déjà entendre le petit cri de vie qu'elle s'évertuait à brailler.

« Thatch ?

_ Je suis là. Je vois sa petite bouille, elle est adorable, à croquer. Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble déjà.

_ Ne me lâches pas.

_ Non, je suis toujours là, je t'ai dit que je tiendrais le coup jusqu'au bout.

_ Attention, la deuxième arrive. Vous êtes prête ? » Annonça la sage-femme.

Nojiko hocha la tête en sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas fini. Bientôt, le premier cri de nourrisson fut rejoint par un second tout aussi puissant. La bleue sentit les mains de Thatch quitter les siennes et il y eu un bruit sourd et des exclamations. Il avait tenu jusqu'au bout, elle n'en demandait pas plus. Un infirmier essayait de faire reprendre connaissance au pompier. Ses deux petits trésors furent posés sur sa poitrine et elle en oublia la douleur en croisant leur regard. Elles étaient magnifiques. Deux petites fleurs avec de grands yeux bleus et des lèvres rosées, les joues aussi rougies que les siennes.

« Vous avez les noms ? » Interrogea l'infirmière avec deux petits bracelets dans sa main et un marqueur dans l'autre.

_ La première s'appelle Hanae et la seconde Kohana.

_ Et le deuxième prénom ?

_ Belmer pour les deux. »

Les deux petites lâchèrent un cri en cherchant leur dû. La nouvelle maman passa ses doigts sur leur petit corps avant de laisser Hanae saisir l'un d'eux avec force. Elle entendit un grognement, Thatch se réveillait et revenait parmi les vivants. Il était pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine et l'infirmier lui fit faire quelques petits gestes avant de l'aider à se lever et le laisser admirer ses filles.

« Elles sont splendides, comme leur maman. Tu as vraiment bien travaillé ma chérie. » Murmurant le châtain en embrassant langoureusement sa femme.

Nojiko sourit de plus belle avant de se laisser glisser lentement dans le sommeil, elle était vraiment épuisée.

* * *

_**Ta da, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, chapitre riche en émotion ^^ **_

_**Pas de lemon par contre ^^ désolé de vous décevoir sur ce point. **_

_**Sur ce, à la prochaine.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Donc voici le nouveau chapitre ^^ bien plus long que les précédent.**_

_**On va voir beaucoup de personnes, plus ou moins attendus.**_

_**Merci à Lisen-chan qui m'a beaucoup aidé. **_

_**Si vous vouliez là aussi un lemon, c'est râpé.**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel, ça oui. Quatre hommes avançaient lentement, trois d'entre eux étaient joyeux tandis que le dernier trainait un peu de la patte en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette, laissant un nuage de fumée glisser de ses lèvres.

« Allez Dragon, arrête de faire cette tête. On va voir ton fils ! Tu vas admirer comment il se débrouille bien !

_ J'ai du travail, je n'ai pas le temps et comme tu l'as dit, Luffy est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul.

_ Si je ne le fait pas de temps en temps il ne saurait même pas à quoi tu ressembles. »

Ace ricana en donnant un petit coup de coude au blond à ses côtés. Eh oui, la famille au grand complet avait décidé par caprice d'aller rendre visite au plus jeune. Bon, Garp avait débarqué dans le bureau de tous ses protégés pour les tirer par la peau du cul jusqu'ici, avec plus ou moins de difficultés. C'est donc tout guilleret qu'il ouvrit la porte etpénétra dans l'appartement. Zoro était installé à la table, un stylo dans la bouche qui quitta ses lèvres pour tomber contre le bois, quand il les vit. Il n'eut le temps de rien faire lorsque Garp ouvrit la porte de chambre de Luffy à la volée. Les quatre hommes écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Car elle était grande en effet. Leur cadet n'était pas seul, il était même en charmante compagnie avec sa petite-copine et non, ils ne révisaient pas leurs cours et ne bavardaient pas autour d'un café.

Merde.

C'est le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Luffy. Parce que là, c'était mort, il était dans la merde et le cou était largement dépassé.

« L…l..uf..ffy ... ?! » S'étouffait Garp les yeux écarquillés.

Premier geste stupide pour essayer de s'en sortir et surtout préserver sa petite-amie, poser ses mains sur sa poitrine pour la cacher un minimum. Et une crise cardiaque pour Garp, une. Margaret fut plus logique et enroula prudemment la couette autour d'elle, le feu aux joues, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se mettre. Ace fit reculer le vieillard pour l'emmener autre part.

« On… va… dans la pièce d'à côté. » Informa Sabo en refermant la porte.

Les deux jeunes adultes restèrent immobile de longues minutes, leur cerveau ayant décidé de ne plus fonctionner. Ce qui était tout à fait normal lorsqu'on y réfléchissait. Ils étaient morts de honte et mort tout court dans peu de temps dans le cas du brun. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour ne pas se faire découvrir et là, il se faisant prendre la main dans le sac et plus encore. Pourquoi pile à ce moment ?! Margaret posa sa main sur la joue de Luffy, essayant de le rassurer d'un regard. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Dans le salon, Ace fit assoir son grand-père alors que Sabo prépara du thé posant ses yeux un instant sur Dragon. Évidemment, la seule fois où il se décidait d'aller rendre visite à son fils en quatre ans, il fallait qu'il tombe sur ce spectacle. Il y avait un silence pesant, Zoro restait dans son coin, son stylo passant efficacement sur ses fiches de révisions, puis Ace pouffa. Le brun posa sa main sur sa bouche mais ce fut trop difficile et il explosa de rire avant de se tourner vers le vert qui se retenait difficilement depuis le début.

« Tu le savais ?

_ Qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Je vis ici je te rappel. Qu'ils ne révisaient pas leur cours ? Je n'étais pas sûr. Maintenant j'en ai la confirmation.

_ Bon sang mais il nous a rien dit ! Ça date de combien de temps ? » Demanda Sabo. « Une semaine ? Un mois ?

_ Deux ans et demi à peu près. Ace venait de sortir du coma quand il m'a confirmé.

_ Deux ans ?! » S'étouffa Garp en devenant de plus en plus pâle.

Dragon restait impassible, il essayait apparemment de digérer la nouvelle. La poignée de porte se fit entendre et tous relevèrent les yeux. Luffy était sorti le premier en gardant la main chaude de Margaret dans la sienne et il s'arrêta devant sa famille apparemment en colère.

« Margaret, je te présente mon grand-père et mon père. Tu connais déjà mes frères donc c'est bon.

_ Ravie de faire votre connaissance. » Déclara la jeune femme en s'inclinant convenablement. « Désolée pour cette première rencontre très … particulière.

_ Salut. » Répondirent Sabo et Ace en cœur, oh, ils allaient le charrier pendent des années.

Luffy garda la main de Margaret dans la sienne et repartit avec elle, il ne voulait pas que son grand-père gâche tout. Non, il aimait bien trop Margaret pour laisser faire ça. Le brun la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée, sur le palier et il la prit soudainement dans ses bras en embrassant le haut de son crâne. Il était terrifié, terrifié à l'idée de la perdre. Il était présent lorsque son grand-père avait incendié Silk, la pauvre était sortie en pleurant et plus encore. Elle n'avait plus donné signe de vie avant des mois et Sabo était partit pendant deux mois à Tokyo et n'avait appelé que très rarement. Autant dire que cette période avait été très dure pour les trois frères. Margaret le fit sortir de ses songes lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de lui.

« Luffy ?

_ C'est bon, je vais te défendre avant qu'il ne te fasse du mal. Je prends juste le courage nécessaire. Bon, j'y vais, je t'appel dès que j'ai réglé ça.

_ Tu es sûr que je ne dois pas rester ?

_ Je t'aime mais ça, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux.

_ D'accord, j'attendrais ton appel. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de se blottir contre elle encore un moment, relâchant enfin la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse s'en aller le plus loin possible. La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux sur Zoro et le vert sourit rapidement avant de proposer un cinéma à la blondinette, le temps que tout se calme. Luffy prit une grande inspiration avant de rentrer dans l'appartement et avant que le plus vieux ne puisse commencer, son petit-fils prit la parole.

« Avant même que tu l'incendies saches que ça fait deux ans que je suis avec elle, on a eu des hauts et des bas mais au final on s'aime ! C'est la fille la plus fantastique qui existe au monde ! Je l'aime et je me fiche de ce que tu en penses ! Elle est parfaite ! Elle m'aime aussi, malgré mes singeries et mes crises de gamineries ! J'adore sentir son parfum, voir son sourire quand elle se réveille ou encore sa petite manie à emmêler ses cheveux avec ses doigts quand elle est stressée ou mal à l'aise ! Margaret est la femme de ma vie je n'en ai aucun doute ! Et elle est plus jeune que moi de deux mois ! Alors si tu ne l'apprécies pas j'en ai rien à faire et s'il le faut je l'épouserais dans ton dos et ne donnerais plus aucunes nouvelles même si on a des enfants ! »

Les quatre hommes avaient les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise. Dragon se leva calmement et allait prendre la parole mais son fils le coupa avant même qu'il ne commence.

« Tu n'as rien à me demander sur ma vie sentimentale et encore moins à me faire la morale ! Tu n'as jamais pris de nouvelles de moi et tu m'as laissé à papi parce que j'étais trop gênant pour tes affaires ! Bon d'accord, une petite enveloppe pour Noël et mon anniversaire, quelques fois un coup de fil. Tu n'étais même pas là pour ma remise de diplôme ! Alors ne penses pas que tu as le droit de m'imposer tes choix. Les seules personnes que j'autorise à parler de Margaret, c'est Ace et Sabo. »

Le silence lui répondit.

« D'autre questions ?!

_ Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? »

Luffy s'assit en même temps que son père avant de regarder Ace.

« Si j'avais vendu la mèche à toi ou Sabo, vous auriez fait des sous-entendus devant papi et comme je ne sais pas mentir il aurait découvert le poteau rose et serait partit au quart de tour avec Margaret. Et puis je vous ai pas vraiment menti à vous deux, vu que vous m'avez jamais posé la question.

_ Si on l'avait fait, tu nous l'aurais dit ? » Demanda Sabo.

_ Je suis le plus mauvais menteur au monde. Donc je suis avec Margaret depuis deux et demi et, pour vous devancer avant que vous ne posiez la question, on a couché après six mois. Oui papi, je me suis toujours protégé et elle n'a pas de casier judiciaire, de plus elle travail pour le cabinet d'avocat qui à prit la défense de Nico Robin. D'autres choses ? »

Le vieillard tentait vainement d'articuler quelques choses mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul son. Mais tous savaient que c'était pour dans pas longtemps. Luffy s'accouda sur la table, ses pensées filant vers sa petite amie. Il aimerait largement se trouver en sa compagnie, à l'embrasser avec passion et caresser sa peau de velours du bout des doigts. Il sortit de ses songes lorsque Garp éclata soudainement en larmes, là, il prenait tout le monde au dépourvu. Sabo se leva le premier pour essayer de le calmer mais rien à faire.

« Mes petits garçons sont tous devenu grands. Ils me cachent même leurs relations. » Il se stoppa d'un coup en attrapant Luffy par le col pour ensuite le secouer comme un prunier. « Tu te protèges au moins ? Je ne crois pas avoir vu de capote !

_ Je le fais ! Je le fais ! Je ne suis pas inconscient à ce point, papi ! Je n'ai pas les moyens d'élever un gosse même si Margaret et moi on joignait nos économies !

_ Bien. Une connerie en moins à faire. » Il frappa le crâne de son petit-fils avec force. « Allez, maintenant, réunion de famille. »

Un frisson traversa l'échine de tous les hommes et une seule pensée traversa leurs esprit : « pas ça ».

* * *

Une autre personne pensait exactement la même chose à cet instant. Il était vraiment dans une merde monstrueuse. Tch, s'il avait su. Lui, Baggy Clown, coincé derrière un bureau à écouter les jérémiades de victimes d'arnaques. Il grogna un peu quand ses « aimables » clients quittèrent la pièce. Manquerait plus qu'une chose pour que sa journée soit totalement pourrie.

« Je veux le divorce ! »

Chose maintenant faite. Il laissa un profond soupire de désespoir lui échapper. Il continua de jouer avec son stylo, le faisant glisser entre ses doigts à plusieurs reprises avant de relever les yeux petit à petit. Remontant le long de la silhouette de sa femme.

« Encore.

_ Oui, encore !

_ C'était une constatation, pas une question. Alors ? Cette fois c'est moi où c'est toi qui prends l'appartement du centre ? »

Sa femme bloqua en fronçant les sourcils, faisant une moue mécontente.

« Vu ton silence, j'imagine que ça veut dire oui. Autre chose, Alvida ? »

Ah, ce qu'il regrettait d'avoir fait des études de droit parfois. Il l'avait fait pour essayer de concurrencer son camarade de classe maternelle de l'époque, Shanks. Ses parents n'avaient jamais compris ses motivations, il faut dire qu'il ne le leur avait jamais dit non plus. Eux n'étaient que les propriétaires d'un cirque. Après ses études il avait voulu reprendre le flambeau mais finalement, quand il gagna son premier procès, il n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Quelques fois, l'ambiance festive qui régnait là-bas lui manquait mais il lui suffisait de regarder cette femme en face de lui pour se souvenir que le cirque n'avait pas ça. Alvida. Bon, ils avaient déjà divorcés cinq fois mais à chaque fois ça ne durait que quelques semaines avant qu'ils ne retournent ensemble et se marient de nouveau. Elle était capricieuse mais sa beauté n'était pas étrangère à ce trait de caractère. Quoi que, il avait déjà vu des photos d'elle quand elle était enfant. Un très, très, très, très vilain petit canard. Autant dire que le cygne qui en était ressortit était des plus resplendissants et il l'aimait.

« Hancock ? » Appela-t-il en haussant la voix.

_ ENCORE ?! » Hurla cette dernière.

Alvida claqua la langue, se retenant de justesse de hurler sur son ancienne rivale. Et oui, ces deux femmes se connaissaient de longue date, toutes deux avaient été mannequin à une époque, deux grandes stars des magazines, la différence était que Boa avait arrêté pour avoir une carrière plus sûre.

« On se voit plus entre les shooting que j'ai et tes procès ! Je préfère partir avant que ça ne devienne trop dur !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Doflamingo.

_ Ils divorcent ! » S'exclama la seule avocate du cabinet.

_ Encore ?!

_ Oh la ferme. » Beugla Baggy en ferma la porte du bureau et baisser les stores.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu f…. »

Baggy l'embrassa avec passion, passant rapidement ses mains sous le haut de sa femme.

« Si t'as envie de sexe, dis-le tout simplement, arrête d'hurler à tout va que tu veux qu'on divorce. »

Il quitta ses lèvres pour descendre sur son cou, caressant sa peau d'ivoire. Il la releva pour la poser délicatement sur le bureau, continuant de combler un peu plus la brune à chaque toucher. Bien sûr, il aurait su, il aurait également verrouillé la porte. Car alors que les caresses avec Alvida s'étaient largement intensifiées, que sa femme était en soutien-gorge, petite culotte à terre et jupe relevée, les cuisses bien serrées contre les hanches de son homme, la porte s'ouvrit sur une innocente personne. Innocente c'était le cas de le dire.

« Beurk, c'est dégoutant. »

Horreur et damnation. Il allait mourir ici et maintenant. Si ce n'était pas son cœur qui le lâchait c'était les autres avocats qui s'en chargeraient après l'avoir dépouillé jusqu'au dernier poil de cul. La main large de Jimbei se posa sur les yeux de l'enfant et il ricana en les voyants aussi pâles.

« Vous inquiétez pas, il a déjà surpris Doflamingo dans des situations bien plus perverties et incommodantes. Mihawk en a profité pour faire la leçon sur ce sujet.

_ « Perverties » ? C'est quoi ce mot ? (petit clin d'œil à une certaine personne)

_ Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand. » Déclara l'homme en refermant la porte.

Le silence se fit lourd. Alvida restait bloquée alors que son mari avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, espérant pouvoir s'y enfoncer jusqu'à disparaitre.

« Je veux le même. »

Hein ? Il se releva brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce tu dis comme connerie.

_ Je veux un comme ça !

_ De quoi ?

_ Un enfant ! Je veux un comme ça !

_ Mais, il y a deux jours c'est toi qui me disais que c'était hors de question et que tu refusais de voir ta taille de guêpe être détruite par un mioche ! »

Sa femme le foudroya du regard, attrapant le col de sa chemise pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Effrayante. Non, terrifiante.

« Tu as intérêt à faire fonctionner ton engin à maximum et à bien choisir ses gènes ! Il doit être encore plus parfait que celui de Mihawk ! »

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Baggy dû combler sa femme comme jamais. Tandis qu'Alvida se rhabillait, il partit dans la salle de repos où la machine à café l'attendait patiemment. Mihawk aidait son fils pour ses leçons et le clown lança un regard venimeux au brun.

« La prochaine fois surveille mieux ton mioche.

_ Verrouille ta porte alors. Je ne peux pas interdire à mon fils d'aller dire bonjour à tout le monde.

_ Bien, maintenant je vais être obligé de faire un gosse à ma femme.

_ Il y a deux jours tu ne disais pas en vouloir un ? » Nota Moria en relevant le nez de son dossier.

_ C'était il y a deux jours, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Tch, et toi ? T'es pas légèrement traumatisé ?

_ Non, oncle Doflamingo il fait des trucs plus bi…hmph ? »

Mihawk avait posé sa main sur la bouche de son fils pour l'empêcher de continuer et le reconcentrer sur son exercice. Hancock entra à son tour en posant un formulaire de divorce sur la table en lançant un regard coléreux vers son collègue.

« Tu sais qu'à vous deux vous allez finir par épuiser ma réserve de contrat ? Est-ce que je dois préparer le prochain qu'il y aura dans six mois ?

_ Non c'est bon. J'ai réglé l'affaire. »

D'ailleurs sa femme rentrait dans la pièce toute guillerette, venant embrasser le front du fils de Mihawk, ce dernier se laissa faire et avec une grimace essuya la marque de rouge à lèvre d'un revers de main. Elle vint embrasser son mari, lui remettant sa cravate correctement sous le regard des personnes présentes.

« Ce soir nous avons rendez-vous dans notre restaurant préféré, celui où tu m'as fait ta demande en mariage.

_ Laquelle ?

_ La troisième.

_ C'est noté. J'irais te chercher au passage.

_ Hm, oh, Shanks a appelé ce matin. Il voulait passer un de ses jours pour boire un coup.

_ Ouais, dans deux ou trois ans.

_ Tu as toujours une dent contre lui ? Pourtant il est très amusant je trouve. »

Elle continua sa petite conversation, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Baggy passa une main dans sa nuque en grimaçant. Ce n'était pas possible des situations pareilles. Il soupira finalement en finissant son café cul sec, ses prochains clients venaient d'arriver. Rien qu'à leur tête, il savait que ça allait être vraiment galère. Hancock prit appui sur son épaule, laissant un rire moqueur glisser entre ses sublimes lèvres.

« Je trouve que vous êtes le couple le plus désaccordé qui puisse existe au monde. Quand l'un veut quelque chose, l'autre non et quand l'autre change d'avis le premier à fait la même chose. Il y a quelque chose sur lequel vous êtes toujours d'accord ?

_ Ouais, on s'aime. »

Il grogna pour approuver son dire. Bon au moins Alvida le lâchera un peu, par contre, il allait devoir trouver une date pour Shanks.

* * *

En parlant du Roux, ce dernier galérait un peu. Là, devant cette petite chaise haute où trônait sa princesse, hurlant à transpercer les tympans des personnes présentes. Soit dit en passant il était tout seul donc, elle pouvait continuer autant qu'elle le voulait. Mais bon, ça faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'elle avait commencée et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Le roux soupira, passant l'une de ses main dans ses cheveux.

« S'il te plaît, papa adorait dormir. Tu veux du chocolat ? Non, de la pomme ? Tiens regarde, maman a fait de la compote avant de partir. Allez, arrête de pleurer. »

Et depuis qu'elle avait commencé, il essayait de la stopper, d'abord en lui demandant gentiment ensuite en la menaçant, après il avait tenté de l'ignorer maintenant, il la suppliait. Il avait réussis à convaincre Makino de la lui laisser pour une nuit. Sa femme avait désiré revoir une amie de longue date qui habitait dans une ville bien plus au nord et Hime ne supportant pas les long voyage en voiture, cet arrangement avait fait l'unanimité. Mais voilà, il n'avait pas songé que la petite pourrait ne vouloir que sa maman aujourd'hui. Mais hors de question d'appeler sa bien-aimée, il s'était juré de se débrouiller tout seul et de vaincre contre vent et marée. Finalement à cran, il laissa tomber sa tentative de lui donner à manger et la prit da ses bras, tentant de la bercer en lui frottant le dos doucement. Le roux passa rapidement sa main sur le front de sa fille mais elle n'avait pas de fièvre, certes le fait qu'elle faisait ses dents n'était peut-être pas étranger au fait qu'elle soit encore plus grincheuse que d'habitude. Désespéré, il attrapa son téléphone, il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui était passé par ce genre d'ennuis en moins, beaucoup moins intense.

« Mihawk ? Je t'en supplie, dit-moi comment calmer un bébé.

_ Shanks… quel plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de toi. J'imagine que tu me poses la question pour la petite braillarde que j'entends d'ici ? Sais-tu qu'elle va finir par réveiller tous tes voisins à force de brailler ainsi ?

_ Mihawk, je t'en surplis. Josh à bien dû faire des colères aussi affreuses ?

_ Pas avec autant d'hurlement que la tienne.

_ Elle la fait depuis bientôt une heure, j'adore ma fille mais là je vais craquer.

_ Makino ne t'a pas laissé une liste ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

_ Non, je lui ai dit que j'arriverais à me débrouiller seul.

_ Et tu m'appel moi.

_ Tu ne fais jamais courir aucun risque à ton fils donc tu es forcément de bon conseil.

_ Prend un gant de toilette humide et laisse-la le mâchouiller. » Sans plus de mot il raccrocha, laissant le roux seul face à sa fille.

Shanks déposa sa fille au sol et se précipita dans la salle de bain, après deux minutes de recherches infructueuses il trouva finalement la clé de sa liberté. Hime attrapa l'objet avec curiosité, stoppant ses cris durant un moment pour inspecter l'élément, puis elle le prit en bouche et commença à le mâchouiller et le suçoter avidement en lâchant quelques cris de contentement. Shanks laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échapper et se laissa retomber contre son fauteuil. Miséricorde, jamais il n'aurait cru que le silence serait aussi reposant. Il allait pouvoir continuer de travailler un peu. Prenant sa fille sur ses genoux, il recommença à lire ses documents paisiblement. Voulant appeler un collègue, il posa sa fille sur la table basse un instant, allongée et coincée avec des coussins, avant de partir sur la terrasse.

« Ben, je t'appelle à propos de l'affaire, il me manque quelques éléments, je voudrais savoir si tu n'as pas quelques détails qui pourrait m'être utile.

_ Comme ?

_ Et bien, il n'a pas eu de maîtresses ? Sa femme ne peut pas avoir disparue sans raison.

_ Qui sait ? »

Ils continuèrent à parler encore un moment mais furent coupé par la reprise des cris d'Hime. Shanks soupira, qu'allait-il pouvoir faire cette fois pour l'arrêter ? A peine un pas dans le salon qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il devait faire. Direction l'hôpital. Hime était tombée de la table basse et son père frôlait la crise cardiaque et perdait de plus en plus de couleurs. Étrangement, durant le trajet et l'attente dans la salle d'appartement, sa fille ne pipa mot, le laissant jouer avec ses cheveux, l'inspecter délicatement et avec inquiétude sans même broncher. Elle mâchouillait son poing paisiblement alors que son père se rongeait les ongles. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur Law qui fut tout à fait surpris de faire face à cet homme.

« Shanks ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le roux se leva et se laissa guider par le médecin.

« Elle est tombée, c'est ma faute, je l'ai laissé sans surveillance un instant pour appeler un collègue et elle a crié.

_ Calme toi. Elle a pleuré ?

_ Oui, enfon non plus depuis qu'elle est tombée.

_ Je vais regarder ça. » Informa Law en souriant, amusé par l'inquiétude du père.

Il l'examina tranquillement, vérifiant les éventuelles contusions mais il ne trouva rien.

« Regarde la lumière, princesse. » Demanda poliment le brun en faisant passer une lumière devant ses yeux.

La rouquine ria aux éclats en tapant dans ses mains, bavant un peu sur la lampe lorsqu'elle se décida à se concentrer sur l'objet. Trafalgar fut patient et très attentif. Il se releva finalement en écrivant dans un dossier.

« Elle n'a rien. Plus de peur que de mal.

_ Mais elle ne pleure pas, elle est toute calme… e….elle…

_ Elle est tout à fait normale et se comporte comme tel. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une enfant aussi calme.

_ Mais elle ne l'est pas. Elle est colérique, capricieuse et intenable.

_ Et bien, elle t'aime bien et du coup elle ne pleure plus.

_ Mais… elle m'a fait une colère d'une heure avant de tomber de la table basse. »

Law laissa Shanks crier sa frustration et sa peur pendant encore dix minutes avant de le mettre dehors. Shanks avait toujours le ventre noué et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'inspecter mais la petite était amusée en continuant de rire aux éclats. Soit le coup qu'elle avait reçu l'avait fait changer de personnalité, soit, sa fille était très amusée de voir son papa dans un tel état. Étrangement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que la deuxième hypothèse était véridique. Il rentra alors chez lui, toujours aussi perturbé. Finalement le reste de la soirée se passa très bien et à l'instant où sa tête entra en contact avec l'oreiller, les cris de sa fille reprirent.

Il allait sans doute passer une nuit blanche mais au moins, sa fille était revenue à la normale.

* * *

Bon, il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes de sommeil en ce moment.

« Izou ?

_ Je ne dors pas ! » Cria le brun en se relevant brusquement, la marque du clavier imprimé sur sa joue.

_ Je vois ça. Tu ne dors tellement pas que je pourrais taper un texte grâce à ta joue.

_ Oh. »

Il frotta sa joue, encore bien embué. Le brun bailla un peu avant de se relever, il se traina jusqu'à la machine à café, nouant ses long cheveux en un chignon défait. Autant dire qu'il savourait ce liquide. Inquiet depuis quelque temps sur l'état de santé de son collègue, Marco vint à sa rencontre.

« Tu sais que c'est Thatch qui a eu des jumelles et qui supporte leurs cris la nuit ?

_ Ouais, je sais.

_ Wyper t'empêche de dormir ?

_ Un peu. Comme nos horaires ne correspondent pas forcément c'est dur de se voir. Du coup quand on se voit…

_ Vous couchez ensemble.

_ Wouais… » Compléta le brun en baillant. « Et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de dormir ou en tout cas j'ai un gros retard.

_ Vous allez devoir ralentir sur ça, l'autre jour tu t'es endormi en pleine manœuvre. Je sais que je n'ai pas a jouer les rabats joie mais je fais juste de la …

_ Prévention. Je le sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Le problème c'est qu'après je n'arrive plus à dormir même si je suis épuisé.

_ Tu connais la tisane. Ça marche bien, demande à Robin elle te confirmera.

_ Elle essaye de noyer votre têtard pour qu'il la laisse dormir ?

_ Exactement.

_ Ou sinon c'est pour qu'il n'y ait plus de place et qu'il sorte plus vite ?

_ Elle n'est pas rendu à ce point. »

Izou ne put réprimer un rire. Bon c'est vrai que ce n'était pas sérieux de manquer autant de sommeil mais il ne pouvait rien refuser à son petit-copain. Encore moins une partie de jambe en l'air.

« Au fait, tu n'es pas avec Robin ? Je pensais que tu serais plus souvent avec elle vu qu'elle n'est pas loin du neuvième mois.

_ Oui mais je veille au grain ne t'inquiète pas. »

Marco partit tranquillement alors qu'Izou s'installait sur une chaise en passant une main sur son front. Il ferma doucement les yeux avant qu'un sourire ne s'installe sur ses lèvres et qu'il plonge dans un demi-sommeil. Il se remémorait sa première rencontre avec Wyper. Déprimé pour il ne sait plus quelle raison, il avait décidé de se faire du bien en allant au bar. Il s'était tranquillement installé et avait bu verre sur verre sous le regard étonné du barman qui lui n'aurait jamais cru voir une aussi frêle personne avoir une telle tolérance à l'alcool. Le barman avait allumé une cigarette et souffler sur son visage pour le faire sortir de ses songes.

« Hm ?

_ Toujours lucide ?

_ Oui. »

Il posa ses doigts sur son nez, se leva et marcha sur une ligne droite imaginaire sans problème. Le barman siffla d'admiration, surtout que quand il regardait les hommes restant, il n'y en avait aucun capable de faire de même ou encore de se lever. Il posa ses yeux sur la montre d'Izou, minuit largement passé. Il allait devoir fermer. Le problème ? C'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de laisser partir cet homme juste devant lui. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'était finalement levé en repassant ses cheveux dans son dos. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il lui saisit le poignet avant qu'il ne soit hors d'atteinte et surpris, le pompier se tourna vers lui.

« Un problème ?

_ Je vais fermer, je peux vous raccompagner ?

_ Me raccompagner.

_ Vous prenez la voiture ?

_ Et ?

_ Vous avez bu beaucoup trop pour être derrière le volant. »

Izou sourit malicieusement et hocha vaguement la tête pour montrer son accord. Sans perdre plus de temps que nécessaire, le métisse fit sortir ses clients restant, appelant un taxi pour les plus atteints avant de retourner dans son établissement. À peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas qu'il fut plaqué contre la porte. Izou lui roulait une pelle mémorable.

« Ferme la porte. » Murmura-t-il en descendant doucement.

_Att… »

Le brun se releva pour commencer à déboucler la ceinture de l'homme.

« Tu crois que je n'es pas remarqué que tu me matais depuis tout à l'heure ?

_ Je me pensais discret.

_ Pas assez pour moi. » La ceinture rejoint le sol alors qu'Izou reprenait possession des lèvres de son amant.

_ Wyper, je m'appelle Wyper.

_ Izou. Dépêche avant que je ne change d'avis.

_ Crois-moi, tu ne le feras pas. »

Quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, il se souvenait avoir eu un mal de crâne mémorable et les hanches en miettes. Il avait réussi à s'en aller discrètement mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que Wyper n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser et l'oublier. Il avait fait son malin et avait réussi à le retrouver après quelques jours. Au début, il était totalement contre et le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Mais son petit ami était têtu comme une mule, autant que lui. Après un mois à essayer de l'éviter, il avait accepté un café, puis un coup à boire, enfin un diner et petit à petit les affaires de Wyper s'étaient mélangées aux siennes.

« Izou ? »

Il sursauta en se réveillant.

« Hm ? Ouais ? »

En parlant du loup. Il fronça des sourcils avant de remarquer que le soleil s'était levé et qu'il était tout courbaturé. Wyper passa sa main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu t'es endormi, Marco m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour que je vienne te chercher.

_ Ah ?

_ Tu as vraiment besoin de dormir. » Se moqua gentiment son amant.

_ La faute à qui ? » Demanda ironiquement le brun en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

* * *

**_Ta da ^^._**

**_Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir. _**

**_A la prochaine._**

**_Bisous._**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Vous l'attendiez tous ^^ et bien le voici !**_

_**Merci à Lisen-chan pour les précieux conseils que tu me donnes.**_

* * *

Robin lisait, paisible, en passant sa main sur son ventre très arrondi. Elle baissa son livre distraitement, posant ses yeux sur cette partie de son corps, sur sa peau où commençait à se dessiner un petit pied. Un peu amusée, elle y passa son doigt et le petit membre disparut rapidement. Sans doute serait-il chatouilleux, elle pouffa à cette idée et grogna pour tenter de se lever. C'était devenu très compliqué de se déplacer désormais, heureusement que Marco l'aidait la plupart du temps. Bon, aujourd'hui il avait accepté à contrecœur de passer au travail. La brune partit se faire à manger et elle s'arrêta à hauteur de la table pour grimacer un peu en bloquant sa respiration. Elle avait encore eu une contraction mais c'était tellement écarté qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas, la dernière qu'elle avait ressenti remontait a à peu près quatre heures. Elle avait largement le temps et avait préféré ne rien dire à son amant, après tout, pourquoi le paniquer maintenant alors qu'il était déjà inquiet d'un rien dès lors qu'elle était concernée et encore plus depuis qu'elle était enceinte.

Ça lui faisait penser que Hancock devait passer déposer quelques dossiers. Apparemment Spandam allait encore passer devant les tribunaux et Robin avait accepté de venir témoigner après son accouchement. Elles voulaient juste se mettre en accord sur ce qu'il y aurait à dire. Robin se décrispa pour aller finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire perdre son calme. Lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette, l'enseignante alla ouvrir sans se presser, Hancock était déjà prévenu de son nouveau rythme de marche, proche de celui d'une tortue. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de ne pas trouver la brune sur le seuil de sa porte mais Crocodile.

« Bonjour Robin.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Hancock ?

_ Quel accueil chaleureux.

_ Tu t'attendais à ce que je saute dans tes bras peut-être ? »

Crocodile avait baissé les yeux et bloquait sur le ventre proéminent de son ex-fiancée, décontenancé.

« Crocodile ?! Où est Hancock ?

_ Elle a eu un contre temps de dernière minute et a dû se désister. »

En réalité, il avait détourné l'attention de l'avocate en la faisant partir à la poursuite d'un Luffy fictif. Son plan avait marché d sans accros et il avait pu reprendre le dossier avec facilité. Se rappeler le tour joué à la jeune femme lui avait permis de reprendre ses esprits.

« J'ai le dossier. Puis-je entrer ?

_ Hm. Cinq minutes. »

Elle referma la porte et composa le numéro de l'avocate, rapidement elle put la joindre et celle-ci confirma qu'elle était occupée, qu'elle devait raccrocher avant de perdre de vue son Luffy d'amour. Robin fixa son téléphone soudainement muet un moment avant de rouvrir la porte.

« Tu peux entrer.

_ Merci. Je vois que tu es toujours méfiante lorsque je suis dans les parages.

_ Tu es un avocat et un reptile rusé. C'est plus de la prudence.

_ Si tu le dis. »

Le brun pénétra dans la demeure, jetant un coup d'œil critique sur les murs. C'était bien plus petit que la maison qu'il occupait avec elle. En même temps, ce n'était pas les mêmes moyens financiers. Il nota la présence de livres sur la table basse à côté du canapé où trônait un polochon. Il sentait une étrange odeur, du chocolat, de la fraise et… Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la dernière senteur. De toute façon ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation. Il s'apprêtait à prendre un cigare mais lorsqu'il le porta à ses lèvres, il croisa le regard désapprobateur de l'enseignante.

« Toutes mes excuses. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'enfant.

_ Tout à fait.

_ Hm…

_ Bien, pouvons-nous commencer ? »

Il acquiesça, la regardant regagner la cuisine le temps de se reprendre ses petites douceurs gastronomiques et du thé. Crocodile s'était tranquillement installé sur le fauteuil, sortant les différents dossiers alors que Robin se callait correctement dans le canapé avec son fidèle polochon avec une grimace et une main sur le ventre. Elle avait rapidement envoyé un texto à Marco pour le prévenir de la venue de Crocodile car malgré l'affaire de Spandam elle restait méfiante.

« J'y pense, pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps ?

_ Nous avons mis beaucoup de temps à rassembler les preuves et à déterrer les cadavres qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Une chance pour lui, tu n'en fait pas partie mais tu restes une victime donc, il ne s'en sortira pas facilement.

_ Je l'espère. Par quoi commençons-nous ? »

Pendant un long moment, Crocodile lui expliqua tranquillement l'affaire, essayant de ne pas trop s'accrocher au ventre de Robin. Il effleurait sa main régulièrement essayant de remettre au point certains détails d'élocutions ou de phrases inappropriées. Il fallait que ses mots aient un impact fracassant. Alors qu'il continuait de parler, Robin lâcha soudainement un cri en se contractant sur elle-même et il se leva tout aussi soudainement pour essayer de l'aider.

« Robin ?

_ C'est rien. Juste une contraction.

_ Une con….

_ C'est bon, elles ne sont pas rapprochées, j'ai largement le t… »

Elle grimaça de nouveau.

« Apparemment non, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

_ Je vais b….i…ien. » Dans un réflexe elle lui attrapa la main.

_ Non, ça ne va pas bien, tu me broies la main.

_ Je vais appeler Marco.

_ En cours de route. Il se chargera des valises. »

Robin dû finalement se résoudre à le suivre, prenant son sac avec son portable pour essayer de joindre son homme.

Malheureusement, ce dernier était à cet instant en pleine intervention et donc injoignable. Crocodile était légèrement à cran, il fallait évidement que cette situation lui arrive à lui. Ce n'était même pas son gosse et pourtant il aurait vraiment désiré que ce soit le cas, mais non à la place, il accompagnait cette femme donner naissance au fils de l'emplumé.

« Évidemment. Grogna Crocodile.

_ Quoi évidemment ?

_ Rien. Ça va toujours ?

_ Oui, je vais mieux. Je suis sûr que c'est rien.

_ La dernière fois que tu m'as dit « ce n'est rien », j'ai dû t'emmener à l'hôpital avec une fièvre de cheval. Allons là-bas ne serait-ce que pour s'en assurer, dans ton état, on ne plaisante pas et on ne prend pas de risques inutiles. »

Elle sourit un peu avant de grimacer. Le brun la gardait à l'œil avec une petite anxiété, bon sang, pourquoi devait-il y avoir autant d'embouteillage aujourd'hui ?! Il sentit alors la main de Robin sur son avant-bras, elle le regardait avec inquiétude et voyait parfaitement qu'il était perturbé par autre chose

« Crocodile ?

_ J'ai appris que Domino était venu te parler.

_ Effectivement, elle voulait s'expliquer.

_ Elle n'a pas dû s'y prendre correctement, j'ai appris que tu lui avais tendrement offert la grippe en pardon.

_ Je ne lui ai pas pardonné, elle a profité de toi durant un moment de faiblesse et ensuite, elle t'a prise dans ses fils en te faisant chanter à sa manière.

_ Et je me suis laissé prendre comme un gamin. Je n'ai pas d'excuses. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Il doit y avoir un accident ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

_ Accident, bien. Vu qu'il y en a qui sortent, je vais faire de même. Garde ton calme je ne serais pas long.

_ Attend mais où… »

Il ferma la porte et suivit le flot de personnes qui avaient déjà avancé par curiosité. Il put enfin voir le camion rouge et essaya de déterminer s'il y avait un pompier dans la foule. Il en vit un, Speed Jiru s'il ne se trompait pas. Avec difficulté, il réussit à remonter jusqu'à lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Jiru était prêt à frapper l'emmerdeur qui venait de le saisir mais il se stoppa en voyant de qui il s'agissait, se souvenant de lui, l'homme grâce à qui Robin avait pu s'en sortir.

« Tu vas être sympa et dire à l'emplumé qui te sers de chef que sa femme est dans ma voiture avec des contractions très douloureuses et qu'il devrait dégager la route rapidement.

_ Qu…. Marco ! Marco ! »

Jiru pâlit fortement avant de passer sous la barrière de protection. L'avocat grogna pour ensuite revenir vers sa voiture, Robin s'y trouvait toujours mais elle n'avait plus ce visage calme et posé, non c'était bien le contraire. Elle grimaçait en essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer la douleur. Il ouvrit son côté et se mit à sa hauteur.

« Contraction ?

_ Hm.

_ Ton « homme » se trouve là-bas. J'ai réussis à intercepter l'un des pompiers et les faire urger pour dégager la route.

_ Génial. » Elle se détendit et respira calmement. « C'est passé.

_ Je vois ça, tu gères bien la douleur. »

Elle lui fit un faible sourire en resserrant ses doigts un instant. Pour le moment, elle se fichait complètement de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il représentait, elle avait besoin de cette présence à ses côtés. Elle passa sa main sur son ventre en laissant sa tête retomber sur le siège, laissant un soupir las lui échapper. Heureusement, Hina et Nojiko n'avaient pas hésité à leur parler de cette étape, elle restait donc sereine, pas besoin de rajouter une autre personne en panique.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, l'autre pigeon ? »

Ça faisait déjà une demi-heure, il avait compté, à partir de la dernière contraction de la future maman. Que faisait le blond ?

Le conducteur d'un camion s'était endormi au volant et entré dans la voiture d'une famille puis deux autres voitures s'étaient ajoutées aux victimes. Il était donc dans la première voiture, entrain de tenter de rassurer la femme coincée à l'intérieur. La deuxième voiture leur étant bien rentrée dedans, il avait eu un mal de chien à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle au travers de la tôle froissée et maintenant, elle refusait de le lâcher pour qu'il puisse partir. Il avait réussi à la maintenir immobile et a lui passer une minerve, la jambe droite de la femme était bloquée par le volant et sans doute par la carlingue qui avait pliée sous l'impact. De plus, elle avait une plaie importante à l'épaule et de ce fait, il était obligé de rester pour compresser l'hémorragie. Et ce depuis maintenant trois heures, il commençait à avoir de sérieuses courbatures.

« Marco !

_ Ce n'est pas le moment Jiru.

_ Mais…

_ Attends que cette femme soit dans l'ambulance.

_ Bon bah, je vais m'arranger pour que Robin puisse avoir accès à l'une d'elle. »

Marco fronça les sourcils, pourquoi parlait-il de Robin dans un tel moment ? Elle était chez eux et avait juré de l'appeler si problème il y avait.

« Robin ? » Interrogea la jeune accidentée.

_ Ma compagne et la future maman de mon garçon.

_ Oh, félicitation.

_ Merci, évitez de trop bouger, on ne connait pas l'ampleur des dégâts.

_ Hm. Elle a bien de la chance d'avoir un homme aussi serviable. »

Il sourit un peu, essayant d'avancer pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une autre possibilité pour dégager cette pauvre fille. Vista et Blenheim voulurent lui parler mais il les éjecta sèchement. L'accidentée perdait de plus en plus de sang, elle allait mourir s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas à la sortir.

« C'est bon Marco, tu peux sortir on va pouvoir l'évacuer.

_ Bien. » Répondit-il avant de se tourner vers la femme. « Ça va aller ? La compresse est bien serrée normalement.

_ C'est bon, merci, je vais y arriver. »

Il vérifia une dernière fois que tout allait bien et sortit rapidement, laissant un soupir lui échapper. Il avait mal partout à force de rester dans cette position. Il enfila ses gants pour se protéger un minimum et partit donner un coup de main pour extraire le tout. Les ambulanciers étaient un peu remontés sur le fait qu'ils n'aient pas pu voir la jeune femme plus longtemps mais bon, le principe était qu'elle s'en sorte vivante. Blenheim le stoppa avant qu'il n'y aille, il fut surpri et fronça les sourcils, le gris lui indiqua Izou un peu plus loin. Le brun slalomait entre les voitures ce qui n'était absolument pas normal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelqu'un à fait un malaise ?

_ Non, enfin… peut-être toi dans un instant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me chante ?

_ Robin est dans les embouteillages avec Crocodile.

_ Quoi ?! » Il allait s'élancer mais le géant le stoppa avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ Je n'ai pas fini. Elle a des contractions. »

Là, il lui fit les yeux ronds.

« Pardon ? »

Blenheim ne put se répéter que le blond s'était déjà précipité entre les voitures, rattrapant Izou par la même occasion.

« C'est génial Robin. Tu gères comme une reine.

_ Merci Namur.

_ Donc ça fait un moment que tu restes à trente minutes.

_ Pas temps que ç….

_ Sans doute depuis ce matin mais elle refuse de l'avouer, tout à l'heure elle en a eu des plus douloureuses et du coup c'est moi qui l'ai forcé à aller à l'hôpital. La connaissant, elle est capable d'accoucher chez elle pour ne pas déranger. »

La brune fit une légère grimace en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue apparemment vexée. Namur ricana, il aurait bien reconnu Robin. Il voyait bien Marco rentrer pépère de sa journée pour la trouver au lit avec le poupon et un grand sourire.

« Il faut vraiment t'emmener à la maternité, nous avons rien pour l'arrivée d'un bébé.

_ Figurez-vous qu'on était justement sur la route. Étrangement, elle est bloquée. » Dit Crocodile avec sarcasme.

_ On fait notre possible et au plus rapide. » Défendit le pompier.

_ Où est Marco ?

_ Dans l'un des voitures, la femme est bloquée et il empêche l'hémorragie de la vider de son sang. Enfin j'imagine qu'il ne devrait plus tarder.

_ D'accord.

_ Je suis content que tu sois aussi sereine. »

Crocodile retient un ricanement, quiconque connaissait Robin parfaitement savait que l'expression qu'elle affichait n'était qu'un masque. Le brun releva les yeux en entendant un cri douloureux, c'était un homme brun qui venait tout juste de se prendre une porte de voiture et le propriétaire de celle-ci eut la brillante idée de la refermer au moment où il avait posé ses doigts dessus. Évidemment le conducteur la rouvrit brusquement pour décoincer les membres et ainsi finir d'assommer convenablement le pompier. Marco était juste derrière, il avait fusillé l'avocat du regard avant d'être stoppé par Izou. Namur regardait le spectacle aussi affligé que l'homme à ses côtés et quand Robin demanda ce qu'il se passait tout deux répondirent qu'elle ne désirait pas savoir.

« Robin ! »

Le sourire qu'eu la brune rongea l'avocat de jalousie. Elle ne lui avait pas fait un tel sourire depuis longtemps, il s'écarta pour laisser Marco se poser près d'elle. Les doigts du blond se posèrent sur les joues rouges de la brune et embrassa rapidement l'une d'elle, comme pour s'assurer de sa présence. Namur essaya de le rassurer mais Marco était bien trop inquiet pour l'écouter convenablement. Voyant cela, il partit rejoindre Ace pour l'aider avec Izou, concernant celui-là, ce sera Wyper qui sera vert. Il était tout abimé, les doigts déjà violets et l'arcade sanguinolente. Mais pour l'heure, Marco n'avait d'yeux que pour sa compagne.

« Je pense que nous allons pouvoir libérer une ambulance pour toi.

_ Il faut juste que vous dégagiez la route pour nous laisser passer. » Dit Crocodile avec agacement.

_ Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser seul avec elle ?

_ Moi ce que je vois c'est que son chemisier n'est plus aussi bleu grâce au trace de sang que tu as laissé. »

Marco sursauta, c'est vrai qu'en regardant ses mains, elles étaient tâchées pas l'hémoglobine de la victime et il avait malencontreusement laissé sa marque sur la brune. Robin lui sourit, essayant de le rassurer un minimum.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

_ Je l'ai fait, plusieurs fois mais je ne faisais que tomber sur ta messagerie.

_ Qu… » Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de grogner. Haruta lui avait emprunté son portable et l'avait laissé à la caserne lorsqu'ils avaient été appelés pour l'urgence. « Namur, fait dégager la route le plus vite possible.

_ Tout de suite. » Fit le bleu en retournant vers l'accident, aidant rapidement Ace à emmener Izou, ce dernier étant vraiment sonné.

_ J'imagine que Namur t'a déjà posé toute les questions possibles et imaginables ?

_ Oui.

_ T….

_ Bon, tu poses ton cul autre part ? Moi je dois l'emmener et il y a un de tes bras cassé qui te fait signe. »

Marco ne releva pas la remarque mais après un échange de regard avec l'enseignante, il comprit que pour le moment il devait retourner avec ses hommes pour s'assurer que tout se passe convenablement pour la suite. Après un dernier baiser, il leur tourna le dos, pas question de perdre plus de temps.

« Bien. »

Crocodile ferma la porte du côté de Robin et reprit place derrière le volant. Après seulement quelques minutes, ils purent enfin avancer, malgré les idiots qui tentaient de s'arrêter pour observer les dégâts mais même s'ils étaient ralentis, ils avançaient et après vingt minutes, ils arrivèrent à la destination tant convoitée. Crocodile aida Robin à sortir et avancer, certes lentement mais avancer quand même. Il expliqua la situation à l'accueil et Robin fut rapidement emmené dans une salle d'examen. Crocodile dû attendre patiemment dans la salle adjacente en ruminant ses sombres pensées.

Marco arriva après quelques minutes, les mains propres et le souffle court. La maternité et les urgences étant à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, autant dire qu'il avait dû sprinter pour arriver aussi vite. Law s'était allégrement moqué de lui en le voyant dans cet état mais il l'avait ignoré, après tout, ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer, pas avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, par contre, il allait sans doute passer ses nerfs sur un autre brun qui l'irritait énormément. Ce dernier feuilletait un magazine, installé dans l'un des sièges disponibles dans la salle d'attente. Il ne se leva même pas lorsque Marco arriva, lui jetant à peine un regard en tournant paresseusement sa page. Maintenant que Robin n'était plus présente, il allait pouvoir avoir quelques réponses à ses questions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

_ Si ta question est « est-ce à cause de toi que le travail à commencé ? », non. J'étais venu pour que nous puissions parler et nous arranger par rapport au procès de Spandam. Il faut que tout soit parfait.

_ Robin m'avait dit que c'était Hancock qui était chargée de cette affaire.

_ Elle a eu un contretemps et a dû me la donner en urgence. »

Ils continuèrent de parler, le ton montant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Mule. Robin était derrière, sur la table d'auscultation. Elle passait un tissu sur son ventre pour retirer le gel. Mule soupira, au moins, son entrée avait mis un terme à leur querelle.

« C'est une fausse alerte. Le petit a juste voulu vous faire une belle frayeur. Vous pouvez rentrer chez-vous.

_ Ce n'est rien ?

_ Non. Robin se porte comme un charme et le bébé aussi. »

Marco restait tout de même septique, il avait eu la peur de sa vie.

« Je lui ai prescrit de quoi calmer la douleur. »

Robin remettait sa chemise correctement, se glissant sur le côté et poser ses pieds sur le sol. Marco vint l'aider pour la suite, sachant qu'elle avait toujours beaucoup de difficulté pour se mouvoir.

« Bien, il commence fort. » Ricana Crocodile. « S'il fait ça dans le ventre de sa mère qu'est-ce que ça va être adolescent.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Questionna Marco en lui lançant un regard courroucé alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa hauteur.

_ Ouch. Grimaça Robin en posant sa main sur son ventre avec une grimace. »

Les deux hommes cessèrent immédiatement leur échange pour s'enquérir de son état et Robin se redressa correctement.

« Non, ce n'est rien. Je n'avais simplement pas envie d'assister à une énième dispute. Je vous promets que si je vous entends une nouvelle fois vous chercher des poux, je pars m'installer chez Smoker et Hina. Marco, même si tu ne l'apprécies pas, tu pourrais lui présenter des remerciements. Sans lui je serais encore à la maison à grimacer de douleur. »

Marco détourna le regard un instant avant de soupirer et se tourner vers le brun, s'inclinant à contrecœur.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de Robin. » Il se releva. « Mais ne prend pas la grosse tête.

_ Je ne le ferais pas.

_ Crocodile, accepterais-tu de diner avec nous ce soir ? Bien sûr, c'est tout a fait compréhensif si tu ne peux pas. »

Marco se figea, Robin ne pouvant le voir, il fit signe au brun de refuser. Hors de question de l'avoir en face de lui plus longtemps. Crocodile sourit en le voyant faire avant de prendre la parole.

« Oh, mais avec plaisir. Je suis tout à fait disponible.

_ Bien.

_ Bon, n'oublie pas Robin. Pas trop de stress et tu restes allongé une fois chez toi. » Prévint Mule.

_ Oui, j'imagine que Marco va m'avoir à l'œil maintenant. » Déclara la brune avec un sourire amusé.

Ce dernier confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Je pense que ça ne dérangera pas Crocodile de me raccompagner. Tu pourras aller chercher la voiture et nous retrouver à la maison après. »

Le blond n'était pas vraiment d'accord mais il valait mieux garder un véhicule à portée. C'est donc de mauvaise foi qu'il laissa sa compagne repartir avec l'avocat. Même s'ils s'étaient séparés deux ans auparavant, il n'arrivait jamais à se débarrasser de cette impression que s'il le voulait, le brun pouvait récupérer Robin. Et cette idée le terrifiait. Mais il se rappelait à chaque fois que si elle l'avait voulu, elle serait déjà retournée après de cet homme.

* * *

**_Ha bah non. ^^ Et oui, j'ai l'intention de vous faire mijoter ^^ mais croyez moi ça va en valoir le coup._**

**_Laissez vos impression. (pas besoin de dire que je suis une tortionnaire méchante et machiavélique, je suis déjà au courant)_**

**_Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^_**

**_Shishishi_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Encore une nouvelle fois, je retarde les choses. J'espère qu'au moins vous ne vous poserez plus de questions._**

**_Gros merci à Lisen-chan qui m'a donné pas mal d'idées pour ce chapitre._**

**_ Un gros chapitre donc savourez._**

* * *

Robin reposa sa tête contre le siège et son regard se posa sur le reflet de la vitre dans lequel elle pouvait apercevoir Crocodile, concentré sur la route, silencieux. Elle sentit son bébé bouger un peu et passa ses mains sur son ventre pour le calmer. Dans l'espace confiné et silencieux de l'habitacle une question lui traversa l'esprit, que ce serait-il passé si elle était restée avec Crocodile à ce moment-là ? Que serait sa vie si elle ne l'avait pas quitté ?

*** Trois ans auparavant***

« Robin arrête-toi ! »

Elle sentit sa main lui saisir l'avant-bras pour ensuite l'obliger à lui faire face. Elle le gifla violemment en commençant à pleurer bien malgré elle.

« Salaud ! Ne me touche pas ! »

Il s'écarta mais ne la relâcha pas pour autant. Robin tentait tant bien que mal de le faire lâcher mais c'était vain. Elle finit par lui frapper le torse de ses poings en lui hurlant dessus, le traitant de tous les noms qui lui passaient par l'esprit. Crocodile la laissait faire car il avait l'impression que s'il la lâchait maintenant, elle ne reviendrait jamais, qu'il allait la perdre. C'était hors de question, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, c'était elle la femme de sa vie. Oui, il l'avait trompé mais au début c'était la blonde qui avait profité d'une beuverie. Elle avait ensuite joué de sa culpabilité et finalement il avait profité mais les remords étaient toujours présents. Il avait alors commencé à offrir de nombreux cadeaux à la brune, dont la bague de fiançailles. Il n'osait même plus la toucher tant il avait peur de la bafouer. Il avait l'intention de tout arrêter avec Domino, réellement, mais elle lui avait demandé une dernière fois. Ce devait-être la dernière mais Robin était arrivée.

« Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi !

_ Non… »

À bout de force, elle se laissa retomber contre lui. Elle se sentait pitoyable. C'était le mot… pitoyable. Crocodile lui lâcha le bras tandis qu'elle portait sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Il l'aida à se relever et la fit s'assoir dans le salon. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Domino descendre les escaliers et partir en silence. C'était ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire.

« Robi…

_ Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas t'entendre, laisse-moi seule ! »

Il hocha doucement la tête et se retira de la pièce après un dernier regard. Robin essaya de calmer ses tremblements durant l'heure qui suivit, elle essayait de reprendre une respiration normale mais elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sa poitrine se compressait, comme si elle était écrasée. Elle n'arrivait plus à définir ce qu'elle ressentait tant elle se sentait perdu, misérable, comme avec Hodi. Elle voulut se tenir au bureau mais ne put que faire tomber les babioles qui le décoraient. La porte se rouvrit alors qu'elle s'écroulait au sol en se tenant la gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devenir ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Comment faire ? Elle tomba alors dans l'inconscience.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la blancheur de la pièce la surprit. Il grimaça en grognant et elle sentit une main se poser sur son front mais elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Tout était flous, les sons étaient amplifiés et résonnaient fortement dans sa boîte crânienne. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et elle tenta de se relever. Très mauvaise idée. Elle fut rapidement rallongée et elle comprit en voyant les formes qui l'entourait qu'elle était à l'hôpital mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment cela était arrivé. Quand son esprit réussit à sortir de cette brume malsaine, elle reconnut son fiancé et lui lança un regard mécontent. Les médecins lui expliquèrent qu'elle avait fait une violente crise de panique et que son compagnon l'avait rapidement emmené ici pour la faire prendre en charge. Ils les laissèrent finalement seuls et il s'en suivit une pénible conversation pour le couple en difficulté. Crocodile lui expliqua tout sans lui cacher le moindre détail, il lui fit part de ses remords et s'excusa un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle lui demanda de partir et de la laisser seule. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et l'avoir à ses côtés ne l'aiderait pas.

Elle réfléchit longuement, Crocodile lui avait tout dit, il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal auparavant. Il l'avait même aidé dans des coups durs et réappris à aimer. Il avait le droit, lui aussi, à une seconde chance. Elle resta au final trois jours sous observation à l'hôpital, trois jours durant lesquels elle s'interrogea sur le devenir de leur couple. Crocodile vint la voir chaque jour malgré le silence qu'elle s'obstinait à faire entendre. Elle eut un appel d'Hina et la rassura, la convainquant qu'une visite n'était pas nécessaire. Josh vint la voir, accompagné de sa nourrice. Hancock passa avec des croissants, elle vit plusieurs de ses collègues et aussi quelques amies, évidemment Domino ne montra pas le bout de nez. Elle rassura tout ce beau monde du mieux qu'elle put.

« J'ai renvoyé Domino. »

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Crocodile se tenait appuyé contre la porte et la regardait ranger ses affaires. Il se décolla pour venir l'aider. Essayant de ne pas la brusquer, il lui prit la main avec délicatesse.

« Je…rentre avec moi. S'il te plaît. »

Robin soupira, baissant les yeux avant de détourner le regard un instant.

« Je rentrerais avec toi mais laisse-moi le temps de bien digérer « ça ».

_ Ro…

_ Tu m'as déjà fait toutes tes excuses et donné nombres d'explications. Je veux juste du temps. »

Il le lui laissa, il s'écoula plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne lui adresse la parole sans problèmes et plusieurs semaines avant qu'elle n'accepte de retourner dans la chambre conjugale et deux mois sans qu'il ne puisse la toucher au-delà de caresses et de chastes baisers. Mais ils réussirent à surmonter cette épreuve. À aller de l'avant, même si ce n'était plus comme autrefois. Heureusement pour eux, Domino n'essaya pas de revenir mais en contrepartie, elle ne se gêna pas pour vendre certains détails des affaires dont s'occupait le cabinet à un de ses adversaires.

« Tu es sublime. » Lui assura Hancock en lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux.

Robin lui sourit faiblement, regardant une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait le cœur qui palpitait et avait déjà dut respirer dans un sac à deux reprises. Hancock partit ouvrir à la porte en sautillant, Robin ignorait qui était la plus excitée, elle ou l'avocate ? Mais elle avait raison, cette robe lui allait à merveille. Une robe bustier Véra Wang, Diana avec un ruban prune très élégant lui servant de ceinture. Hancock ne lui avait pas permit de faire l'impasse sur le voile et la traine mais elles étaient de taille raisonnable et ne faisant pas choucroute et encore moins princesse de conte de fée.

« Robin ! »

Hina venait de la prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice. Elle s'écarta au bout d'un instant, son ventre imposant ne passant pas inaperçu. La grossesse lui allait à ravir.

« Tu vas me devancer au niveau beauté, tout le monde va te regarder toi.

_ Ne me fais pas rire, regarde-moi cette robe. Ton mari va faire des envieux. Au fait, j'ai vu Aokiji, il est venu te voir ?

_ Pas encore.

_ La cérémonie va bientôt commencer. Tu es prête ?

_ O… non, mon … mes vœux. Je …j'ai … » Elle commença à suffoquer, Hancock lui tendit son sac pour l'aider à respirer alors qu'Hina lui frottait énergiquement le dos. « C'est bon… Je vais bien.

_ On voit ça. Allez ma chérie, rassures-toi, si vous veniez à divorcer je te ferrais gagner un pactole. » Assura Hancock.

_ Merci, ça fait plaisir. Elle n'est pas encore mariée que tu parles de divorce. Charmant. Allez Robin, haut les cœurs et excuse-moi, Hancock va t'accompagner, moi il faut que j'aille soulager ma vessie… encore. »

Comme convenu, l'avocate l'accompagna jusqu'aux portes où, jouant le rôle de figure paternelle, Aokiji lui offrit son bras pour la conduire jusqu'à l'autel lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent. Crocodile resta figé en la voyant ainsi vêtue, si magnifique. Il n'avait pas d'autre mot et alors que cette sublime créature s'avançait, il réalisa que bientôt, elle serait sa femme. La dite future femme essayait tant bien que mal de respirer ou encore tout simplement, de ne pas tomber et se ridiculiser. Car ses talons était une torture mais elle se devait d'être parfaite, l'image de son homme était en jeu. Il ne devait y avoir aucun impaire. Aokiji riait intérieurement du stress que sa protégée s'imposait. Ils arrivèrent finalement jusqu'au marié sans incident quand Kuzan dû « confier » Robin, il eut un mal de chien à la lâcher et envoya un nombre important de regard venimeux à l'avocat.

Les vœux furent échangés ainsi que les paroles solennelles ainsi que les « Oui ». Quand le prêtre demanda les bagues, Doflamingo, témoin du brun, pâlit soudainement. Il fouilla dans ses poches avec un rire nerveux. Les murmures de la foules parvinrent aux oreilles de Robin et elle commença à paniquer alors que Crocodile foudroyait le témoin du regard en le maudissant jusqu'à la septième génération. C'est finalement en courant qu'il partit chercher les précieux anneaux, oubliés dans la salle où s'était changé le marié. Revenant après quelques minutes tout aussi rapidement, accompagné d'une rouquine qui parut affligée et qui jura de lui mettre une tape derrière le crâne dès que possible.

Crocodile glissa l'anneau à l'annulaire de Robin, prononçant des paroles rassurantes sur l'avenir qu'il construirait pour elle et elle fit de même, promettant de répondre au mieux à ses attentes. Ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller leur union. Ce fut une belle journée, ils s'amusèrent énormément et malgré ce qu'il s'était passé avec Domino, ils eurent l'impression d'être revenus au premier jour. Leur lune de miel ne fit qu'accentuer cette impression et ils furent déçus de rentrer à Tokyo. Robin dû partir quelques temps à Asahi pour aider Hina et son bébé. Crocodile ayant beaucoup de travail, il ne put l'accompagner. Elle ne se dérangea pas pour lui envoyer une ribambelle de photos, le poupon était adorable, à croquer et tout en rondeur.

Puis, la routine s'installa. Crocodile était très absent à cause de son travail et quelques voyages, quant à Robin, elle commençait elle aussi à se laisser ronger par le travail. Mais ça leur convenait, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, ils prenaient le temps d'être ensemble, sortant beaucoup sans parler des galas auxquelles ils se devaient de participer. Puis ça arriva… un bébé. Ils étaient un peu perdu en l'apprenant mais, pourquoi pas ? La maison était largement assez grande pour accueillir une troisième personne. Crocodile accueillit cette nouvelle avec joie et il se voyait déjà tenir un petit gars dans ses bras.

Malheureusement, il en fut autrement.

Robin avait eu quelques crampes un peu plus tôt dans la journée mais rien d'alarmant et au plein milieu de la nuit elle fut réveillée par son mari en panique. Les draps étaient en sang et la brune ne se sentait pas très bien. Étant presque au quatrième mois de sa grossesse, ils partirent directement aux urgences où le médecin leur annonça alors que la jeune femme avait malheureusement fait une fausse couche. Elle en fut anéantie, sentir que son corps rejetait la vie, affreux. Robin fut inconsolable et leur couple fut une nouvelle fois mit à rude épreuve. Robin s'enferma dans sa bulle pour ne plus être blessée et Crocodile quand à lui se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail. Mais ils ne se séparèrent pas, ils devaient maintenir les apparences, avoir l'air d'un couple unis dans cette épreuve difficile.

Ils retentèrent l'expérience plusieurs fois mais aucunes n'abouties et cela ne faisait que les ronger petit à petit. Puis Robin apprit que son homme avait une nouvelle amante mais la brune était coincée, si elle quittait Crocodile, elle n'aurait nulle par où aller et finalement l'enseignante avait commencé à se dire qu'elle devait se taire et supporter. Qu'un enfant améliorerait sans doute cette situation. Que tout irait mieux. Que son mari et elle devaient être impeccables mais finalement, elle comprit que rien n'en serait. Le mal était déjà là et depuis longtemps. Pourtant, elle restait, elle souriait, finissait par se disputer avec son mari de plus en plus régulièrement et pour lui, elle jouait le rôle de la femme parfaite auprès des gens de la haute, se laissant grignoter de plus en plus, comme la docile épouse qu'elle était devenue.

« Voici ma femme, Robin. Ma tendre, je te présente Marco Fenikkusu.

_ Ravie de faire votre connaissance. » Répondit-elle avec sur son visage son masque de politesse.

_ De même. J'avais entendu parler de vous mais les rumeurs étaient bien en dessous de la vérité. »

Robin fut amusée de cette remarque et laissa son mari continuer cette discussion, après tout, c'était son travail d'entretenir de bonne relation avec ses anciens clients. Deux ans plus tôt, un des pompiers d'Asahi avait comme qui dirait, pété un câble, pour ensuite poignarder l'un des leurs avant de mettre feu au bâtiment tuant l'ancien chef de leur caserne et faisant quatre blessés graves dont Fenikkusu. Robin se souvenait que Smoker avait presque explosé de rage, les policiers et les pompiers étant assez liés. La brune s'excusa et quitta le bras de son mari pour aller vers une autre femme qu'elle connaissait.

Ce gala de charité, auquel elle participait, avait pour but de récolter des fonds pour ses hommes, la reconstruction de leur caserne ayant coûté plus chère qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Elle avait, pour l'occasion, enfilé une élégante robe violette à manche. Elle continua à se mouvoir dans la foule, discutant avec les femmes qu'elle appréciait et d'autre moins mais pour maintenir l'illusion de sa perfection, il fallait qu'elle fasse fit de ses envies et de ses ressentis. Crocodile la fit danser un peu et il disparut vers vingt-trois heures mais elle savait exactement où il était et avec qui… elle l'avait vu monter en charmante compagnie. Décidant de se laisser aller pour une fois, elle s'empara d'une bouteille de champagne et discrètement, sortit dans les jardins. La nuit était fraîche mais la brune appréciait cela, elle retira ses chaussures dans un soupire soulagé et commença à avancer sur l'herbe humide jusqu'au bosquet près du lac. Là-bas, elle s'installa confortablement sur le banc, posant ses escarpins sur le côté avant d'ouvrir la bouteille et de verser le liquide dans la flûte qu'elle avait également chipé au passage, profitant du calme nocturne pour se vider l'esprit.

« Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas avec votre mari ? »

Robin sursauta en se relevant, faisant face à Marco Fenikkusu. Elle bégaya de faibles excuses avant de reprendre son silence et se rassoir.

« Non, il est remonté dans notre chambre.

_ Vous n'êtes pas allée avec lui ? » Interrogea le blond en s'asseyant à côté d'elle alors que la femme lui donnait son verre qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

Peut-être était-ce sans doute dû à l'alcool mais l'enseignante répondit directement…

« Disons que je n'ai pas envie de jouer les chandeliers pendant qu'il couche avec sa maitresse. »

Le pompier s'étouffa à moitié et toussa en regardant la jeune femme ahuris. Robin rit un peu en reprenant le verre.

« Je…désolé.

_ Pourquoi ? Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

_ Mais…

_ Oui ?

_ Vous ne dîtes rien ? Je veux dire… yoi…

_Q ue voudriez-vous que je dise ? Je ne suis pas sa nounou et tant qu'il ne me refile pas une MST…

_ Vous n'êtes vraiment pas affectée ?

_ Au début si, bien-sûr, mais maintenant…. C'est devenu un mariage d'apparence.

_ Pourtant… j'ai entendu dire que vous essayiez d'avoir un enfant. »

Robin rit jaune.

« J'en suis à deux fausses couches et trois FIV ratées, qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Je ne suis sans doute pas faite pour apporter la vie. Mais en quoi cela vous regarde ? Je ne fais que vous ennuyer avec mes histoires. Excusez-moi, je vais me retirer. J'ai dû abuser de l'alcool. »

Robin se leva en titubant un peu, récupérant ses chaussures en laissant la bouteille sur le banc. Elle fut récupérée par le pompier alors qu'elle commençait à flancher.

« Je vous dit pas le mal de crâne que j'aurais demain. »

Le blond ricana un peu.

« Je vais vous raccompagner.

_ C'est très gentil à vous. »

Marco passa son bras sur la taille de Robin et elle posa l'une de ses siennes sur son épaule pour prendre appui. La fjeune emme n'était pas trop déstabilisée par l'alcool mais elle tanguait tout de même donc l'aide du pompier n'était vraiment pas de refus. Ils remontèrent jusqu'à la chambre mais Robin lui demanda de s'arrêter au bout du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je vais faire le reste du chemin toute seule, comme une grande.

_ Ça ira ?

_ Oui, encore merci et bonne fin de soirée. »

Elle lui embrassa rapidement la joue avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Son mari était installé dans le fauteuil, son ordinateur posé sur la table basse et il lisait quelques dossiers. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il releva le nez pour voir sa femme. Il posa le verre de whisky qu'il avait dans son autre main et se leva alors que Robin partait dans la salle de bain. Il avait sa chemise entrouverte et portait son pantalon de toile, quelques mèches de ses cheveux se rebellaient en glissant le long de son visage. Il tira un peu sur son cigare, laissant un nuage de nicotine glisser dans l'air.

« Où étais-tu ?

_ Dans les jardins, je me promenais et j'en ai profité pour boire un peu plus que d'habitude.

_ Je vois ça, tu es légèrement instable. Je croyais que tu ne devais pas abuser de l'alcool avec le traitement de fertilité.

_ Et bien, j'ai fait exception. De toute façon, tu étais occupé que je sache. »

L'avocat fronça des sourcils avant de s'approcher et passer un doigt sur la joue de sa femme et descendre doucement jusqu'à son épaule pour retirer un cheveu doré.

« Qui était avec toi ?

_ Fenikkusu Marco, il m'a aidé à revenir ici.

_ Hm… je retourne travailler un peu. Je te rejoindrais tout à l'heure.

_ Bien. »

Robin se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. C'était ainsi, ils se disaient le strict nécessaire et de temps en temps, surtout pendant quand Robin était dans sa période, ils couchaient ensembles. Rien de plus, rien de moins. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que son collier n'était plus présent autour de son cou et se rhabilla en vitesse. Crocodile haussa les sourcils.

« Je reviens tout de suite, j'ai oublié un truc. »

Il allait parler mais Robin sortit avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter un mot. Elle descendit les escaliers en vitesse, les invités étaient presque tous partis et les employés commençaient déjà à nettoyer. Elle posa sa main sur sa gorge nue et repartit vers le bosquet, elle avait certainement dû le faire tomber là-bas. Ses yeux se posaient sur chaque brin d'herbe, essayant de distinguer le reflet doré de son si précieux pendentif. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues tendit qu'elle commençait à désespérer. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta.

« Yoi, désolé de vous avoir effrayé. Je vous ai vu et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un problème.

_ J'ai perdu mon collier. Mon…. Je dois le retrouver.

_ D'accord, respirez et dîtes-moi comment il est. Je vais vous aider.

_ C'est… le pendentif est en forme de goutte d'eau… violet et la chaîne est doré. Je le garde toujours sur moi. Il faut que je le retrouve absolument. »

La brune commençait doucement à suffoquer, se tenant la gorge alors qu'une crise d'angoisse la prenait. Elle en faisait beaucoup depuis quelques temps. Le pompier comprit ce qu'il en était et tenta de la rassurer mais elle s'engluait de plus en plus dans sa frayeur. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit dans cette situation. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour insuffler l'air dans ses poumons et lui permettre de respirer de nouveau. Quand il sentit qu'elle revenait parmi les vivants, il s'écarta et l'observa. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

« Vous arrivez à respirer de nouveau ? »

Robin hocha très légèrement la tête et se recula un peu.

« Désolé mais je n'ai pas de sac à disposition, j'ai fait au plus rapide.

_ Je…m…merci. »

Elle était devenue pivoine, comme une adolescente effarouchée à son premier flirt. Comprenant sa gêne Marco lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Bien, alors où est donc ce collier ? »

Ils cherchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le blond ne lâche un petit cri de victoire, se relevant avec le précieux bijou entre les doigts. Robin se hâta de le récupérer, soufflant avec soulagement et lançant un regard empli de reconnaissance envers le pompier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si important pour vous mettre dans de tels états ?

_ C'est un peu gênant… et stupide.

_ Pas autant que me dire dès la première conversation que votre mari est un infidèle.

_ Il m'a offert ce bijou pour notre premier Noël. A cette époque nous n'étions ensemble que depuis quelques semaines. Du coup, j'y suis très attachée.

_ Ce n'est pas stupide. En le gardant avec vous, il vous permet de vous souvenir quel homme il était à une époque.

_ Oui, et qui j'étais moi aussi. »

Elle sourit tristement avant de mettre son collier dans sa poche.

« Je vous remercie sincèrement de ce que vous avez fait, pour le bijou et ma crise d'angoisse. Si je peux faire quelque chose, n'hésitez pas. »

Robin commençait à repartir quand Marco l'interpela d'une question.

« Pourquoi vous ne le quittez pas ? »

La brune se retourna, elle lui sourit un peu.

« Parce que j'ai l'idiotie d'espérer qu'un jour je retrouverais l'homme qui m'a offert ce pendentif. »

Marco ne broncha pas d'un pouce. Il ressentait à peu près la même chose par rapport à Lily. Il rattrapa la brune, marchant à ses côtés sans pour autant parler ou la toucher. Il se répétait en boucle que s'était impossible, qu'elle était trop parfaite et qu'elle était trop attachée à son mari. Surtout qu'elle était mariée, certes avec un goujat mais mariée. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur toujours aussi troublés l'un et l'autre. Mais voilà, ils échangèrent ce regard et durant un instant, ils oublièrent Crocodile. Robin appuya sur le bouton permettant d'arrêter l'ascenseur et tous deux se laissèrent aller dans les bras de l'autre. Et puis après tous, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit de se faire plaisir alors que son époux ne se gênait pas pour ?

« Robin ? Où étais-tu passé ?

_ J'avais perdu mon collier, le retrouver dans l'herbe n'a pas été chose aisée.

_ Cette breloque ? Je t'en aurais offert un autre. »

Crocodile sortit du lit, quelques mèches de ses cheveux étant défaites, il passa sa main dans sa tignasse pour les remettre en arrière. Il s'était couché un peu plus tôt et ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété pour sa femme, elle était assez grande pour se défendre toute seule. L'avocat s'approcha de la belle pour lui embrasser le front rapidement.

« Tu l'as trouvé ?

_ Comme je l'ai dit, ça n'a pas été chose aisée. Mais oui, je l'ai.

_ Tu as comme même mis presque une heure. Allez, viens te coucher. » Demanda-t-il en remettant le bijou autour de son cou.

_ J'arrive. »

Elle enfila rapidement une nuisette et se glissa près de son mari. Cette soirée avait été bien moins barbante qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au final. Marco lui avait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses et lui avait redonné un peu de courage. Elle sentit les bras de son mari l'entourer et l'attirer à lui avant de s'endormir. Robin resta dans ses songes encore un long moment avant de rejoindre elle aussi le brun dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne lui fallut que quelques semaines avant de prendre sa décision.

« Réfléchis Robin !

_ C'est déjà fait. » Elle se retourna faisant face à son époux. « Je te quitte, les papiers du divorce sont sur ton bureau, garde tout, moi je ne veux rien sauf ma liberté. J'étouffe ici.

_ Robin !

_ Je sais, « je t'aime » mais Crocodile, ne nous voilons plus la face, depuis ma première fausse couche notre couple se détériore. Nous ne sommes mariés que pour les apparences. Et j'en ai marre, je pars.

_ Où est-ce que tu vas aller ?

_ N'importe où, je vais tout recommencer à zéro. Je m'accorde une seconde chance. »

Crocodile continua d'essayer de la dissuader de partir mais son épouse était bien décidé, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Robin se libérait de ses chaînes, de cette cage, de cette vie. Elle ne savait pas où elle irait mais elle savait qu'elle devait partir. La brune reprit son sac et sa valise, tournant le dos au brun et elle partit jusqu'à sa voiture où elle avait déjà laissé quelques affaires ainsi que son chat.

« Robin !

_ Non.

_ Mais…

_ Non, non, non et non. Je pars, point. Je t'ai déjà accordé une deuxième chance il y a trois ans. Et je pourrais t'en accorder une autre mais il se passera combien de temps avant que tu ne me trompe à nouveau ? Laisse-moi partir cette fois. »

Crocodile ne bougeait plus, son regard était suppliant. Robin lui prit la main et y glissa deux petits objets avant de rentrer dans sa voiture et partir. Quand il ouvrit sa paume, il y découvrit la bague et le collier qu'il lui avait offert des années plus tôt. Le message était clair, il ne pouvait qu'accepter la réalité aussi dure soit-elle.

Robin avait préalablement appelé Hina pour lui demander un toit temporairement, juste le temps de trouver un appartement. Pour le travail, elle avait déjà posé sa lettre de démission à l'université, elle attendrait un peu pour en trouver un autre. La brune calcula ses économies, elle avait de quoi se débrouiller pendant trois ans minimum et si elle se resserrait la ceinture peut-être quatre. D'ici là, elle aurait largement eu le temps de se trouver un nouveau travail. Guillerette, elle continua sa route sans même penser à ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, elle était bien trop heureuse pour. Robin se voyait déjà dans un appartement douillet à vivre la vie dont elle rêvait depuis bientôt trois ans.

Évidemment, elle n'aurait pas pensé un instant avoir un accrochage en rentrant dans cette ville. Au moins elle n'était pas en tort. Furieuse, elle sortit de sa voiture, commençant à engueuler le conducteur de l'autre voiture qui lui faisait porter le chapeau.

« Le truc là c'est un feu rouge !

_ Et alors ? Il était orange quand vous y étiez, vous aviez largement le temps de passer !

_ Orange c'est ralentissez sombre idiot ! »

Ils continuèrent de s'engueuler un bon moment malgré le fait que Robin ait le front en sang, s'étant cognée durement contre le volant lors du choc. Les gens dans le restaurant d'à côté, le bar de l'arnaque de Shakky, sortirent pour essayer d'aider. Dans le lot, il y avait Smoker qui tenta de calmer Robin mais cette dernière était bien trop énervée.

« Tu vas bien ?

_ Non, cet idiot m'a foncé dedans !

_ Calme toi, respire.

_ Je ne suis pas en train de faire une crise d'angoisse Smoker.

_ Oui, bon. Les pompiers ne devraient plus tarder.

_ Tch… La journée avait si bien commencé. » Dit-elle en passant sa main sur son front avant de grimacer.

Smoker ricana alors que Robin lui racontait ce qu'elle avait fait, omettant un rapide détail avant d'entendre les sirènes. Marco se trouvait dans le lot et il fut plus que surpris, tout comme elle. Et ils tentèrent chacun de leur côté de dissimuler leurs rougeurs. La brune fut conduite aux urgences par précaution et parce que sa plaie avait tout de même besoin de points. Là-bas, ce fut un certain Trafalgar Law qui se chargea de son cas, jeune homme brun un poil effrayant. Smoker, quant à lui, avait décidé de se charger des affaires de Robin pendant ce temps tandis Hina irait la chercher.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à savoir sur votre état avant que je ne commence ? »

A ce moment, le rideau fut tiré par Marco venant demander deux, trois renseignements à la brune.

« Hm, je suis peut-être enceinte. »

Marco se figea en laissant tomber son dossier au sol. Le bruit fit relever les yeux de Law et Robin se retourna pour apercevoir l'homme et rougir de plus belle.

« Bien, je vais vérifier ça. »

Alors que le médecin partirait chercher le matériel adéquat, Marco reprendrait conscience et s'en suivtait d'une longue conversation. Trafalgar confirmerait les doutes de Robin. Et cette dernière ayant déjà perdu deux enfants, déciderait de le garder. Après deux semaines, elle et Marco emménageaient ensemble, filant le parfait amour. Car l'un et l'autre se l'avoueraient bien volontiers, ils avaient eu le coup de foudre. Le doute fut permis pour l'identité du père de cet enfant mais Robin savait au fond d'elle, même après avoir reçus les papiers du divorce signés, que son ex-mari n'était pas le géniteur de cet enfant.

***Présent***

Oui, c'était sans doute ce qu'il serait arrivé si elle ne l'avait pas quitté tout de suite. Et même si elle était resté malgré tout, ils se seraient juste pourris la vie l'un et l'autre. Et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire car Crocodile était toujours coincé par leur relation, il n'arrivait pas à aller de l'avant car il gardait cet espoir envers et contre tout.

« Robin ? »

La future maman sortit de ses songes alors que l'avocat l'aidait à sortir du véhicule. Robin fouilla rapidement dans son sac à main pour en sortir une petite boîte.

« J'aurais dû te le rendre bien plus tôt. Toutes mes excuses Crocodile. »

Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, Crocodile ouvrit le boitier. A l'intérieur se trouvait l'élégant pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau couleur violette. Son cœur se serra fort mais maintenant, il savait que Robin n'avait plus besoin de lui depuis longtemps en réalité. Que maintenant, c'était à lui d'avancer…

* * *

**_Donc voilà, maintenant vous n'avez plus besoin de vous poser de questions sur ce qu'il serait arrivé à notre héroïne si elle était restée avec Crocodile. _**

**_Là je vais faire ma grosse méchante... Je vais attendre qu'on atteigne les 200 reviews pour vous mettre le chapitre suivant._**

**_Sur ceux, à la prochaine._**

**_(N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. Merci.)_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Désolé du retard mais c'est les vacances, il fait très chaud et j'avais le cerveau qui fondait sans parler de la panne d'inspiration.**

**Je sais c'est pas une excuse. **

**Voilà de quoi vous contenter j'espère ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le sommeil réparateur que Robin espérait, ne venait pas et pour cause, elle avait une crampe très douloureuse dans le bas du dos, c'est qu'au final le garçon pesait. Elle s'était servie une tasse de thé, avait essayé d'autres positions mais non, son fils était bien décidé a ne pas la laisser dormir. Le problème ? C'est qu'elle était plus que lessivée, elle avait eu une dure journée. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'elle avait eu sa fausse alerte et depuis, plus rien à part des coups de pieds bien placé et des crampes de temps en temps. Même pas une seule contraction. La brune se releva à nouveau, retenant un rire en voyant Marco grogner et s'enfoncer dans son oreiller. Elle embrassa le front du blond avant de quitter le lit, espérant secrètement que le bébé hériterait du sommeil de son paternel une fois sortit de sa poche bien douillette.

Elle pénétra dans la cuisine et mit à bouillir de l'eau avant de se laisser retomber sur une chaise, le tout à l'allure d'un escargot. Elle grimaça une nouvelle fois avant de passer ses mains sur son ventre et tenter de calmer cette affreuse crampe. Elle attrapa l'un des bouquins qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de garder dans chaque pièce. Elle avait tendance à rester bloquée dans chacune de ces dernières un long moment avec son allure. Robin glissa ses doigts autour de sa tasse doucement, soufflant un peu avant de relever les yeux de son livres en entendant des pas s'approcher.

« Robin, tout va bien ?

_ Oui, je me fais juste une autre tasse de thé. Je t'ai réveillé ?

_ Non, enfin… J'ai voulu te prendre contre moi mais la place vide m'a un peu surpris.

_ Désolée. » Marco lui embrassa le front en prenant place à ses côtés et il posa rapidement sa main sur le ventre de son aimée.

_ Il t'empêche de dormir ?

_ Un peu. Mais c'est surtout le bas du dos qui est douloureux.

_ Douloureux comment ?

_ Non ce n'est pas le travail qui commence, crois moi je pense que je le saurais un minimum.

_ C'est comme pour la grippe, il faut que tu t'écroules pour reconnaitre que tu es malade. Sauf que là, ce serait quand le bébé te fera coucou avec sa petite main. Allez, laisse-moi vérifier un instant.

_ Je te dis…

_ Que je suis pompier et que même si je t'aime, je préfère que notre enfant naisse à l'hôpital que de le faire naitre moi-même.

_ Tu l'as déjà fait ?

_ Une fois, oui. Une dame qui n'a pas voulu déranger et qui finalement a accouché dans notre ambulance.

_ C'était quoi ?

_ Une fille. »

Robin l'embrassa langoureusement, passant sa main dans les cheveux dorés de son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Marco se lève tranquillement en annonçant qu'il allait préparer un bain. Avec un peu de chance, Robin pourrait se détendre et le petit démon se calmerait assez pour laisser sa maman dormir. C'est avec un long soupir que Robin se laissa glisser dans l'eau tiède, savourant la sensation de ses muscles qui se relâchaient doucement. Marco ricana un peu en la voyant ainsi avant de s'accouder à la baignoire en baillant un peu et de laisser la pointe de ses doigts glisser dans le liquide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a déjà essayé pour accélérer le travail ? » Demanda Robin.

_ La marche, le sexe, les bains… la méthode italienne aussi. Les thés mais ça… à part te faire te faire aller aux toilettes…

_ J'en peux plus. » Soupira Robin. « Pourquoi il ne veut pas sortir ?

_ Parce qu'il est très bien là où il est. » Se moqua gentiment le blond.

_ Mais on est rendu à trente-neuf semaines.

_ Et bien il est vraiment très, très bien installé. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais éternuer et qu'il te sauterait dans les bras.

_ Je sais. »

Marco passa sa main dans les cheveux de Robin avant de l'embrasser.

« Patiente encore un peu, il va arriver quand il sera décidé. Ce pourrait être n'importe quand. »

Le « n'importe quand » se révéla finalement être le lendemain en plein milieu de la nuit. Évidemment les contractions avaient commencées à se faire ressentir plus tôt dans la journée mais le temps qu'elles se rapprochent et soient assez longues, il était déjà une heure du matin. Marco gardait, en apparence, son calme, chargeant les bagages et aidant Robin à enfiler une paire de chaussure alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur la faisait serrer des dents. La brune était un peu plus anxieuse, commençant une nouvelle fois à se poser des questions sur son bébé. Elle essayait de garder une respiration calme et tentait vainement de se décontracter un peu mais le fait était là, accoucher, c'était très douloureux.

« On est rendu à une toute les cinq minutes, environs cinq secondes chacune.

_ Oui, s'il te plait aide-moi à me lever. » Geignit Robin en se contractant une nouvelle fois.

Le pompier obéit docilement la conduisant jusqu'à la maternité où à peine eut-elle franchi la porte que sa poche des eaux céda. Elle fut rapidement conduit à la salle de travail, Marco ne la quitta pas d'une semelle. L'équipe médicale installa la future maman et son amant fut convié à aller dans la salle d'attente le temps qu'elle soit préparée. Le pompier commença à informer leurs proches de l'arrivée imminente de son fils et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à patienter encore un peu. Hina insistait déjà pour venir tout comme Hancock mais il les informa calmement que c'était tout à fait inutile.

Marco se fit appeler par une infirmière un peu plus tard, il acquiesça en se relevant, la jeune femme lui indiqua alors le numéro de la chambre. Alors qu'il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la salle de travail, il entendit des cris et une équipe médicale au grand complet passa à côté de lui en hurlant deux, trois instructions. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant alors qu'ils les voyaient entrer dans la pièce que l'infirmière lui avait indiquée. Il s'y précipita avant de sortit tout aussi rapidement en se planquant les yeux… mauvaise pioche ce n'était pas la bonne pièce. Les numéros de salle étant l'un au-dessus de l'autre, la confusion était permise. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur un instant, tentant de faire repartir son cœur et reprendre quelques couleurs.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Robin en le voyant. « Tu es bien pâle.

_ Oui, oui. Je vais bien. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

_ Oh, j'ai un peu chaud et plutôt mal mais d'après l'infirmière, l'anesthésiste qui va me faire la péridurale ne devrait plus tarder.

_ Comme avec Hina et Nojiko ? »

Robin rit un peu à cette remarque. Ce n'était pas faux, dans les deux cas, elles avaient dû se débrouiller toutes seules. Marco passa son regard sur le moniteur surveillant le rythme cardiaque du bébé, il fronça un peu des sourcils en tentant de se rassurer un peu avant d'être sortit de sa bulle d'inquiétude par la main de Robin se posant sur la sienne.

« Tout va bien, Marco. Tu devrais respirer un peu ou encore t'assoir.

_ C'est toi qui accouche ? Tu en es sûre ?

_ Je dois avouer qu'en te voyant on peut douter un peu. »

Marco fut une moue avant de s'installer aux côtés de la brune. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Attendre…

…

Marco laissa sa tête retomber en arrière en lâchant un soupir, déjà dix heures, dix longues heures. Son fils n'était vraiment pas pressé. Robin était rendu à huit centimètres, il arrivait lentement, très, mais surement. Robin avait conclu que le bébé devait être aussi gauche que son papa au réveil.

« Tu n'as qu'à aller manger un morceau.

_ Je l'ai fait il y a presque deux heures.

_ Oh, tu as appelé tout le monde ?

_ Oui et j'ai dû empêcher beaucoup d'entre de venir vu que finalement il n'arrive pas aussi vite que cela.

_ Au moins j'ai eu ma péridurale, moi.

_ Oui. »

Marco lui embrassa le front avant de lui donner un autre glaçon, Robin avait des bouffées de chaleur très dérangeantes. Elle s'amusait donc à prendre en bouche les petit cube d'eau gelée pour essayer de se rafraichir un minimum en plus du brumisateur mais ça, Marco s'amusait à le vider pour passer le temps. Il avait aussi fouillé dans tous les placards et tiroir présents sans oublier la énième vérification des sacs qui l'avait amené à retourner chez eux quelques heures plus tôt. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que l'arrivé du bébé mais ce dernier se faisait vraiment attendre. Lhomme enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Robin, cette dernière avait finalement décidé de se rouler sur le côté pour un peu plus de confort. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois en échangeant un regard avec lui.

La brune se retourna une nouvelle fois, passant son bras sur son front dans un soupir las. Passant calmement sa main sur son ventre, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, l'infirmière venait vérifier l'avancée des choses. Le blond détourna le regard un instant avant de bailler, Robin ne comptait plus les fois où elle l'avait vu piquer du nez.

« Tu devrais aller chercher un café, tu vas faire peur au bébé avec une tête pareille.

_ Merci, c'est très gentil. » Ironisa-t-il.

_ Allez… »

Il sourit un peu et bailla avant de l'embrasser et d'aller chercher sa dose de caféine. La jeune infirmière aida Robin en se remettre correctement avant de lui sourire et l'examiner. Elle s'excusa un instant avant de quitter la pièce et revenir avec tout le gratin médical. Autant dire que la jeune femme fut fortement déstabilisée, encore plus lorsque la sage-femme lui annonça… que c'était l'heure. Là, maintenant, que le bout de chou était prêt même si papa n'était plus dans la pièce.

De son côté, Marco inspirait profondément cette délicate odeur qu'était celle du café. Il se pinça l'arête du nez avant de faire quelques pas, profitant de l'air frais. Bon sang, ça faisait un bien fou d'être à l'extérieur. Rester près de Robin ne lui posait aucun problème mais après dix heures dans une même salle, ça devenait un peu pesant. Le blond s'étira un peu, veillant à ne pas renverser son café par la même occasion, ce serait trop bêt…

« Monsieur Fenikkusu ! »

…e. Eh merde. L'infirmière venait de le bousculer et son tendre café rejoignit le sol. Désespoir.

« Oh, pardon.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Ah… votre fils, ça y est. Il sera là dans quelques minutes. »

Pas besoin de dire plus, Marco courrait déjà vers la salle, pas question qu'il manque une seule seconde de la naissance de son fils. Sa main se posa sur la poignée et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le cri du nourrisson résonna dans la pièce. Marco se stoppa alors que la sage-femme tenait le petit être dans ses mains. Petit et fragile, mais bien là à brailler au cornet. Robin se laissa retomber sur le matelas avec un soupir soulagé, riant un peu alors que le poupon se faisait poser sur sa poitrine. Le garçon grimaçait en passant le dos de sa main sur ses yeux en battant des pieds.

« Il est magnifique. » Déclara l'infirmière.

_ Oui… magnifique. » Confirma Robin avant de se tourner vers le blond, elle avait des larmes de joies sur ses joues rosies. « Tu es arrivé de justesse, il y aurait pu avoir des complications et moi et le bébé aurions pu mourir.

_ Dis pas des choses aussi glauques avec le bébé à côté. » Ricana l'homme en s'approchant lentement.

Il passa ses doigts sur la petite tête, caressant ses cheveux blancs… blancs ?

« Ses cheveux…

_ Il a les même que ceux de ma mère, blanc comme la neige. »

Marco acquiesça avant de s'émerveiller une nouvelle fois devant son fils. Robin l'embrassa alors avec tendresse. La sage-femme dû le reprendre un instant pour l'examiner rapidement. Marco ricana en l'entendant crier à nouveau.

« Il n'a vraiment pas apprécié d'être déloger de son nid douillet.

_ Non, absolument pas.

_ Alors ? Quel est le nom de ce petit ?

_ Sasha. » Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Marco embrassa une nouvelle fois sa tendre. Robin était réellement une source de bonheur. Jamais il n'aurait pu atteindre ce seuil de béatitude, elle était son âme sœur, malgré le temps qu'ils avaient mis pour s'accorder mais finalement ils étaient bien. Plus de Crocodile parasitant leur espace vital et des amis sur qui ils pouvaient compter. Il reprit ses esprits lorsque l'infirmière lui demanda de quitter la pièce un instant, qu'il pouvait aller voir son fils prendre son premier bain en attendant. Ce qu'il fit. Sasha barbotait, apparemment il était bien mieux dans l'eau. Marco s'approchait lentement, regardant son fils avec tendresse. C'était une nouvelle étape et elle commençait très bien. Il suffisait de le regarder pour voir qu'il était en forme, le nez de son papa, les yeux de sa maman… Il était adorable, un parfait mélange de ses deux géniteurs.

C'est ce que dirent tous leurs amis en le voyant. Ils eurent un nombre impressionnant de visite à la maternité et à peine leurs bagages posés chez eux que leurs relations revenaient à la charge. Une chance pour eux et comme Robin l'avait prévu, Sasha avait le sommeil de son père. Et c'était très amusant de les mettre côte à côte lors du réveil. Évidemment, le nombre de photos qu'elle avait pris était assez important, la brunette s'émerveillait chaque jour autant que son mari. D'ailleurs, Marco adorait son rôle de père. Il faisait de son mieux pour essayer de réduire le travail de Robin. Surtout que le poupon ne faisait pas ses nuit, quoi de plus normal à cet âge.

Sasha pleurait fortement, son cri résonnait dans le baby phone. Robin commençait à bouger mais le blond l'en empêcha. Il lui embrassa le front avec un « je m'en occupe » avant de quitter le lit conjugal dans un grognement, essayant de se donner du courage. Il monta lentement les marches avant de pénétrer dans la nurserie. Il s'approcha du berceau et rapidement son fils arrêta de pleurer avec une petite moue boudeuse, son père passa ses doigts sur sa petite joue potelée. Il passa ses mains sous son petit corps pour le soulever délicatement. Marco tenait son petit sur son épaule, pas question de réveiller Robin, elle était déjà assez fatiguée. Sasha pleura de nouveau, la faim lui tiraillait les entrailles. Son père passa sa main sur son dos, peinant à rester éveiller. Son père descendit à la cuisine et essaya d'y retrouver ses repère un instant. Il réussit à trouver le biberon puis la question se posa, comment le faire chauffer ? Micro-onde ou casserole ? Il zieuta la chambre un instant avant d'oublier l'idée, il s'était juré qu'elle n'interviendrait pas cette fois. C'est donc avec beaucoup de hasard qu'il réussit à faire un biberon à peu près correct, un peu froid et très épais mais fait. Son fils grogna légèrement mais allez, banzaï ! Il tétait avidement le lait et fixait son père qui lui commençait à s'endormir, sa tête penchant de plus en plus sur le côté et ses paupières restant fermés de plus en plus longtemps.

Le petit prit tout son temps pour terminer le biberon, Marco s'était légèrement endormi mais fut réveillé quand une odeur nauséabonde rempli son espace vitale. Il échangea un regard avec le petit et ce dernier sur mit de nouveau à pleurer. Le pompier paniqua et partit dans la salle de bain pour commencer à le changer, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Retirer la couche sale, nettoyer les fesses avec une lingette. Il rigola quand son fils lui fit un très léger sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse autre chose. Le petit jet de pisse filant droit sur lui le fit beaucoup moins sourire. Allez et un T-shirt à nettoyer, un. Sasha pour sa part se sentait bien plus léger, un poids en moins.

Et il faisait souvent ce coup à son géniteur. Ça faisait toujours rire la maman. Et après quelques mois, Robin put reprendre le travail. Nojiko, n'ayant plus de travail, accepta de lui garder son bout de chou. Il faut dire qu'il s'entendait bien avec ses deux petites à elle. Enfin… Hanae et Kohana adoraient le tourmenter. Après, lorsque l'un ou l'autre des parents ne travaillaient pas, ils passaient la journée avec leur précieux petit. Ce jour-là c'était Marco, il avait été d'astreinte la veille et était donc un peu fatigué. Sasha avait huit petit mois et était très éveillé.

« Je suis rentrée. Désolée pour le retard la réunion du conseil a été plus longue que prévus. »

Robin posa son sac de course à l'entrée retirant son écharpe rapidement. N'obtenant que le manque de réponse, elle fut curieuse et alla au salon. Marco avait poussé la table sur le côté pour laisser place à un tapis de jeu. Il était allongé le long, un bras sous sa tête, dos à la brune l'autre main près de Sasha. Le petit releva ses yeux sur sa mère et sourit en venant prendre la main de son père pour ensuite la lâcher avec amusement. Robin contourna le canapé et prit son fils, Marco s'était endormi et n'arrivait pas à émerger. La brune passa ses doigts sur son front pour dégager quelques mèches. Sasha babillant avant de faire une petite moue.

« On va laisser papa dormir un peu. »

Sasha apostropha cette phrase d'un petit cri avant de jouer avec les longs cheveux de sa maman. Robin embrassa la joue de son petit miracle. Elle s'assit sur un siège, sortant ses cours en gardant son fils sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'elle regardait en arrière, sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi bien. Son enfance n'avait pas été des plus équilibrée, son adolescence un désastre. En fait, depuis qu'Aokiji l'avait remis dans le droit chemin, elle avait réussi à s'en sortir à peu près correctement et maintenant, elle était avec un homme charmant et maman. Ses amis n'essaieraient jamais de la blesser intentionnellement et vu le talent de certain, elle rirait toujours autant avec eux. Surtout avec les bêtises de certains.

Elle releva les yeux en sentant deux mains sur ses épaules et des lèvres contre sa nuque. Marco Fenikkusu… Robin glissa ses doigts jusqu'à sa tignasse indomptable alors que Sasha s'agitait un peu. Le blond l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'elle ne murmure…

_« Je t'aime. »_

* * *

**Alors ? Verdicts ?**

**Je déclare officiellement le dernier chapitre de "Changement" écrit !**

**Bien sûr il va y avoir un épilogue donc patience, vous pourrez savoir ce qui arrivera à vos favoris... (mettez les noms à la fin de vos impressions)**

**Je vous dit donc à la prochaine !**

**Bisous.**


End file.
